Le droit au bonheur
by Frasyl
Summary: Hyoga est un jeune chercheur qui s'est peu à peu coupé de tout le monde. L'arrivée d'un assistant et qui se révèle être un de ses anciens camarades de fac va bouleversé son univers. UA - Yaoi - Plusieurs couples.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Bonjour à tous et ravie de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle histoire qui j'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Le droit au bonheur**

**Chapitre 1**

_Il était là, tout près… plaisantant avec tous leurs camarades… un geste et il le toucherait, il avança vers lui… son sourire… son regard si unique… son image s'effaça peu à peu… il tendit la main pour le rattraper… se mit à courir… mais plus il courait et plus il s'effaçait dans la nuit… Non ! hurla-t-il… mais plus rien que le noir… les ténèbres avaient tout envahi et l'entraînait loin de lui… mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Il se laissa tomber à genoux, le corps traversés par des longs sanglots, désespéré… criant son nom._

Le jeune homme blond ouvrit soudainement les yeux, réveillé par son propre cri, les yeux déversant des torrents de larmes qu'il ne chercha même pas à arrêter et le corps encore tremblant par le violent cauchemar qu'il venait de vivre. Il se calma doucement et écoutant avec appréhension le silence de l'appartement.

Comme aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans l'autre chambre, il respira un bon coup, essuya sommairement ses larmes et se leva en silence pour se rendre à la cuisine, jetant rapidement un coup d'œil à la chambre de son fils qui semblait dormir paisiblement.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit, lui, à des nuits de repos ? pensa-t-il en se servant un verre d'eau et en regardant machinalement les lumières de la ville. Depuis près d'un mois, ses nuits étaient peuplés de ses anciens camarades de fac… mais surtout de lui. Lui, avec qui il avait partagé son quotidien pendant près de cinq ans. Lui, qu'il avait aimé en secret pendant près de quatre de ces années... sans jamais oser le lui dire. Mais tout cela remontait à plus de trois ans, pourquoi maintenant ? Il revoyait parfois certains de ses anciens camarades, mais de lui rien. Rien depuis cette fête après l'obtention de leurs diplômes respectifs… cette fête où il l'avait vu embrasser son amie d'enfance. Ce soir d'été où son cœur s'était brisé.

Bon d'accord, il rêvait de lui régulièrement depuis que la fin des études les avait séparée. Mais ces cauchemars où son image se dérobait à lui étaient horribles ! Il voulait au moins pouvoir continuer à chérir son image, mais inexorablement, elle s'effaçait et cela, il ne le supportait pas… Il ne voulait pas l'oublier. Pourtant sa photo restait secrètement tout contre son cœur et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il la regarde. Alors pourquoi ?

Il se secoua, revenant au présent. Demain son patron lui présentait un nouvel assistant et il se devait d'être en forme. Milo lui avait fait confiance malgré sa situation et il lui devait au moins d'être à la hauteur de ses attentes. Il finit son verre et partit se recoucher dans le grand lit vide, essayant vainement de se rendormir pour le reste de la nuit. Mais son cauchemar le hantait, et malgré lui des larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

Ooo000ooO

**Entreprise Nekopoulos**

Il traversa rapidement le hall de l'immeuble de la compagnie pharmaceutique pour laquelle il travaillait depuis la fin de ses études. Il était en retard, comme d'habitude…

Il monta dans l'ascenseur où se trouvaient déjà plusieurs personnes dont son patron qu'il salua :

\- Bonjour Milo.

\- Bonjour Hyoga, comment va Gabriel ?

\- Il va bien, merci, je viens de le déposer à l'école.

\- Quel âge ça lui fait à ce bout de chou ? demanda son patron en sortant à son étage et en invitant son jeune employé à le suivre.

\- Presque quatre ans maintenant, à ce propos merci encore de m'avoir fait confiance malgré le bouleversement qu'il a apporté dans ma vie.

Ils venaient d'arriver au bureau de Milo où il lui fit signe d'entrer après avoir salué sa secrétaire et lui avoir demandé du café :

\- Installe-toi. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir fait confiance. Tu as réussi à faire aboutir le projet que je t'avais confié, et ce, malgré ce bouleversement, c'est on ne plus méritant de ta part.

Son patron s'installa en face de lui sur un fauteuil, Hyoga ayant pris place sur un des canapés. Ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de petit déjeuner où Milo s'informait de l'avancée de ses recherches.

Ce dernier était grec et sa famille possédait, entres autres, l'un des plus grands laboratoires pharmaceutiques de la planète. Quand leur société avait décidé d'installer une succursale au Japon, Milo avait été désigné pour la lancer. Il avait finalement décidé de la diriger, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fait son trou sur le marché asiatique, et après avoir rencontré celui qui devait devenir son bras droit, lors d'une conférence à la fac de sciences :

\- Mais revenons sur le sujet d'aujourd'hui, ton nouvel assistant de recherche, dit Milo en rejetant gracieusement sa longue chevelure bleue sur se épaules.

Hyoga baissa la tête en attrapant sa tasse que le secrétaire venait d'amener et attendit qu'elle sorte avant de répondre :

\- Vous savez que je préfère travailler seul…

\- Oh je connais tes arguments ! le coupa son patron. Tu me les as déjà opposé un nombre incalculable de fois, mais tu dois me faire confiance pour cette fois. Et je suis sûr qu'il t'aidera plus que tu ne crois, dit Milo en souriant

Hyoga ne répondit pas, il ne comprenait ce besoin soudain de lui adjoindre un assistant. Il ne supportait pas les assistants, ils passaient leur temps à poser des questions, idiotes pour la plupart, et surtout ils le gênaient dans son travail. Et puis surtout cela le lui rappelait trop… Ils avaient fait tant de recherches et d'expériences ensemble dans les labos de la fac…

Un coup à la porte lui fit relever la tête vers celle-ci et il vit Camus, bras droit de son patron, entrer en les saluant.

C'était lui qui l'avait fait entrer ici quelques années plus tôt, juste à sa sortie de la fac où il venait donner des cours du soir de français, son pays d'origine.

Hyoga avait fait sa connaissance en première année alors qu'il tentait de s'initier à cette langue. Mais en début de deuxième année, il avait malheureusement dû laisser tomber, ces cours s'ajoutant encore à ses longues journée et dont les horaires se chevauchaient avec d'autres cours plus importants pour son futur métier.

Camus avait compris ses priorités et lui proposa de lui enseigner sa langue quand il avait des moments de libres. De cours en cours, ils étaient devenus amis et c'est tout naturellement qu'il l'avait recommandé à Milo dont il était, entretemps, devenu le bras droit :

\- Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

\- Vous pouvez me le présentez plus tard, suggéra le jeune homme cherchant un moyen d'échapper à cette corvée.

\- Non, tu vas le recevoir avec nous, dit Milo un sourire moqueur à son encontre. Tu dois apprendre à travailler avec les autres Hyoga.

\- je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les autre vous le savez très bien tous les deux…

L'interphone résonna et après un bref échange un coup léger fut de nouveau frapper à la porte, qui s'ouvrit après l'invitation de Milo à entrer :

\- Bonjour Messieurs, dit une voix profonde que Hyoga n'était jamais parvenue à oublier.

Sa tasse, que la surprise l'avait fait lâcher, atterrit dans un fracas assourdissant sur la table en verre attirant l'attention des trois autres sur lui :

\- Hyoga !

Il releva lentement la tête et croisa son regard émeraude, ce regard qui chaque nuit depuis un mois se dérobait à lui.

\- Shiryu…

Un bref instant, Hyoga se demanda s'il ne rêvait, mais la voix de son patron le fit revenir à la réalité :

\- Si vous vous connaissez, cela va vous faciliter les choses à tous les deux, dit-il.

\- Oui, on se connaît, nous venons de la même fac, dit Hyoga en reportant son regard clair vers le bras droit de celui-ci. Mais je pense Camus le savait, je me trompe ?

\- Non, mais tu es associable Hyoga et nous avons besoin que tu ais une aide ! C'est important pour le projet que Milo veut te confier, j'ai donc choisi quelqu'un avec qui tu devrais pouvoir travailler, lui répondit Camus très calmement.

\- Associable, t'exagères pas un peu là ? se récria Hyoga. Et de quel nouveau projet tu parles ?

\- Non, je n'exagère pas. Dis-moi depuis quand n'étais-tu pas simplement allé prendre un verre avec des collègues ou des amis ? insista Camus.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ma vie privée vient faire ici !

\- Du calme tous les deux, intervint Milo fermement faisant taire ses deux employés. Désolé…Shiryu, c'est cela ? reprit-il après avoir rapidement consulté ses papiers.

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit l'interpellé qui se tourna de nouveau vers lui, son regard n'ayant pu lâcher Hyoga pendant sa dispute avec Camus.

\- J'aimerais savoir si cela vous tente de rejoindre notre petite famille qui se comporte, comme vous avez pu le voir comme une véritable famille, dit-il en insistant bien sur ces deux derniers mots en lançant un regard appuyé aux concernés qui se drapèrent tous deux dans la même attitude offensée, faisant sourire Shiryu malgré lui.

Un nouveau coup à la porte les interrompit et la secrétaire de Milo entra, se tournant vers le jeune blond :

\- Hyoga, votre stagiaire vient d'appeler complètement affolé, je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il à dit…

Ce dernier avait déjà bondi et était parti en courant vers son labo.

\- Je suis désolée mais ça avait l'air important, dit la secrétaire en ressortant du bureau devant le regard de reproche de son patron qui soupira :

\- Bon, voulez-vous tenter de travailler avec Hyoga, Shiryu ? Je sais qu'il n'est pas facile mais c'est un chercheur remarquable, et quoi qu'il en dise il a besoin d'aide, demanda Milo.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Pourquoi dites-vous qu'il est associable ? Hyoga était tout le plutôt tout le contraire à la fac, interrogea Shiryu.

\- La vie n'a pas vraiment été facile pour lui depuis votre fin d'étude, intervint Camus. Et du coup, il est devenu plutôt renfermé et solitaire, tout le contraire de celui que tu as connu à la fac.

\- J'accepte, dit Shiryu.

\- Sans même voir le projet ? demanda Milo surpris.

\- Hyoga est mon ami et si je peux l'aider, j'accepte. De plus, le connaissant, je doute qu'il travaille sur un projet dénué d'intérêt.

Milo le regarda pensivement, Camus avait raison, c'était sûrement celui qui saurait tirer le meilleur de Hyoga… et peut-être même plus, se dit-il en souriant.

Ils discutèrent un moment des conditions d'embauche du japonais avant de se diriger tous les trois vers le laboratoire d'où Hyoga ne semblait pas décidé à revenir.

Ils passèrent d'abord par son bureau. Shiryu eut un sourire en découvrant le désordre qui y régnait, se remémorant avec nostalgie ses longues batailles avec son ami pour lui faire ranger la moindre chose… Non, il ne pouvait avoir changé à ce point. Et si oui, il devait découvrir pourquoi.

Milo les quitta au laboratoire où ils ne pénétrèrent pas, Hyoga semblant en plein travail et ayant tout simplement mis à la porte toutes les autres personnes et verrouillé les lieux. Camus fit visiter les principaux lieux de l'entreprise que le japonais devait connaître rapidement.

Ooo000ooO

**Bureau de Milo**

De la fenêtre, Milo regardait pensivement le jeune Shiryu, que Camus venait de raccompagner, traverser la place et jeter un long coup d'œil en arrière avant de partir pour de bon.

Il commencerait dans deux jours, délai qu'il avait demandé, pour ses différentes démarches et surtout pour son installation dans la capitale, car il n'y vivait pas actuellement.

Derrière lui la porte s'ouvrit et son bras droit vint se placer à ses côtés :

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- Comme toujours, tu as su faire un excellent choix… commenta-t-il. Mais as-tu remarqué cette très légère lueur au fond de ses yeux quand tu lui as fait part des revers de son ami ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant ver lui

\- Il est très attaché à Hyoga, ou du moins, il l'était du temps de la fac. Quand j'ai vu sa candidature dans les offres que l'on avait reçues, j'ai tenté le coup.

\- Espérons que ce choix soit payant, pour lui comme pour nous… finit Milo en se rasseyant à son bureau.

Camus se dirigea vers la sortie, pour regagner le sien :

\- Tu manges avec moi ce soir ?

\- C'est une invitation désintéressée ? demanda malicieusement son second en se retournant.

\- Bien sûr que non, ça fait des jours que tu mets au point ce nouveau projet. J'ai besoin d'en savoir un peu plus, répondit Milo très sérieusement.

\- On verra, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire… dit Camus avant de sortir.

Milo soupira. Décidément approcher le français était une entreprise beaucoup plus délicate que de diriger toute une société. Mais le grec ne s'avouait pas si facilement vaincu.

Ils s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendus tous les deux mais Camus refusait toutes tentatives de faire tomber la très fine barrière de leur amitié et Milo ne comprenait pas pourquoi… Il était presque sûr que le français n'avait personne dans sa vie et il avait déjà eu la preuve qu'il n'était pas opposé aux relations entre hommes. Mais mystérieusement, il repoussait systématiquement toutes ses avances.

Milo était tombé amoureux de lui à leur première rencontre. C'était à la fac de science où le grec venait prendre contact avec le proviseur pour d'éventuels stagiaires dans sa toute nouvelle entreprise. Mais il avait aussi rapidement compris que Camus ne voyait en lui qu'un ami. A force de patience et de persuasion, il était arrivé à le faire travailler avec lui en l'intéressant à ses projets, et peu à peu il était devenu son bras droit. Il était heureux de l'avoir au quotidien à ses côtés, il apportait un calme et une réserve qui faisait parfois défaut au grec et son jugement s'avérait souvent être pertinent.

Mais Camus restait étrangement évasif sur son passé et sur ce qui l'avait amené dans ce pays si lointain du sien… et Milo soupçonnait ce passé d'être un obstacle à une évolution de leur relation. Malgré tout, il se refusait à faire une enquête sur lui, espérant que sa persévérance finirait par payer et que Camus lui confirait enfin son secret et son cœur, car quelque chose lui disait que le français n'était pas si indifférent qu'il le lui laissait voir.

Ooo000ooO

Hyoga rentra tard ce soir-là. Il passa d'abord chez sa logeuse qui s'occupait de son fils après l'école et habitait dans l'appartement en dessous du sien. Gabriel lui sauta au cou :

\- Papa !

\- Salut mon cœur, désolé de rentrer si tard…

\- Vous devriez vous ménagez un peu Hyoga, intervint sa logeuse.

\- Merci pour ce soir, je ne sais pas ce que ferais sans vous ! s'excusa le jeune homme.

\- Gabriel est un enfant charmant et qui comble mon manque de petits-enfants, lui répondit-elle en le regardant affectueusement.

\- Toujours rien en vu ? demanda Hyoga en récupérant les affaires de son fils.

\- Ah… ces enfants ne pensent qu'à leur travail. A propos, vous aurez un nouveau voisin de palier demain.

\- Ah, vous avez reloué l'appartement du jeune couple ?

\- Oui, un charmant jeune homme d'à peu près votre âge, peut-être que vous deviendrez amis ?

\- Oui, peut-être… Je dois partir de bonne heure demain matin.

\- Pas de problème, appelez-moi dès que vous êtes prêt, je monterai chercher Gabriel !

\- Merci, bonsoir à demain ! dit Hoya en partant.

Avoir des amis, pensa le jeune homme en montant l'escalier le menant à son appartement… un doux rêve qui s'était envolé le jour où un petit bout de chou était brutalement apparu dans sa vie. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son fils qui courait déjà à sa chambre. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Devenir père lui avait suffisamment apporté de choses… des choses qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas. Il était comblé par Gabriel et son travail. Que demander de plus à la vie ?

Pourtant même s'il se répétait ce discours depuis presque trois ans, quelque chose au fond de lui savait qu'il manquait un élément à ce tableau. Mais il avait renoncé à cet élément. Il n'avait pas le droit d'entraîner quelqu'un d'autre avec lui. Il n'y avait donc aucune chance que ce nouveau voisin devienne un ami. Ces trois dernières années, Hyoga avait suffisamment érigé de barrières de protection autour de sa vie pour ne pas se laisser piéger par un autre rêve.

Car il y avait cru à ce rêve à la fac… il s'était lui-même fourvoyé, imaginant un jour une vie commune avec son compagnon de chambre. Et ce doux songe s'était brisé en mille morceaux ce soir d'été. Pourtant rien que le revoir avait fait battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Mais il ne voulait plus se laisser aller à ce rêve, ce n'était qu'une illusion que la vie lui avait trop brutalement pris. La réalité était là, dans cet enfant qui lui était tombé dessus sans crier gare.

Ooo000ooO

A quelques dizaines de kilomètres de la capitale, Shiryu rassemblait ses affaires en pensant à son ami… Hyoga… ça faisait presque trois ans qu'il n'avait que des nouvelles de lui que par les différents articles de revues scientifiques qu'il lisait. Il avait suivi de loin son évolution mais sans jamais cherché à reprendre contact. Il savait en partie pourquoi. Hyoga était amoureux de lui à la fac. Il l'avait découvert par hasard lors de leur avant-dernière année… une remarque de Shunrei, son amie d'enfance, l'avait mis sur la voie. Mais lui que ressentait-il pour le blond ? A l'époque il avait préféré éluder la question en répondant aux invites de Shunrei lors de la soirée de remise de diplôme. Mais il était conscient aujourd'hui que ce n'avait été qu'un subterfuge… d'ailleurs rapidement il avait mis fin à leur relation.

Mais la fac s'était terminée et Hyoga avait disparu de sa vie. Shiryu s'était rendu à toutes les réunions d'anciens depuis mais sans jamais le revoir… et rares étaient leurs amis qui avaient de ses nouvelles. Alors il avait respecté son silence… même s'il en gardait une étrange sensation d'inachevé.

Il prit la photo qui ornait son bureau. Une photo de l'époque de la fac les représentant tous les deux je jour de l'obtention de leurs diplômes et la glissa dans ses affaire. Demain il emménagerait dans l'immeuble que lui avait indiqué Camus et il travaillerait avec Hyoga dès le jour suivant.

Qu'en était-il de ses sentiments aujourd'hui ? Et de ceux de Hyoga ? Et que lui était-il arrivé ? se demanda-t-il en s'endormant ce soir-là.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Hyoga**

Le même cauchemar réveilla Hyoga au milieu de la nuit. Pourquoi son image s'éloignait-elle ainsi alors qu'il venait de le revoir ? Pourquoi cette horrible sensation de vide ? Il avait accepté sa vie. Il avait tourné la page sur son passé. Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela lui faisait si mal ? Et surtout pourquoi était-il en pleine érection ?

Il se leva chancelant et après avoir vérifié que Gabriel dormait encore à points fermés, s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il n'aimait pas être obligé d'en arriver là mais son corps réagissait malgré lui. Il prenait pourtant soin d'assouvir ses besoins physiques régulièrement auprès d'une de ses relations. Il ne pouvait plus avoir de doute. Il aimait encore Shiryu… bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il se glissa sous la douche et laissa ses mains soulager son corps privé d'amour depuis bien trop longtemps, le bruit de l'eau masquant les soupirs de bien-être et le nom qu'il laissa échapper en jouissant… Shiryu…

Ooo000ooO

**Entreprise Nekopoulos**

Camus arriva tôt au bureau. La veille, il s'était débrouillé pour échapper au dîner que lui avait proposé Milo. Mais il ne pourrait plus continuer à le fuir sans cesse, d'ailleurs en avait-il vraiment envie ?

Le grec avait tout pour lui, intelligent, beau comme un Dieu, charmeur, attentionné… un peu trop intentionné même, mais cela faisait partie de sa personnalité. Camus était conscient de l'importance qu'il avait pris dans sa vie… Mais s'il incitait celui qu'il avait pris sous aile à s'ouvrir aux autres, il ne le comprenait que trop bien. Vu que lui-même s'était enfermé dans ce cercle.

Se protéger à tout prix… faire en sorte que plus rien ne vous atteigne… avoir des relations mais sans trop les approfondir. Tout cela il l'avait appliqué à la lettre avec succès jusqu'à ce que Milo fasse irruption dans sa vie.

Milo et son charme ravageur. Milo et son optimiste à toute épreuve. Milo et ce qu'il lisait parfois dans ses yeux. Ce qui lui faisait si peur…

Il soupira bruyamment en entrant dans son bureau et s'arrêta net sur le seuil en découvrant l'objet de ses pensées installé à sa place :

\- Bonjour Camus, un café ? lui proposa le grec tout sourire.

\- Bonjour…

\- Comme tu n'es pas venu hier soir, j'ai pensé que ce serait bien que tu m'expliques le projet ce matin, lui dit son patron en lui servant un café et en se levant, lui faisant signe de reprendre sa place.

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit Camus en sortant quelques papiers du dossier qu'il avait avec lui, alors que Milo s'installait, satisfait, dans le fauteuil en face de lui et entrait dans le vif du sujet.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'en fin de matinée, les papiers et les rapports avaient envahi tout l'espace disponible dans le bureau de Camus.

Celui-ci s'était rapidement laissé entraîner dans la description du nouveau projet de recherches confié à leurs soins par un gros et tout nouveau client japonais. Il était crucial de réussir ce projet pour l'avenir de l'entreprise sur le marché asiatique.

L'heure du déjeuner arrivant, Milo lui proposa une pause et ils se rendirent à son bureau où ils se firent livrer un repas :

\- Comme toujours, tu as superbement bien préparé le dossier, je pense que Hyoga pourra le mener à terme.

\- Oui, mais ça va être une masse de travail colossale, c'est pour cela que Shiryu devrait lui être précieux. A la fac, il était bien plus rigoureux que Hyoga et devrait combler son côté irrationnel pour les rapports et l'organisation.

\- Bien, je suis très fier de toi, dit Milo en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé. Devrais-je t'accorder une augmentation pour tout ce dur travail ? demanda-t-il malicieusement en posant une main sur son bras.

Camus sursauta et détourna la tête, cherchant un dérivatif à ces frissons qui venaient de le parcourir, mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas échappé à son patron qui continua à caresser imperceptiblement le bras qui ne se dérobait pas pour autant.

Le regard du français tomba alors sur une pile de magazines qui attirèrent vivement son attention :

\- Tu t'intéresses à la littérature maintenant ? demanda-t-il en se dégageant pour regarder les différentes revues.

\- Oh ça… en fait c'est pour toi. Tu m'as dit que tu avais du mal à trouver des magazines européens de ce genre ici, j'ai demandé à mon frère de m'en faire parvenir. Ils sont arrivés hier, ils ont un peu anciens mais…

\- Tu as fait ça pour moi ? le coupa Camus en se tournant de nouveau lui.

\- Ben oui… commença Milo qui s'interrompit en voyant le regard du français. Lui qui ne laissait quasiment jamais ses émotions transparaître avait en ce moment les yeux éperdus d'une candeur enfantine et… troublante au possible pour le grec qui ne résista pas et combla rapidement le peu d'espace entre leurs visages en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

A sa grande surprise Camus ne le repoussa pas et se laissa doucement embrasser. Milo frissonna en goûtant ce fruit qu'il avait si longtemps désiré mais la porte s'ouvrit, interrompant brutalement la magie de ce court instant.

Camus se recula brusquement et se mit à parcourir rapidement les magazines alors que Milo se tournait, très contrarié par cette interruption, vers sa secrétaire.

Il régla rapidement le problème qu'elle lui soumettait, se retourna vers Camus qui n'avait pas bougé du canapé et s'écria affolé :

\- Camus que se passe-t-il ?

Son bras droit était livide et serrait contre lui une des revues qu'il feuilletait quelques minutes plus tôt. Le français sembla soudain revenir à la réalité et regarda son ami éperdu, avant de se lever :

\- Il faut que je parte, dit-il d'une voix blanche avant de sortir rapidement du bureau de son patron qui n'eut pas le loisir de le retenir, son téléphone se mettant à sonner.

Le temps qu'il raccroche, aussi rapidement qu'il le put, et il se précipitait vers le bureau de Camus où son assistante lui appris qu'il venait de partir.

Ooo000ooO

Hyoga pénétra dans le hall de son immeuble épuisé par sa journée de travail. Sa logeuse sortait justement de chez elle avec un plat :

\- Hyoga ! Vous tombez bien. Pouvez-vous monter ce repas chez votre voisin ? Gabriel est avec lui, ils s'entendent très bien tous les deux. Il y en aura bien assez pour vous trois, moi je dois sortir ! finit-elle avant de partir rapidement, plantant là le jeune blond avec le repas dans les mains.

Eh bien, on dirait qu'elle ne me laisse guère le choix, pensa-t-il en gravissant les marches qui le séparait de son étage :

\- Gabriel ? cria-t-il en y arrivant.

\- Papa, enfin ! répondit son fils en écho en déboulant de la porte grande ouverte de l'appartement en face du leur.

\- Oh Oba-chan t'a donné le repas, viens on va manger avec notre nouveau voisin, dit-il en entraînant son père à l'intérieur du logement et en criant. Regarde ! Papa est enfin rentré !

Le nouveau locataire apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et Hyoga faillit en lâcher le repas :

\- Shiryu !

\- Bonsoir Hyoga, entre, j'ai préparé la table. Je suis loin d'avoir tout déballé mais j'ai trouvé une aide précieuse, dit-il en gratifiant Gabriel d'une caresse sur la tête. Ce dernier se tourna vers son père tout sourire :

\- Il est gentil hein papa ?

Mais c'était trop pour le jeune scientifique. Harassé par ses longues journées et ses nuits sans sommeil, Hyoga pâlit brusquement et fut prit d'un vertige. Il ne dut de ne pas s'effondrer que grâce à un réflexe rapide de son ami qui le saisit, le débarrassa du repas et l'assit sans ménagement sur le fauteuil le plus proche :

\- Papa ? S'inquiéta aussitôt son fils.

\- Ce n'est rien Gabriel, papa est juste très fatigué, tu veux bien aller chercher le verre d'eau que j'ai mis sur la table ? lui demanda Shiryu d'une voix calme.

Il regarda partir l'enfant dans la pièce voisine avant de se tourner vers son ami :

\- On dirait bien que tu te surmènes toujours autant Hyoga. Ça va aller ?

\- Oui, merci Shiryu.

\- Tu as mangé au moins aujourd'hui ?

\- Je…_mon Dieu, tout allait-il recommencé comme autrefois ? Shiryu le forçant à se nourrir alors qu'il sautait les repas pour suivre les cours ?_

Gabriel arriva portant avec d'infinies précautions le verre d'eau demandé, évitant à son père de répondre à la question. Shiryu l'attrapa pour faire boire Hyoga qui l'arrêta d'un geste, irrité par ce brusque saut dans son passé :

\- C'est bon, je peux y arriver tout seul…

Shiryu eut l'air surpris et peiné de sa réaction. Il se releva et quitta la pièce, emmenant le repas, ce qui contraria irrationnellement encore plus je jeune scientifique. Gabriel attendit que son père finisse son verre et le pose à ses côtés pour se jeter en pleurant dans ses bras :

\- Ça va papa ? Tu te sens mieux ? Tu n'vas pas partir hein papa ?

Hyoga resserra son étreinte autour de son fils, oubliant d'un coup tout le reste devant la détresse de son fils :

\- Non mon cœur, tout va bien, j'ai juste un peu trop travaillé aujourd'hui c'est tout…

Shiryu observait la scène depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Gabriel lui avait confié que sa maman était dans les étoiles et veillait sur son papa et lui. Cette image ne pouvait lui avoir été soufflée que par un adulte et il en avait conclu que sa mère devait être décédée. Cette touchante scène lui confirmait ce fait, Hyoga était le seul point d'ancrage de cet enfant.

Etait-ce à cause de l'arrivée de cet enfant que Hyoga s'était refermé sur lui-même, comme le lui avait laissé entendre Camus ? Et une autre question se posait à Shiryu, Gabriel avait quatre ans, donc il avait été conçu à l'époque où il était encore tous deux en fac mais son ami ne s'en était jamais ouvert à lui, alors qu'ils avaient partagés tant de choses… Etrangement cela le frustrait.

Toute l'attention de Hyoga était maintenant tournée vers son fils, sanglotant dans ses bras qu'il continuait à rassurer :

\- Gabriel, papa va bien… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger aujourd'hui alors j'ai très faim, c'est pour ça que j'ai perdu l'équilibre. Mais papa ne partira pas. Je vais manger et ça ira mieux… et puis dès demain, j'aurais quelqu'un pour m'aider dans mon travail.

Progressivement les sanglots de l'enfant cessèrent et il leva un visage souriant aux travers de ses larmes vers son père :

\- Je sais pas faire à manger pour papa… Je peux pas aider papa, dit-il d'une petite voix.

\- On va arranger ça, nous avons un repas tout chaud qui n'attend que nous, intervint Shiryu.

Hyoga leva un visage reconnaissant vers son ami. Pour cette fois il était prêt à accepter son offre. Cela finirait de calmer son fils et le rassurerait complètement. Il se leva, portant toujours Gabriel et suivit Shiryu dans la cuisine pour se mettre à table.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Camus**

A quelques pâtés de maison de là, Camus se resservit un verre de cognac en relisant encore une fois l'article découvert dans la revue. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai et pourtant… cette lettre était imprimée noir sur blanc, la demande de pardon d'une mère à son fils… Mais comment pourrait-il pardonner ?

Alors qu'il oubliait peu à peu. Alors qu'il se laissait doucement séduire par Milo. Son passé lui revenait en pleine figure… humilié, trahi et enfin vendu par son beau-père. Il avait voulu mourir quand sa mère lui avait rejeté la faute au visage… peut-être était-il enfin temps pour lui d'oublier ?

La bouteille était presque vide, cette bouteille qu'il gardait comme un trésor car elle était son dernier lien avec son passé. Un cru de ce nectar bien français qui avait fait les beaux jours de sa famille. Il attrapa la plaquette de médicaments qu'il avait préparé… dormir et oublier… au moins l'espace d'une nuit.

« _Pardonne-moi Milo, mais je ne suis pas digne de toi… Tu ne dois pas m'aimer. J'avais juste oublié… les souillures du passé… »_

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Hyoga**

Hyoga regarda son fils s'endormir avant de quitter sa chambre. La soirée s'était plutôt bien déroulée et il avait profité du moment où Gabriel s'était mis à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire pour prendre congé de son ami en le remerciant.

Le jeune homme se glissa sous sa douche en repensant à Shiryu. Il n'avait que peu changé en trois ans, mais comme autrefois restait aussi distant de lui. Pourtant il y avait eu ce moment où il avait posé sa main sur son épaule en le quittant, à ce moment Hyoga avait vu une étrange lueur dans ses yeux… une lueur qu'il n'y avait jamais vue. Il se mit une claque mentale. Il ne devait pas y penser, surtout pas.

Pourtant ce geste anodin lui avait tellement fait chaud au cœur…

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Zina : Merci pour ton com et un grand merci de ne pas trouver ce couple étrange, lol. Oui, Hyoga et Shiryu passent beaucoup de temps ensemble dans l'arc Hadès. voici la suite et j'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire. Merci encore !_

_Voici la suite, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Appartement de Hyoga**

Hyoga sursauta et se jeta sur le téléphone avant que la sonnerie stridente ne réveille son fils. Il regarda furtivement l'heure, minuit trente. Il s'était couché il y avait un peu plus d'une heure. Qui pouvait l'appeler si tardivement ?

Dix minutes plus tard, il tambourinait à la porte d'en face. Shiryu vint ouvrir, à moitié endormi et juste vêtu d'un pantalon enfilé à la hâte :

\- Hyoga ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

\- Viens garder Gabriel, il dort ! Reste chez moi en attendant que je revienne. Il y a un problème. Il faut que j'y aille ! expliqua-t-il rapidement en tirant son ami à peine vêtu chez lui. Il referma tout aussi vite la porte de l'appartement de Shiryu et lui montra la chambre de son fils et la sienne pour qu'il se recouche :

\- Je reviens le plus vite possible, fais comme chez toi ! Je te revaudrais ça ! dit-il encore avant de quitter les lieux en toute hâte.

Shiryu, encore éberlué par la rapidité de ce qui venait de se passer se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil à l'enfant qui dormait profondément avant d'aller s'installer dans le lit de Hyoga. Il soupira d'aise en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller qui laissait s'échapper l'odeur si familière de son ami, s'apercevant d'un coup qu'elle lui avait manquée. Il souriait en se rendormant.

Ooo000ooO

Hyoga courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il arriva en bas de l'immeuble de Camus en même temps que Milo qui avait fini par s'inquiéter que son bras droit ne réponde pas à ses nombreux appels :

\- Milo ! Vite, il y a un problème avec Camus !

\- Tu sais où c'est ?

\- Oui, suis-moi ! cria le jeune homme en s'élançant dans l'escalier.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte close de l'appartement du français et Hyoga sortit les clés que Camus lui avait confiées du temps de leurs rendez-vous quand il lui enseignait la langue de son pays.

Ils le trouvèrent inconscient dans le salon, la bouteille vide encore tenue par sa main traînant à terre. Milo resta tétanisé par le spectacle du français, ses longs cheveux indigo en désordre répandus sur le canapé et son visage blême.

Heureusement, Hyoga réalisa rapidement la situation en découvrant une plaquette vide de médicaments sur la table basse :

\- Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? hurla-t-il en prenant son pouls. Aide-moi ! cria-t-il à Milo en soulevant Camus.

Ce dernier réagit enfin et se précipita pour l'aider à soutenir son ami que Hyoga guidait jusqu'à la salle de bain où ils le déposèrent sous la douche :

\- Essaie de le réveiller, arrose-le et n'hésite pas à le gifler ! dit-il en disparaissant dans l'appartement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? s'inquiéta Milo en s'emparant de la douche.

\- Fabriquer un cocktail pour le faire vomir, ce qu'il a pris n'est pas grave, mais ajouté à l'alcool, il a besoin de l'évacuer !

Réveiller le français ne fut pas une mince affaire, mais Milo se battait avec une énergie nouvelle, ce que lui avait dit Hyoga le rassurait en partie sur les intentions de Camus.

Un instant, il avait eu peur qu'il ne se soit suicidé, mais visiblement le français était juste à bout et avait fait un cocktail un peu trop chargé. Pourquoi ? Il verrait ça plus tard…

Camus ouvrit enfin les yeux, mais ce n'est pas Milo qu'il vit en face de lui, mais le cauchemar de ses jeunes années et il le repoussa violement en hurlant :

\- Laisse-moi espèce de pervers !

\- Camus…

\- Ne l'écoutes pas, il délire ! intervint Hyoga en arrivant avec un verre dont le grec ne chercha même pas à savoir ce qu'il contenait. Pendant ce temps le français continuait à l'invectiver méchamment :

\- Tu ne m'as pas fait assez souffrir, hein, ricanait-il, je ne suis pas seulement ton objet sexuel, je dois devenir celui de tes nombreuses relations ? Et ma mère qui…

Hyoga coupa court à son discours en profitant de la bouche largement ouverte pour y faire tomber le liquide en pinçant le nez de Camus pour le forcer à l'avaler.

Ce dernier suffoqua et devint blanc comme un linge :

\- Hyoga tu sais vraiment ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta Milo.

Mais le blond attrapait déjà une bassine alors que Camus commençait à sursauter sous la réaction violente qu'avait provoquée la mixture sur son estomac qui rejeta tout en bloc.

Hyoga et Milo n'eurent que le temps de le maintenir et de dégager sa chevelure.

Une heure plus tard, le français dormait paisiblement dans son lit, lavé et vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un tee-shirt que Hyoga avait déniché dans un tiroir. Milo veillait à ses côtés :

\- J'ai nettoyé et fais du café. Tu en veux Milo ?

\- Merci, dit celui-ci en saisissant la tasse que lui tendait son employé. Tu sais ce qui lui a pris ?

\- Non, mais ça doit avoir un rapport avec ça, dit-il en lui tendant une page de magazine qu'il avait trouvé froissée en rangeant le salon.

Milo s'en saisit et regarda mais ne vit rien de particulier, il la posa sur le lit et releva la tête vers Hyoga :

\- Comment as-tu su ?

\- Il m'a appelé vers minuit et demi pour me dire que je devrais m'occuper de Shiryu à sa place pour la journée de demain car il ne serait pas là. Vu l'heure et sa voix, j'ai préféré venir voir.

\- Tu crois qu'il a voulu… commença le grec.

\- Non, le coupa Hyoga, aucune chance. Ce qu'il a pris n'est pas fatal et il le savait… Plutôt un besoin d'oubli je dirais. Mais il te le dira, tu peux rester ?

\- Oui, bien sûr… Mais au fait et Gabriel ?

\- Je l'ai confié à Shiryu. Figures-toi que Camus lui a indiqué l'appartement qui venait de se libérer en face du mien, expliqua le blond. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il a bien pu penser de tout cela…

Milo sourit, Camus pensait vraiment à tout. En imposant au chercheur son ami si près de son univers, il ne pouvait que découvrir rapidement ce qui retenait toute l'énergie de Hyoga en dehors de son travail :

\- Vas-y si tu veux et ne vous pressez pas demain matin, je resterais ici jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, alors appelle sur mon portable au cas où.

\- Ok, dit Hyoga, il reste encore du café dans la cuisine si tu veux, rajouta-t-il avant de repartir chez lui.

Milo s'installa confortablement dans le grand lit du français, lisant en tout sens la page arrachée trouvée par Hyoga. Pris d'une subite idée, il se rendit au salon pour trouver la totalité du magazine qui était bien celui que Camus avait emmené en quittant son bureau et retourna s'installer auprès de lui, veillant sur son sommeil. Malheureusement ce dernier était en français et le grec maîtrisait mal cette langue. Courageusement il se lança dans le déchiffrage des titres des différents articles.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Hyoga**

Comme chaque matin, Gabriel sauta de son lit pour se précipiter dans celui se son père en criant un joyeux :

\- Bonjour papa !

Mais ce matin-là il s'ensuivit un véritable cri d'effroi de l'enfant quand la tête qui surgit des draps se révéla être aussi brune que son père était blond :

\- Gabriel ! Attends, je vais t'expliquer, plaida Shiryu pas habitué à ce genre de réveil en fanfare, mais déjà l'enfant courait dans l'appartement en criant désespérément :

\- Papa ! Papa !

Shiryu jura et se précipita à sa suite sans prendre le temps de se vêtir. Il le rattrapa au salon où Gabriel se jetait sur le canapé en y découvrant son père qui venait de s'asseoir émergeant de sa courte nuit :

\- Calme, je suis là, dit-il en recevant la petite tornade blonde qui séchait déjà quelques larmes avant de partir, rassurée, tranquillement à la cuisine.

Hyoga le suivit du regard en souriant et s'aperçut alors que son ami s'était figé sur le seuil du salon. Il reporta son regard sur lui et fit de même.

Shiryu, ses longs cheveux noirs en batailles, juste vêtu d'un caleçon dévoilant son corps splendide, avait les joues en feu et le regard rivé sur lui, également à demi nu.

Ce n'était pourtant pas une première pour les deux garçons qui avaient partagé leur intimité de se voir dans cette tenue, mais étrangement ce fut presque comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois.

Hyoga pouvait admirer à loisir les muscles de son torse bien dessinés, les longues jambes fuselées et musclées rafraîchissant sa mémoire de ces images qu'il observait en cachette autrefois et qui le faisaient tant fantasmer. Les longs cheveux d'ébènes qui se perdaient ça et là sur ce corps si parfait à son goût et qu'il savait soyeux au possible pour les avoir démêlés et caresser plus d'une fois. Le tout dégageait toujours avec force, et peut-être encore plus encore que dans ses souvenirs, cette incroyable sérénité. Mais pourquoi semblait-il si gêné ?

Un cri joyeux venant de la cuisine et réclamant son petit-déjeuner mis brutalement fin à la magie de ce moment. Shiryu tourna les talons et repartit précipitamment alors que Hyoga enfilait rapidement un jogging et un tee-shirt pour rejoindre son fils.

Le brun ferma la porte de la chambre avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol, bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir et resta ainsi de longues minutes ainsi avant de se décider à bouger.

Une fois rhabillé plus décemment, il s'éclipsa discrètement de l'appartement et retourna chez lui.

Hyoga sentit son cœur bondir douloureusement dans sa poitrine en entendant la porte d'entrée se refermer, mais vaillamment, il se retourna tout sourire pour servir Gabriel qui lui offrit en retour le plus beau des siens. Comme seuls savent si bien le faire les enfants et qui apaisent les plus vives douleurs du cœur…

Dans l'appartement d'en face, Shiryu se glissa sous la douche, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Il s'était récemment posé la question de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son ami et maintenant voisin, la réponse venait de lui sauter aux yeux… Le voir se réveiller, ses cheveux blonds en tout sens, serrant dans ses bras un bout de chou qui lui ressemblait tant, l'avait complètement pris au dépourvu. Déjà la veille, cette image l'avait profondément troublée… mais là… une chaleur s'était répandu dans son corps… une chaleur qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis bien longtemps. Depuis trois ans en fait. Avait-il été si lâche pour fuir tout ce temps ses propres sentiments ? Non, il venait seulement de les comprendre.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Camus**

Camus émergea doucement, surpris de ne pas être plus mal en point. Une violente nausée le saisit et il se précipita aux toilettes, allant ensuite à la salle de bain.

Une douleur lancinante lui vrillait le crâne mais quoi de plus normal avec ce qu'il avait pris ? Il se dirigea vers la cuisine en se demandant si son estomac supporterait du café, étonné de la tenue qu'il portait. Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir été se coucher. Il se figea sur le seuil de la pièce qu'il venait d'atteindre et se demanda un instant s'il était encore sous les effets de l'alcool :

\- Bonjour Camus, comment tu te sens ?

\- Milo ?

\- Tu veux du café ? Ou préfères-tu d'abord une aspirine ?

Camus jeta un coup d'œil au salon, en ordre, et sans aucune trace de ses excès de la veille. Il prit l'aspirine et le café, s'installa à la table de la cuisine et attendit que le premier fasse effet avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Milo le laissa tranquillement émerger et partit dans le salon téléphoner à Hyoga pour le rassurer sur l'état du français. Il trouva ce dernier encore chez lui et discuta un moment boulot avec lui avant de revenir vers son bras droit :

\- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

\- Oui, ça va… Milo ?

\- Oui ?

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Et comment es-tu entré ?

\- Hyoga m'a ouvert, il s'inquiétait et moi aussi. Si tu m'expliquais ?

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Le grec se resservit un café et vint s'asseoir en face de son ami. Camus gardait la tête baissée vers sa tasse. Milo tendit sa main et la releva doucement, jusqu'à plonger dans les prunelles qui reflétaient en cet instant toute la détresse de son propriétaire :

\- Camus, parle-moi…

\- Ah quoi bon, c'est du passé, répondit le français qui s'était rapidement repris et se dégagea en se levant.

Mais Milo ne voulait pas abandonner si vite, pas après ce qu'il avait pu déduire de sa nuit de veille. Il se leva et le rattrapa, l'entourant de ses bras et glissa sa tête sur son épaule. Le français se figea :

\- Ne comprends-tu pas Camus que je t'aime ? J'étais si heureux hier quand tu m'as accordé ce baiser. J'ai cru mourir en te découvrant dans cet état… si Hyoga n'avait pas réagi si vite.

\- Milo…

\- Non, laisse-moi finir ! J'ignore ce qui te ronge autant… ce pourquoi tu t'interdis d'aimer. Tu as dit des choses horribles cette nuit… des choses qui m'ont fait mal.

Camus sursauta mais ne chercha pas à se dégager :

\- Je veux juste t'aimer comme tu le mérites. Laisse-moi guérir tes blessures. Laisse-nous une chance, l'implora-t-il.

Camus ne bougeait toujours pas, Milo ne desserra pas son étreinte et enfouit sa tête dans sa chevelure, humant avec délice les effluves de shampoing qui s'en dégageaient.

De longues minutes s'égrenèrent ainsi sans qu'aucun d'eux ne mettent fin à ce moment d'intimité, comme si le temps se suspendait, accordant une pause au français pour se décider.

Un choix à faire… un tournant à prendre… comment savoir si c'est le bon ? Si tout ne s'effacera pas demain brutalement ? Juste un pas… un tout petit pas… un espoir enfin ?

Camus se tourna lentement et plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme en face de lui, doucement son visage se rapprocha jusqu'à sentir son souffle l'effleurer. Milo sentit son cœur s'emballer et combla le reste de la distance, unissant leurs lèvres.

Elles se caressèrent d'abord, se goûtant mutuellement. Milo resserra légèrement son étreinte, attirant un peu plus le français dans ses bras. Ce dernier noua les siens autour de son cou et approfondit un peu le baiser, passant sa langue sur les lèvres de son patron, en prenant la direction.

Le grec répondit à l'invite et le laissa envahir sa bouche, savourant cette première victoire même s'il devinait que la bataille serait encore longue. Mais pour le moment présent, il s'abandonna, ivre de bonheur et le corps frissonnant de toutes parts.

Rapidement leur baiser s'enflamma. Leurs langues jouaient, se caressaient, se quittaient pour mieux se retrouver ensuite et s'entraîner encore et encore, les laissant sans souffle. Mais Camus finit par le rompre et enfouir sa tête dans le cou du grec

\- Je ne suis pas prêt Milo…

\- On a tout notre temps, lui répondit ce dernier sans desserrer son étreinte, caressant doucement le dos du français.

Oui, maintenant il avait tout son temps pour apprivoiser et guérir l'homme blessé dans ses bras, pensa-t-il en souriant.

Ooo000ooO

Shiryu sortit de son appartement et frappa à celui d'en face, comme il en avait convenu la veille au soir. Presque une éternité avant, songea le japonais en s'armant d'un sourire. Gabriel vint lui ouvrir, une brosse à cheveux dans les mains :

\- Papa ! Dépêche-toi ! C'est Shiryu ! cria-t-il en repartant rapidement dans la salle de bain.

\- J'arrive ! Où tu as mis ton maillot de bain ? répondit Hyoga en passant rapidement devant son ami avec un sourire d'excuse. Je l'ai ! Tu crois que c'est sa place sur le canapé ? gronda-t-il doucement.

\- C'n'est pas moi ! répondit son fils innocemment. J'n'arrive pas à me coiffer !

\- Donne, intervint Shiryu en lui prenant la brosse et en démêlant ses cheveux avant de la tendre à son ami qui s'en débarrassa en la posant sur le premier meuble venu.

\- Merci Shiryu, dit Hyoga. Tu as tout ? demanda-t-il encore à son fils

\- C'est bon !

Ils quittèrent rapidement l'immeuble, Hyoga tenant Gabriel par la main, en pleine explication de sa future journée à leur tout nouveau voisin qui l'écoutait en souriant.

L'école se trouvait à proximité et Gabriel embrassa les deux adultes avant de courir vers ses camarades :

\- Ouf ! On est à l'heure ! s'écria Hyoga.

\- C'est comme ça tous les matins ? l'interrogea Shiryu, amusé.

\- Là, ça allait encore, des fois c'est vraiment juste, lui répondit son ami en souriant. A nous maintenant, tu veux boire un café ? Enfin plutôt un thé, tu le préfères au café le matin, je crois ? On a un peu de temps devant nous…

\- On ne risque pas d'être en retard, pour mon premier jour ? répondit Shiryu en le suivant néanmoins dans un café tout proche où ils s'assirent tous les deux.

\- Non. Et je te dois une explication pour cette nuit. Merci d'ailleurs à ce propos…

\- C'est rien, Gabriel ne s'est pas réveillé. En fait, je ne t'ai même pas entendu rentrer, dit-il pensivement.

\- Tu dormais si bien, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller, expliqua son ami en souriant.

C'est vrai, pensa Hyoga, quand il était revenu, Shiryu dormait à poing fermé serrant fermement entre ses bras son oreiller comme un trésor. L'image l'avait fait sourire et il s'était installé dans le canapé.

Shiryu rougit légèrement à sa remarque et plongea dans sa tasse de thé :

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Camus a eu un souci et j'ai dû aller chez lui en catastrophe. Milo doit y être encore, il m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour me donner de ses nouvelles. Tout allait bien, ils n'arriveront sans doute pas tout de suite. Du coup, tu vas être obligé de me supporter pour ton premier jour.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. De toute façon, on doit travailler ensemble non ?

\- Oui, mais sur un nouveau projet et je ne pense pas qu'ils nous le donneront aujourd'hui… vu les circonstances. Hyoga fit une pause avant de continuer. Je préfère te prévenir, je ne suis pas vraiment facile dans le travail et…

\- Et ? l'encouragea Shiryu.

\- J'ai rejeté tous les assistants que Milo a essayé de m'imposer jusqu'à maintenant, en général je préfère travailler seul. Je voulais que tu le saches.

\- Tu as toujours fonctionné ainsi Hyoga, je ne vois pas où est le problème, lui répondit Shiryu en souriant.

_Non… ne me souris pas comme ça Shiryu… ça fait trop mal…_

\- Ma vie a changé, reprit-il gravement en tentant d'ignorer ses battements de cœur qui s'étaient brutalement affolé. Je ne suis plus celui que tu as côtoyé à la fac.

\- On ne change jamais complètement, tu sais. Et puis ce bout de chou qui vit avec toi a forcément bouleversé ta façon de voir les choses, c'est on ne peut plus normal. Mais tu auras bien le temps de me raconter tout cela. Je ne compte pas démissionner aussi vite Hyoga, affirma Shiryu en ancrant ses émeraudes dans l'azur de ceux de son vis-à-vis.

_Non… je n'abandonnerais pas avant de voir ton vrai sourire sur ton visage… celui que je connais… celui qui m'a tant manqué… pas maintenant que j'ai enfin pris conscience de ce que je ressens pour toi Hyoga…_

Le blond sembla un instant déstabilisé par le regard insistant de son ami, mais très vite il coupa le lien, fuyant une fois de plus :

\- D'accord, on essaie mais ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite ! accorda-t-il un peu à contrecœur.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne verras même pas la différence, je sais me faire discret quand il le faut, sourit Shiryu.

_Comment pourrais-je ne pas te voir Shiryu…. rien que ta présence me comble de bonheur… mais il y a Gabriel et pour lui, je dois m'en tenir à ma ligne de conduite… mais avec toi à mes côtés, je crains le pire… _

Ils gagnèrent ensuite le bureau et la matinée s'écoula rapidement. Hyoga regagna son labo et confia Shiryu aux bons soins de son stagiaire, plus féru d'informatique que d'analyse, et qui se fit un plaisir d'expliquer au nouvel arrivant les méandres des programmes que la société utilisait.

Shiryu se retrouva très vite dans son élément en découvrant le projet sur lequel travaillait encore son ami et qui arrivait effectivement à son terme. Il comprit également rapidement que le plus gros manque de Hyoga était toujours son organisation et entreprit de remettre en ordre les différents résultats et analyses.

Vers treize heures, il alla voir la secrétaire de Milo, seule autre personne qu'il connaissait ici, pour lui demander où acheter des bentos. La jeune femme se fit un plaisir de lui en faire livrer deux et Shiryu osa pénétrer dans le sacro-saint labo de son ami :

\- Hyoga ?

\- Oui ?

\- Viens manger, j'ai fait livrer des bentos, tu les aimes toujours non ?

Le blond leva la tête de son microscope et regarda pensivement son nouvel assistant qui lui souriait :

\- Rien ne change tu disais ce matin non ?

\- C'est vrai, rien ne change totalement. La preuve en est que je dois toujours veiller à ce que tu te nourrisses correctement… se moqua gentiment Shiryu.

Hyoga sourit à son tour :

\- Je termine ça et j'arrive, dit-il.

\- Ok, cinq minutes ! Pas plus ! répondit Shiryu avec un air des plus sérieux en faisant demi-tour.

Le blond reporta son regard dans le microscope en souriant, se hâtant de terminer son observation pour rejoindre son assistant.

Il eut un temps d'arrêt en pénétrant dans son bureau, découvrant la pièce presque entièrement rangée. C'est vrai que Shiryu était particulièrement ordonné contrairement à lui et il avait déjà mis sa matinée à profit pour dégager le bureau ainsi que la petite table et le canapé d'habitude recouvert de divers papiers et revues scientifiques :

\- Viens t'asseoir, lui dit Shiryu en souriant.

Il obéit et chercha son stagiaire du regard :

\- Ne le cherches pas, je l'ai envoyé en salle informatique pour qu'il apporte quelques améliorations au système d'exploitation que je dois utiliser.

\- Mais ce n'est pas vraiment son boulot…

\- Non… mais il devrait revoir son orientation car au moins dans ce domaine, il est très doué ! Contrairement à la science.

\- De ce côté, tu n'as pas tort. Au labo c'est une catastrophe ambulante, soupira Hyoga en commençant à manger.

\- J'imagine que tu as dû piquer des crises quand tu l'avais avec toi.

\- Tu n'as pas idée ! En fait, je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un qui soit aussi parfait que… commença Hyoga avant de s'interrompre brutalement devant ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Aussi parfait que qui ? demanda innocemment Shiryu.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit le blond en replongeant dans son bento. Oublie !

Mais son ami se méprit sur ce brusque revirement et sentit une vague de jalousie l'envahir qu'il masqua bien vite sous un sourire triste. Après tout, comment pouvait-il lui reprocher de préférer avoir quelqu'un d'autre à ses côtés alors que lui n'avait compris que ce matin ses sentiments pour lui ? Il réalisa ce qu'avait dû endurer Hyoga tout au long de leurs années de fac devant son amitié. Elle avait du lui paraître bien dérisoire parfois :

\- Tu sais, s'il y a vraiment quelqu'un avec qui tu veux travailler, tu devrais peut-être le dire à ton patron. Je suis sûr qu'il ferait le nécessaire pour me remplacer rapidement.

\- Shiryu…

\- A moins que cette personne ne soit plus de ce monde… pensa subitement tout haut le brun.

\- Plus de ce monde ? Oh, je vois, tu penses à la mère de Gabriel ? Non, cela n'a rien à voir avec elle.

Shiryu se leva, ne sachant pas vraiment si cela était une bonne nouvelle pour lui. Après tout, il aurait peut-être préféré que cette personne si parfaite pour le blond ne soit plus vivante :

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda Hyoga.

\- Chercher du café. Il me semble que tu préfères le café au thé non ?

\- Tu n'as pas oublié ça non plus ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas oublié… _ça et tant d'autres choses._

Le jeune chercheur le regarda sortir pensif… Il avait fort bien compris sa méprise mais il ne pouvait pas lui révéler que cette personne si parfaite n'était autre que lui. Il se prit la tête entre les mains en pesant qu'il se trouvait en plein dans ce genre de situation qu'il redoutait tant. Il devait faire attention à ses paroles… il ne voulait pas le blesser davantage qu'il ne venait de le faire. Mais ne pouvait se déclarer non plus… Quelle ironie, pensa-t-il, j'ai enfin retrouvé celui que j'aime mais je n'ai plus le droit de l'aimer.

\- Un problème ? l'interrompit Milo.

\- Non, juste une réflexion personnelle, éluda-t-il. Comment va Camus ?

\- Mieux, mais il ne viendra que demain, et toi comment ça se passe avec ton nouvel assistant ?

\- Oh, il est parfait, regardes mon bureau si tu en doutes, lui répondit Hyoga.

Milo sourit :

\- Bonjour monsieur, dit Shiryu en arrivant. Vous voulez une tasse de café ? Votre secrétaire m'en a donnée un plein thermos.

\- Bonjour Shiryu, je veux bien oui, répondit-il en s'installant au côté de Hyoga, ça changera de mon bureau.

Shiryu fit le service et s'installa à genoux en face d'eux :

\- Nous avons l'habitude de nous retrouver autour d'un café pour discuter de l'avancée des projets que je confie à Hyoga, expliqua Milo au brun. Vous vous adaptez ?

\- Oui, sans problème pour la partie rapport, j'ai mis de l'ordre ce matin dans le projet sur lequel travaille actuellement Hyoga.

\- Tu as fait ça ? s'étonna ce dernier.

\- Oui, pendant que tu travaillais au labo.

\- Mais tu as rangé tout le bureau !

\- J'ai eu le temps de faire les deux. Il me reste quelques analyses à classer et ce que tu es en train de finir, lui répondit son assistant.

\- Bien, très bien même ! Je suis ravi que vous vous entendiez ! intervint Milo. Shiryu vous allez être d'un grand secours à notre tête brûlée !

\- Merci monsieur…

\- Oh, pas de monsieur, appelez-moi Milo comme tout le monde ici, d'accord ?

\- Oui… Milo

\- Bien ! Camus sera de retour demain et je pourrais vous confier le projet sur lequel vous allez essentiellement travailler à partir de maintenant.

\- Qui consiste en ? demanda Hyoga curieux.

\- Ça, c'est pour demain, dit-il en se levant. Bon je retourne à mon bureau !

\- Tu as encore des trucs à faire ici ? demanda Hyoga à Shiryu dès qu'ils furent seuls.

\- Pas spécialement, pourquoi ?

\- Mets une blouse et suis-moi au labo, il faut que tu familiarises avec les différents appareils, même si tu en connais déjà les trois quarts.

Milo souriait en retournant à son bureau deux étages plus haut. Hyoga était tout comme Camus, même si leurs raisons étaient différentes, il s'interdisait d'aimer. Mais le grec était persuadé que Shiryu pouvait faire tomber ses barrières… tout comme lui ferait tomber celles du français.

Ce dernier ne lui avait encore rien dit de son passé et de ses blessures. Après leur baiser et ces quelques mots, il était allé prendre une douche et la conversation s'était tout naturellement orientée sur le travail à son retour. Mais le français lui avait demandé de passer ce soir.

Même s'ils mangeaient souvent ensemble le soir après le travail, Milo n'était jamais allé chez lui à part cette nuit. En général ils se retrouvaient toujours à l'extérieur et y mangeaient. Le grec avait respecté ce choix du français en ne l'emmenant pas non chez lui. Sa demande l'enchantait d'autant plus que ce dernier avait insisté pour qu'il vienne partager son repas. Même s'il ne dévoilait pas encore, cela ne ferait que resserrer leurs liens.

A suivre….


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Ignis : Merci pour ton com et tes compliments. Alors un secret dévoilé dans ce chapitre mais celui que tu attends viendra un peu plus tard. Merci encore et bonne lecture !_

_Voici la suite, merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Laboratoire, entreprise Nekopoulos**

L'après-midi passa vite pour tous. Hyoga et Shiryu s'entendaient toujours aussi bien au labo. Comme du temps de la fac, ils retrouvèrent rapidement des automatismes, le brun secondant parfaitement le blond, comme ce dernier s'en était douté.

Shiryu était intelligent et comprenait, voir devançait, les demandes et les besoins du jeune chercheur. Avec lui à ses côtés, Hyoga pouvait travaillait en toute confiance sans avoir à le surveiller ou le guider. Libérer de ce souci, le blond pouvait se consacrer entièrement à ses recherches et montrer tout son talent.

Talent que Shiryu admirait sans réserve. Déjà du temps de la fac, il avait nettement perçu le potentiel supérieur de Hyoga, mais également ses failles dans tout ce qui était organisation et administratif. Failles que lui comblait sans problème, ce qui leur avait permis de gagner plusieurs prix et divers concours à la fac.

Pourtant au cours de cet après-midi, le brun se sentit un peu perdu de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait pallier à son absence. Il avait en partie tablé sur cette complémentarité entre eux pour se rapprocher du blond. Mais si leur complicité d'autrefois pouvait être égalée voir dépassée, que lui restait-il pour faire partie intégrante de sa vie ?

Hyoga, qui cherchait un élément particulièrement difficile à déceler dans ses analyses, l'appela sans obtenir de réponse. Surpris le blond se retourna vers lui et remarqua tout de suite son air lointain.

_Pense-t-il encore à ça ? L'ais-je blessé à ce point ? Shiryu, tu es si parfait, comment pourrais-je désirer un autre que toi à mes côtés ? Que dois-je faire maintenant pour réparer ma bourde de ce midi ? Comment te faire comprendre sans pour autant mettre en danger ma vie actuelle ?_

Mais déjà Shiryu s'était repris et lui demandait :

\- Un problème ?

\- Non, mais viens voir ça, j'aimerais avoir ton avis sur ce prélèvement.

Le brun s'approcha et se pencha sur le microscope du blond. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés quand il travaillait dans le labo tout comme ceux de Hyoga et ce dernier eut machinalement un geste qu'il faisait autrefois. Il attrapa sa queue de cheval et l'enroula autour de ses doigts, jouant nonchalamment avec. Etudiant, il prétendait que cela l'aidait à réfléchir et Shiryu s'était toujours plié de bonne grâce à ce petit rituel, considérant cela comme un caprice de gamin.

Mais quand il le sentit le faire aujourd'hui, il se demanda si ce n'était pas plutôt pour lui un moyen d'exprimer son affection sans paraître déplacé. Après tout jamais Hyoga n'avait jamais eu de gestes équivoques envers lui pendant leurs années de fac. Pourtant ils couchaient dans la même chambre, se voyaient nu ou presque chaque jours, et si ses sentiments étaient si forts, il avait dû être tenté plus d'une fois…

Shiryu se redressa et Hyoga lâcha subitement ses cheveux, réalisant son geste :

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il en rougissant, j'ai fait ça sans m'en rendre compte... Alors ? ajouta-t-il pour revenir au travail.

Le brun lui répondit plutôt satisfait, sa gêne prouvait qu'il avait en partie raison. Restait à lui faire comprendre qu'aujourd'hui il partageait ses sentiments et cela était totalement nouveau pour le brun qui n'avait jamais fréquenté que des filles. Comment se déclare-t-on à une personne du même sexe que vous ?

Mais le travail reprit ses droits et l'après-midi se déroula sans autres incidents.

Ooo000ooO

Milo, de son côté combla son absence du matin et mit les bouchées doubles pour pouvoir rejoindre Camus le plus tôt possible. Ce qui, dans un sens, l'empêcha de trop réfléchir à la situation et à l'évolution de leur relation, même si celle-ci restait timide pour l'instant.

Camus, par contre, eut tout le loisir d'y penser en mettant de l'ordre dans son appartement et dans ses pensées. Il sortit acheter de quoi leur faire un repas à la française, sachant que Milo était un fin gourmet.

Le français n'était pas encore prêt à lui révéler son passé douloureux. Il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait aimer et faire à nouveau confiance. Il devait faire comprendre cela à Milo. Féru de littérature une citation de Jean Cocteau lui revint en mémoire, illustrant parfaitement sa situation :

_Le verbe aimer est difficile à conjuguer._

_Son passé n'est pas simple._

_Son présent est imparfait._

_Et son futur est toujours conditionnel. _

Ooo000ooO

**Laboratoire, entreprise Nekopoulos**

Hyoga était prêt à partir. Il passa à son bureau où Shiryu rentrait encore les résultats de l'après-midi sur l'ordinateur, il lui demanda :

\- Tu ne rentres pas encore ?

\- Non je finis ça, répondit le brun en relevant la tête vers lui, tu vas chercher Gabriel à l'école ?

\- Non, il est trop tard, c'est ma logeuse qui le récupère en fin de journée.

\- Bon alors je te dis à demain, passez une bonne soirée tous les deux ! dit-il en reportant son regard sur l'écran.

\- Oui, merci, toi aussi Shiryu.

Hyoga se retourna mais s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil de son bureau avant de sortir et dit sans se retourner :

\- Shiryu… Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé ce midi… mais cette fameuse personne dont je parlais n'était autre que toi… tu as toujours été le seul avec qui je puisse travailler.

Le brun releva vivement la tête mais Hyoga avait déjà disparu. Il ne chercha pas à le rattraper.

\- Hyoga, il va falloir qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse tous les deux, pensa-t-il à haute voix en souriant, beaucoup plus serein d'un seul coup.

Ooo000ooO

Les deux semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent rapidement. Camus avait repris son poste dès le lendemain et poursuivait sa relation encore timide avec Milo. Mais celui-ci ne le brusquait pas, se contentant dans l'immédiat des quelques baisers que lui accordait le français lors de leurs soirées désormais communes souvent chez le français qui cuisinait bien mieux que le grec.

Petit à petit, ce dernier semblait se détendre et lâchait parfois quelques brides de son passé, encore trop peu pour que le grec puisse comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

Ils passaient maintenant une bonne partie de leurs temps libre ensemble et cela lui suffisait pour l'instant. Il savait qu'il faudrait encore du temps à Camus pour lui accorder toute sa confiance.

Shiryu et Hyoga s'installèrent également dans une routine. Ils se retrouvaient chaque matin pour déposer ensemble Gabriel à l'école. Puis ils gagnaient rapidement le labo où ils passaient leurs journées à faire avancer le nouveau projet que leur avait confié Milo, Shiryu organisant le temps de son camarade de la même façon que pendant leurs études. Il veillait de nouveau sur lui et cela comblait largement toutes ses attentes. Du moins au début.

Mais rapidement, il se sentit frustré le savoir à la fois si près et si loin. Ce sentiment l'envahissait surtout le soir, alors qu'il se retrouvait seul dans son appartement et que son ami était dans le sien, à deux pas… qui pourtant lui semblait être l'autre bout du monde.

Comment Hyoga avait-il pu gérer cela pendant la fac ? Comment savoir combien d'années s'était écoulé sans qu'il ne remarque pas les sentiments qu'il lui portait ? Car il avait fallu cette remarque de Shunrei au début de leur dernière année qu'il entendait encore _« Hyoga a l'air tellement heureux quand vous travaillez ensemble ! » _pour qu'il réalise enfin que son sourire était bien plus éclatant quand il lui était adressé.

Et en plus, ils passaient la majorité de leurs temps ensembles au travail où l'un comme l'autre ne s'accordait que de rares pauses, conscients de l'importance du projet qu'on leur avait confié pour l'avenir de l'entreprise. Du coup, Shiryu ignorait encore tout de la conception de Gabriel ou de sa mère, ce qui ne le frustrait que davantage.

Il ignorait comment faire pour se dévoiler et se torturait des heures avant de finir par s'octroyer un pâle répit devant les exigences grandissantes de son corps sans savoir que de l'autre côté du couloir, le blond faisait exactement la même chose.

Etrangement, ce fut justement la présence de Gabriel qui fit brutalement évoluer la situation.

Ooo000ooO

Un peu plus de deux mois s'étaient écoulés quand la logeuse de l'immeuble annonça à Hyoga qu'elle devait s'absenter pendant un temps indéterminé car sa fille était très malade. Elle s'inquiéta bien sûr de savoir qui prendrait soin de Gabriel et le jeune homme dut soudainement faire face à ce nouveau problème :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça, je vais trouver ! Prenez soin de votre fille, dit-il pour la rassurer.

\- Oba-chan, vas prendre soigner de ta petite fille, Papa et moi on va se débrouiller, confirma gentiment le petit garçon en serrant très fort cette maman d'adoption entre ses petits bras.

\- Tu vas me manquer, mon petit, dit la femme en retenant quelques larmes d'émotions, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement.

Hyoga et Gabriel remontèrent doucement vers leur appartement, non sans avoir encore rassuré la femme sur leur sort.

Le petit garçon ne courut pas à se chambre se soir-là, il regarda son père et demanda le plus sérieusement du monde :

\- Comment on va faire Papa ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, trésor, mais on va trouver une solution, répondit son père en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur. Pour l'instant tu vas te laver et après j'ai une mission pour toi !

\- Une mission ?

\- Oui, mais vas d'abord te laver, je fais couler ton bain !

Habilement, Hyoga avait chassé les angoisses de son fils, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il allait pouvoir faire.

Il laissa son fils barboter tout en discutant avec lui et commença à préparer le repas, revenant le laver et le sortir de l'eau. Gabriel fila ensuite vers sa chambre pour enfiler son pyjama, pendant que son père retournait à la cuisine, réfléchissant intensément au problème.

Le projet était bien avancé mais il ne pouvait se permettre le moindre faux pas maintenant. Il lui restait encore beaucoup à faire et le temps filait à une allure démoniaque, même si Shiryu lui apportait une aide considérable. Il sourit en pensant qu'il aurait bien dû mal à travailler sans lui maintenant. Shiryu… un début de solution percuta son cerveau :

\- Papa ? C'est quoi ma mission ? l'interrompit son fils.

\- Va voir si Shiryu est rentré et proposes-lui de venir manger avec nous, mais tu laisses la porte ouverte que je t'entente, d'accord ?

\- J'accepte la mission Papa ! répondit l'enfant en se précipitant dans l'entrée, heureux de pouvoir aider son père, même s'il ne comprenait en quoi sa mission avait un rapport avec le départ d'Obachan.

Mais les enfants ont cette facultés que perdent souvent les adultes, de croire en une personne quelles que soient les circonstances et pour Gabriel, son père était cette personne.

Deux minutes plus tard, il frappait à la porte d'en face. Shiryu, sortant tout juste de sa douche vint lui ouvrir :

\- Gabriel ? Tu as un problème ?

\- Tu as mangé ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Papa veut que tu viennes manger chez nous ! Tu vas venir hein ?

Shiryu se baissa et observa un instant l'enfant en souriant avant de répondre :

\- C'est important ? demanda-t-il devant son air sérieux.

\- Oui, c'est ma mission !

Dans sa cuisine, Hyoga sourit en entendant l'échange :

\- Alors j'arrive dans cinq minutes ! entendit-il.

Son bout de chou revint quelques instants plus tard en criant :

\- Mission accomplie Papa !

\- Bien, alors aide-moi à mettre le couvert, dit son père en lui souriant.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent encore avant que Shiryu, bien qu'heureux de cette subite invitation, ne frappe à la porte redoutant une quelconque catastrophe. Mais devant le sourire visiblement ravi de Gabriel, il oublia un instant toutes ses inquiétudes.

L'enfant le guida jusque la cuisine où son père lui lança brièvement un sourire avant de retourner à sa préparation :

\- Installe-toi, Papa a presque fini !

Shiryu observa son ami dont l'attitude révélait à ses yeux qu'il affrontait un problème. Sa concentration extrême dans la préparation d'un repas, somme toute banal, laissait voir à son ami certains détails qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. On ne côtoie pas pendant si longtemps quelqu'un sans remarquer ce genre de choses.

Pourtant c'est tout sourire que Hyoga se retourna vers eux quelques instants plus tard, apportant le plat de ragoût qu'il venait de préparer :

\- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre !

Shiryu comprit qu'il ne parlerait pas devant Gabriel et respecta son choix en orientant la conversation sur les activités de l'enfant qui se fit un plaisir de raconter en détail sa passion pour la natation.

La conversation se fit légère et Shiryu se sentit le temps du repas totalement intégré à cette petite famille, regrettant presque que ce ne fût que pour cette soirée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents regards vers son ami, mais celui-ci était entièrement concentré sur son fils.

C'est du moins l'impression qu'il en avait, car Hyoga de son côté avait décidé de sa gaver au maximum de l'image que lui donnait en ce moment son assistant et buvait avec délices et avidités chacune de ses paroles et chacun de ses gestes. Même s'il l'avait au quotidien dans son travail, il était alors bien trop occupé pour profiter pleinement de sa présence. Ce soir, au moins, c'est en toute tranquillité qu'il prenait le temps de le d'observer les légers changements que la vie avait apporté chez son amour secret. Peut-être encore plus de calme et sérénité qu'autrefois et puis, ce sourire qu'il offrait à Gabriel. Si ça n'avait son fils, il en aurait presque été jaloux.

Ooo000ooO

Camus et Milo rentraient d'un dîner d'affaire avec de nouveaux clients potentiels. Par prudence, le grec avait loué les services d'un chauffeur pour cette soirée et ils étaient donc tous deux installés à l'arrière d'une limousine qui les reconduisait, le garde du corps personnel de Milo s'était quand à lui installé à côté du chauffeur.

Camus avait été surpris au départ de voir qu'Angelo suivait Milo dans tous ses déplacements, jusqu'à chez lui-même, où il le laissait seul qu'après avoir minutieusement vérifié l'appartement. Le grec lui avait expliqué que c'était une exigence de son aîné suite à une tentative d'enlèvement dont ils avaient fait l'objet tous deux étant enfants. Puis, il avait fini par s'habituer à sa présence, ces derniers temps, il se ne vérifiait plus aussi souvent l'appartement, se contentant de le passer au peigne fin pendant la journée, Camus lui ayant accordé ce privilège qui avait l'air de le rassurer.

Le français regardait le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux sans vraiment le voir, son esprit projetait déjà sur le retour et ce qui allait se passer. Il y avait longuement réfléchi avant de se décider. La patience de Milo à son égard, sa tendresse aussi, ainsi que la confiance qu'il lui accordait et qui n'avait pas failli un seul instant l'avait finalement décidé.

La voiture arrivait devant chez lui, il se tourna vers son patron :

\- Tu montes avec moi ?

Le grec sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, mais se força à demander :

\- Tu le veux vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Le ton était sûr, sans aucune hésitation. Milo descendit à sa suite et discuta un instant avec Angelo avant de se tourner vers lui. Camus lui sourit et le prit par la main, l'entraînant dans l'escalier.

La limousine demeura au bas de l'immeuble bien après qu'ils aient disparu, Angelo effectua une inspection de routine dans les escaliers et les environs avant de les laisser pour la nuit.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Hyoga**

Hyoga éteignit la lumière de la chambre de Gabriel qui venait paisiblement de s'endormir et rejoignit Shiryu à la cuisine qui finissait la vaisselle :

\- Je te remercie, mais ça aurait pu attendre demain, lui dit-il en préparant le café.

\- Tu as à me parler non ? répondit celui-ci en s'essuyant les mains.

\- Tu l'as deviné si vite ?

\- Hyoga, je te connais et puis, tu ne m'as encore jamais invité à partager vos soirées.

Le blond posa les deux tasses sur la table et vérifia une dernière fois que son fils dormait bien à poing fermé avant de poursuivre sa conversation avec son ami. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux l'un en face de l'autre :

\- Je ne veux pas que Gabriel s'inquiète mais j'ai effectivement un problème, commença-t-il. Mais avant tout, il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas si facile pour moi de te retrouver dans mon quotidien…

Hyoga le regarda, ses yeux clairs affichant une telle détresse qu'elle broya le cœur de Shiryu. Mais il se força à rester calme, à ne pas bondir pour le prendre dans ses bras comme son instinct protecteur le lui dictait à cet instant. Il se retrouva quelques années en arrière, quand le blond, harassé de fatigue voulait jeter l'éponge et tout abandonner. Il faut dire qu'entre ses cours multiples et ses petits boulots pour payer ses études, il n'avait guère le temps de récupérer.

Combien de fois, Shiryu avait-il pris à sa charge ses repas pour l'obliger à se reposer un peu et ne gâcher son avenir si prometteur ? Il n'aurait su le dire, mais ce qui lui paraissait naturel à l'époque prenait aujourd'hui une toute nouvelle signification à ses yeux. Peut-être l'était-elle déjà d'ailleurs autrefois mais il l'ignorait encore ? Mais il connaissait aussi son côté fier qui le poussait à rejeter les aides de son ami dès qu'il se sentait à nouveau d'attaque.

Il se contenta donc de poser sa main sur la sienne en lui souriant, essayant de trouver les mots pour le convaincre de se confier à lui :

\- Je t'aiderai si tu as besoin de moi, tu devrais le savoir non ?

\- Comme autrefois ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Hyoga, un espoir encore ténu au fond du cœur et sentant la chaleur de sa main se répandre en lui. Cette chaleur qui lui avait tant manquée…

\- Comme autrefois, et plus s'il le faut, confirma son ami caressant légèrement la main tremblante sous la sienne. Tu peux tout me confier…

Hyoga sourit à son tour, d'un vrai sourire qui n'était plus aujourd'hui réservé qu'à son fils. Il ne chercha pas à reprendre sa main, savourant encore un peu la douce sérénité de Shiryu.

\- Tu dois te poser des questions sur la mère de Gabriel non ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, mais tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler….

\- A toi, je peux. Je sais que tu ne nous trahiras pas… Et puis avant de t'impliquer dans tout cela, j'aime mieux que tu sois conscient de tout ce que cela peut engendrer…

Il soupira et se lança :

\- Cela remonte à la fac, commença-t-il en libérant enfin sa main pour reprendre du café et resservir Shiryu, la soirée risquait d'être longue. Tu te rappelles ces étudiants étrangers en programme d'échange inter pays durant notre avant dernière année ?

\- Oui bien sûr…

\- Ils venaient d'Europe et la veille de leur départ on avait fait une fête d'adieu, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Oui, répondit Shiryu en repensant à cette soirée. On avait fait un feu dans le parc de la fac et pleins d'autres étudiants d'autres sections s'étaient joints à notre petite fête se rappela-t-il. Mon amie d'enfance était venue aussi, elle ne m'avait pas lâché de toute la soirée d'ailleurs… se souvint le brun se demandant soudain si cela avait un rapport avec ce qu'allait lui révéler son ami.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, confirma Hyoga en se rappelant lui aussi de ce souvenir douloureux pour lui, car ce soir-là, il s'était enfin décidé à avouer son amour à Shiryu. Mais la présence de Shunrei l'en avait empêché. Il fit taire ses souvenirs pour pouvoir continuer d'une voix calme.

\- De mon côté, j'ai beaucoup discuté avec une étudiante française, elle s'appelait Catherine et se noyait dans l'alcool pour oublier une récente rupture. Moi, j'avais aussi quelques… soucis de mon côté, du coup, nous avons pas mal bu ensemble…

\- Et ?

\- Je l'ai raccompagné jusqu'à sa chambre… une chose en entraînant une autre… enfin je ne vais pas te faire un dessin quoi, nous avons fini la nuit ensemble.

\- Ensuite ?

\- Ensuite, rien. Elle est rentrée dans son pays et nous avons chacun repris nos vies. Ce n'était qu'une aventure d'un soir due à un trop plein d'alcool et de déception de part et d'autre. On l'avait compris tous les deux et on s'est quittés comme deux amis.

\- Hyoga, c'est peut-être idiot comme question mais il me semblait à la fac que tu préférais les garçons aux filles, l'interrompit Shiryu un peu inquiet soudain.

\- Oh, tu savais ça également ! C'est vrai, c'est ironique n'est-ce pas ? Les filles avec qui j'ai couché ne sont pas assez nombreuses pour remplir les doigts d'une main mais l'une d'elle est tombée enceinte !

\- En effet, mais continue, lui dit son ami rassuré qu'il n'avait pas tout compris de travers.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de ses nouvelles jusqu'à environ trois mois après la fin de la fac. Je venais d'être embauché par Milo quand Miyoko m'a téléphoné pour un rendez-vous urgent d'après elle.

\- Miyoko… chercha Shiryu dans sa mémoire. De la section littérature ?

\- Oui, ça m'a surpris mais je me suis rendu à son rendez-vous. Catherine était là. Elles étaient devenues amies et avaient maintenues le contact. C'est là qu'elle m'a dit que j'avais un fils d'un peu moins d'un an qui s'appelait Gabriel. Elle m'a aussi raconté son histoire… Elle était issue d'une famille riche française, fille unique et malheureusement atteinte d'une maladie incurable. Je te passe les détails, mais ses parents ont accueillis la nouvelle de sa future maternité comme un espoir et du coup, elle a décidé pour eux de garder l'enfant sans jamais m'en parler, ni même m'importuner avec cette paternité non désiré.

\- Mais les choses ne sont pas déroulées comme elle le voulait ?

\- C'est exact, deux mois après la naissance de Gabriel, ses parents sont brutalement morts dans un accident de voiture. Catherine étant encore mineure, des tuteurs ont été nommés pour gérer son quotidien, un oncle et une tante éloignée, je crois. L'essentiel de la fortune familiale restant sous la tutelle d'un cabinet notarial jusqu'à sa majorité ou celle de son fils. La peine engendrée par la perte de ses parents a fait faire un bond dans l'évolution de sa maladie… et devant le manque de compassion de ses tuteurs, Catherine a pris peur pour l'avenir de Gabriel, une fois qu'elle aurait disparue. C'est ce qu'il l'a poussé à me rechercher et me contacter.

\- Elle voulait mettre son fils hors de porté de sa famille ?

\- Oui, jusqu'à qu'il soit en âge de décider par lui-même et elle a pensé que c'était la meilleure solution pour lui que de me l'amener ici au Japon. Seul le cabinet notarial connaît mon identité et un de ses représentants vient ici une fois par an justifier que Gabriel est toujours l'héritier en titre et bloque ainsi son argent des rapaces de sa famille.

\- Je vois, ton fils est potentiellement riche…

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Hyoga en souriant, mais il l'ignore et ne profite en rien de cette fortune pour l'instant. Il est primordial pour lui que tous ignore où il se trouve, tu comprends ?

\- Parfaitement et tu peux compter sur moi pour garder ce secret. Mais dis-moi, as-tu vérifié la véracité de cette histoire tragique ?

\- Oui, tu penses bien ! D'ailleurs Catherine m'avait amené la brosse à cheveux de Gabriel pour que je puisse procéder à un test ADN afin de confirmer ma paternité. Et puis, j'en ai parlé à Camus qui est français et a encore des contacts dans son pays. Il m'a confirmé son histoire et a même attiré mon attention sur le fait que je pouvais moi-même devenir une cible pour une telle fortune.

\- Mais cela ne t'as pas arrêté, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, Gabriel est bien mon fils et je ne pouvais faire moins que de palier du mieux que je pouvais à la mort de sa mère. Catherine a passé les derniers mois de sa vie à voyager avec lui, pour ne pas laisser de trace sur sa destination finale. Et finalement quatre mois plus tard, elle me l'a amené. Nous avions tous deux espéré qu'elle puisse encore un peu en profiter mais sa maladie évoluait trop vite. Elle est rentrée en France et est morte deux mois plus tard. Elle avait pris soin de faire le nécessaire pour que la garde de Gabriel soit remise entre les mains de son père jusqu'à sa majorité. Le reste se perd pour moi dans des termes juridiques que je ne comprends pas, mais en gros, sa fortune reste gérée par le même cabinet notarial et ne peut être distribuée sans preuve de son décès.

\- D'où le danger potentiel si quelqu'un venait à connaître le secret de sa naissance, n'est-ce pas ? C'est à cause de cela que tu t'es coupé de tout le monde ?

\- Oui, tu comprends, je ne pouvais entraîner personne d'autre avec moi dans cette histoire ! Alors j'ai fait une croix sur tout ce qui était ma vie avant… Et toi tu débarques d'un seul coup ! J'avais beau réfléchir et me creuser la tête, je ne me sentais pas le droit de t'impliquer là-dedans. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai été à deux doigts de traverser ce maudit couloir qui nous sépare, ne serait-ce que pour discuter un peu du passé… ou juste sentir ta présence à mes côtés ailleurs qu'au travail… comme autrefois…

Shiryu reprit sa main dans la sienne avant de demander, ému et tout aussi inquiet par ces révélations :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as soudain poussé à le faire ce soir ?

\- Obachan…

\- Oui ?

\- Elle part demain pour s'occuper de sa fille malade, du coup je n'ai plus personne pour s'occuper de Gabriel quand je travaille. Je ne veux pas le confier à n'importe qui et vu le projet, je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre sur mon temps… je sais que c'est te demander de t'impliquer dans notre vie mais…

\- Je le ferai Hyoga, le coupa Shiryu, j'irai chercher Gabriel à la sortie de l'école. Je le garderai au bureau avec moi jusqu'à ce tu rentres et si tu dois rester plus tard que moi, alors je le ramènerai ici. Et si le matin tu dois te rendre plus tôt au labo, je viendrai ici. Tu peux compter sur moi…

\- Shiryu…

Ce dernier était heureux d'avoir enfin pu pénétrer dans sa vie, mais mieux valait ne pas le brusquer plus pour ce soir. Lui avouer ce secret avait moralement épuisé Hyoga, il le voyait bien. Il se contenta de porter sa main encore dans la sienne à ses lèvres, y déposant un baiser avant de la lâcher et de se lever :

\- Bon, il est temps d'aller dormir maintenant, il faudra partir un peu plus tôt que tu puisses me présenter à l'école. Ok ?

\- Ok, répondit Hyoga en se levant à son tour et en le suivant jusqu'à la porte. Shiryu se retourna avant de sortir :

\- Dors tranquille, je serai toujours là pour toi et Gabriel, dit encore en appuyant ses paroles par une légère pression sur son bras, Bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, répondit Hyoga qui instinctivement l'attrapa par la taille avant qu'il ne sorte et le garda un instant dans ses bras, lui murmurant. Merci pour tout…

Shiryu sentit son cœur bondir et frissonna violement mais réussit à sortir rapidement de l'appartement du blond avant de perdre tout contrôle de lui-même.

Hyoga lui, rangea rapidement la cuisine, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps. Et puis, il ne pouvait en jurer tant l'instant avait été court, mais à son contact, Shiryu avait réagi, il en était certain. Peut-être pouvait-il espérer un peu plus que son amitié.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Camus**

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement du français sans se dire un mot, se tenant toujours par la main. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Le seul langage qu'ils voulaient échanger maintenant était celui de leurs corps. Le reste viendrait ensuite. Ils le sentaient, mieux encore, ils le savaient.

Camus referma la porte sur eux, tira le verrou, Milo l'attira dans ses bras. Pas besoin de lumière non plus, l'éclairage de la grande ville la nuit et la lune brillant dans le ciel sombre mais sans nuage suffisait largement.

Un premier baiser, presque timide, ils s'effleurèrent les lèvres, s'imprégnant l'un et l'autre de l'atmosphère, s'observant, se goûtant, se découvrant. Et puis, des mains se refermant sur l'autre, des corps qui se soudent, se fondent l'un dans l'autre. Un premier soupir sur des lèvres qui s'entrouvrent enfin, un gémissement qui lui répond et tout l'univers bascule.

Milo prit possession de la bouche offerte avec déférence, contenant encore la passion sauvage qu'il sentait naître au creux de ses reins. Camus s'offrit sans condition à sa domination qui le submergeait déjà sans le soumettre, qui faisait jaillir du plus profond de son corps, un désir depuis longtemps oublié.

Et le ballet commença, intense, envoûtant, les entraînant en dehors du temps, dans cet espace qui ne vivait que par le corps de l'autre, que pour le corps de l'autre. Fusionnant leurs deux esprits dans cette recherche infinie et sans limite.

Milo fit rapidement tomber la chemise du français, dénudant le torse blanc et fin et pourtant incroyablement sculpté. Ses yeux prirent le temps de l'admirer sans réserve, le touchant à peine, ou juste du bout des doigts. Camus rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant de bien-être, s'offrant davantage à ses caresses, plaquant encore plus son bassin contre le sien, comme si cela était encore possible de s'incruster davantage en lui.

Sa main glissa dans l'échancrure du col ouvert du grec, défaisant habilement un ou deux boutons pour se faciliter un passage, parcourant encore timidement ce qui se dévoilait pour lui. Ses longs doigts racés suivaient le contour d'un muscle, s'enhardissaient au contact frissonnant de l'épiderme qui se tendait pour encore mieux savourer ses effleurements encore incertains.

Une goutte de sueur croisa sa route et les doigts agiles la cueillirent en douceur pour l'amener à ses lèvres. Milo ouvrit ses yeux qu'ils avaient fermés pour mieux profiter de son toucher et croisa ceux de Camus qui lentement, amoureusement goûtait cette nouvelle saveur.

Un feu sembla jaillir dans son ventre, remontant dans tout son corps et il gémit. Camus lui sourit. Tendrement, il attrapa son visage, caressa la longue chevelure, déposant ça et là des baisers tout en le libérant de sa chemise.

Le contraste de leurs torses, cuivré par le soleil méditerranéen pour l'un et blanc comme de l'albâtre pour l'autre sembla s'accentuer encore à la lueur de la pleine lune, jouant avec leurs longs cheveux, se perdant ça et là dans les méandres des ombres de leurs corps.

Camus bougea, faisant quelques pas vers sa chambre, y entraînant le corps soudés au sien. Mais les quelques mouvements enflammèrent un peu plus leurs sens, torturant leurs deux sexes gonflés. Milo stoppa le mouvement et laissa ses mains défaire rapidement leurs pantalons, se décollant un instant du corps de son futur amant pour les laisser glisser au sol dans un bruissement de tissus qui les fit violemment frissonner tous les deux.

Leurs bouches se rejoignirent en même temps que leurs bassins, encore encombrés d'un dernier rempart de tissu, mais si fin qu'ils sursautèrent tous deux sous l'impact. Un premier cri jaillit de la gorge de Camus qui s'accrocha encore plus fort lui, laissant toute la passion du grec se répandre à travers tout son être, le noyant sous des flots puissants et irraisonnés.

Ils bougèrent encore, atterrissant sur le lit qui leur tendait les bras. Milo fit rapidement disparaître les derniers bouts de tissus qui lui révélèrent enfin le corps frissonnant et offert du français qu'il avait bloqué sous lui. Il se dégagea souplement pour le regarder, le caressant pour l'instant des yeux, se gavant de cette image qui s'imprimait dans son cœur.

Puis, tout s'enchaîna très vite. Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre, se goûtant, se mordant ou se léchant. S'embrassant aussi, à perdre haleine, alors que leurs mains n'avaient de cesse de trouver encore plus de peau à caresser, leur langue, encore plus de saveurs à découvrir.

Ils s'aimaient. Infiniment. Passionnément. Irrémédiablement.

Depuis ce jour où leurs regards s'étaient croisés dans un couloir de la fac. Ils avaient tous deux entrevus leurs destins. Mais le français refusait d'aimer. Cela faisait trop mal. Il en avait déjà trop souffert. Le grec avait su attendre pour obtenir enfin son accord et il ne le regrettait en rien.

Les yeux sombres et glacials avaient retrouvés la vie sous ses yeux. Il faisait à nouveau naître le corps qui vibrait maintenant sous ses mains. Les cris, les gémissements s'échappaient de la gorge si belle. Camus s'offrait à lui, de tout son être, de toute son âme.

Il se gavait, se grisait de lui, de ses cris sous sa langue et sous sa bouche impatiente, avide de tout voir, de tout sentir, mais le temps lui échappait. Son corps était en feu, réclamant l'assouvissement de cette étreinte, celui de Camus était à l'agonie, il le sentait prêt à perdre tout contrôle.

Il ne voulait pas, c'était trop tôt. Il avait encore tant à découvrir ! Camus saisit son visage et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Son regard lui disait que maintenant peu importe le temps, il l'explorerait ensemble. Un regard chaud et brûlant, si différent de celui polaire qu'il affichait en permanence, un regard enfin tourné vers l'avenir, leur avenir.

Il gémit. De bonheur et de frustration. Bonheur de le sentir enfin avec lui, frustration de ne pouvoir lui donner plus pour cette première fois. Puis ses doigts glissèrent en lui, faisant se refermer ses yeux et s'arquer un peu plus le corps qu'il maintenait encore contre lui.

Il ne pouvait attendre davantage, Camus le sentit et se dégagea, se retournant sur le lit. Milo se redressa et prit possession du corps offert.

L'amour peut-il sublimer cet acte si courant de nos jours ? Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'auraient pu le croire avant ce jour. Mais dans la semi pénombre de la chambre, à ce moment précis où Milo sentait l'extase envahir tout son corps au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait davantage dans celui du français. Et à celui où ce dernier fut littéralement broyé par ce mélange de douleur et de plaisir, ils purent en comprendre enfin tout le sens et la vérité.

Et le ballet reprit, plus vieux que le monde et pourtant si nouveau à leurs yeux. Plus intense encore, plus fort aussi. Leurs cris se rejoignirent et Milo attrapa son sexe pour l'emmener avec lui vers l'ultime vague qui les emporterait.

Elle les ravagea, s'intensifiant encore et encore jusqu'à l'infini, grondant en eux et à travers leurs deux corps jusqu'à jaillir enfin alors que leurs mains se soudaient dans un même partage et que leurs corps leur apportait enfin l'extase finale en leur faisant crier le prénom de l'autre, le premier mot prononcé depuis leur arrivée.

Milo se laissa retomber le corps de Camus qui lui-même glissa sur le lit. Ils étaient sans souffle, perdus entre deux mondes, celui qu'il venait de créer et la réalité qu'il faudrait bien rejoindre. Mais pas encore, pas maintenant. Simplement se serrer encore l'un contre l'autre, sentir encore l'autre et s'endormir au creux des bras aimés. Enfin.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Cally : Merci pour ton com et tes compliments. je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. Alors je vais pas spolier mais oui, ça va rapprocher les deux amis forcément puisque qu'ils vont partager beaucoup plus de choses et oui encore le passé de Camus sera connu, c'est dans ce chapitre ainsi que l'arrivée de nouveaux persos. Merci encore !_

_**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous, je viens de me rendre compte en voulant publier le chapitre 5 que le 4 n'était pas en ligne alors que je suis persuadé l'avoir publié mercredi dernier... J'ignore si c'est un bug du site ou de mon ordi ou tout simplement de ma tête, mais je suis désolée pour ce contretemps._

_Comme j'avais prévu ce soir de publier le chapitre 5, ben je publie les deux dans la foulée comme ça, ça rattrapera ma boulette ou le bug. Mais cette fois je surveillerai demain que tout est bien passée._

_Encore toutes mes excuses et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

La nouvelle vie de Hyoga, Gabriel et Shiryu commença dès le lendemain matin. Ils partirent plus tôt pour l'école où le blond signa les papiers nécessaires autorisant Shiryu à venir désormais chercher son fils. Ce dernier semblait ravi de cette perspective et reprenait déjà sa vie d'enfant, accordant sa confiance à cet ami providentiel et qui semblait si précieux aux yeux de son père.

Car s'il est une chose que les jeunes enfants devinent bien avant leurs parents, c'est ceux en qui ils peuvent placer leur confiance. C'est instinct primaire que malheureusement, ils perdent en grandissant et qui s'effacent totalement chez les adultes.

Hyoga avait étrangement bien dormi cette nuit-là et surtout sans ces incessants cauchemars qui le poursuivaient depuis plusieurs mois, et ce, malgré ses retrouvailles récentes avec Shiryu. Par contre, ce dernier avait ressassé une bonne partie de la nuit toutes ces révélations qui d'un côté, lui donnaient enfin les explications qu'il cherchait sur l'attitude de son ami, mais d'un autre le faisait culpabiliser davantage de n'avoir rien voulu savoir du temps de la fac.

Si au moins ils étaient restés en contact, alors peut-être que Hyoga aurait pu trouver un appui pendant tout ce temps où il avait dû lutter seul. Pourquoi n'avait rien compris à l'époque ? Un préjugé idiot avait-il pu simplement lui faire refuser cette situation ? Ou plus simplement la peur de ses propres sentiments ? Mais il ne trouva pas de réponses suffisamment satisfaisantes pour se pardonner de l'avoir laisser si longtemps seul.

Il était assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il ne pourrait éventuellement le faire que si Hyoga le pouvait de son côté. Alors peut-être, et seulement peut-être, serait-il en mesure de croire à nouveau au bonheur. La seule chose à faire en attendant était de faire en sorte d'alléger au maximum ses charges pour qu'il puisse s'épanouir à nouveau.

Et Shiryu s'y employa. Avec une volonté farouche, il prit en main l'organisation de leur temps à tous les trois, sans toutefois déposséder son ami de ses privilèges auprès de son fils ou de sa place au labo, et ainsi ne pas heurter à sa fierté qu'il connaissait bien.

Et Hyoga, s'en sans rendre vraiment compte recommença à sourire à la vie. Oh, ce ne fut pas flagrant et soudain. Mais même Milo et Camus perçurent le changement, un changement infime certes, mais tellement significatif à leurs yeux.

Car tous deux apprenaient aussi à vivre une nouvelle vie. Une vie où ils pouvaient désormais compter l'un sur l'autre depuis cette fameuse nuit partagée dans l'appartement du français. Ce dernier ne s'était pas livré totalement, d'ailleurs le ferait-il jamais ? C'était dans sa nature de garder cette attitude froide et distante mais qui disparaissait dès qu'ils étaient en tête à tête. Et

cela suffisait amplement au grec, qui était le seul à le connaître vraiment.

Ooo000ooO

**Trois mois plus tard…**

**Appartement de Camus**

Le projet sur lequel ils travaillaient tous d'arrache pied arrivait à son terme et les résultats seraient remis au client le lendemain après-midi. Milo était tendu ce soir-là. Comme souvent, des problèmes de dernières minutes apparaissaient et malgré la confiance absolue qu'il avait en ses différents employés, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre.

Camus, plus posé, le comprit et jugea qu'il était temps pour lui de lui prouver son entière confiance. Il y pensait déjà depuis quelques temps, mais voulait attendre la fin de ce projet si important à ses yeux et pour leur avenir à tous. Mais offrir justement à ce moment un dérivatif à son angoisse serait sans doute une belle preuve d'amour.

Quand ils s'installèrent pour prendre le café, Camus ne vint pas se glisser contre lui comme à son habitude. Etonné et malgré son angoisse, Milo l'interrogea du regard en le voyant prendre place dans le fauteuil en face de lui, avec sur les genoux, le fameux magazine qui avait déclenché sa crise et leur rapprochement. Magazine qu'il n'avait jamais revu ensuite :

\- Tu te rappelles de ceci n'est-ce pas Milo ?

Le cœur de ce dernier rata un battement et il juste un signe de la tête, lui indiquant que oui, il s'en souvenait parfaitement :

\- Je l'ai retrouvé sur mon lit après ton départ ce matin-là… continua Camus. Je me doute que tu as dû le parcourir pour comprendre ce qui m'était arrivé. Mais as-tu trouvé la réponse ?

\- Non pas vraiment, répondit le grec dans un souffle. Mais j'ai supposé que cela avait à voir avec cette lettre d'une mère à son fils. Si mon français n'est pas trop mauvais, le nom qui est cité dans l'article est assez proche du tien…

\- Tu as raison. En fait, c'est mon véritable nom. Camus Valentois est en fait le nom usuel que j'utilise mais mon nom complet est Camus de le Valentoiserie, nom du domaine de ma famille depuis les rois Capétien...

Nous sommes une très vieille famille de la noblesse française du temps de la splendeur de la France, comme le disait si souvent ma mère. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais trouvé que les frasques de la cour de Versailles et ce qu'elles coûtaient au peuple français mérite vraiment ce titre, mais ma mère y tenait et était prête à tout pour conserver un peu de cette splendeur d'antan.

Comme beaucoup de nobles ayant survécus à la révolution française, ma famille dut exploiter son domaine elle-même et dans notre région, les vignes devinrent vite très rentables. Le cognac, le pineau rapportait bien et devint vite notre principale ressource.

Mais le domaine subit d'important revers au cours des siècles qui suivirent et mon père, dernier héritier en titre, fut incapable d'y faire face. Devant un ultimatum de nos créanciers, il préféra fuir ce monde en mettant fin à ses jours. J'avais alors une treize ans et mon monde, jusque là serein, s'est brusquement écroulé.

Ma mère, quand elle comprit à quel point le domaine et notre vie risquait de chavirer, s'acharna à redorer le blason pourtant bien terni de notre prestigieuse famille. Elle refusa d'entendre parler de vente ou même de mise sous tutelle et chercha la solution miracle qui lui permettait de garder un semblant de privilège pourtant aboli depuis belle lurette. Elle me disait toujours qu'elle ne vivait pas à la bonne époque quand je n'étais encore qu'un enfant mais je ne compris la signification de ces étranges paroles que bien plus tard.

\- Réussit-elle à sauver votre domaine ? interrogea Milo passionné par cette histoire et ayant tout oublié de sa terrible échéance du lendemain ou du moins l'ayant reléguée dans un coin de son cerveau.

\- En un sens oui. Elle réussit à trouver un jeune amant qui accepta de l'épouser et de renflouer les caisses du domaine. Il faut dire qu'elle était encore jolie et pas très vieille, de plus elle portait un titre des plus recherchés pour un jeune arriviste comme lui. Etre comte n'est pas si courant de nos jours et même si la France ne possède pas de chambre de Lords comme ses voisins anglais, cela restait une très nette promotion dans la vie de ce nouveau riche sorti d'on se sait où qui devint vite la coqueluche de toute la région. Une fois devenu le nouveau comte il s'octroya même le nom de mes ancêtres, Antoine de la Valentoiserie, expliqua Camus dont la voix s'était peu à peu chargée d'une amertume et d'une douleur qui fit horriblement mal à Milo.

Ce dernier l'interrompit d'un geste, se leva et vint l'entourer de ses bras, s'asseyant sur le bord du fauteuil. Il put sentir dans ce corps, qu'il connaissait maintenant si bien, toute la tension qui l'habitait. Toutes les blessures qu'il s'efforçait de refermer semblaient sur le point de se rouvrir :

\- Mon amour… ne te forces pas si cela est encore trop douloureux…

Camus s'appuya sur le torse puissant du grec, s'y réfugiant un instant. Il puisa dans la chaleur de ce dernier la force de continuer son récit, cette part de lui qui lui faisait si mal et si honte :

\- Je te dois cette vérité Milo, murmura-t-il. Ta patience et ta tendresse à mon égard mériteraient bien plus que ce que je peux et en pourrait jamais t'offrir et je veux que tu comprennes pourquoi… que tu saches ce qui se cache derrière ce masque qui est devenu mon double parfait et indifférent à tout ce qui l'entoure.

\- Camus…

Milo resserra son éteinte autour de lui, caressant tendrement ses longs cheveux. Il était ému et comblé d'avoir pu apprivoiser et guérir peu à peu cet homme dont le cœur avait jadis été brisé par un être dont il devinait sans peine la personnalité pour en avoir si souvent croisé autour de sa propre famille. Ces êtres peu scrupuleux et qui gravitent autour de toutes les familles puissantes en quête d'un pouvoir quelconque. Il comprenait aussi son besoin de dévoiler enfin ce pan de son histoire, cette part de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas encore :

\- D'accord, mais je reste là, concéda-t-il en desserrant son étreinte pour laisser son amant se réinstaller plus confortablement.

Ce dernier s'arracha à sa chaleur et se décala dans son fauteuil laissant une place où Milo se laissa glisser et reprit le fil de son récit :

\- Le mariage fut rapidement célébré et tout était parfait. Les caisses du domaine furent renflouées et la vie reprit peu à peu son cours. Mais mon nouveau beau-père avait posé quelques conditions précises à toute cette générosité, dont une me concernant directement mais que je ne devais découvrir que deux années plus tard.

J'avais treize ans au moment de la mort de mon père, quatorze quand ma mère s'est remariée et jusqu'à ma seizième année, tout ce passa bien. Antoine était gentil et attentionné envers moi les peu de fois où je voyais. J'allais en internat les trois quart de l'année et donc je ne remarquais pas vraiment ce qui se passait à la maison. Quand je rentrais c'était pour me plonger dans les précieux livres que contenait notre bibliothèque familiale et dont mon père m'avait transmis la passion.

Au lendemain de mes seize ans, alors que j'étais en week-end à la maison, je trouvais cette pièce close. Etonné, j'en cherchais la raison et fut conduis dans le bureau de mon père qui était bien sûr devenu celui d'Antoine.

Tout le corps de Camus se crispa à se souvenir :

\- Je n'y étais pas rentré depuis le décès de mon père et celui que j'y découvris ce jour-là me fit prendre conscience brutalement que ni ma mère, et encore moins moi, nous ne connaissions cet homme. Enfin à ce moment, j'eus au moins l'illusion de le croire pour ma mère.

Le bureau avait été complètement réaménagé et il n'avait plus rien d'un bureau en fait, mais plutôt d'un salon… avec le recul je dirais un lupanar aujourd'hui, mais j'étais encore bien trop naïf à ce moment. Finit aussi le gentil beau-père attentionné, je me retrouvais devant un inconnu qui dégageait un charme troublant pour l'adolescent timide que j'étais encore et qui me dit de but en blanc qu'il était temps que je devienne un homme et qu'il allait m'enseigner l'art de devenir l'héritier du domaine. Je fus alors emporté par un véritable tourbillon. Un tailleur vint prendre mes mesures pour mes futures tenues, un coiffeur attendait également de maîtriser ma chevelure et je t'en passe. Puis, vint le temps des visites de courtoisie à toute la bonne société de notre région. Les bals, les réceptions et pendant tout ce temps, Antoine se montra charmant, voire protecteur avec moi. Je découvris émerveillé comment il brillait en société, comment il charmait sans jamais donner ce qu'il ne voulait pas et le nombre incalculable de gens qui était prêt à tout pour une de ses faveurs… Je n'avais que seize ans et quelques mois et j'étais complètement sous le charme de cet homme qui obtint sans aucune difficulté ce qu'il voulait de moi. Je culpabilisais, bien sûr, de ce que je faisais à ma mère en tombant amoureux de son mari, mais Antoine faisait en sorte d'endormir tout les remords que j'aurais pu avoir avant même qu'ils ne naissent dans mon esprit encore si naïf et tout entier tourné vers ce qu'il me faisait découvrir…

Camus se crispa de nouveau et Milo l'entoura de ses bras. Il ressentit une vague de haine à l'égard de cet homme qui avait sans vergogne profité puis brisé l'être le plus doux qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait. Camus se laissa encore une fois aller dans ses bras, puisant la force de finir son récit.

\- Comme tu t'en doutes sûrement, je fus brutalement ramené à la réalité la veille de mes dix-sept ans. Je me rappelle ce jour-là comme si c'était encore hier… murmura-t-il presque de façon inaudible.

Sa voix se raffermit un peu pour poursuivre :

\- Cela faisait un an que je vivais cette vie de mondanité et de luxure sans m'être douté un instant que je n'intéressais que très peu mon cher beau-père en fait… la seule chose qui l'intéressait était de faire de moi ce qu'il voulait et surtout quand il voulait. Ma mère ne mettait jamais les pieds dans son bureau qui était devenu le lieu logique de nos rendez-vous et de nos ébats. Comme je l'y rejoignais ce soir-là, je l'y trouvais en compagnie de trois de ses amis ainsi que de quelques jeune gens que je ne connaissais pas mais qui ne faisaient assurément pas parti de notre cercle huppé. Surpris, je m'apprêtais à me retirer après une banale excuse mais l'un des hommes… un être immonde, me retint par le bras et me plaqua contre la porte pour m'embrasser de force. J'entendis alors le rire de mon beau-père ainsi que son encouragement envers son ami à me forcer à bien plus qu'un simple baiser volé. J'étais abasourdi mais je refusais de céder à ce rustre. Comme je me débattais furieusement, mon cher beau-père intervint et me glissa ces quelques mots à l'oreille :

_« Soit tu obéis sagement, soit j'abandonne ta mère à ses dettes. C'est le prix que j'exige pour mon aide. Tu es à moi Camus… c'est le marché passé avec ta chère maman.» _

Ces mots me glacèrent le sang. La réalité venait brutalement de me rattraper. Je cessais de me débattre mais ne fit aucun effort pour participer à ce simulacre… et ceux qui suivirent. De ce jour, je n'eus de cesse que d'arriver à m'échapper du manoir. Il tenta tout pour me faire réagir mais je restais de marbre même devant ses pires bassesses que je me garderais bien de te rapporter. Je crois que mon cœur s'était glacé en même temps que mon corps ce jour funeste. Il me fallut six mois de longs efforts pour parvenir à récupérer mes papiers qu'il gardait soigneusement et une sortie de territoire que je me débrouillais pour faire signer à ma mère… Chère mère qui me reprocha même de ne pas me montrer assez gentil avec son mari… Je les haïssais tout les deux. Grâce à l'aide d'un vieux serviteur de mon père relégué aux basses besognes, je pus enfin quitter le manoir qui était devenu pour moi une prison. Je pris le premier vol pour l'autre bout du monde avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de ma fuite, ce fut le Japon.

J'avais étudié cette langue et la parlait donc couramment. J'étais en fuite et je fis des petits boulots, souvent ingrats mais bien moins que ce que me faisait endurer mon beau-père. A ma majorité, je coupais les derniers liens avec ma famille en changeant de nom et en demandant une carte de travail dans ce pays. Je découvris peu de temps après qu'il avait besoin d'un professeur de français et je me présentais à la faculté où nous nous sommes rencontrés plus tard.

Milo serra sans rien dire contre lui le corps encore tremblant de son amant à la suite de son récit et des souvenirs douloureux qu'il avait réveillé pour lui. Tendrement, il garda contre, apaisant peu à peu sa colère et son émotion. Il se promit de retrouver ce parvenu, quoi qu'il lui en coûte et quel que soit le temps que ça prendrait et de lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à son amour. Mais Camus n'avait pas tout à fait fini. Il reprit :

\- J'avais bien sûr enfoui tout cela au fond de moi, et je n'avais plus jamais eu de nouvelles de ma famille en France. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre ce magazine. La lettre que tu as lue l'as-tu comprise ?

\- En partie, mon français a des lacunes mais il s'agit d'une demande de pardon d'une mère à son fils. Ta mère ?

\- Oui. Cette lettre est de ma mère. Tu en as compris l'essentiel. Elle est malade et veut renouer avec son fils unique disparu après un conflit les opposants. Elle souhaite se voir pardonner avant de partir vers l'autre monde. Connaissant ma passion pour la littérature, elle a dû songer qu'où que je sois, je finirais par tomber dessus. Le choc pour moi a été intense comme tu l'as vu alors. Moi qui avait tout fait pour oublier ce passé, voilà qu'il me rattrapait…

\- Et que vas-tu faire ?

\- Je n'ai encore rien décidé, je voulais prendre du recul et surtout m'occuper de mener à terme ce projet pour l'entreprise avant de prendre une quelconque décision.

\- Quel que soit ton choix, je te soutiendrais mon amour, dit Milo en le serrant contre lui.

Ooo000ooO

**Aéroport **

Kanon jeta un regard indifférent à ce qui l'entourait, concentré sur le repérage de sa valise sur le tapis roulant qui déversait devant lui son lot de bagages. Comme une fois par an, il venait dans ce pays vérifier que tout allait bien pour plusieurs héritiers dont la société notariale qui l'employait gérait le patrimoine. Et cette fois, prendre contact avec un nouveau client qu'il avait fini par dénicher dans ce pays. Si une partie des héritiers dont l'entreprise qui l'employait s'occupaient étaient connus et localisés, d'autres avaient disparus pour diverses raisons et il fallait alors les retrouver. En trouvant ce boulot de détective quelques années plus tôt, il n'avait même pas idée du nombre d'héritiers disséminés à travers le monde pour leur propre sécurité. Lui-même se demandait parfois si quelque part dans le vaste monde, ne l'attendait pas une quelconque fortune. Après tout, il n'avait pas de passé, pas de souvenirs avant de s'être réveillé à l'hôpital de Marseille alors qu'il avait une douzaine d'années. Même ça, il n'en était pas certain, c'est juste l'âge que les médecins avaient alors estimé. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait été retrouvé à moitié mort sur une plage du sud de la France. Il n'avait rien sur lui qui puisse justifier son identité ou même sa nationalité vu qu'il parlait trois langues couramment, l'anglais, le français et le grec, même si tous avaient eu l'impression qu'il était de cette dernière nationalité vu le prénom qu'il portait qui était inscrit sur sa gourmette, seul objet hormis les quelques guenilles qu'il portaient qui fut retrouvé sur lui. Mais la police n'avait trouvé aucun avis de recherche le concernant dans ce pays. Ni dans les deux autres d'ailleurs. Et les vêtements, ou ce qui en faisait l'office, n'apportèrent aucun autre indice le concernant à la police. Il fut donc déclaré officiellement orphelin, on l'affubla du nom de Sugiton, du nom de la calanque où il s'était échoué, et il s'était retrouvé à la DDASS où il avait grandi.

Il sourit en songeant que oui, peut-être, lui aussi était un riche héritier alors qu'il voyait enfin sa valise arriver. Il se pencha en avant mais heurta vivement une jeune fille qui venait de faire de même et qui sous le choc, commença à basculer en avant.

\- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, s'excusa-t-il en voulant la retenir et en la tirant rapidement contre lui.

\- Mademoiselle ? s'entend-il répondre d'un ton légèrement amusé… et plus grave que la moyenne pour une fille.

Il la regarda et eut la surprise de découvrir un superbe jeune homme avec des yeux d'un bleu si pur qu'il en resta sans voix qui le regardait assez amusé et qui lui dit en se dégageant :

\- C'est très amusant Saga, mais si tu venais aussi, ça aurait été sympa de voyager ensemble…

\- Comment m'avez-vous appelé ? demanda Kanon qui avait brusquement pâli en entendant ce prénom qui semblait resurgir… de quoi exactement d'ailleurs ? Mais ce prénom lui semblait étrangement familier… et cher à son cœur qui battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

Le jeune homme le regarda longuement avant de répondre en s'inclinant légèrement :

\- Veuillez acceptez toutes mes excuses Monsieur, je vous ai confondu avec un ami proche. J'en suis désolé.

\- Peu importe, ça ne me dit pas qui vous êtes ! s'énerva quelque peu Kanon qui sentait qu'il était proche, très proche de quelque chose, quelque chose de très important. Et qui est ce Saga avec lequel vous m'avez confondu ?

\- Calmez-vous tout d'abord et je vais tout vous expliquer devant un café, répondit le jeune homme en regardant autour de lui car les cris de son compagnon avec attiré sur eux tous les regards alentours. Enfin dès que nous aurons récupérer nos valises qui sont reparties pour un tour… finit-il en reportant son regard, désolé, vers le tapis roulant qui avait continué sa route avec leurs deux valises.

Kanon acquiesça sans rien répondre, brutalement conscient que les regards en question s'étaient fait méfiants autour d'eux.

\- Je me nomme Shaka, reprit le jeune homme. Shaka Radjan.

\- Et moi Kanon, Kanon Sugiton…

\- Enchanté Kanon, répondit Shaka qui se demandait si cet homme était bien le jumeau mort de Saga. Car il avait l'air bien en vie pour un mort. Et superbe avec ça.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Hyoga**

La soirée s'écoula calmement dans l'appartement du jeune scientifique que les deux jeunes gens occupaient les soirées depuis leur nouvelle organisation de vie. Si on exceptait la nervosité grandissante de ce dernier. Et bien qu'il ait réussi tant bien que mal à garder son calme devant son fils, il n'en était plus rien depuis que ce dernier s'était endormi.

Shiryu revint dans le salon après avoir vérifié le sommeil de Gabriel et trouva Hyoga planté devant la baie vitrée, le regard perdu dans le vide, malaxant une balle anti stress que son ami lui avait mis d'autorité dans les mains un peu plus tôt. Normalement c'était le moment où Shiryu le quittait pour rejoindre son propre appartement mais, après l'avoir observé en silence un moment, il se voyait mal le laisser seul dans cet état ou il ne dormirait pas de la nuit.

Il s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille :

\- Et si on se regardait un DVD maintenant que Gabriel dort ?

\- Je…

\- Choisis vite, je vais faire du café.

Sur quoi, Shiryu fila à la cuisine pendant que son ami obéissait docilement. Ça ou s'angoisser en silence, après tout pourquoi pas ?

Dix minutes plus tard, ils s'installaient devant Titanic, le film le plus long que Hyoga avait pu trouver dans sa maigre vidéothèque, composée essentiellement de dessin animés et films pour enfants.

Ooo000ooO

**Aéroport **

Après qu'ils aient enfin pu récupérer leurs bagages, Shaka avait entraîné Kanon dans un des cafés de l'aérogare. Et c'est installé à une table, un peu à l'écart devant une boisson chaude, que l'indien s'expliqua enfin :

\- Acceptez encore mes excuses pour ma méprise tout à l'heure Kanon, je peux vous appeler ainsi ?

\- C'est mon prénom.

\- J'ai un collègue et ami qui vous ressemble vraiment beaucoup et qui se nomme Saga Sifakis. Peut-être un parent à vous ?

\- Peut-être… répondit Kanon un peu perdu à qui le nom de famille n'évoquait rien du tout.

Shaka fronça les sourcils en percevant une réelle déception dans ces deux mots :

\- Pourquoi peut-être ? Auriez-vous perdu les vôtres ?

\- Disons plutôt que je me suis perdu quelque part… mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce prénom a évoqué quelque chose au fond de moi et j'ai cru un instant… Enfin, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer et je ne vais pas vous retenir davantage avec mes problèmes personnels. Vous avez sûrement à faire ici ?

\- Tout comme vous je suppose mais vu l'heure tardive, je comptais simplement me rendre à mon hôtel et manger. Mes activités ne commenceront que demain, ça vous dirait de dîner avec moi ? Peut-être pourrais-je vous aider à y voir un peu plus clair ?

Kanon se renfrogna sans répondre. Durant son enfance, après sa perte de mémoire, il avait longuement fait l'objet d'études diverses et variées de la part de soi-disant médecins dans un but qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment compris, si ce n'est qu'il avait alors la désagréable impression d'être à un animal de foire qu'on prenait un malin plaisir à étudier en tout sens.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, répondit-il poliment mais sèchement en se levant. Encore désolé pour tout ceci, ajouta-t-il en posant un billet sur la table.

Shaka posa vivement sa main sur la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner si vite, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Saga. Bien trop pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence et son ami souffrait toujours de la perte de son jumeau.

\- Je me permets d'insister Kanon.

\- Etes-vous psy ou un truc du même genre ? s'emporta ce dernier en récupérant sa main.

A sa grande surprise, Shaka après un moment d'étonnement, éclata de rire. Un rire clair et cristallin qui sembla soudain inonder sa personne d'un éclat magnifique et doux. Il en fut si surpris qu'il se rassit sans même s'en rendre compte. Le jeune indien se reprit et le regarda intensément, souriant maintenant. Au fond de ses prunelles claires, flottait toujours une douce aura chaleureuse.

\- Décidément, nous voilà bien mal embarqué tous les deux, reprit-il de sa voix claire. Vous vous méprenez encore sur mon compte Kanon, je ne suis ni psy ni quoi que soit qui est une quelconque vue sur votre psyché. Je ne suis qu'un modeste avocat au service d'une famille grecque et je viens rendre visite à l'un de mes employeurs pour l'épauler dans la signature d'un contrat important.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse tant chez moi ? rétorqua le grec, un peu calmé et curieux d'entendre ses arguments.

\- Votre ressemblance avec un ami cher qui souffre depuis longtemps la perte d'un être proche.

\- Ce Saga ?

\- Oui.

\- Je lui ressemble tant que ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Plus que ça, affirma Shaka. A part vos yeux qui ont une nuance différente, on vous prendrait pour de véritables jumeaux. Ce qui explique ma méprise.

Quelque part au fond de lui, Kanon se disait qu'il devait fuir cet homme qui risquait de raviver un rêve auquel il avait renoncé depuis longtemps. Il avait tant de fois cru avoir une piste, avait tant de fois vu des portes se refermer brutalement devant lui, qu'il avait enfoui loin au fond de lui ce besoin irrationnel de retrouver son passé. Il s'était posé, avait un métier qui lui plaisait qui le faisait voyager aux quatre coins du globe et gagnait bien sa vie. Même si celle-ci était cruellement vide en dehors de son métier. Bien sûr, il avait comme tout à chacun, eut son lot d'aventures, d'amis de passage ou potes de beuveries et avait même tenté par deux fois de fonder une famille. Mais comment expliquer à celui ou celle qui va partager votre quotidien que non, vous n'avez pas de famille, pas d'histoires sur votre enfance avant un réveil sur une plage du sud de la France ? Que vous n'avez jamais créé d'attaches non plus parce qui vous pensiez pourvoir un jour retrouver les vôtres et qu'en plus vous avez durant votre folle jeunesse fait les quatre cent coups ? Que quelque part au fond de soi, on sent cette horrible solitude, quels que soient le nombre de gens qui vous entourent ? Alors oui, au fond de lui cette voix lui disait de fuir cet homme pour éviter une autre descente aux enfers quand il s'apercevrait que ce Saga n'était encore pas celui qu'il cherchait. Mais une autre part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accrocher à l'ultime espoir qu'un jour peut-être…

\- Vous êtes descendu dans quel hôtel ? s'entendit-il répondre à un Shaka dont le sourire s'élargit.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Hyoga**

« Je suis le roi du monde ! » criait Léonardo di Caprio perché à la proue du Titanic, et pour un peu, Shiryu aurait été tenté de crier la même chose, mais pour des raisons totalement différentes. En effet, là, tout contre lui, pour ne pas dire dans ses bras et bien lové contre son torse, reposait Hyoga, maintenant absorbé par le film. Leurs jambes, étendues, s'étaient naturellement mêlées, s'entrecroisant, leurs bras avaient trouvés d'eux-mêmes leurs places autour de la taille ou des épaules de l'autre.

Pourtant, Shiryu avait bien cru que cette tentative pour calmer la nervosité de son ami était vouée à l'échec pendant la première demi-heure du film. Non content de se lever toutes les cinq minutes pour vérifier un hypothétique bruit dans la chambre de Gabriel, il était incapable de trouvé une position confortable et ne cessait de remuer sur le canapé qu'ils partageaient. Le film ne semblait pas vraiment retenir non plus son attention, il n'avait jamais été un grand cinéphile se rappela au passage son ami, mais là ne faisait aucun effort pour essayer de se concentrer sur l'histoire des deux héros que tout opposait. Après avoir tenté de le calmer par la parole, Shiryu l'avait finalement, à bout d'arguments, placé d'autorité devant lui, pour lui masser les épaules et le dos, essayant par ce moyen de le détendre enfin.

Et cela avait marché au-delà de ses espérances. Etait-ce de sentir ses mains détendre peu à peu tous ses muscles noués ? Et ce n'était rien de le dire. Ou simplement d'avoir quelqu'un, qui pour une fois, prenne les commandes de son quotidien ? Toujours est-il que Hyoga avait fini par se calmer, se détendre petit à petit et s'intéresser au film.

Quand Shiryu avait cessé son massage improvisé et s'était réinstallé confortablement, Hyoga lui avait lancé un regard indécis et il lui avait simplement ouvert les bras. Le jeune chercheur était venu s'y installer. Depuis, c'était Shiryu qui faisait tout pour resté accroché à l'histoire, la proximité de son ami le troublant intensément.

Les scènes succédaient aux scènes, amenant le tragique destin des êtres sur l'immense paquebot maintenant en train de couler. Instinctivement Shiryu resserra son étreinte autour du jeune homme alors que les morts s'accumulaient dans l'océan glacé. Hyoga tourna son regard vers lui, interrogateur et il eut un petit sourire contrit :

\- Désolé, mais ça a été plus fort que moi…

\- Ne le sois pas, c'est si agréable de se sentir important aux yeux de quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Doucement les doigts de Shiryu vinrent dégager une mèche blonde qui lui tombait dans les yeux, caressant tendrement le visage tourné maintenant vers lui. Le regard pâle, presque translucide, s'ancra dans le sien. Ils étaient tout proches, juste un mouvement et ils se toucheraient, pensa-t-il brièvement.

Il ne sut jamais qui l'amorça. Lui, Hyoga ou un peu les deux ? Mais l'instant d'après, leurs lèvres se rejoignaient, se frôlaient d'abord comme un peu hésitantes, avant de s'unirent dans un baiser envoutant.

Ooo000ooO

Shaka posa sa petite valise sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel réservée pour lui par la secrétaire de son patron et vint se placer devant la fenêtre, s'interrogeant encore sur les raisons qui l'avait tant poussé à insister auprès de Kanon pour ce dîner.

Le jeune homme était plutôt d'un naturel discret ayant préféré de loin exercer sa profession auprès d'un employeur particulier et dans le calme d'un bureau plutôt que dans un tribunal, à la vue de tous. Réservé et particulièrement retranché sur lui-même, il n'abordait jamais personne de la sorte et refusait souvent même les invitations de son cercle très fermé d'amis. Non qu'il refusait la compagnie d'autrui, loin de là, mais il ne comprenait pas le commun des mortels et de leurs préoccupations. Sa passion de la justice l'avait incité plus jeune à poursuivre des études de droit mais il s'était toujours refusé à défendre n'importe qui et notamment les criminels, au grand dam de ses différents mentor qui ne le comprenait pas. C'est pourquoi il avait choisi cette solution mais là encore avait bien pris soin d'étudier les différentes propositions qui s'étaient présentées à lui avant de se décider à travailler pour les Nekopoulos. Le jeune Loucas venait alors d'hériter de l'immense société de son père décédé d'une crise cardiaque quelques temps plus tôt. Milo, lui, était dans ses dernières années d'études. Les activités de la société était alors plus particulièrement axées dans le domaine de la technologie de pointe des appareils médicaux utilisés en milieu hospitaliers et avait une solide réputation dans ce domaine. Loucas voulait ouvrir une branche dans la recherche de traitements médicaux qui pour lui, allait de pair avec le domaine développé par sa famille depuis plusieurs générations.

C'était ce qui avait retenue l'attention de Shaka dans sa proposition d'embauche, la volonté de Loucas à bousculer un peu la routine de son entreprise à la renommée mondiale pour se remettre en cause dans un nouveau domaine. Il avait pris sa décision finale en les rencontrant lui et son jeune frère, Milo, déjà bien investi dans la gestion de ce nouveau domaine et avec des tonnes d'idées dans la tête. Les deux frères avaient cette particularité en commun, celle de ne pas se reposer sur les acquis et d'innover pour toujours aller plus loin dans le domaine des traitements médicaux quelle qu'ils soient. La branche recherche n'étant que l'une des nombreuses idées qu'ils avaient en tête mais sûrement celle que Milo tenait le plus à cœur de développer en particulier pour les pays pauvres. Leur enthousiasme et leurs arguments avaient fait mouche dans le cœur de Shaka qui était alors déjà investi dans le domaine humanitaire de son côté. Bien entendu, l'entreprise possédait déjà tout une batterie d'avocats tous plus doués les uns que les autres mais Loucas et Milo voulait un conseiller qui n'avait aucun lien avec l'entreprise familiale, quelqu'un qui n'hésiterait pas à leur faire savoir ce qu'il pensait de leurs actions, bonnes ou mauvaises. Shaka avait donc accepté d'endosser ce rôle, parfois ingrat, mais qui lui convenait très bien. Il était en quelque sorte le garde-fou des deux frères. Celui qui décelait les clauses trop alléchantes pour être honnêtes des contrats, celui qui vérifiait la fiabilité de chacun de leurs partenaires potentiels mais également celui qui savait les rappeler à l'ordre quand ils menaçaient de déraper.

Comme il travaillait en étroite collaboration avec Loucas et Milo, il était souvent amené à les retrouver dans la demeure familiale et avait donc rapidement fait la connaissance de leur chef de la sécurité et garde du corps personnel de l'aîné, Saga Sifakis. Et comme il était particulièrement sensible à la détresse humaine, il avait tout de suite décelé chez cet homme une immense souffrance qu'il dissimulait habilement. Un peu la même qu'il avait ressenti en croisant un peu plus tôt le route de Kanon. C'est Milo qui lui avait raconté l'histoire de Saga alors qu'il s'interrogeait auprès des deux frères sur l'efficacité d'un garde du corps aussi marqué par la détresse. Milo était particulièrement affecté aussi même s'il avait su aller de l'avant et qu'il avait tenté d'oublier le drame dont il se sentait encore en partie responsable.

Le père de Saga était un des employés de la famille affecté à la sécurité du manoir familiale depuis de nombreuses années. Il avait deux enfants, des jumeaux, Saga et Kanon, sensiblement du même âge que Loucas et qui partageaient souvent ses jeux, Milo s'incrustant de plus en plus souvent en grandissant avec ses aînés. C'était au cours d'une sortie en mer imprévue que le drame avait eu lieu. Les quatre enfants alors âgés d'un peu plus de douze ans pour les plus vieux et de neuf pour Milo, avaient décidés d'aller pêcher sans en informer quiconque, persuadés qu'ils ne risquaient rien en restant près des côtes. C'était sans compter sur une bande de malfrat qui ne guettait qu'une occasion comme celle-ci pour se faire un peu d'argent en échange d'un des enfants de la famille.

Saga et Kanon, formés depuis leurs plus jeunes âges aux arts martiaux, s'étaient tous deux immédiatement interposés entre les deux frères et les malfrats. Loucas avait alors pris la barre pour regagner la rive au plus vite où déjà surgissaient les hommes de la sécurité de ses parents qui sautèrent dans un bateau rapide pour les rejoindre au plus vite. Mais malgré leur volonté pour protéger les deux héritiers, Kanon et Saga avaient vite été débordés par le nombre d'assaillants et Milo avait été capturé et emmené vers le bateau de ses ravisseurs. Kanon s'était alors jeté dessus avant qu'il ne s'éloigne et avait, à la force de sa rage et de ses poings, réussi à arracher Milo des griffes de l'homme qui le retenait encore. Les deux enfants avaient alors sauté à l'eau pour revenir vers les leurs mais les malfrats n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot et tentèrent de rattraper leur butin. De la lutte qui avait alors suivie, Milo qui tentait de nager et de se maintenir à flot, ne se rappelait que peu de chose, sinon que Kanon l'avait protégé jusqu'à l'épuisement et qu'il lui avait souri alors qu'il le poussait vers Saga qui nageait vers eux. Ce dernier l'avait récupéré alors que Kanon était extirpé de l'eau et que les malfrats prenaient la fuite devant le bateau qui arrivait enfin remplis des hommes de la sécurité dont le père des jumeaux. Ils récupèrent Saga qui serrait Milo contre lui en prononçant le prénom de son frère qu'il avait vu s'écroulé sous le coup de leurs adversaires, réalisant un peu tard qu'il n'avait pas récupéré le bon enfant. Kanon avait sûrement misé sur le fait que leurs chevelures bleues à tous deux les rendaient peu discernables dans l'eau. C'est du moins ce que les grands avaient alors pensé. Malgré de nombreuses recherches, Kanon n'avait jamais été retrouvé. On avait conclu alors que les ravisseurs, réalisant leur méprise sur l'identité de l'enfant qu'il avait finalement réussi à récupéré dans l'eau s'était débarrassé de ce témoin trop encombrant. Saga, quand son père lui avait annoncé la fin des recherches était venu sur la plage où avait eu lieu le drame et avait hurlé pendant plusieurs heures le prénom de son jumeau à la mer avant de s'écrouler épuisé et rongé par la douleur de la perte de son frère.

Quand Milo finit son récit ce jour-là, Shaka put sentir combien il s'en voulait encore de n'avoir pas pu venir en aide à Kanon.

\- Vous n'étiez qu'un enfant, lui fit remarquer Shaka fort justement.

\- Kanon aussi. Et pourtant il a donné sa vie pour me sauver ce jour-là. Aujourd'hui encore je suis certain qu'il était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait en se laissant capturer à ma place.

\- Nous espérons toujours le retrouver un jour, lui avoua alors Loucas. Mais mon père n'a jamais voulu relancer de recherches qu'il estimait inutile. Saga nous a voué sa vie depuis, s'entraînant avec acharnement jusqu'à devenir mon garde du corps personnel et un homme en qui j'ai toute confiance.

\- Je comprends, avait répondu l'avocat. Souhaitez-vous que je m'occupe aussi de cette affaire ?

\- S'il vous plait ! l'avait imploré alors Milo. Au moins essayez !

\- C'est inutile ! était alors intervenu une voix.

\- Saga !

\- J'ai entendu ton récit Milo, répondit ce dernier en entrant dans la pièce. Et même si tes intentions sont louables, j'ai accepté la mort de mon frère, et tu devrais faire de même.

\- Mais vous ne vous en êtes jamais vraiment remis ? interrogea l'avocat.

\- Peut-on réellement se remettre d'une telle perte ? Par contre cela n'affecte en rien mes capacités à diriger la sécurité comme vous le redoutiez.

\- Nullement, je m'interrogeais c'est tout. Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai offensez en faisant état de mes impressions.

Saga balaya la remarque d'un geste

\- C'est votre boulot, je ne vous en veux pas.

Peu de temps après, Saga avait convié Shaka à un dîner pour faire plus ample connaissance, lui avait-dit. Shaka pensait encore aujourd'hui qu'il voulait surtout lui prouver qu'il était tout à fait capable d'accomplir son travail. Il lui avait tout de même révéler que si aujourd'hui encore il souffrait de la perte de son jumeau cela ne l'encourageait qu'à mieux assurer la protection de ses patrons mais aussi amis aujourd'hui.

Ils avaient appris à se connaître au fil du temps et étaient devenus des amis tous les deux, tout comme Shaka l'était devenu avec le garde du corps personnel de Milo qui l'avait suivi ici et qui avait été embauché par Saga lui-même, Angelo.

Il se demanda si ce dernier serait de son avis quand il lui parlerait de sa rencontre avec Kanon. Car Shaka, en son fort intérieur, était persuadé qu'il avait raison et qu'après des années de vaines recherches et totalement par hasard, il avait enfin retrouvé le jumeau perdu de Saga. Le hasard vraiment ? pensa-t-il en se préparant pour le diner convenu. Non, ce ne pouvait être que le destin qui lui avait fait croiser aujourd'hui la route de Kanon.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

Leia26 : Merci beaucoup et ravie que tu aimes !

_Voici donc à la suite le chapitre 5, merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Au matin, appartement de Hyoga**

Un bruit dans la chambre voisine réveilla Shiryu en sursaut. Ses yeux cherchèrent immédiatement les chiffres lumineux du réveil de la chambre, six heures trente. Il soupira de soulagement et entreprit de sortir du lit de son ami avant que Gabriel n'ouvre les yeux. Car c'était bien ce dernier qui avait commencé à bouger, signe annonciateur de son réveil prochain. Il regarda Hyoga, toujours profondément endormi, et qui, dans son sommeil l'avait emprisonné dans ses bras. Shiryu caressa tendrement le visage presque serein de son ami… ou petit ami ? Il ne savait pas au juste. La veille, après avoir échangé plusieurs baisers qui les avaient tant absorbés qu'ils n'avaient même pas vu la fin du film, le jeune chercheur lui avait simplement demandé de passer la nuit avec lui, de ne pas le laisser seul. Il avait accepté. Ils s'étaient tous deux très vite endormis, épuisés par leurs dernières journées très intenses de travail, Hyoga lui tenant simplement la main comme pour se rassurer.

Shiryu se demanda un instant ce que signifiait ces baisers pour lui. Avait-il eu, lui aussi, cette impression de plénitude enfin atteinte qu'il avait lui-même ressenti ? La sensation qu'enfin, il avait un espoir de voir ce visage qu'il aimait tant à ses côtés pour le restant de sa vie ? Sans parler, bien sûr, de son corps qui semblait s'enflammer à son simple contact. Shiryu n'était pas si innocent pour ne pas savoir que même maintenant, il aurait suffi d'un rien pour qu'il accède à toutes ses demandes tant son être tout entier brûlait de désir, rien qu'à le contempler dans son sommeil.

Il secoua la tête en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et tout en douceur, se défit de l'étreinte de son ami. Il fallait dans l'immédiat penser à Gabriel qui ne comprendrait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, dans le lit de son père. Il connaissait maintenant assez bien le petit garçon pour savoir que son premier geste le matin, était de venir se glisser au chaud, dans ses bras si rassurants. Un instinct qu'il avait très certainement acquis après avoir compris qu'il n'aurait jamais plus le bonheur de connaître la douce tendresse de sa mère.

Shiryu s'assit au bord du lit et enfila son pantalon. Il avait prudemment gardé son tee-shirt et son caleçon pour la nuit, pas trop confiant dans les réactions de son corps. La main de Hyoga le rattrapa alors qu'il se levait doucement :

\- Shiryu ? grogna ce dernier.

Il se pencha pour se mettre à sa hauteur et expliqua à voix basse, en l'embrassant sur le front, un peu incertain sur la conduite à suivre :

\- Il vaut mieux pour Gabriel que je retourne chez moi. Dors encore un peu, on se voit pour le petit déjeuner tout à l'heure.

Hyoga sembla comprendre et émit un son inintelligible avant de refermer ses grands yeux clairs. Sans bruit, Shiryu regagna son propre appartement qu'il n'occupait plus que pour stocker ses affaires et dormir depuis que Hyoga lui avait demandé son aide. Il soupira de nouveau, un peu perdu dans cette nouvelle situation et se demandant surtout ce que Hyoga attendait de lui maintenant. Devait-il se comporter comme son petit ami ou simplement rester l'ami fidèle même après ces baisers et cette nuit, tout platonique qu'elle avait été, passée avec lui ? Il se glissa sous une douche chaude pour tenter de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Ils avaient tous deux une grosse journée de travail qui les attendait avec cette signature de contrat. Hyoga allait être fortement sollicité pour expliquer le projet et comment il comptait mener à bien l'exploitation de ce dernier sur lequel ils avaient tant travaillé, et lui avait toute la présentation à faire. Il allait devoir remettre ses questions à plus tard.

Ooo000ooO

Il était à peine sept heures quand Angelo passa les portes de l'hôtel où était descendu Shaka. Ce dernier l'avait appelé la vieille au soir car il souhaitait lui présenter un ami. Il fut donc assez surpris de trouver l'avocat tranquillement en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner, seul. Non pas qu'il n'est pas confiance en Shaka, mais il le connaissait justement assez bien pour savoir que ce dernier n'était pas adepte de blagues idiotes. De plus, l'indien n'ignorait pas qu'il devait, en toutes circonstances, se trouver dans l'entourage proche de Milo. Le fait que ce dernier passe de plus en plus de temps au domicile de Camus lui posait déjà bien assez de problèmes à résoudre dans sa mission au quotidien.

\- Shaka ? fit-il en s'installant en face de lui.

\- Ah bonjour Angelo, comment vas-tu ? répondit ce dernier en levant les yeux. Tiens je t'ai pris du café si tu le souhaites, dit-il en désignant un pichet et une tasse.

\- Tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour qu'on prenne un café quand même ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

Rassuré sur ce point l'italien accepta de se servir une tasse, bien qu'il sache déjà que le café qu'il allait boire serait loin d'être à la hauteur du sien.

\- Alors ton ami ? demanda-t-il après avoir fait la grimace à la première gorgée. Décidément, il ne s'y habituerait jamais à ce mauvais café. Pour lui, seul le café qu'il faisait été digne de ce nom.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un ami, lui avoua Shaka en souriant, mais c'était un peu compliqué de te raconter ça par téléphone.

Angelo le regarda, attendant la suite. Il voyait bien que son ami était un peu embêté, voir même troublé. Or, Shaka était d'ordinaire imperturbable. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver ?

\- C'est quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré hier, totalement par hasard, si du moins hasard il peut y avoir en de telles circonstances. J'aurais tendance à plutôt appelé ça le destin mais… ce n'est pas le sujet. Nous avons dîné hier soir ensemble et avons convenu de nous revoir ce matin ici, car nous sommes descendus tous les deux dans cet hôtel. Il est également ici pour son travail…

\- Et ? interrogea Angelo qui ne comprenait pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

\- C'est difficile à expliquer, se justifia Shaka. Mais je voudrais que tu me donnes un avis objectif sur cet homme, c'est possible ? Je pense que tu comprendras mieux de quoi je veux parler en le voyant. Justement le voilà.

C'était quoi cette histoire de fou ? Shaka le prenait-il pour un spécialiste des relations amoureuses ? se demanda fugitivement l'italien. Parce que si c'était ça il devait savoir qu'il n'était pas vraiment le mieux placé. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le désastre de ce qu'il avait vainement essayé de construire avec Saga.

\- Bonjour Shaka !

\- Bonjour Kanon, bien dormi ? Je te présente un collègue qui exerce ici, Angelo. Il est venu me chercher pour mon rendez-vous.

\- Enchanté ! fit Kanon en prenant place à la table des deux hommes et en attaquant son petit-déjeuner sans accorder plus d'un regard à l'italien.

\- Moi de même, répondit Angelo après un temps, encore sous le coup de la surprise et comprenant brusquement pourquoi Shaka l'avait fait venir ici. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque relation amoureuse.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Camus**

Milo était levé depuis longtemps quand Camus émergea d'une nuit difficile. Il trouva son amant devant la baie vitrée du salon, contemplant la ville en sirotant une tasse de café.

\- Milo ?

Ce dernier se retourna, lui sourit tendrement et s'avança à sa rencontre.

\- Tu n'as pas dû beaucoup dormir avec tout ça, s'excusa le français en l'embrassant. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te confier tout cela avant la signature…

\- Non, tu as bien fait, le coupa le grec en l'enlaçant. Ce secret te pesait et te pèse encore si j'en crois ta nuit agitée. C'est une chose que je veux affronter avec toi.

Camus se laissa aller contre le corps puissant de son compagnon. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, enlacés. Un échange tout en tendresse. Un de ces moments de profond partage et de symbiose entre deux êtres. Quelque chose qu'ils auraient tant aimé prolongé un peu.

Mais le travail les attendait, une longue et dure journée qui signerait peut-être une période de répit pour l'entreprise. Aussi, et sans même avoir besoin de se parler, ils se séparèrent pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner que Milo avait pris soin de préparer.

\- Dans combien de temps Angelo passe nous prendre ? demanda Camus en jetant un regard à la pendule de la cuisine qui affichait six heures trente.

\- Vers huit heures, il devait passer chercher Shaka d'abord.

Puis naturellement, la conversation s'orienta sur la journée qui les attendait, même si aucun d'eux n'avait oublié tout ce que la révélation du français sur son passé risquait de changer dans leur avenir proche.

Ooo000ooO

**Salle à manger de l'hôtel**

Kanon avait noté la surprise du dénommé Angelo. A coup sûr, ce dernier connaissait aussi le fameux Saga. Etait-ce pour cela que Shaka l'avait fait venir ? Pour avoir une confirmation de sa propre impression ? Le grec se doutait que oui et cela l'agaçait un peu, même si dans le même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux que Shaka ne lui ait pas monté un bateau. Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'on cherchait à le séduire de cette façon pour le détourner de son travail ou lui faire avouer où se cachait un des fameux héritiers dont il venait vérifier la santé. Il suffisait de connaître quelque peu son histoire personnelle pour tenter de profiter de la situation et il avait appris avec le temps que les rapaces convoitant les fortunes qui leur échappaient étaient prêts à tout pour parvenir à leurs fins. En même temps, il ne voyait pas le jeune indien agir ainsi. Cela ne collait pas du tout à sa personnalité, du moins à ce qu'il avait pu en saisir lors de leur dîner de la veille. Non, Shaka respirait un parfum d'honnêteté qu'il lui avait rarement été donné de rencontré, voir jamais. C'était comme une lumière qui inondait sa personne et se répercutait dans chacun de ses gestes et chacune de ses paroles.

Il lui avait conté l'histoire de ce Saga, qui pourrait être son jumeau d'après lui. Une histoire qu'il avait volontairement résumée pour préserver la confidentialité de ses employeurs, et qui pouvait coller avec la sienne au niveau chronologique, qu'il lui avait lui aussi expliqué dans les grandes lignes ensuite. A sa grande surprise, Shaka n'avait à aucun moment fait mime de s'apitoyer sur son sort comme cela avait été souvent le cas quand il parlait un peu de lui-même, une autre chose qu'il avait appris à garder au maximum sous silence depuis. Mais les yeux de Shaka avaient parlé pour lui et à travers eux, Kanon avait pu ressentir toute sa sympathie. Pas de pitié comme c'était souvent le cas, non juste un soutien s'il le désirait et uniquement s'il le désirait. Pas de mots vides de sens non plus. Juste à un moment, Shaka avait posé sa main sur la sienne pour une brève mais explicite pression, comme pour lui dire, ça suffit, si c'est trop douloureux arrête… Non Shaka n'était ce genre de type. Shaka était là pour ses amis, Shaka était un être… définitivement à part. Un être comme il n'en n'avait encore jamais rencontré. Un être qui l'attirait étrangement. De même qu'il n'avait pas non plus cherché à savoir ce qu'il faisait ici et quel était son travail. De lui, il n'avait rien ajouté de plus que la veille, il était là pour aider à la signature d'un contrat. Une fois leurs histoires respectives achevées, Shaka lui avait simplement demandé de pouvoir le recontacter et lui avait donné ses coordonnées personnelles. Il souhaitait que Kanon puisse réfléchir, au besoin vérifier son histoire avant de prendre une décision qui risquait de bouleverser sa vie.

La suite de la soirée, ils l'avaient passé à faire connaissance. A parler de tout et de rien, du monde qu'ils voyaient respectivement au cours de leurs voyages, de leurs impressions sur les pays traversés. De leur goût aussi, de leur passe-temps qui n'avaient bien souvent rien en commun et de tout ce qui leur était passé par la tête. Mais plus un mot n'avait été évoqué sur la possible relation entre Saga et Kanon. Et ce dernier en regagnant sa chambre devait s'avouer qu'il avait passé une merveilleuse fin de soirée.

En le rejoignant ce matin, il s'attendait à ce que Shaka lui demande une réponse sur ses souhaits concernant Saga. Mais encore une fois il s'était trompé. Shaka ne lui fit aucune demande, ils parlèrent comme deux amis sur le point de se quitter pour un temps indéfini. Il voyait bien qu'Angelo bouillait de lui dire des trucs sur sa ressemblance, mais un regard de Shaka suffit à le faire taire. Finalement, l'italien à bout de patience, finit par se lever et dire à son collègue :

\- Je t'attends dans la voiture, j'ai besoin d'une cigarette. Au plaisir, salua-t-il Kanon.

Une fois qu'il eut disparu, Shaka crut bon d'excuser son comportement mais il l'arrêta d'un geste :

\- Il est plus que troublé par notre ressemblance c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, mais comment dire…

\- Saga est précieux à ses yeux ? devina Kanon.

\- On peut le dire ainsi oui, concéda l'avocat. Mais c'est encore une autre histoire. Je vais malheureusement devoir te laisser, rajouta-t-il en se levant.

\- Malheureusement pour notre affaire commune ?

\- Malheureusement car tu es d'une compagnie fort agréable, rectifia Shaka, même si j'ai bien du mal à comprendre certaine chose mais c'est mon lot quotidien avec le commun des mortels… soupira-t-il en lui faisant un signe de la main. A bientôt j'espère.

\- Qui sait ? répondit le grec en le regardant s'éloigner d'une démarche presque aérienne. Puis il disparut à sa vue, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant derrière lui.

Kanon resta un long moment pensif à regarder la porte qui l'avait emporté avant de se décider à bouger à son tour. Lui aussi avait à faire ici. Il repenserait à ça plus tard, après ses obligations. Surtout qu'il avait un tout nouveau client à voir dans cette ville.

Ooo000ooO

**Salle de réunion, entreprise Nekopoulos**

Le client, un gros investisseur japonais accompagné de ses hommes de confiance, écoutait la présentation de Shiryu dans un silence quasi religieux. Tout juste posait-il, par moment, une ou deux questions pour préciser tel ou tel point.

Hyoga, installé près de Camus, lui-même à la droite de Milo, juste en face de leur client potentiel, admirait sans réserve son ami. Il avait toujours été impressionné par sa facilité à captiver un auditoire et le conduire là où il voulait en venir. Milo lui-même était agréablement surpris par cette compétence inattendue de sa dernière recrue. S'étaient joints à eux, pour cette réunion extraordinaire, deux secrétaires, chargées de prendre des notes et un avocat arrivé du matin tout juste, un certain Shaka que Hyoga n'avait encore jamais rencontré mais qui semblait bien connaître Angelo, le garde du corps personnel de Milo qu'il avait toujours côtoyé dans l'entreprise, et bien entendu son patron.

Sur l'écran défilaient, les schémas, images et autres graphiques montrant les cibles mais aussi les développements potentiels de la toute nouvelle souche d'antibiotique qu'ils avaient testée pendant tout le temps d'étude du projet. Bien sûr, il y avait encore des études complémentaires à faire, ce que Hyoga avait lui-même expliqué un peu plus tôt dans la partie qui était consacrée aux futurs travaux si l'entreprise développait le projet en question. Mais la projection de Shiryu était tout simplement splendide. Il n'aurait jamais su faire aussi bien. Il le savait pertinemment. Tout ce qui était scientifique ne lui posait pas de soucis, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de passer au développement pratique, il avait toujours eu des problèmes. Pas qu'il ne voit pas le potentiel, non loin de là, mais il n'était pas capable de l'expliquer aussi bien à des profanes. Shiryu s'en tirait à merveille par contre… comme dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Presque machinalement son esprit revint à la veille au soir, à ce qui s'était passé entre eux, à cette nuit. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, pour l'instant parasites, et se concentrer sur le présent bien trop important pour leur avenir proche à tous. Pourtant il savait qu'il devait avoir une mise au point avec son ami, car il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'échapper maintenant. Pas après ce qui s'était passé.

La présentation touchait à sa fin. Shiryu conclut son exposé en donnant la parole à Milo qui ajouta un petit discours pour tenter, si ce n'était déjà fait, de convaincre définitivement leurs auditeurs. Vint ensuite quelques questions auxquelles répondirent au mieux, Hyoga, Shiryu ou même Camus et Milo suivant le domaine concerné. Shaka intervenant même une fois ou deux sur certaines questions d'ordre purement juridiques.

Puis le client demanda à rester seul avec ses hommes quelques instants, ce que Shaka approuva d'un léger signe de tête au regard interrogateur de Milo. Ils sortirent donc tous de la salle. Milo trépignait.

\- Calme-toi, c'est plutôt bon signe, lui fit remarquer Shaka. Ils veulent mettre au point leurs propositions. S'ils n'étaient pas intéressés du tout, ils seraient repartis directement en demandant à réfléchir. En partant maintenant, ils auraient trop peur de perdre ce contrat. A ce propos, bravo jeune homme, fit-il en se tournant vers Shiryu. Votre présentation était remarquable !

\- Merci, répondit ce dernier, impressionné par l'aura de calme et de présence que dégageait l'avocat.

Malgré ces paroles encourageantes, Milo avait bien du mal à se calmer. Mais la porte s'ouvrit bientôt et il s'engouffra dans la pièce suivi de Camus et Shaka.

Hyoga soupira de soulagement. Pour eux c'était fini, il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre le résultat des tractations. Les deux secrétaires avaient déjà rejoint leur poste de travail, mais Angelo arrivait avec un plateau chargé d'un en-cas :

\- Venez les gamins ! Vous avez fait votre part !

Ils s'installèrent dans le petit salon en face de la salle, attendant anxieusement pour les deux chercheurs, que la porte s'ouvre enfin. Angelo, lui, semblait comme absent. Il repensait sans cesse à ce Kanon. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien le jumeau perdu de Saga. Et il maudissait presque Shaka de le laisser mijoter alors que son ami souffrait tant. Il était bien placé pour savoir que les nuits de Saga étaient encore hantées par de violents cauchemars sur la disparition de son cadet.

Le garde du corps de Milo avait été recruté par l'aîné des jumeaux pour la sécurité rapprochée des deux frères. Il n'avait pas été long à comprendre que son chef direct souffrait d'un profond traumatisme qui l'avait rendu presque paranoïaque pour tout ce qui touchait à la protection des deux héritiers Nekopoulos. Devenu responsable de celle-ci à la mort de son père, il en avait fait une véritable priorité.

Angelo était alors encore un tout jeune homme qui avait préféré la voie du privé après quelques déceptions sur l'intégrité de la police grecque. De pure souche italienne né par hasard dans ce pays d'une mère qui avait émigrée pour suivre un amour venu y travailler mais qu'elle n'avait jamais retrouvé, il ne supportait guère l'inaction et encore moins qu'on tente de le brider. Sa jeunesse s'était passée entre bagarres de rues dans un quartier pauvre de la capitale et petits boulots pour faire vivre sa mère que la vie avait usée avant l'âge. Elle ne survécut pas longtemps d'ailleurs à son adolescence et n'eut que le bonheur de la voir intégrer les forces de l'ordre de son pays d'adoption avant de s'éteindre. Ses supérieurs tentèrent bien de formater cette trop fougueuse jeune recrue à leur volonté, mais il était trop intelligent et bien trop impulsif pour se contenter d'obéir à des ordres qu'il jugeait bien trop pondérés vis-à-vis des gros truands régnants en maitre absolus sur les quartiers défavorisés.

Un blâme et un congé forcé d'un mois avaient salué sa première année dans les forces de police. Ne voulant pas rester inactif, il avait alors participé à des stages de formations à la protection rapprochée et avait ainsi rencontré Saga. Ce dernier, était alors en quête de nouveaux employé, une partie du personnel de sécurité du manoir commençant à avoir un âge plus que raisonnable pour certaines fonctions bien particulières comme la sécurité rapproché de ses patrons. Il avait besoin de jeunes gens capables de prendre des initiatives dans des situations d'urgence et Angelo correspondait sans l'ombre d'un doute à ses critères.

L'italien avait vu là une porte de sortie honorable de la police qui l'avait quand même un peu déçu. Il prit quand même le temps de faire une enquête personnelle sur la famille Nekopoulos avant d'accepter l'offre, mais il ne trouva aucune trace d'activités illégales. C'est ainsi que peu à peu, il devint le garde du corps personnel du plus jeune des deux frères, et également l'amant de Saga. Mais ce dernier mit rapidement fin à leur relation, prétextant qu'il ne devait se concentrer que sur son boulot. Angelo, qui avait oublié d'être bête, avait rapidement découvert que son chef s'interdisait tout simplement d'être heureux, comme pour expier de n'avoir pas pu sauver son cadet autrefois. L'italien, s'il s'était attaché au grec, n'avait pas non plus sombré dans une folle passion. Saga et lui s'entendaient bien, ils avaient agréablement mêlés leur solitude respective dans un respect mutuel. Mais l'italien ne s'était pas privé de lui dire qu'il ne résoudrait rien de cette façon, ce à quoi Saga avait répondu que cela ne le regardait en rien.

Si aujourd'hui Angelo ne souhaitait plus revenir sur cette relation vouée à l'échec avant même d'avoir commencée, il espérait quand même que celui, qui au fil du temps, était devenu un ami, puisse un jour retrouvé la sérénité et qui sait, peut-être enfin quelqu'un à aimer.

Lui-même ne renonçait pas à trouver un jour celui ou celle qui serait à même de partager sa vie.

Ooo000ooO

Loin de là, dans un Shinkansen* filant vers Niigata, Kanon lui aussi réfléchissait. Un de ses clients se trouvant dans cette ville de la côte est du Japon, il avait décidé de commencer par celui-ci de façon à se donner du temps pour penser à sa rencontre avec Shaka avant de prendre une quelconque décision. Et de mettre ce temps à profit pour enquêter sur ce Saga. Il n'avait pas son nom de famille certes, pas encore, mais trouver pour quelle famille puissante de Grèce bossait le jeune indien ne devrait pas trop difficile pour un enquêteur professionnel comme lui.

Mais pour l'instant, c'est surtout au jeune avocat qu'il songeait. Son histoire, sa possible relation Saga passait dans l'immédiat au second plan. Shaka l'intriguait et l'attirait à la fois. Il irradiait d'un étrange pouvoir, s'il pouvait le nommer ainsi, un il ne savait quoi d'irréel et de fascinant. Et ce n'était certes pas parce qu'il était de culture différente de la sienne. Non, il avait déjà fréquenté des bouddhistes sans pour autant ressentir cela. Il y avait autre chose chez lui.

Il avait déjà lancé quelques recherches via internet sur ses possibles employeurs et attendrait patiemment ce premier résultat avant de s'autoriser seulement à penser que oui, peut-être, il y avait matière à espérer quelque chose de personnel. Trop de désillusions lui avait appris à se montrer prudent de ce côté. Mais rien ne l'empêchait, même si ses recherches n'apportaient aucun espoir personnel, de revoir Shaka. Il avait lui-même reconnu s'être plu en sa compagnie et qui sait s'ils ne pouvaient pas pousser un peu cette relation vers quelque chose de plus durable.

Kanon n'avait pas ou quasiment pas d'ami. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu d'ailleurs. Tout juste quelques relations de boulots qu'il voyait parfois en dehors du travail. Pour quelques sorties partagées et plus si affinités de temps à autres, mais rien qui ne durait. Le seul qu'il pouvait éventuellement considérer comme son possible ami était Shura, même si leur relation était encore trop récente pour vraiment le qualifier comme tel. Il l'avait rencontré en enquêtant sur son nouveau client, il y avait un peu plus de huit mois, et ils avaient tout de suite sympathisé.

L'homme, originaire d'Espagne était revenu aider son père quand le domaine où ce dernier avait servi d'intendant pendant toute sa vie avait connu des déboires suite au départ de son dernier investisseur et accessoirement mari de la comtesse en titre. Quand le mariage avait été annulé, le domaine avait vite périclité et Shura était alors revenu de son pays d'origine où son père les avait envoyés lui et sa jeune sœur à la mort de sa femme alors que le domaine était renfloué par ce nouvel investisseur. Il savait aussi que le vieil homme avait été celui qui avait aidé le jeune héritier à s'enfuir après que son beau-père lui fait subir les pires atrocités. Shura lui en avait parlé, il avait sensiblement le même âge que le jeune héritier et ils avaient grandi ensemble, partageant enfants, leur jeux. Plus tard, le jeune héritier avait été en internat alors que lui faisait ses études au collège puis lycée de secteur. Bien que moins souvent ensemble, ils avaient toujours conservés des liens sincères jusqu'à que ce que Shura regagne son pays natal, à la mort de sa mère. Kanon avait bien senti qu'il avait une profonde affection pour celui qu'il nommait en riant, le petit comte. Il ne fallait pas être idiot pour comprendre combien il regrettait d'avoir été si loin alors que son ami souffrait tant.

Pour se faire pardonner son absence, bien qu'involontaire, Shura s'était donné pour mission de rétablir le prestige et la réputation du vignoble. Il en avait été nommé l'intendant par la dernière comtesse, la mère de son client, avant que celle-ci ne finisse par s'éteindre quelques mois plus tôt. Il avait fallu pas mal de temps à Kanon pour retrouver la trace du jeune Camus. Il avait bien brouillé les pistes et avait simplifié son nom pour travailler au Japon. C'était grâce à la société où il travaillait que l'enquêteur avait fini par remettre la main sur lui.

Kanon arrivait à destination. Il chassa ses pensées qui avaient lentement dérivé sur le vide de sa vie privée pour se concentrer à nouveau sur son travail. Il aurait tout le trajet du retour ce soir, plus sa nuit à l'hôtel pour repenser à Shaka.

Ooo000ooO

**Entreprise Nekopoulos**

La porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit enfin. Hyoga et Shiryu avaient l'impression d'avoir attendu des heures durant alors qu'il ne s'en était écoulé qu'un peu plus d'une.

\- Ils ont réussi, murmura Angelo toujours avec eux.

\- Comment… ? s'étonna Shiryu.

\- Regardez le visage de Camus et Milo. Ils sont détendus et ravis. Je suis prêt à parier que c'est gagné.

Le deux plus jeunes durent reconnaître qu'il avait raison. C'était presque joyeusement que leur patron et son bras droit discutaient avec le client en le raccompagnant.

Shaka sortit le dernier de la salle et salua d'un signe de tête l'assemblée pour se diriger directement vers eux.

\- Alors ? demanda l'italien.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'indien alors qu'il répondait en montrant une chemise qu'il tenait :

\- Le contrat est signé. Vous avez réussi à les convaincre ! C'est en partie grâce à vous deux, bravo messieurs. Joli travail !

Shiryu suivait des yeux le groupe qui venait de s'engouffrer dans l'ascendeur :

\- J'espère qu'ils ne descendent pas au labo ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Non. Milo et Camus vont juste les raccompagner en bas, les rassura Shaka. Nous allons attendre tranquillement leur retour ici. Je pense qu'ils vont vouloir vous parler.

Angelo, lui avait directement emboîté le pas à son patron. Hyoga, qui en avait assez d'attendre commençait à montrer des signes d'impatience.

\- Pourquoi ne pas les attendre au labo ? On a plus vraiment grand-chose à faire ici nous deux…

\- Détrompe-toi Hyoga, répondit Shiryu. Il nous faut connaître les priorités que le client a définies avec Milo et Camus pour orienter nos prochains travaux.

Oui, mais moi j'ai surtout besoin de savoir où tu vas passer ta prochaine nuit Shiryu, songea le jeune chercheur contrarié de ne pas être arrivé à se retrouver seul, même une minute, dans cette journée avec lui. Et rien ne lui disait que ça pourrait se faire vu l'heure tardive.

Leur matinée s'était passé en compagnie de Milo et Camus pour parfaire leur stratégie quand à la présentation de cet après-midi et ils avaient tous mangé un morceau dans le bureau du patron. S'ils faisaient encore une réunion, il serait l'heure d'aller chercher Gabriel et tout serait perdu pour aujourd'hui.

Il regarda son ami qui avait entamé une conversation avec Shaka. Il aurait juste voulu un petit quart d'heure de pause, mais visiblement c'était bien trop demandé dans une journée comme celle-ci. Il soupira, résigné à devoir attendre demain, alors que Milo et Camus revenaient et leurs faisaient signe de les suivre dans la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Seul Shaka ne les y suivit pas, il discuta quelques minutes en aparté avec Milo avant de saluer tout le monde.

L'indien sourit en voyant la porte se refermer sur ceux qui allaient maintenant développer le contrat qu'il avait dans les mains. Un exemplaire allait être conservé ici, mais l'original repartirait avec lui, au siège de la société en Grèce. Son travail était fini pour ce soir. Il ne reviendrait que le lendemain, Milo souhaitant sa présence à une petite fête en l'honneur de la signature du contrat qui allait assurer la pérennité de l'entreprise sur le sol japonais dans l'immédiat et très certainement lui attirer d'autres clients. Shaka songea qu'il allait bientôt lui falloir trouver un juriste compétent pour venir travailler ici. Les labos de recherches devaient souvent faire face à des problèmes en tout genre et il fallait quelqu'un prêt à intervenir rapidement sur place au cas où, quitte à ce qu'ils travaillent de conserve par moyens électroniques jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse arriver.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux quant Angelo l'interpella :

\- On peut se parler avant que tu partes ?

\- De Kanon ? devina Shaka. Viens, isolons-nous un peu, fit-il en l'entraînant dans une salle vide dont il referma la porte derrière eux. Alors ?

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Saga…

\- Je connais parfaitement le calvaire quotidien de Saga, le coupa l'avocat. Mais brusquer Kanon ne fera pas avancer les choses, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Kanon souffre aussi de la perte de sa petite enfance, c'est indéniable. Mais il a barricadé cette souffrance, différemment de son frère certes, mais tout aussi efficacement. Le brusquer ne ferait que le braquer et risquerait de l'éloigner à jamais. Ce n'est pas ce tu souhaites et moi non plus. Je voulais que tu le voies car je voulais un autre avis mais je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance Angelo. Laisse-moi gérer cette situation à ma façon.

\- Tu es tout comme moi certain que c'est bien le jumeau de Saga ?

\- Oui. J'en ai été persuadé à la seconde même où l'on s'est rencontré.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi t'avoir fait venir tu veux dire ? J'avais besoin d'un autre avis, je te l'ai dit. Quelqu'un qui connaisse bien Saga. Demander à Milo aurait été trop dangereux pour Kanon. Tu m'as paru le plus indiqué. Désolé, je ne voulais pas remuer des souvenirs douloureux.

\- T'inquiètes pas de ça, balaya l'italien de la main. Saga et moi, c'est une histoire qui a finie avant même de commencer et de toute façon, ça n'aurait pas pu marcher. On a passé des bons moments et je ne regrette rien mais je n'en suis plus là. Par contre c'est toujours mon ami.

\- Oui, tout comme il est le mien.

Ils se séparèrent peu après, retournant chacun à leurs occupations respectives. Angelo avait décidé de faire confiance à Shaka mais ne perdait pas de vue son objectif depuis qu'il avait vu Kanon, lui faire renouer avec son jumeau… et apaiser enfin ce dernier.

Ooo000ooO

Kanon pénétra dans sa chambre d'hôtel de la capitale vers vingt et une heure, après un rapide repas dans un petit restaurant familial de sa connaissance. Il commença par se détendre sous une bonne douche avant de s'installer devant son ordinateur.

Il repéra et nota l'adresse de son tout nouveau client pour le lendemain et celle de sa société où il se trouverait très certainement en pleine journée. Il fronça les sourcils en la découvrant. Fait assez étrange dans son boulot, c'était la même société qui employait le père et tuteur légal de son autre client, un petit garçon de quatre ans. Il avait d'ailleurs prévu cette année de les retrouver en fin de journée, devant l'école du gamin. Il venait bien sûr, toujours sans prévenir, vérifiait juste que l'enfant se portait bien en les suivant discrètement son père et lui dans une de leurs activités. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour déceler une quelconque anomalie que d'observer de loin, c'était quelque chose que son métier lui avait appris. Les gens ne se méfiaient généralement pas quand ils ne savaient pas surveillé. Puis Kanon irait leur rendre une petite visite à leur domicile, pour vérifier les derniers détails et discuter un peu avec le père, qu'il connaissait déjà. Bon, il ferait aussi un léger détour avant de rentrer par le bureau du directeur de l'école histoire de dénicher s'il y avait lieu, d'éventuels problèmes et les évolutions dans la vie de son petit client quand l'établissement serait désert. Une partie de son travail, pour ne pas dire la plus grande, se faisait dans l'ombre. Ensuite il pourrait boucler son rapport. Il n'avait encore pas rencontré de souci avec ce petit héritier et son père.

Beaucoup de ses clients à travers le monde étaient des gamins et il avait pris l'habitude de parer à toute éventualité qu'on voudrait lui cacher. Les surprises pouvaient être nombreuses dans ce domaine. Ses clients adultes étaient plus rares, bien souvent c'était de jeunes adolescents qui ignoraient encore tout de leur héritage avant qu'ils n'aient l'âge de le gérer. Mais son nouveau client était, lui, un homme dans le force de l'âge, ce qui allait nécessiter un premier contact peut-être un peu houleux, s'il ignorait le décès récent de sa mère.

Son planning pour le lendemain bouclé, Kanon s'autorisa à poursuivre ses recherches personnelles sur Shaka et par extension sur ce prétendu jumeau. Il ne pouvait nier que le prénom de Saga avait évoqué quelque chose au fond de lui. Seulement bien trop fugitif et rapide pour que cela déchire un peu le voile noir de sa petite enfance. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il était très prêt même s'il se raisonnait pour ne pas trop s'emballer.

Il avait trouvé une quinzaine de société assez puissante en Grèce pour pouvoir employer quelqu'un comme le jeune avocat qu'était Shaka Radjan. Un étrange parcours d'ailleurs que le sien, sorti premier de sa promo et promis à un bel avenir mais il avait défrayé tous les pronostics en refusant des postes prestigieux pour continuer à servir, suivant ses propres dires, la justice et la vérité telles qu'il les entendait. Un homme qui savait ce qu'il voulait en quelque sorte, qualité qui était loin de laisser Kanon indifférent. En recoupant les diverses informations que l'avocat lui avait bien voulu lui révéler lors de leurs discussions, il finit par arriver à seulement trois compagnies susceptibles d'être son employeur. L'une d'elle retint alors toute son attention, la Société Nekopoulos. Coïncidence encore ? Cela finissait par faire beaucoup, et si son métier lui avait appris une chose, c'était bien que les coïncidences n'étaient pas aussi légion qu'on voulait bien essayer de le faire croire.

A suivre…

* Shinkansen, train à grande vitesse japonais, équivalent de notre TGV.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup et ravie que tu aimes tant ! Voici le suite demandée, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant !_

_Voici donc le chapitre 6, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Le lendemain, appartement de Hyoga**

Le jeune chercheur émergea difficilement de sa courte nuit à la sonnerie de son réveil matinal. Six heures trente, affichait le réveil en hurlant les infos du matin, il s'empressa de presser le bouton alors que Gabriel pénétrait dans sa chambre, l'esprit lui aussi bien plus embrumé qu'à l'accoutumée. Il sourit tendrement à l'enfant en lui ouvrant les bras. Un petit câlin s'imposait après la nuit qui avait été, pour lui, bien moins longue que d'ordinaire en période d'école. Il fallait dire que Milo ne leur avait guère laissé le choix la veille en décidant brusquement de les emmener, tous les trois et Camus, au restaurant pour fêter ce tout nouveau contrat. Une bonne soirée qui les avait tous détendus après cette dure journée, repensa-t-il en se levant, son fils toujours dans ses bras, et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine :

\- Je suis fatigué papa ! protesta l'enfant quand il le déposa sur sa chaise pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

\- Je sais mon cœur, papa aussi. Mais il faut aller à l'école tout de même, tu te coucheras tôt ce soir, promis !

Gabriel eut une moue boudeuse alors que la porte d'entrée se faisait entendre et que Shiryu les rejoignait.

\- Salut vous deux ! fit-il en se dépêchant de mettre la table après avoir embrassé l'enfant. Désolé, je suis un peu en retard.

\- Pour nous ça ira, mais il faut que Gabriel soit à l'heure à l'école.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller ! protesta encore vivement le concerné.

\- Ce n'est pas le jour de la piscine ? interrogea innocemment Shiryu.

\- Oh…si… vite papa, le petit déjeuner !

Hyoga sourit à son ami, le remerciant du regard et s'empressa d'obéir à son bout de chou, soudain beaucoup plus enclin à aller à l'école, malgré sa fatigue. Il y fut à l'heure au grand soulagement de son père qui préféra tout de même prévenir sa maitresse qu'il s'était couché exceptionnellement un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Celle-ci le rassura de suite, elle veillerait sur l'enfant, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas coutumier du fait, au contraire de bien d'autres parents de ses petits élèves.

En repartant vers leur travail, Hyoga désigna à Shiryu le café où il l'avait emmené à son premier jour de travail :

\- Tu crois qu'on a le temps ? demanda son ami en regardant sa montre.

\- Milo ne nous en voudra pas après la soirée d'hier… et je voudrais te parler.

Shiryu le regarda un peu surpris et anxieux, mais le suivit néanmoins. Ils s'installèrent à la même table que la première fois et commandèrent.

Ooo000ooO

Shaka avait quitté son hôtel très tôt pour se rendre dans un temple bouddhiste de sa connaissance. L'avocat était plus que troublé par sa rencontre avec Kanon, et pas seulement parce qu'il était très certainement le jumeau disparu de Saga. Le jeune homme était assez honnête avec lui-même pour s'en rendre compte et se l'avouer. Oui, quelque chose chez cet homme le perturbait fortement et il avait besoin de faire le point en lui pour y voir plus clair.

Il fut accueilli dans les lieux par un des pensionnaires du temple qui, au fil de ses visites, était devenu son ami, Mu, un jeune d'homme d'environ le même âge que lui. Ce dernier vivait ici avec son frère cadet, recueillis par les moines à la mort de leurs parents, de fervents donateurs du temple, d'un brutal accident de voiture un peu plus d'un an plus tôt. Leur seule famille restante étant un frère aîné, Shion, qui était alors en poste à l'étranger et dans l'impossibilité de revenir de suite au Japon. C'est à cette époque troublée pour Mu qu'ils avaient fait connaissance et Shaka avait fait tout son possible alors pour apporter un peu de réconfort aux deux frères à chacun de ses passages dans ce pays, y venant même parfois pendant ses congés. La fratrie étaient originaires du Tibet par leur père mais leur mère était japonaise et ils étaient venus tous vivre ici alors que Kilian, le petit dernier de la famille n'était qu'un bébé, leur père ayant une opportunité de carrière dans le pays de sa femme.

\- Bonjour mon ami ! le salua joyeusement Mu.

Salut qui lui fut largement rendu par le jeune indien.

\- Tu as l'air bien heureux, s'étonna Shaka qui le connaissait bien et voyait bien qu'il brûlait de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

\- Shion va enfin revenir ici ! Nous allons bientôt pouvoir vivre de nouveau tous ensembles, lui annonça Mu avec un grand sourire.

\- Kiki doit être ravi !

\- Et moi aussi, je ne te le cache pas, ajouta son ami. Les moines sont gentils mais ce n'est pas pareil qu'une famille !

\- Je suis content pour vous trois, sourit Shaka. Et je vais peut-être pouvoir faire enfin la connaissance de ce grand frère prodige, rajouta-t-il malicieusement.

\- Shaka ! s'offusqua faussement son ami en riant avant de redevenir plus sérieux. Par contre, toi tu n'as pas l'air d'être au top de ta forme, un souci ? s'inquiéta Mu.

\- Plutôt quelques interrogations personnelles, éluda l'avocat ne voulant pas perturber le bonheur évident de son ami. Je suis venu prendre le temps de méditer un peu sur tout ça.

\- Tu restes un peu ? interrogea encore Mu en l'accompagnant jusqu'au temple proprement dit. On pourrait manger ensemble si tu as un peu temps !

\- Avec plaisir ! On se voit après ? répondit l'avocat en pénétrant dans la salle principale du temple quasiment déserte à cette heure matinale

Mu le regarda disparaitre et soupira. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien troubler son ami à ce point ? Car il était profondément troublé, Mu le ressentait fortement.

Ooo000ooO

**Société Nekopoulos **

Milo courrait partout, préparant avec soin la fête qui allait avoir lieu ici dès la mi-journée. Camus en avait le tournis, tout comme Angelo, mais tous deux participaient activement à la mise en place de ce que souhaitait leur patron. Ce dernier voulait que tout soit parfait et que tout le personnel de la petite société soit heureux cet après-midi et participe à la fête en l'honneur de ce nouveau contrat.

\- Camus le traiteur, c'est bon ? interrogea Milo.

\- C'est bon, il sera là vers 11h30.

\- Angelo…

\- Tout le monde est prévenu ! le coupa ce dernier, devinant sa question. Tu ne veux pas te calmer un peu là ?

\- C'est tellement excitant tout ça ! répondit joyeusement Milo. Tu ne te rends pas compte mais on a du boulot pour au moins deux ans ! Et moi qui avais peur d'être obliger de licencier du personnel par manque d'activité ! Tu vas voir qu'on va devoir embaucher !

\- Ne nous emballons pas non plus, intervint Camus, amusé malgré lui par son enthousiasme débordant. On prendra les décisions suivant les besoins et au fur et à mesure, commençons par le début non ?

Milo lui offrit son plus beau sourire :

\- Tu as raison comme toujours, mon amour !

\- Eh ! Pas de ça ici ! protesta Angelo pas prêt à subir un nouvel élan de tendresse de son adorable patron qui l'avait déjà étreint le matin même, tellement il était heureux.

Un gosse, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Camus, mais un gosse avec un magnétisme fou qui le rendait si attachant… et si attirant.

Ooo000ooO

Pendant ce temps, dans un café non loin de là, Hyoga se demandait comment aborder son problème avec son ami. Depuis une bonne demi-heure.

\- Et si tu me parlais enfin… demanda Shiryu en posant sa main sur la sienne. On va vraiment être à la bourre sinon. Ou tu préfères que je le fasse ?

\- T'es marrant toi ! Ce n'est pas si facile ! répliqua vivement Hyoga.

\- Ok ! Alors je me lance. On en est où nous deux exactement ? C'est un peu ce que tu voulais me demander non ?

\- Oui… avoua un peu piteusement le jeune chercheur, quelque peu décontenancé par sa franchise.

\- Alors c'est simple… commença Shiryu.

\- Simple ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? le coupa son ami. Rien n'est simple avec ma situation particulière. Et puis Gabriel tu en fais quoi ?

Shiryu sourit. Sa main n'avait pas quitté celle de son ami malgré le regard réprobateur du serveur quand il passait près d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse alors ? demanda-t-il. Qu'on continue comme si cette soirée et cette nuit n'avaient jamais eu lieu ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable…

\- Moi non plus si tu veux tout savoir, avoua Hyoga. Et je refuse de te perdre encore… c'est une chose que je ne veux même pas envisager… c'est au-dessus de mes forces, finit-il en baissant les yeux.

Shiryu lâcha sa main pour venir relever sa tête doucement et planter son regard dans le sien :

\- Jamais Hyoga, quoiqu'on décide, quoiqu'il se passe, plus jamais je ne partirai loin de toi.

\- C'est vrai ? fit le jeune chercheur d'une petite voix un peu anxieuse.

\- C'est une promesse, répondit son assistant en caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

\- Shiryu…

Mais le téléphone de ce dernier se mit soudain à sonner, les interrompant. Juste au bon moment, songea son propriétaire en répondant, il aurait été capable de l'embrasser là, tout de suite sans réfléchir, juste pour le rassurer tant ses grands yeux clairs exprimaient la peur et la détresse d'être à nouveau abandonné. C'était du moins ce qu'il avait ressenti.

C'était Milo qui s'inquiétait. Shiryu le rassura et cela leur donna à tous deux le temps de se reprendre avant de payer leur consommations et de partir.

Alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, Hyoga murmura :

\- Merci…

Et Dieu que son assistant aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment.

Ooo000ooO

Kanon se fit monter un petit-déjeuner qu'en toute fin de matinée lorsqu'il s'éveilla enfin, et encore parce que son portable en position réveil ne cessait de le rappeler à l'ordre depuis une bonne demi-heure. Il lui fallu une bonne dose de caféine pour commencer à émerger du brouillard dans lequel il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit.

La veille, arrivé à la conclusion que Shaka devait bosser pour l'entreprise de son nouveau client, il avait continué ses recherches sur celle-ci, découvrant ses activités et tout ce qu'on pouvait dénicher sur le net la concernant. Et puis brusquement, il était tombé sur une photo de son PDG actuel, visiblement le frère aîné de la famille et de son garde du corps. Ce dernier n'était que de profil, protégeant visiblement son patron des gêneurs, mais le cœur de Kanon avait bondi. L'homme, qui ne pouvait être que Saga, lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ses doigts avait parcouru via l'écran de son ordinateur portable, le visage de profil, descendu la même longue chevelure bleue que la sienne, retenue pour l'occasion par un ruban noir. Shaka avait entièrement raison, hormis les yeux, ils étaient quasiment identiques, pour ne pas dire semblables en tout point. Mais même s'il ne pouvait nier ce fait, aucun flash n'avait pour autant percuter son esprit. Il n'avait pas pu non plus, et ce malgré nombres de recherches, trouver d'autres photos de son… sosie qu'il n'osait pas encore considérer comme le jumeau décrit par Shaka.

Quand il s'était enfin décidé à se reposer un peu, les yeux brûlants à force d'examiner toutes sortes de documents sur écrans, il pensait s'endormir d'une masse tellement il se sentait épuisé. Mais il n'en avait rien été, bien au contraire. L'image du jeune avocat était alors revenue dans son esprit alors qu'il était arrivé à faire le vide sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Shaka, son sourire doux, son rire cristallin, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant autour de lui… Nul doute dans son esprit que le jeune avocat l'attirait fortement et qu'en temps ordinaire, il lui aurait déjà très certainement proposé une suite… oui mais voilà, Shaka n'était pas ce genre d'homme d'une aventure sans lendemain, et d'ailleurs rien ne prouvait qu'il soit même attiré ou simplement tenté par les hommes. Et Kanon avait-il envie de s'engager dans une relation à plus long terme au cas, bien improbable, où ce serait le cas ?

Et quand enfin le sommeil l'avait fauché en pleine réflexion intense, il s'était retrouvé dans un horrible cauchemar où on tentait de le noyer alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin, et où quelqu'un hurlait désespérément son prénom.

Ce ne fut qu'après sa troisième tasse de café qu'il réalisa qu'il avait peut-être enfin eu un souvenir de sa petite enfance. Oui, ce cauchemar n'était autre qu'un souvenir, déclenché sans aucun doute possible, par la vision de Saga. C'était ce qui paraissait le plus probable.

Nouvelle tasse de café pour envisager cette possibilité et la réexaminer avec d'infinies précautions. Mais la seule conclusion à laquelle il put parvenir en restant objectif et sans s'emballer était que c'était effectivement possible mais bien loin d'être certain. L'heure avançant, il décida de se mettre au boulot et de remettre ses questions à plus tard. Bien que cette fois, il eut quand même un peu de mal à écarter la possibilité, même infime, d'avoir peut-être enfin déchiré un peu le voile noir de son passé, pour se remettre en condition de travail.

Pourtant, il le devait et se raisonna pour. Après un rapide déjeuner à la salle de restauration de l'hôtel, il se mit en route vers l'appartement de son tout nouveau client.

Ooo000ooO

**Entreprise Nekopoulos **

Lorsque Shaka arriva, la petite fête avait déjà débutée. Il s'était un peu attardé après sa méditation dans le temple pour discuter un peu avec Mu et convenir d'un rendez-vous avec lui et ses frères pour le lendemain soir. L'avocat avait prévu de repartir le surlendemain mais il souhaitait également revoir au moins une fois Kanon avant de prendre l'avion pour la Grèce. Sa méditation lui avait apporté quelques réponses, bien sûr, mais pas autant qu'il l'avait espéré, et il devinait qu'il aurait également besoin de s'éloigner un peu de lui pour vérifier qu'il ne faisait pas fausse route. Il soupira intérieurement ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi tout cela lui tombait dessus maintenant.

\- Shaka ! Nous t'attendions ! lui cria Milo un peu plus loin en l'apercevant, coupant le cours de ses pensées, et en venant à sa rencontre. J'ai cru que tu nous avais oubliés !

\- Non du tout, mais j'avais une visite à faire avant de venir.

Angelo, dans un coin de la pièce le salua en soulevant son verre de jus de fruit en sa direction. La garde du corps veillait comme toujours, à ce que tout se passe au mieux. L'avocat lui fit un petit signe et continua à discuter avec Milo, visiblement très heureux, et qui déambulait de groupe en groupe, trinquant avec ses employés. Et tous semblaient ravis également d'être là pour partager ce moment important pour la vie de leur petite entreprise.

Camus, lui, veillait à ce que le buffet ne désemplisse pas afin que tous puissent manger à leur faim et ne pas avoir d'esprits trop échauffés par l'alcool. Pour beaucoup, ils se voyaient déjà licenciés alors le soulagement pouvait faire faire quelques excès, même si on n'avait pas tendance à se laisser aller en temps ordinaires.

Shiryu et Hyoga passaient leur temps à répondre à nombre de questions sur le fameux nouveau projet décroché par l'entreprise. Mais tous deux n'avaient que peu de choses à dire de plus que Milo lorsqu'il avait fait son discours, sachant pertinemment qu'il restait encore beaucoup de travail avant de pouvoir transmettre à chacun ce qu'il serait amené à faire pour participer. Ce rôle de partage des tâches était, comme toujours, dévolu à Camus, parfait organisateur et qui superviserait tout le déroulement du projet.

Shaka qui avait décidé de tenter un peu d'oublier ses préoccupations du moment vint sauver le jeune chercheur qui commençait à perdre patience au milieu d'un groupe de jeunes femmes qui profitaient de la fête pour enfin l'approcher. Shiryu semblait bien plus à son aise que lui et l'avocat eut pitié de lui et vint l'enlever à ses groupies :

\- Hyoga, intervint-il, j'aurais besoin de vous entretenir en privé.

\- Bien sûr ! fit ce dernier soulagé en le suivant dans une salle voisine, déserte.

\- On est bien mieux ici non ? demanda l'avocat en refermant doucement la porte derrière eux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Désolé, sourit l'indien, je vous voyais prêt à vous énerver, j'ai pensé qu'un peu de calme ne vous ferais pas de mal.

Hyoga sourit, rassuré.

\- Merci, j'avoue que ce genre de festivité m'est très peu coutumier et je ne m'y sens pas à l'aise du tout.

\- Ce qui n'est pas le cas de votre assistant on dirait.

\- Shiryu ? Non, c'est vrai, sourit Hyoga un peu rêveur soudainement. Mais c'est tout lui ça, à l'aise où qu'il soit… il est tellement…

\- Parfait ? hasarda Shaka, un peu amusé par la tournure des événements.

Hyoga rougit violement sans répondre.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour si peu, le rassura l'avocat. Vos relations ne me regardent pas après tout. Restez donc un peu ici, moi je vais y retourner avant que Milo ne s'aperçoive de mon absence et ne me cherche partout.

\- Merci pour tout, murmura Hyoga.

Shaka retourna donc à la petite fête et Angelo se glissa jusqu'à lui, son éternel verre de jus de fruit à la main :

\- Pas de café ? s'étonna Shaka.

\- Il est bien trop mauvais ici ! s'offusqua l'italien faisant sourire son ami. Kanon ?

\- Rien de nouveau pour l'instant, répondit Shaka. Laisse-lui le temps d'assimiler tout cela. Il est bien trop sur la défensive pour croire à un rêve sortit de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

\- Mais…

\- Mais je sais ce que j'ai à faire, trancha Shaka, et évite de prononcer ce prénom devant Milo.

\- Je sais ! siffla l'italien agacé d'être ainsi rappelé à l'ordre.

L'avocat l'abandonna pour se diriger vers Shiryu et lui glisser quelques mots. Il avait vu ce dernier regarder avec inquiétude partout autour de lui quelques instants plus tôt. Le jeune homme le remercia et se débrouilla habilement pour sortir discrètement de la salle quelques minutes plus tard.

Shaka sourit et se dit qui oui, il ne s'était pas trompé au sujet de ces deux là. Ce qui le ramena directement à ses préoccupations du moment, Kanon. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en ce moment. Ce matin, il avait vérifié, il était toujours à l'hôtel mais n'était-il pas reparti dans la journée ? Ou travaillait-il encore ? L'avocat n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce quel genre de travail l'amenait au Japon, par peur sans doute de l'effrayer par trop de questions et de le faire fuir irrémédiablement. A ce moment-là pensait-il à Saga ou déjà à lui-même ? Comment savoir à quel moment Kanon avait commencé à le séduire ? S'en était-il seulement rendu compte ? Difficile de répondre à ça, mais une chose était certaine, Shaka était tombé sous son charme. De cela au moins il en était certain. Et pourquoi Kanon qu'il connaissait à peine plutôt que Saga qui était son ami depuis bientôt cinq ans ? Après tout, ils étaient quasiment identiques en tout point… non, rectifia Shaka en pensée, Kanon avait un côté beaucoup plus sauvage que son jumeau, plus mystérieux aussi… Une part de lui qui le différenciait complètement de Saga, si posé et réfléchi… et l'attirait irrémédiablement.

Camus arriva vers lui avec un plateau, lui permettant de se reprendre et de revenir au présent. Milo ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, toujours aussi joyeux.

Ooo000ooO

Shiryu souffla en sortant de la salle et avança doucement dans les couloirs déserts. Shaka l'avait informé que Hyoga avait quitté la fête un peu plus tôt à la recherche d'un peu de calme. Même s'il avait tout fait pour lui éviter ces désagréments, il n'avait pas pu le protéger complètement, lui-même bien trop sollicité.

Il pénétra dans la petite salle de réunion que lui avait indiquée l'avocat et vit effectivement son ami qui lui tournait le dos, regardant par les baies vitrées. Pris d'une subite impulsion, il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, la verrouilla et se glissa tout aussi discrètement derrière lui pour l'attirer contre son torse, refermant ses bras autour de sa taille en murmurant :

\- Déjà fatiguée par la fête ?

Hyoga se laissa aller en arrière en soupirant de bien-être et posa ses mains sur le siennes :

\- Tu n'as pas idée… j'ai tellement hâte qu'on soit à la maison.

\- Pourquoi attendre ? On est seuls… murmura encore Shiryu d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion… ou le désir qui déferlait soudainement dans tout son être, il ne savait plus trop.

Il tenta de se raisonner, de reculer. Ce n'était pas le lieu idéal pour se laisser aller à ce qui lui passait d'un seul coup par la tête. Il avait juste pensé à le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser éventuellement, en toute tranquillité mais son corps entier semblait crier autre chose. Et soudain il eut peur. Horriblement peur. Jamais, il n'avait fréquenté de garçon, comment devait-il se comporter ? Instinctivement il recula, lâchant Hyoga, heurta la table derrière lui et faillit bien s'étaler de tout son long.

Mais le jeune chercheur s'était retourné et le stabilisa en le rattrapant :

\- Hyoga… je…

\- Chut… le coupa son ami en le basculant doucement sur la table derrière lui. Laisse-moi faire…

Trop surpris et bien trop troublé pour riposter, Shiryu se laissa aller en arrière. L'instant d'après, Hyoga grimpait sur la table et le recouvrait de son corps, s'emparant voracement de ses lèvres alors que son bassin se mettait à bouger contre le sien.

Une vague de chaleur sembla enfler en lui et il tenta une dernière fois de repoussé son petit ami :

\- Hyoga… pas ici…

\- Tu es sûr ? s'amusa ce dernier en glissant sa main sur son entrejambe. Ton corps semble dire le contraire pourtant…

Déjà, il déboutonnait sa chemise pour atteindre la chair frémissante en dessous. Shiryu gémit quand ses lèvres vinrent lécher son torse et laissa échapper un petit cri quand il s'empara d'un de ses tétons. Il perdit pied et glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Hyoga, lui aussi à la recherche de sa chaleur.

Tous ces mois de frustrations, de plaisir solitaire en pensant à l'autre, déferlèrent dans leurs corps, dans leurs esprits devenus enfiévrés. Leurs bouches se cherchaient, se dévoraient pour s'abandonner et partir à l'assaut de nouvelles saveurs enivrantes. Plus rien ne comptait que l'autre, le corps de l'autre. Pourtant ils savaient tous deux qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps, ou du moins pas celui qu'il espérait pour se découvrir, pour enfin assouvir leurs envies. C'était trop rapide, trop soudain. Hyoga avait imaginé prendre son temps, guidant Shiryu pour ses premiers pas en terrains inconnus. Quant à ce dernier, il ne savait pas trop comment cela se passerait mais sûrement pas sur la table d'une salle de réunion à la va vite.

Mais là, plus rien de tout cela, plus qu'un feu brûlant qu'il fallait absolument éteindre avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de leur absence et ne se mette à les chercher et ils en étaient cruellement conscients tous deux malgré le désir qu'ils ressentaient.

\- Shiryu… il faut…

\- Qu'on fasse vite… je sais… lui répondit son compagnon qui en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions. Guide-moi…

\- Je t'aime toi tu sais…

\- J'ai une vague idée, sourit Shiryu.

\- Donne-moi ta main, souffla alors le jeune chercheur en lui ouvrant la sienne.

Shiryu ne chercha pas à comprendre, il lui faisait confiance et bientôt leurs deux mains unis se glissaient entre leurs deux corps. Ils bataillèrent un peu pour ouvrir leurs pantalons tant le feu qui brûlait en eux rendaient le moindre de leurs gestes excitant et frustrant au possible. Ils voulaient faire vite et ne cessaient pas non plus de tenter de se dévorer, gémissant, râlant leur frustration de ne pouvoir prendre leur temps pour cette première approche.

Ils y parvinrent finalement, haletant et de plus en plus fiévreux et Hyoga reprit la main de Shiryu qu'il avait momentanément lâché, le temps de venir à bout de quelques boutons étrangement récalcitrants. Mains unies qui se refermèrent sur leurs deux membres pulsants enfin l'un contre l'autre. Le choc fut tel que Shiryu ne put retenir un cri et Hyoga se mordit les lèvres presque au sang pour ne pas l'imiter.

La position était inconfortable et Shiryu posa ses pieds sur la table, ouvrant largement les cuisses pour donner plus d'espace à son compagnon. Ce dernier se redressa pour s'assoir en l'attirant à lui et glissa ses jambes sous les siennes. Mieux installés ainsi, ils purent continuer à se dévorer tout en approfondissant leur échange.

Une épaule, un cou soudain à portée. Le tee-shirt de Hyoga valsa alors que la chemise de son assistant était maintenant complètement ouverte.

\- Hyo… ga… gémit Shiryu alors que leurs mains continuaient leur va et vient, jouant parfois avec les glands, rendant leurs respirations erratiques. Le jeune chercheur tentait vainement de reprendre son souffle mais la vague de chaleur enflait bien trop en lui.

\- Maintenant… tenta-t-il de prévenir son amant dont le corps se tendit soudain, se libérant quelques secondes avant lui en émettant un long râle qui le fit frémir malgré lui. Puis les bras de Shiryu se refermèrent autour de lui, sa tête s'enfouit dans son cou alors qu'il murmurait :

\- Pardon… j'aurais tellement…

Il le bâillonna d'un baiser puis le força à relever son visage vers lui :

\- Tu regrettes ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Non mais… J'aurais aimé qu'on prenne notre temps.

\- On le fera… promis.

Puis, ils restèrent un long moment enlacés tendrement, finissant de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Toute leur tension redescendue, ils éclatèrent soudain de rire :

\- On a intérêt à se magner de retourner à la fête ! Sinon Milo va nous tuer.

Dix minutes plus tard, le temps d'un passage par les toilettes pour se nettoyer et se rajuster, de vérifier que la table n'avait pas souffert de leur écart de conduite, ils réintégraient la petite fête et partaient chacun d'un côté de la salle. Mais chaque fois que Hyoga eut son assistant dans son champ de vision, ce fut pour l'imaginer totalement nu dansant la plus belle des danses dans ses bras. Quand à Shiryu, il préférait éviter de croiser son regard, au moins le temps de se reprendre ce qui ne lui fut pas chose aisée.

Ooo000ooO

Une bonne heure plus tard, les employés commençaient à doucement s'en aller, remerciant encore une fois leur patron chaleureusement pour cette petite fête. Pour certains c'était l'heure de rentrer, pour d'autres, ils regagnaient leurs postes pour finir leur journée. Hyoga regarda sa montre mais il avait encore une bonne heure devant lui avant de récupérer Gabriel à la sortie de l'école. Il rejoignit Camus qui discutait encore avec Shaka, les deux hommes ayant entamés un débat passionné sur les œuvres de certains écrivains contemporains et se découvrant des tendances communes dans la littérature moderne.

C'est à ce moment que la secrétaire de Camus vint le chercher, l'informant qu'un visiteur désirait le voir. Milo l'interrogea du regard mais il lui fit un signe rassurant avant de retourner vers son bureau où l'attendait le visiteur en question.

La jeune femme proposa son aide car les personnes encore présentes commençaient à débarrasser les restes de la petite fêtes et à redonner à la salle de réunion où elle avait eu lieu son aspect d'origine.

Les restes furent emballés et mis au frigo alors que les boissons restantes, sans alcool, seraient mises à la disposition du personnel comme les restes le lendemain midi. L'alcool, lui, fut par contre rangé dans le bureau du directeur. Mais Camus avait bien préparé, comme à son habitude, et il en restait peu.

Ce dernier pénétrait à ce moment dans son bureau :

\- Monsieur ? Que puis-je pour vous ? Ma secrétaire m'a dit que vous veniez de France.

\- Bonjour, oui en effet. Vous êtes bien Camus de la Valentoiserie ?

\- Bonjour, pardon. C'est bien moi en effet, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Je suis Kanon Suigeston, je travaille pour la société notariale gérant le patrimoine de votre famille, dit-il en tendant sa carte de visite. Vous savez pour votre mère ?

Camus jeta un œil à la carte mais ne reconnut pas le nom du notaire qui avait gérer les intérêts de sa famille du temps où il était encore au domaine. Mais cela avait pu changer depuis…

\- Je suis au courant de son décès récent, si c'est ce qui vous amène. J'en ai été désolé quand je l'ai appris très récemment en faisant des recherches sur la situation de ma famille. Mais je veux plus rien avoir à faire avec son mari.

\- Votre mère avait fait annuler son mariage, lui annonça Kanon. Vous êtes l'unique héritier du domaine.

Camus dut s'appuyer à son bureau pour ne pas chanceler. Sa mère avait fait annuler son mariage ?

\- Quand ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, soudain dépassé par la tournure de l'entretien.

Kanon comprit que son client n'avait su qu'une partie de l'histoire et ignorait sûrement tout ce qui en avait découlé.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait s'asseoir, proposa-t-il en souriant. Je vais vous expliquer ce que je sais.

Ooo000ooO

Au bout d'un long moment, dans la salle où avait eu lieu la fête, Milo commença à s'inquiéter de l'absence prolongée de son amant :

\- Qui voulait voir Camus à cette heure tardive ? demanda Milo à la secrétaire de son second alors qu'ils terminaient tous la remise en place de la salle.

\- Je l'ignore, il a simplement dit qu'il venait de France et que ça concernait sa famille. Il avait une carte d'un organisme notarial français que j'ai pris soin de vérifier.

Milo lâcha la table qu'il portait et sortit en trombe de la salle, vite rattrapé par Shaka :

\- C'est peut-être personnel, lui fit remarquer ce dernier en l'arrêtant.

\- La mère de Camus est décédée récemment… il a peut-être besoin de moi !

\- Je te suis dans ce cas.

\- Et moi aussi, fit Angelo derrière eux.

Milo haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'il s'en moquait éperdument, tout ce qui l'importait était que Camus avait sûrement besoin d'aide, et reprit sa course pour rejoindre le bureau de son amant où il pénétra en trombe sans même avoir pris le temps de frapper tant son inquiétude pour lui était vive. Il le découvrit, plus pâle que jamais assis derrière son bureau.

\- Camus ! s'écria-t-il faisant se retourner l'homme qui lui faisait face. Tout va bien ?

Son regard rencontra alors Kanon. Il resta un instant interdit avant de crier, en même temps que Shaka qui l'avait suivi :

\- Kanon !

Ce dernier avait brusquement pâli en le voyant et dit simplement :

\- Milo… à la grande stupeur de tous avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, inconscient. Shaka se précipita alors que Milo semblait soudain tétanisé et Camus complètement perdu.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Voici donc le chapitre 7, Merci de votre soutien et de vos coms. Comme je pars quelques jours, je ne répondrais à ceux de ce chapitre qu'à mon retour en fin de wek-end. En attendant, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Entreprise Nekopoulos **

_Milo ! Il fallait qu'il sauve Milo… il s'était battu avec acharnement pour arriver à l'arracher à ses ravisseurs et voilà qu'ils les rattrapaient. Les flots de la mer les recouvraient de temps à autre, Milo nageait mal et suffoquait, très certainement épuisé par la bataille. Lui-même était plus mort que vif. Il vit son jumeau qui nageait vers eux, alors il poussa Milo vers lui en lui disant : « Rejoint Saga, il va te sortir de là… » _

Le cauchemar se déchira alors qu'une voix inquiète disait juste au-dessus de lui :

\- Kanon… Tu vas bien ? Comment te sens-tu ?

Il ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans le regard calme et doux de Shaka.

\- Un peu sonné… grommela-t-il en tentant de se redresser.

\- Ne bouge pas, le temps que je t'examine rapidement, lui recommanda l'avocat.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en refermant les yeux, sa tête semblait prête à exploser et une lancinante douleur lui vrillait le crâne.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? répondit Shaka en l'examinant rapidement. Bon, au moins tu ne sembles pas avoir souffert de ta chute. La tête, ça va ?

\- Je… Milo ! Milo était là !

\- Et tu as perdu connaissance, confirma l'avocat qui l'aidait maintenant à se redresser. Viens t'asseoir sur le canapé, tu seras mieux. Tu as reconnu Milo on dirait ?

\- Oui… enfin non, pas vraiment… c'est juste que je sais que je l'ai connu… enfin, il me semble… fit-il en se prenant la tête à deux mains en s'asseyant sur le sol où il était tombé un peu plus tôt. J'ai mal au crâne.

\- Ta chute ?

\- Non, mais c'est comme si ma tête était envahie d'images que je ne maîtrise pas. J'n'y comprends rien…

\- Tes souvenirs perdus sans doute. Regarde-moi Kanon, il faut que tu te calmes.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Shaka saisit son visage à deux mains pour qu'il ne fixe que lui tout en continuant à lui donner des directives pour qu'il puisse se calmer. Kanon plongea dans les yeux limpides et clairs et presque malgré lui, se focalisa sur sa voix.

Après des minutes d'angoisses qui parurent des heures à Milo resté dans un coin du bureau avec Camus, toujours aussi pâle et qui n'avait rien voulu lui dire, et Angelo qui restait lui, étrangement calme, Kanon sembla enfin redevenir un peu maitre de lui. En grande partie grâce à l'avocat.

Le PDG n'avait pas été long à comprendre que Kanon ne se souvenait pas de lui et encore moins de son passé. Déduction que lui avait confirmée d'un regard Angelo pendant que Shaka le calmait. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait en le voyant là alors que tous le croyait disparu à jamais. Par contre son avocat allait avoir des choses à lui dire.

Shaka lâcha enfin Kanon et lui sourit :

\- Tu te sens un peu mieux ?

\- Oui, merci, répondit le grec dont les yeux cherchèrent alors celui qui avait déclenché tout cela.

Il aperçut son client à ses côtés et se demanda ce que ce dernier avait avoir avec cette partie de son passé, vu qu'il était maintenant totalement conscient que c'était bien son passé qui le rattrapait ainsi.

\- Tu veux un verre d'eau ? demanda Shaka.

\- Et un aspirine si t'as ça…

\- Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

\- J'n'en avais pas l'intention, fit-il en se reprenant la tête à deux mains.

Milo s'approcha doucement de lui :

\- Tu ne serais pas mieux dans le canapé ? demanda-t-il. Je peux t'aider si tu veux…

\- Je suis bien là, merci… Milo ? C'est ça ? fit Kanon en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Oui, répondit ce dernier dans un souffle. Tu te souviens ?

\- Non, pas vraiment désolé… on dirait qu'un vrai capharnaüm s'est installé à l'intérieur de ma tête.

\- Ne cherche pas à comprendre maintenant, lui conseilla Shaka en lui tendant un verre d'eau et un comprimé d'aspirine. Tes souvenirs sont en train de refluer dans ton esprit, il sera grand temps d'en faire le tri un peu plus tard.

\- Mais… tenta Milo, un peu déçu tout de même.

\- Il vaut mieux en effet que je me concentre sur mon travail dans l'immédiat, approuva Kanon en souriant tant bien que mal à Milo. Je sais que vous attendiez beaucoup de moi mais laissez-moi un peu de temps, ok ?

\- Bien sûr mais reviens vite me voir. J'ai tant de chose à te dire…

Kanon se releva et sourit à Shaka.

\- Je vais prendre un taxi, merci pour tout. On se voit plus tard.

\- Je te raccompagne en bas, fit l'avocat en lui emboitant le pas.

Le grec s'arrêta un instant devant Camus :

\- Désolé que notre rendez-vous ait été perturbé par mes problèmes personnels. Vous avez la carte de l'agence, vous pouvez les joindre pour plus de détails. Et merci de m'avoir reçu.

Puis, lui et Shaka disparurent dans le couloir et la porte du bureau de Camus se referma sur Angelo qui les suivit discrètement.

\- Ça va ? demanda Camus à son compagnon, qui était resté au milieu du bureau l'air un peu abattu où, quelques instants auparavant seulement, Kanon était encore.

\- Je ne sais pas trop si je suis heureux qu'il soit en vie ou terriblement frustré qu'il ne se rappelle de rien.

\- Qui est-il pour toi ?

Milo se souvint alors qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais évoqué ses souvenirs d'enfance devant Camus mais surtout que Kanon était venu le voir lui à la base :

\- C'est une longue histoire que je vais te raconter dès que toi tu m'auras dit ce qu'il te voulait.

Camus eut un sourire bien pâle, trouva Milo avant de soupirer profondément et de déclarer :

\- Pour faire court, il est venu m'annoncer que j'avais hérité des biens de ma mère.

\- Mais je croyais…

\- Moi aussi, le coupa son compagnon en faisant quelques pas pour s'asseoir dans le canapé. Mais visiblement les choses ont changées. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je dois faire de cet héritage…

Milo le rejoint rapidement et le prit dans ces bras. Pour l'instant il fallait gérer au plus pressé, ils auraient tout le temps de parler de tous ces événements ce soir en rentrant.

\- Repose-toi, je vais finir de ranger avec tout le monde et ensuite nous pourrons rentrer. Je dois aussi voir Shaka. Ne bouge pas d'ici, je reviens te chercher. Reste avec lui, ordonna-t-il à Angelo qui venait de revenir avant de sortir rapidement.

Sur le trottoir, juste devant l'entreprise, Shaka regarda longuement le taxi qui emportait Kanon, jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse à sa vue en tournant dans une rue voisine. Le jeune homme était inquiet. Il avait senti le grec complètement bouleversé par le retour brutal d'une partie de ses souvenirs perdus et avait peur qu'il ne les rejette en bloc pour se protéger. Il songea un instant à le suivre à l'hôtel mais la voix de Milo retentit dans son dos :

\- Viens Shaka, j'ai besoin de te parler.

Il le suivit donc dans son bureau. Il se doutait de ce que lui voulait Milo, savoir comment il connaissait Kanon. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas grand-chose à lui apprendre.

Ooo000ooO

**Le lendemain matin, appartement de Hyoga**

Leur première nuit ensemble. En quittant le labo ce soir-là, ils avaient en tête toute autre chose que la nuit qu'ils venaient de vivre. Pourtant tout avait bien commencé. Le souvenir encore vivace de leur échange dans la salle de réunion, ils étaient rentrés heureux après avoir récupéré Gabriel à l'école. Le petit bout était fatigué mais quoi de plus normal après la soirée de la veille. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et il retrouverait vite la forme.

La soirée se déroula calmement, toilette du petit bout de chou et dîner en famille puis, rapidement Gabriel avait réclamé son lit. Ils avaient fait la vaisselle et rangé la cuisine en s'autorisant quelques baisers et gestes tendres avant de s'installer un peu devant la télé avec un café en se câlinant. La chambre leur tendait les bras, ils n'avaient pas été longs à la rejoindre. Un dernier coup d'œil à Gabriel avait mis la puce à l'oreille de son père qui l'avait trouvé un peu agité dans son sommeil. Mais un petit contrôle plus tard, il sortit de la chambre en posant le thermomètre auriculaire sur la table de chevet en souriant à sa moitié qui l'interrogeait du regard :

\- Non rien, trente sept cinq.

\- La fatigue sans doute, supposa Shiryu. Viens, restons un peu au salon, le temps d'être certain que tout va bien, proposa-t-il.

Hyoga lui sourit, bien plus reconnaissant qu'il n'aurait pu le dire. Une demi-heure plus tard, la toux les avait alertés et ils s'étaient précipités dans la chambre de Gabriel, ce dernier gémissait et était bouillant. Le thermomètre indiquait cette fois près de quarante et pendant que Shiryu partait téléphoner à un médecin, Hyoga donnait un cachet à son fils et lui faisait couler un bain pour faire baisser sa température. Les heures qui avaient suivies s'étaient déroulées dans une telle angoisse qu'ils n'avaient fait que parer au plus pressé en attendant le docteur qui arriva deux bonnes heures plus tard. Son verdict avait été sans appel, Gabriel avait attrapé une rhino-pharyngite et une angine, il fallait qu'il reste au chaud au moins une semaine. Sûrement la fatigue conjuguée à la piscine, avait-il dit après les avoir écouté sur l'emploi du temps récent de l'enfant, rien de bien méchant mais à surveiller. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que Hyoga avait fini par s'endormir un peu dans les bras de Shiryu, alors que Gabriel reposait également entre eux sur le lit, la fièvre étant enfin un peu descendue pour lui accorder quelques heures de repos à lui aussi.

Non, vraiment pas la nuit à laquelle il avait pensé, songea Shiryu en souriant et en caressant la tête du petit bout de chou qui s'était habilement glissé dans la chaleur de son père et la sienne en se collant aussi à lui. Mais finalement la prochaine nuit n'en serait que meilleure…

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Camus**

La soirée et la nuit y fut beaucoup plus calme. Camus était encore un peu sonné par les révélations de Kanon et Milo, frustré de n'avoir pas pu retenir ce dernier passèrent la soirée à se raconter les événements qui les avaient amené là.

\- Visiblement, il a fini par retrouver la mémoire, suggéra Camus qui était bien heureux de se concentrer sur autre chose que ses propres problèmes pour le moment.

\- Pas entièrement si j'ai bien compris, mais je compte pas le laisser filer maintenant qu'on sait où il travaille. Sans lui, je ne serais sans doute plus de ce monde…

\- Ça, tu l'ignores même s'il t'a très certainement évité bien des soucis.

Ils restèrent silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Milo au bout d'un moment.

\- Aucune idée… et en fait je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir maintenant. On a le projet à mettre en place et c'est bien plus important pour l'instant !

\- J'ai demandé à Shaka de se renseigner sur le domaine de ta famille, avoua Milo.

\- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Camus.

\- Parce qu'il dénichera s'il y a entourloupe ou pas… et quoi que tu décides, je veux être avec toi.

Camus sourit sans répondre et bientôt ils parlaient du projet et de sa mise en place, reléguant à plus tard, leurs soucis personnels.

Ooo000ooO

**Le lendemain matin,**

**Hôtel **

Shaka descendit de bonne heure prendre son petit déjeuner. Milo la veille lui avait demandé certain renseignement sur l'héritage soudain de Camus et il allait devoir faire d'abord quelques recherches. Pour cela, il avait décidé de s'installer dans un des bureaux vacants de l'entreprise, où il aurait une bien meilleure installation ainsi que des communications sécurisées. Il vérifia une fois encore avant de partir auprès de l'accueil que Kanon n'avait pas prévu de partir aujourd'hui et lui laissa un court message pour lui dire de l'appeler, qu'il s'inquiétait un peu après son malaise de la veille et qu'il était prêt à l'aider en cas de besoin. Ce qui était vrai mais il avait également l'étrange intuition que le grec allait prendre ses jambes à son cou. Pas qu'il refuse d'affronter son passé, non, simplement qu'il aurait encore besoin de temps pour y faire face.

Il venait de quitter l'hôtel quand l'objet de ses pensées descendit à son tour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Kanon avait passé pour ainsi dire une nuit blanche et ses traits accusaient une profonde fatigue. Il se contenta d'un café avant de passer à la réception pour demander qu'on lui prépare sa note dans la matinée. Le message écrit de Shaka lui fut remis, il le fourra dans sa poche sans le lire.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Hyoga**

Ils étaient tous trois en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner. Gabriel était un peu grognon mais le plus gros de la fièvre était tombée, même si elle demeurait mais à un degré beaucoup moins inquiétant. Hyoga, très inquiet, ne cessait de lui tâter le front à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de son retour :

\- Tu es certain que ça va aller ? demanda-t-il une énième fois à Shiryu.

\- Oui, je sais ce qu'il faut faire et au pire tu n'es pas si loin, le rassura ce dernier. Je t'appelle à la moindre alerte !

\- Promis ?

\- Promis !

La sonnette retentit à ce moment :

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ? s'étonna Shiryu.

\- Non, personne, répondit Hyoga en se levant pour aller voir qui pouvait bien les déranger à une heure aussi matinale. Gabriel fit mine de le suivre mais Shiryu l'attrapa au vol et le prit dans ses bras :

\- Petit curieux, se moqua-t-il. C'est peut-être un ami de papa ?

\- Papa n'a pas d'ami, réfuta l'enfant. Enfin à part toi…

\- Ravi d'entendre ça.

Des voix retentissaient dans l'entrée, celle de Hyoga bien sûr et celle de quelqu'un d'autre, un homme. Shiryu traversa le salon pour aller voir, Gabriel toujours dans ses bras qui lui dit, moqueur :

\- Et c'est moi le curieux ?

Curieux oui, inquiet, peut-être un peu jaloux aussi. C'est très certainement un mélange de tous ces sentiments qui avaient envahi le jeune homme à cet instant, il n'aurait pas su dire vraiment.

\- Gabriel est là, dit Hyoga en entrant, un homme à sa suite. Fais attention, il a une rhino-pharyngite et une angine.

\- Oh Kanon ! fit le garçon en se démenant pour être poser à terre et aller dire bonjour à l'homme qui lui souriait.

\- Salut toi ! salua le dit Kanon qui s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Alors comme ça tu es malade ?

\- Oui… On a été au resto avec Milo et Camus et j'étais fatigué, expliqua Gabriel. Le médecin a dit que j'avais attrapé froid à la piscine le lendemain.

Milo et Camus, songea Kanon qui ne se départit pas de son sourire, bien entendu j'aurais dû y penser, ils travaillent tous ensemble.

\- Et papa va te garder au chaud ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, c'est Shiryu qui va rester avec moi pendant que papa va au travail !

\- Kanon, je te présente Shiryu, c'est mon ami mais également mon assistant au labo.

Un échange de regard entre ces deux là permit au grec de comprendre qu'il était un peu plus que des amis. Il sourit en tendant la main à Shiryu :

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, je désespérais de voir Hyoga un jour avec un ami.

\- Et bien c'est chose faite aujourd'hui, répondit le japonais un peu brutalement en acceptant la main tendue. Et je ne compte pas partir de sitôt.

\- Shiryu… tenta Hyoga un peu gêné par le ton de son petit ami.

\- Ça ira Hyoga, le rassura Kanon. Si tu peux juste me montrer le carnet de santé de Gabriel, après je vous laisse en paix.

\- Si vite ? s'étonna le jeune père qui s'exécuta et partit chercher le document demandé resté sur la table basse où le médecin l'avait rempli cette nuit.

\- Oui, une urgence me rappelle en France, éluda Kanon en prenant le petit livret et en l'examinant rapidement. On se verra plus longuement une autre fois ! Soigne-toi bien toi ! fit-il à Gabriel en l'embrassant sur le front. Et à bientôt vous trois !

Hyoga rougit légèrement en comprenant que Kanon avait parfaitement saisi la nature de leur relation à Shiryu et à lui. Mais déjà le grec regagnait l'entrée et fila rapidement.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Shiryu en retournant à la cuisine.

\- Je peux regarder la télé ? demanda Gabriel.

\- Bien sûr mon cœur, répondit son père en l'allumant. Tu veux les dessins animés ?

Pendant que Hyoga s'occupait de son fils, Shiryu préparait du café, se maudissant d'avoir si promptement réagi à la vue de l'homme qui venait juste vérifier que Gabriel se portait bien. Qu'avait-il cru ? Il savait pertinemment que Hyoga n'avait pas ou peu de fréquentations…

\- Je peux en avoir un ?

La question de son ami le tira de ses réflexions et un instant il le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Du café, je peux en avoir un avant de partir ? précisa Hyoga en lui souriant.

\- Oh ! Bien sûr.

Shiryu le servit et le jeune chercheur s'installa à table remarquant encore une fois pour lui-même qu'à trois, l'espace de l'appartement était un peu petit.

\- Viens… dit-il en regardant tendrement son ami en train de finir de ranger les vestiges de leur petit-déjeuner. J'ignorais que tu pouvais te montrer jaloux…

\- Je… je ne le savais pas non plus, répondit Shiryu en rougissant légèrement.

Hyoga éclata de rire, rapidement suivi de son compagnon.

\- Tu as encore quelques minutes ? demanda ce dernier une fois qu'ils furent calmés. Je vais juste à mon appartement chercher de quoi m'occuper un peu.

\- Vas-y, j'embrasse Gabriel pendant ce temps.

Shiryu revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés d'un gros classeur.

\- je vais en profiter pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes papiers, résuma-t-il au coup d'œil interrogateur de son ami.

Ce dernier se décala légèrement pour ne pas être vu du salon et lui vola un rapide baiser avant d'ouvrir la porte pour partir :

\- Shiryu… Trouvons un appartement pour nous trois. Je voudrais qu'on vive ensemble.

La porte se referma sans que l'interpellé ait eu le temps d'émettre la moindre réponse, bien trop pris de court par la demande soudaine.

Ooo000ooO

**Aéroport **

Kanon passa la douane et alla s'installer sur un banc en salle d'embarquement, attendant que son avion soit affiché. Sa fatigue avait fini par laisser place à une très grande lassitude et il avait littéralement pris ses jambes à son cou. Oh, il n'en était pas particulièrement fier mais c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé le temps qu'il remette un peu d'ordre dans sa tête devenue depuis la veille une véritable mine d'images illusoires et de souvenirs de sa petite enfance mêlés dont il n'arrivait plus à faire le tri. Tout ça s'emmêlait dans une joyeuse confusion et il était incapable d'isoler les choses véridiques issues de sa mémoire retrouvée mais encore un peu chaotique, de celles qu'il s'était forgé à force d'imagination quand il désespérait de retrouver un jour son passé.

Son avion s'afficha, il soupira longuement en se levant pour aller embarquer. Dormir, ne serait-ce que le temps du retour vers la France, oublier un peu tout ce qui gravitait dans sa mémoire et menaçait de lui faire perdre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait.

En s'installant dans l'avion, il mit la main dans sa poche et sentit un papier froissé qu'il sortit. Le lissant pour le rendre lisible, il lut les quelques mots que Shaka lui avait écrits avant de partir, il y a quelques heures à peine :

_« Kanon,_

_Je me doute que tu ne dois plus trop savoir où tu en es. Je suis désolé que tout cela te soit revenu d'une façon aussi brutale et si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider à y voir un peu plus clair, fais-moi signe. Je te laisse mon numéro de portable._ Suivait la dizaine de chiffre de son numéro.

_Contacte-moi s'il te plait, je suis très inquiet et pas seulement parce que la vie nous a fait rencontrer dans ces circonstances un peu particulières, simplement parce que tu es toi et que je t'apprécie pour celui que tu es. Qui sait, c'est peut-être ce que l'on appelle le destin ou le karma…_

_Shaka »_

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de Kanon alors que l'avion prenait son envol. Il replia le mot correctement cette fois et le glissa dans son portefeuille, imaginant sans peine l'air déçu qu'aurait l'avocat en apprenant son départ précipité. Ses yeux clairs semblèrent un instant se balancer devant lui alors que ses paupières se fermaient, son esprit soudainement apaisé.

Ooo000ooO

Alors que l'avion de Kanon prenait son envol vers la France, un autre se posait en provenance direct des USA. Les passagers de ce vol parvinrent dans la salle où leurs bagages commencèrent à défiler sur le tapis roulant. Dans le flot de personne qui se dirigea vivement vers eux, un homme de haute stature à la longue chevelure verte sembla lui, prendre au contraire tout son temps. Il regarda un instant autour de lui, comme pour se convaincre qu'il était bien de retour chez lui et qu'il allait enfin pouvoir revoir ses frères cadets. Malgré leurs nombreux contacts via internet, il n'avait pas pu revenir ici depuis les funérailles de leurs parents et avait hâte de pouvoir les serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Il s'en voulait aussi de n'avoir pas pu interrompre son séjour plus tôt pour revenir s'occuper d'eux mais pour assurer justement la tranquillité de ses frères à l'avenir, il se devait au contraire de finir la formation de médecin spécialisé qu'il avait entamé. Il savait que Mu avait dû en souffrir énormément même s'il lui avait toujours affirmé que tout allait bien, conscient de l'importance de sa formation. Aujourd'hui enfin, son diplôme en poche, une place assurée dans le plus grand hôpital de la capitale, il allait enfin pouvoir se consacrer à l'avenir de ses cadets. Il sourit en suivant finalement le flot de voyageurs pressés et guetta à son tour ses trois grosses valises tout en cherchant des yeux les chariots pour pouvoir les transporter. Il fut soudain heurter légèrement par l'arrière :

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Cette voix… elle surgissait brusquement comme après deux longues années de silence. Il se retourna vivement et sourit à l'homme qui venait d'attirer son attention de cette façon qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et qui lui souriait également, ses yeux verts pétillants d'une joie visible à l'œil nu. Il n'avait pas changé ou si peu, plus mature peut-être et ses cheveux marron avaient également poussés lui arrivant maintenant aux épaules. Deux longues années à n'échanger que des lettres, d'un commun accord et maintenant… Malgré lui une larme glissa le long de sa joue tant l'émotion était forte de le retrouver avant qu'il ne se jette dans ses bras :

\- Dohko…

\- Bon retour chez toi Shion… murmura ce dernier en serrant contre lui celui qui lui avait tant manqué pendant deux longues années.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, enlacés sous les regards et commentaires parfois curieux ou amusés, mais aussi quelquefois indignés des voyageurs autour d'eux, jusqu'à ce qu'un vigil ne vienne taper sur l'épaule du brun :

\- Messieurs… un peu de tenue s'il vous plait, dit-il un peu gêné de déranger ces retrouvailles visiblement chargée d'émotion.

\- Pourquoi on dérange ? lui répliqua Dohko en lâchant enfin son ami pour se regarder le vigil d'un air presque agressif.

\- C'est que…

\- Laisse tomber, coupa Shion. Récupérons mes bagages plutôt, Mu et Kiki doivent m'attendre et j'ai hâte de les revoir.

Le vigil en profita pour s'éloigner rapidement alors que les deux amis chargeaient les valises sur le chariot.

\- C'est bon, tu as tout là ? se moqua Dohko en le poussant vers la sortie.

\- Eh ! C'est long presque deux ans ! Je n'allais pas vivre sans rien non plus !

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour passer le dernier cordon de sécurité, Dohko exhibant alors sa carte de policier qui leurs facilitèrent largement les dernières démarches. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt au milieu de la foule et Shion chercha des yeux la chevelure orange de Kiki ou la douceur des longs cheveux mauves de son cadet.

\- Shion !

Le cri venait de la droite, le temps qu'il se retourne, une bombe sautait dans ses bras qu'il avait largement ouverts. Puis une autre paire de bras vint l'entourer et enfin, il laissa couler des larmes de joie. Il était bel et bien de retour chez lui.

Dohko, un peu en retrait, veillait à ce que rien ne vienne troubler ces instants d'intense émotion pour la fratrie. Un instant son cœur s'envola vers son frère cadet qu'il recherchait depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Est-ce que lui aussi l'accueillerait ainsi quand ils se retrouveraient enfin ?

Ooo000ooO

**Le lendemain matin, entreprise Nekopoulos **

Mu poussa la porte vitrée de l'entreprise où travaillait son ami quand il venait au Japon. C'est un peu hésitant qu'il avait fini par se décider à venir ici pour avoir des nouvelles de Shaka. Ce dernier n'était pas venu la veille pour dîner avec lui comme ils en avaient convenu, ne l'avait pas non plus appelé pour le prévenir ou s'excuser. Cela n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes et ça avait fini par l'inquiéter. Surtout qu'il voulait tant lui présenter son aîné enfin de retour. Ne connaissant au final que fort peu de chose sur l'avocat et n'ayant pas la moindre idée de l'hôtel où il était descendu, Mu avait opté pour la seule information dont il était certain, l'entreprise pour laquelle il travaillait ici. Il fut accueilli par une charmante hôtesse qui, après avoir consulté son ordinateur, lui dit que non, il n'y avait pas de Shaka Radjan travaillant dans l'entreprise.

\- Vous êtes certaine ? insista Mu. Il ne travaille pas ici tout le temps mais il vient de temps à autre…

\- Je suis désolé mais…

\- Il est blond aux yeux bleus, les cheveux longs… continuait le tibétain tentant de décrire son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda une voix légèrement rocailleuse derrière Mu.

\- Monsieur cherche un certain…

\- Shaka Radjan, coupa Mu en se retournant. Il travaille ici quand…

Sa phrase resta en suspend en découvrant Angelo qui le regardait plus que soupçonneux.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à Shaka ? aboya presque ce dernier faisant reculer de Mu de quelques mètres qui se demandait sur qui il avait bien pu tomber.

\- C'est un ami, répondit-il néanmoins. On devait manger ensemble hier soir et il n'est pas venu…

Angelo l'examina une dernière fois rapidement avant de juger qu'il devait très certainement dire la vérité même si ça le surprenait que l'avocat ait eu le temps de se faire des amis ici, au Japon.

\- Suivez-moi, dit-il simplement en faisant un signe à l'hôtesse pour dire qu'il s'occupait de lui.

Il profita du voyage en ascenseur vers l'étage de la direction pour détailler sans complexe le charmant jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Une longue chevelure mauve et des yeux verts qui s'évertuaient à regarder tout ce qui l'entourait mais en évitant de soigneusement le regarder lui. Gêné ou timide ? se demanda l'italien alors que la cabine s'immobilisait et que le porte s'ouvrait sur le couloir desservant les bureaux directoriaux.

Mu hésita une fraction de seconde, se demandant s'il avait bien fait de suivre cet étranger un peu bourru mais au demeurant d'une beauté à coupé le souffle. Il le vit s'arrêter devant une porte qu'il ouvrit après y avoir frappé un coup rapide :

\- Shaka ! Une visite pour toi ! annonça-t-il en y entrant.

Mu s'avança timidement, embêté de s'être fait du mauvais sang pour rien vu que son ami semblait être bien portant :

\- Mu ?! s'écria l'avocat en le voyant. Mon dieu ! Notre dîner…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura le tibétain d'un geste. J'étais juste un peu inquiet, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, alors…

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Shaka en venant l'étreindre. J'ai eu un souci de dernière minute et j'ai oublié de te prévenir. Je peux me rattraper en t'offrant au moins un thé ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger…

\- Tu ne me déranges pas… à moi aussi, ça fera le plus grand bien de parler un peu avec toi, le coupa Shaka d'une voix lasse en l'entraînant vers l'ascenseur, et je te dois une explication.

Angelo les suivit dans le couloir où le jeune homme se retourna avant d'entrer dans la cabine qui venait de s'ouvrir devant eux en lui disant :

\- Encore merci et au revoir monsieur…

\- Angelo, précisa ce dernier en souriant, un peu amusé, alors que la porte se refermait sur les deux hommes.

\- Qui c'était ? demanda Mu à son ami alors que la cabine glissait doucement vers le rez-de-chaussée.

\- Angelo, c'est le garde du corps de mon patron. Pourquoi ? Il t'a importuné ?

\- Non ! se récria Mu. Il m'a juste un peu fait peur, c'est tout… Mais finalement il est plus gentil qu'il n'y parait au premier abord.

Shaka sourit. C'était tout son ami ça, savoir déceler la gentillesse sous la carapace pourtant aguerrie du garde du corps qu'était l'italien. Ils sortirent rapidement de l'immeuble de la société et l'indien entraîna son ami vers un salon de thé voisin où ils s'installèrent pour discuter tranquillement.

\- Tu es certain que tout va bien ? demanda Mu une fois leur commande passée.

\- En fait j'ai très peu dormi cette nuit, avoua alors Shaka d'une voix lasse. Un ami sur lequel je comptais beaucoup m'a faussé compagnie brusquement…

\- Et tu tiens beaucoup à cet ami ?

\- Plus que je ne le pensais…

\- Peut-être avait-il besoin de s'éloigner un peu ? suggéra Mu d'une voix douce. Tu sais parfois quand on est perdu, c'est souvent un retour aux sources qui permet d'y voir plus clair en soit. Il me semble d'ailleurs que c'est toi qui m'as appris cela non ?

\- Je…

Shaka s'interrompit brusquement en regardant son ami. Mais bien entendu, il avait raison. Kanon n'avait peut-être pas simplement fui comme il n'avait tout d'abord cru. Peut-être avait-il simplement besoin de prendre un peu recul sur les événements récents. Dans ce cas, il y avait encore un espoir. C'était ténu certes mais possible, et Shaka voulait y croire. Et pas seulement pour Saga ou Milo mais également pour lui.

\- Merci Mu, murmura-t-il.

\- Mais de rien mon ami, sourit ce dernier. Tu sais que je t'avais dit que mon aîné devait revenir bientôt, enchaina-t-il pour ne pas obliger son ami à se livrer davantage. Et bien figures-toi qu'il est arrivé hier, j'aimerais vraiment te le présenter avant que tu repartes si tu as le temps.

\- Dinons ensemble ce soir, proposa Shaka qui remercia silencieusement la discrétion de Mu. Et cette fois, promis, je ne te ferais pas défaut !

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Leia26 : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite ! _

_Merci de votre soutien et de vos coms. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Une quinzaine de jours plus tard, France, domaine de la Valentoiserie**

Shura sortit comme chaque matin du manoir qu'il habitait en attendant le retour de son propriétaire légitime. En fait, il n'en occupait qu'une petite surface, laissant le reste en l'état. Il jugeait que ce n'était pas à lui de réorganiser au besoin les pièces mises à mal par le dernier comte qui avait largement modifier à sa convenance l'organisation initiale du manoir. Seule la partie où vivait la comtesse jusqu'à sa mort n'avait pas changée, de même que la bibliothèque qu'elle avait interdit de toucher et bien entendu les anciens communs, domaine des domestique et où monsieur le comte ne mettait jamais les pieds. C'était là que Shura avait élu domicile, se contentant, comme son père avant lui de recouvrir d'un drap les diverses pièces de mobiliers qui le méritaient et d'aérer régulièrement le manoir. Il y faisait parfois aussi un brin de ménage sommaire quand le temps l'empêchait de s'occuper du domaine et qu'il n'avait rien à faire de particulier au chai.

Il descendit les quelques marches qui menaient de la cuisine aux hangars qui abritait l'ancien chai où il avait entrepris de faire une nouvelle cuvée de cognac et de pineau, les fleurons de la région. Bien sûr, comme il travaillait quasiment seul, embauchant parfois des journaliers sur ce qu'il pouvait tirer des première ventes qu'il réalisait tout juste depuis qu'il avait repris le domaine à la demande de la dernière comtesse, ça n'avançait pas vite. Il ne pouvait pas encore produire à grande échelle. Et cela le désolait de laisser une partie des vieux pieds de vignes à l'abandon pour l'instant. Pourtant chaque année, il regagnait quelques hectares au prix de nombreux efforts et de longues et harassantes journées de travail. Mais il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de s'en plaindre. Il espérait juste que ce domaine serait un peu plus rentable quand Camus y reviendrait enfin.

Il sourit en repensant au gamin qui avait autrefois partagé ses jeux. Le petit compte, comme il l'appelait… toujours bien habillé et faisant bien attention à ne pas contrarier ses parents. Pourtant, il se rappelait de courses et de fous rires dans les vignes… Est-ce que Camus riait encore aujourd'hui après tout ce qui s'était passé ici ? Son père lui avait tout raconté avant de mourir et il s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir été loin à ce moment.

\- Alors comment se porte le domaine ? l'interrogea une voix qui le tira brusquement de ses pensées.

\- Kanon ! Comment tu vas ? Tu l'as retrouvé ?

\- Ola ! Une question à la fois tu veux bien ? sourit le grec en lui rendant son accolade. Et un café d'abord, j'ai voyagé toute la nuit moi !

Dix minutes plus tard, ils s'installaient à la table de la grande cuisine devant un café :

\- Alors ? le pressa Shura.

\- Je l'ai retrouvé ton Camus et ça n'a pas été simple, il avait changé de nom.

\- Pas étonnant après ce qu'il a vécu, grommela Shura.

Kanon leva un sourcil étonné, ne connaissant pas le fond de l'histoire qui avait fait fuir l'héritier légitime si loin de chez lui et de sa famille. L'espagnol balaya l'interrogation d'un geste :

\- C'est du passé tout ça et ce n'est pas à moi de juger ou d'en parler, s'excusa-t-il. Dis-moi juste comment il va et ce qu'il compte faire surtout !

\- En fait je n'en sais rien pour ta deuxième question, répondit Kanon. Quant à la première, il a l'air d'aller plutôt bien. Il est devenu le bras droit du PDG de l'entreprise Nekopoulos, au Japon où il a refait sa vie.

\- Effectivement, c'n'est pas la porte à côté ! Bah, faut lui laisser le temps d'encaisser tout ça, je suppose qu'il a été surpris par l'annulation du mariage non ?

\- T'as pas idée, confirma Kanon. Je crois même qu'il n' s'y attendait pas du tout… Enfin c'est l'impression que ça m'a donné.

\- Ok, je vais continuer alors en l'attendant, fit Shura. J'espère juste qu'il reviendra au moins ici voir comment ça tourne. Et toi tu repars où cette fois ?

\- Nulle part en fait, avoua le grec. J'ai bouclé mes affaires en cours et pris trois mois de congés… pour réfléchir, éluda-t-il. Je me demandais si, contre le gîte et le couvert, je pouvais t'aider un peu ici ?

\- Une mise au vert ? Pas de souci, tu es le bienvenu ! T'as pas idée du boulot qu'i faire ici ! Viens, je te montre ta chambre, conclut-t-il en l'entraînant à l'intérieur de la partie réservée aux domestiques, ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Kanon s'installait dans une des nombreuses chambres vides que Shura gardait prête à l'intention des journaliers qu'il prenait parfois, déballant le peu d'affaires qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Avant de se glisser sous une douche chaude, il prit le temps d'envoyer un sms.

Ooo000ooO

**Quelques jours après, Japon, entreprise Nekopoulos**

Milo avait mis longtemps avant de se décider mais il devait quand même passer ce coup de fil. Kanon avait de nouveau disparu dans la nature et même Shaka, reparti depuis peu, n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles, au plus grand dam d'Angelo qui le lui avait reproché un nombre incalculable de fois. Si l'avocat restait serein, persuadé que Kanon avait juste besoin de temps, Angelo était lui certain qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Milo, impatient, avait fini par téléphoner au cabinet notarial pour lequel il travaillait et avait appris ce matin, qu'il avait pris trois mois de congés. Etait-ce pour faire le point comme le pensait Shaka ou pour disparaître ? Dans les deux cas, il ne pouvait pas plus longtemps cacher cette information à son jumeau et donc à son aîné qui le croyait toujours décédé, comme eux tous à l'époque, même si Milo restait conscient qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment cessé d'espérer.

Soupirant d'avance à l'avalanche de questions qu'il allait déclencher, il décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de son frère.

Ooo000ooO

Camus, dans son bureau, soupira en relisant le rapport d'activité que lui avait fait parvenir le cabinet notarial gérant le patrimoine de sa famille.

Ainsi c'est Shura qui avait repris l'activité. Un léger sourire se posa sur ses lèvres à l'évocation du gamin qu'il avait bien connu autrefois. La famille Constantino avait longtemps été les régisseurs du domaine du temps de son père, et le vieux Anton, le père de Shura avait été celui qui l'avait aidé à fuir. Shura avait pour ainsi dire grandi avec lui jusqu'à son retour dans son pays d'origine avec sa jeune sœur. Il avait été triste d'apprendre la mort du vieux régisseur et avait peine encore à croire que sa mère, deux ans avant sa mort qui remontait maintenant à six mois, avait fait annulé son mariage suite à plusieurs scandales de mœurs provoqué par le nouveau comte. D'après ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, elle l'avait fait recherché depuis sans succès et en désespoir de cause avait paraître cette lettre dans les revues littéraires qu'il avait toujours aimé.

Le cabinet lui avait également transmis l'original de cette lettre, plus complète, et dans laquelle sa mère s'excusait de son comportement vis-à-vis de lui. Mais il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner. Pas encore, c'était trop tôt.

Suivant les dernières directives de sa mère, c'est Shura qui était devenu le nouveau régisseur et il avait même réussi en deux ans à produire un peu de pineau et le vendre. Pour du cognac de qualité, il fallait bien plus de temps et tout avait dû se perdre sur le domaine.

Que devait-il faire ? Retourner là-bas le hérissait encore au plus haut point. Mais c'était le domaine de sa famille, de ses ancêtres, et son père avait tout fait pour le sauver avant de baisser les bras. Avait-il le droit de l'abandonner à son triste sort sans au moins tenter quelque chose ? Et puis, n'était-il pas temps d'effacer enfin du manoir le passage de celui qui lui avait fait tant mal ?

Il referma le dossier sans avoir pris de décision pour se replonger dans son travail.

Ooo000ooO

Shion regarda longuement autour de lui quand Dohko arrêta la voiture devant un tout nouveau groupe d'immeuble qui s'était construit non loin de l'hôpital où il avait pris son poste. Il commencerait d'ici quelques jours mais profitait de ceux-ci pour tenter de trouver un appartement où il pourrait vivre avec ses frères. Ceux-ci avaient hâte maintenant de quitter le temple où ils avaient vécu ces deux dernières années. Et lui aussi. Les moines l'avaient bien entendu accueilli à son retour mais il ne voulait plus dépendre d'eux, même s'il n'oublierait jamais leur précieuse aide pendant ces deux dernières années.

Le coin semblait calme et Dohko lui avait souligné la proximité de l'école où pourrait aller Kilian.

\- Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ? interrogea son ami en descendant de la voiture pour se diriger vers un petit immeuble de quatre étages.

\- Pas mal du tout ! Comment est l'appart ? demanda-t-il en lui emboitant le pas.

\- Parfait à mon humble avis.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall avec les clés qu'avaient Dohko, confiée par l'agence qui louait ces appartements à des fonctionnaires comme lui. En effet, il avait profité de n'avoir jamais utilisé cette option pour lui-même pour en faire bénéficier son plus cher ami. Il n'avait pas pu prendre en charge ses frères après la mort de leurs parents, étant lui-même alors dans une position plus qu'inconfortable au sein de sa famille. Il savait pertinemment que Shion ne lui en voulait pas mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, lui. Il avait, bien sûr, veillé lui aussi sur les deux cadets, leur rendant régulièrement visite, les sortant même quand il le pouvait, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir faire bien plus que cela.

L'appartement se situait au deuxième étage et Shion fut conquis dès qu'il en passa le seuil. Une vaste pièce qui servait de salon, salle à manger avec un coin cuisine séparé par un comptoir comme cela se faisait beaucoup dans les appartements modernes. Un couloir sur la gauche desservait quatre chambre dont une équipé d'une salle d'eau, plus une grande salle de bain et les toilettes. La totalité de la surface n'était pas si énorme mais l'appartement était parfaitement agencé, permettant d'en exploiter chaque mètre carré. Un balcon longeait la façade arrière qui donnait dans la salle commune et la cuisine et s'étendait même jusqu'à la première chambre. Les larges portes-fenêtres laissaient passer un flot de lumière, rendant les pièces agréables et largement éclairées. Les autres chambres donnaient sur l'avant de l'immeuble mais étaient de taille raisonnable et bien agencées également. De plus le petit bâtiment était le dernier des trois composant la petite résidence et loin de la rue.

\- Alors ? lui demanda Dohko un peu anxieux.

\- Il est parfait ! Bien sûr que je le prends ! Mais t'es certain qu'il n'est pas plus cher que ce que tu m'as annoncé, s'étonna Shion.

\- Non, simplement il faut que ce soit moi qui le loue… expliqua Dohko un peu gêné. Bon tu en aurais eu un par l'hôpital ou sinon, mais celui-là est libre de suite.

\- Mais bien sûr que tu vas le louer et y vivre même !

\- Mais, il est pour tes frères et toi ! Vous venez tout juste de vous retrouver ! Et moi je peux rester là où je suis…

\- Dans cette horrible pension où tu ne peux même pas recevoir quelqu'un ? le coupa Shion. Je sais bien qu'en tant qu'étudiant avec peu de revenus, c'était l'idéal, mais tu as un salaire maintenant et moi aussi. A nous deux, ce sera parfait !

\- Je croyais qu'on devait se donner du temps pour…

Shion haussa les épaules, le coupant, et s'avança vers lui pour le plaquer contre le mur :

\- Parce que toi, tu comptes me faire attendre encore longtemps ? l'interrogea-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement son visage du sien. Ça va faire quinze jours que je suis rentré et tu n'as absolument rient tenté… M'aurais-tu donc remplacé ?

Les bras du policier se refermèrent sur le corps de son ami qu'il plaqua contre le sien en murmurant avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres avec gourmandise :

\- Comme si c'était possible…

Ooo000ooO

**France, Aéroport de Bordeaux, fin de journée**

Shaka récupéra sa valise et se mit à la recherche d'une location de voiture. Il avait quitté le Japon quelques jours plus tôt et avait promis à Milo d'aller voir l'état du domaine de Camus avant de retourner en Grèce ainsi que de vérifier la fiabilité de ce Shura Constantino en qui le français semblait avoir confiance, même après toutes ces années. Milo restait quant à lui méfiant et préférait que Shaka aille vérifier sur place. Mais avant d'atterrir en France, il avait fait un crochet par son pays natal pour s'y ressourcer un peu. Et il en avait grand besoin car même s'il avait affirmé haut et fort avoir confiance en Kanon, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su l'aider mieux que cela. Il avait échoué à lui apporter un peu de réconfort alors qu'il se sentait si perdu. Bien entendu, son caractère y était pour beaucoup, Kanon était un solitaire et l'avait sans doute toujours été depuis qu'il s'était réveillé sur cette plage du sud de la France. Mais tout de même, il pensait qu'il avait réussi à établir un semblant de confiance entre eux… et même peut-être un peu plus.

D'où son détour par son pays. Il avait besoin de se retrouver lui-même et rien de tel qu'un petit passage au temple qui l'avait vu grandir pour le faire. Les moines qui l'avaient élevé, l'avaient accueilli avec chaleur, comme ils le faisaient toujours. Shaka avait en effet était retrouvé sur les marches du temple alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un tout jeune garçon de tout juste deux ans. D'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté, il était famélique et portait juste un papier épinglé au vieux et déchiré sari qui le revêtait alors et où était inscrit maladroitement son prénom. Les moines, en règle générale, ne gardaient pas les enfants qu'on déposait au temple. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux et la misère de son pays d'origine en était une des causes principales. Certains parents préféraient confier leur progéniture à Bouddha plutôt qu'on les leur vole pour payer leurs dettes, ce qui était également monnaie courante là-bas.

Mais le moine qui avait trouvé Shaka avait vu en lui quelque chose que les autres gamins n'avaient pas et avait décidé de l'élever au sein du temple. Il aurait pu devenir tout simplement moine lui aussi mais son sauveur l'avait envoyé à l'étranger pour poursuivre ses études, jugeant qu'il serait plus utile au monde extérieur qu'au temple. Shaka l'avait depuis, souvent interrogé sur les raisons de ce choix, mais il n'avait jamais répondu clairement, disant simplement que Bouddha avait d'autres projets pour lui.

Quel qu'est était ces fameux projets, si sauver Kanon en faisait parti, il avait lamentablement échoué, songea-t-il. Et les paroles rassurantes de son père adoptif à ce sujet la veille encore ne parvenait pas à faire diminuer la boule d'angoisse qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

Il soupira en récupérant les clés d'une voiture de location, faisant presque paniquer l'employé qui croyait l'avoir mécontenté d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il le rassura d'un sourire las et s'éloigna rapidement de l'aéroport, s'arrêtant dès qu'il en eut l'occasion pour se restaurer et tenter de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit et se reposer un peu avant de d'aller inspecter le lendemain le domaine de la Valentoiserie.

La nuit tombait quand il s'arrêta enfin devant un petit hôtel dans une bourgade à une bonne heure de Bordeaux que lui avait indiquer le patron du petit restaurant où il venait de dîner. Dix minutes après son arrivée, il se relaxait sous une douche chaude, essayant de faire un peu le vide en lui.

C'est en sortant de la petite salle d'eau qu'il pensa à mettre son téléphone portable en charge qu'il avait épuisé au temple où il n'y avait pas d'électricité et qui était donc coupé depuis quelques jours. Il l'alluma pour découvrir plusieurs messages de Loucas, un de Milo et un autre d'un numéro inconnu qu'il ouvrit en premier. Un instant, alors qu'il le lisait et le relisait pourtant encore et encore, il crut qu'il était victime d'une illusion. Puis, il comprit que non, que ses prières avaient été exaucées et que, finalement, il ne lui fallait peut-être pas perdre tout espoir. Sur son écran dansait ces quelques mots :

_« Désolé si je t'ai inquiété. J'ai besoin d'un peu de recul, je me mets au vert quelques temps. Je te recontacterai plus tard. Merci encore pour tout._

_Kanon »_

Ooo000ooO

**Grèce, villa des Nekopoulos, bureau de Loucas, ce même soir**

Saga se leva après avoir écouté en silence le récit de Loucas. Ce dernier s'attendait à une explosion de questions, voir même de reproches, mais rien. Le silence fut son seul commentaire et c'en était presque insoutenable pour le jeune PDG.

\- Saga ! s'écria-t-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte de son bureau.

\- J'ai du boulot, répondit simplement ce dernier avant de disparaître.

Il marchait vite, traversant la villa sans même se rendre compte que son air, encore plus fermé, qu'à l'ordinaire, attirait l'attention de ceux qu'ils croisaient. Le personnel de la villa, heureusement peu nombreux à cette heure de la journée connaissait pourtant bien le garde du corps privé de Loucas qui était également le responsable de la sécurité. Il n'avait jamais été souriant, voir carrément hostile mais là, il battait des records, songea une jeune femme qui s'occupait du ménage deux fois par semaine et qui s'écarta craintivement de son chemin.

Mais Saga n'y prêta même pas attention, si ce n'est que ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un instant sur son visage comme pour vérifier sa présence en ces lieux. La force de l'habitude sans doute. La jeune femme identifiée, il poursuivit sa route et se rendit dans une salle à l'extrémité du manoir qui avait été aménagé en dojo. Tout le personnel de sécurité y suivait un entraînant très stricte sous la direction d'un professeur spécialisé en toute types d'arts martiaux et luttes diverses et variées, et lui-même y venait deux fois par jour. Mais Aldébaran n'était pas là ce soir, du moins pas au dojo vu qu'il demeurait sur le domaine, comme beaucoup d'employé des Nekopoulos. Par contre s'y trouvait un jeune informaticien, Aïolia, qui travaillait directement pour Loucas et la secrétaire particulière de ce dernier, Marine.

Si le siège de la société se trouvait à Athènes, distant d'une vingtaine de kilomètres du manoir de famille, Loucas et même Milo quand il demeurait encore ici, aimaient travailler ici et avait aménagé une partie du manoir, devenu bien trop vaste depuis la mort de leurs parents pour accueillir leurs employés les plus indispensables ainsi que le personnel de sécurité.

Visiblement, Aïolia donnait des cours particuliers à la jeune femme. Le grade du corps l'en savait parfaitement capable et d'ailleurs Marine possédait déjà de bonnes bases pour parfaire son entraînement. Saga tenta bien de les ignorer pour se concentrer sur une série de kata visant à le détendre mais, le rire ou plutôt mes gloussements de la jeune femme l'irritèrent au plus haut point. Il s'approcha d'eux rapidement et apostropha le jeune informaticien violement :

\- C'est pas comme ça que tu lui apprendras à se défendre, fit-il en l'attaquant sans préambule.

Grâce à un réflexe inné, le jeune grec réussi à l'éviter de justesse et à faire passer Marine derrière lui pour faire un rempart de son corps. Il ne s'était jamais mesuré à Saga mais savait d'instinct qu'il aurait du mal à avoir le dessus. Pourtant il se mit en garde, prêt à recevoir et à parer ses coups.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! rétorqua-t-il. Et je n'ai aucune raison de me battre contre toi !

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de son attaquant alors qu'il répondait :

\- Voyons si tu as bien retenu tes leçons, jeune bellâtre !

L'air choqué de son adversaire le fit sourire davantage et il lança son pied en avant, rapidement suivi d'une avalanche de coups qu'il enchaîna avec ses deux bras. Aïolia se protégea comme il put mais ne réussit pas à tous les éviter malgré son habilité et sa force, inférieure à celle de Saga qui semblait animé d'un instinct aussi sauvage qu'agressif en ce moment. Marine hurla au garde du corps d'arrêter mais il n'y prêta même pas attention, tant il était concentré sur sa proie. Soudain un poing bloqua son attaque et un violent coup de pied le repoussa en arrière. Un instant surpris il se reprit vite pour se retrouver face à Aïoros, frère aîné d'Aïolia et également son second. Ce dernier l'attendait déjà, en position de combat :

\- Si tu veux taper sur quelqu'un, je serai ton adversaire, dit-il calmement alors que son cadet se relevait et quittait le tatami, soutenu par Marine. 'lia ? demanda-t-il sans quitter Saga des yeux. Tout va bien ?

\- Ça ira, répondit ce dernier. Juste un peu sonné…

\- T'es malade ! cria Marine à Saga en lui jetant un regard ivre de colère.

Ce qui eut un effet d'électrochoc. Saga regarda le jeune informaticien qu'il venait de littéralement agressé, puis son assistant et fit demi-tour en grommelant une vague excuse avant de quitter la salle. Aïoros se précipita vers son frère :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-il en le forçant à s'asseoir et en l'examinant rapidement.

Heureusement, plus de peur que de mal de ce côté, souffla-t-il intérieurement en constatant que ce dernier était plus vexé et blessé dans son amour propre de s'être laisser sonner de la sorte devant sa belle.

\- Il est complètement dingue ! lui rétorqua son cadet. Il nous a agressés sans raison !

\- Je vais m'occuper de lui, répondit son aîné. Vous, restez en dehors de ça !

\- Comme si j'avais l'intention de le poursuivre, grogna Aïolia en grimaçant de douleur.

Aïoros quitta rapidement la salle mais ne partit pas à la poursuite de Saga de suite. Inutile, il savait où le trouver. Il s'assura qu'il n'avait pas agressé d'autres membres de la villa puis sécurisa cette dernière et passa la main pour la suite de la nuit à un de ses subordonnés avant de prendre le chemin de la plage.

Quand Loucas l'avait fait appelé un peu plus tôt alors qu'il était de repos, il n'avait pas pris le temps de revêtir autre chose que ce qu'il portait alors, un vieux jean et un tee-shirt usé dans lequel il aimait trainer quand il savourait un peu de lecture. Il ne s'en rendit compte que maintenant alors qu'il traversait la villa pour rejoindre le jardin, côté mer. Le personnel qu'il rencontrait le regardait étonné. Forcément, à part au dojo, il se devait d'être toujours impeccable et prêt à faire face à toute éventualité, que ce soit des visites impromptues à son patron ou des clients potentiels, voir même de simples relations. Mais dans l'immédiat, il n'en avait cure. Ce que lui avait dit Loucas et ce qui venait de se passer l'inquiétaient. Il connaissait bien Saga, savait que ce dernier souffrait énormément de la perte de son jumeau. Il l'avait connu au lycée et depuis ce temps, ils étaient restés en contact plus ou moins soutenu en fonction des périodes de leur vie respective et leurs occupations. Quand Saga avait, il y a cinq ans, cherché à recruter un adjoint et de nouveaux membres du personnel de la sécurité, ils s'étaient retrouvés. Il était alors instructeur dans la société qui formait le futur personnel de sécurité depuis deux ans et avait envie de changer, Saga lui avait proposé de devenir son adjoint, il avait accepté.

Comme il s'y attendait, il le découvrit sur la plage qui avait causé son malheur des années plus tôt. Le grec arpentait le sable de long en large, ses poings se serrant et se desserrant au rythme de la colère ou de la rage qu'il tentait de maîtriser maintenant. Il s'était défait de sa veste et de sa cravate. Sa chemise était presque ouverte en grand comme pour absorber un peu d'air frais sur sa peau nue. Ses pieds étaient également nus, ses chaussures souples et certainement se chaussettes, gisaient un peu plus loin sur le sable, abandonnée comme le reste de sa tenue.

Loucas lui avait tout révéler pour Kanon. Il comprenait donc ce que traversait son collègue et ami. Lui-même avait été séparé de son cadet dans leur enfance suite au divorce de ses parents et ne l'avait retrouvé qu'une fois qu'il avait atteint l'âge adulte. La séparation l'avait beaucoup fait souffrir mais son père l'avait pris avec lui alors que 'lia était demeuré auprès de leur mère. La vie itinérante de son père, artiste musicien, avait rendu les rencontres, même éphémères, impossible pendant près de treize longues années. Et même s'il n'avait jamais rompu le contact avec son cadet, il en avait profondément souffert. Alors, il avait une petite idée de ce que devait endurer en ce moment Saga en apprenant que celui qu'il pensait avoir perdu à jamais n'avait pas daigné s'intéresser à son passé. Et une idée également de comment lui venir en aide. Il le rattrapa sur la plage et se plaça devant lui, le forçant à stopper :

\- Fous-moi la paix !

\- Pas question, répondit-il. Tu as besoin d'un exutoire, je suis ton homme !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi, objecta Saga. Nous sommes de forces égales, un combat ne mènera à rien. Et puis, j'ai déjà bien assez fait de mal à ton cadet pour aujourd'hui… conclut Saga d'un air las et fatigué. Alors laisse-moi, ça vaut mieux.

\- Je n'ai jamais parlé d'un combat… tout du moins par ce genre de combat, fit Aïoros en se débarrassant de son tee-shirt.

Saga fit un pas en arrière, incertain, les yeux écarquillé de surprise. Mais son ami ne s'arrêta pas là, ses mains commencèrent à déboutonner le jean qu'il portait. Il frissonna malgré lui quand il commença à le laisser descendre le long de ses cuisses. Les yeux verts qui ne le quittaient pas s'étaient soudainement chargés de toute autre chose que ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'y voir et des picotements commencèrent à remonter le long de son échine. Le jean alla rejoindre le tee-shirt sur le sable alors que son adjoint s'en débarrassait d'un geste du pied, se rapprochant de lui, aguicheur. Tout près de lui. Beaucoup trop près. Un violent désir le saisit et il le plaqua d'un bras contre lui et s'emparait sauvagement de ses lèvres, les meurtrissant jusqu'au sang. Son autre main s'était instinctivement plaquée sur les fesses de son adjoint, pour incruster plus encore son bassin contre le sien.

Aïoros gémit et sut qu'il avait gagné toute son attention. Sa colère, sa rage allait pouvoir trouver un apaisement dans ce rapport de force qu'il lui offrait. Et bien qu'il aurait nettement préféré que cela se passe dans d'autres circonstances, il n'en était pas si mécontent après tout. Il aimait Saga. Profondément. Il le savait depuis le lycée mais jamais son ami n'avait été disponible pour une relation quelconque, et il ne voulait pas d'une aventure. Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il avait assisté impuissant à la tentative de relation qu'avait tenté de développer Angelo avec son supérieur, sachant d'avance qu'elle ne durerait pas. Pas tant que Saga n'y serait pas prêt. L'était-il plus maintenant ? Il n'en était pas certain, mais il allait tenter le tout pour le tout et lui offrir l'exutoire qu'il lui avait promis. Et peut-être plus.

Mais il lui fallait laisser tous ses doutes derrière lui pour l'instant, simplement répondre à son attente du moment. Et Saga n'avait nullement besoin pour l'instant d'une victoire trop facile. D'un crochet du pied, il le fit chuter à terre, prenant soin de le retenir pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal et le suivant sur le sable, atterrissant à genoux mais le dominant. Saga ne lâcha même pas ses lèvres, mais montra son mécontentement en les lui mordant douloureusement avant de les lâcher pour parler.

\- A quoi tu joues ? grogna-t-il en lui tirant la tête en arrière par les cheveux.

\- Je t'ai proposé un combat non ? haleta-t-il.

\- Que tu espères gagner peut-être ? s'enquit Saga en laissant apparaître un rictus moqueur sur ses lèvres. Tu rêves là !

D'un coup de rein puissant, il tenta d'inverser leur position, mais Aïoros avait anticipé son geste et le plaqua au sol en bloquant son bassin contre le sien et en lui immobilisant les bras sur les côtés de la tête. Puis il vint doucement effleurer ses lèvres des siennes avant de continuer leur course jusqu'au cou dégagé de sa proie qu'il explora largement, faisant frissonner de désir l'homme sous lui. Très lentement, il remonta lui mordiller un lobe d'oreille en lui murmurant :

\- Alors Saga ? Déjà vaincu ? Ta rage était-elle si prompte à être apaisée ?

Un grognement sourd lui répondit et il se sentit soudain déséquilibré. Saga venait de passer à l'action, toute sa force brute dévolue à renverser celui qui pensait ainsi pouvoir le dominer. Toute la colère qu'il avait tenté de contenir se déversa en lui, exacerbant son désir et son besoin de posséder l'homme qui le défiait de la sorte. S'ils étaient de forces sensiblement similaires, la rage qu'éprouvait Saga suffit à renverser la situation. Mais Aïoros ne se laissa pas si facilement faire, profitant d'un mouvement, il arracha la chemise de son supérieur pour le mordre violement à l'épaule qu'il avait réussit à atteindre par il ne savait quel miracle.

Ils roulèrent un long moment dans le sable, donnant coup pour coup, et profitant de chaque occasion pour poursuivre leur lutte pour la domination de l'autre. Leurs lèvres étaient meurtries par les baisers sauvages, leurs peaux se marquaient de traces de dents quand ils cherchaient à reprendre un avantage si chèrement perdu. Mais ils n'en avaient cure. Ils s'opposaient, se cherchaient et s'abandonnaient l'instant d'après pour une nouvelle tentative. Leurs sexes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre au gré de leur mouvement et plus d'une fois, ils furent happés par une main prompte à les exciter davantage. Aucun ne cédait vraiment de terrain à l'autre mais peu à peu, la bataille se transforma. Leur désir s'était amplifié au point de devenir presque insoutenable pour chacun d'entre d'eux. Le peu de vêtement que portait encore Saga avaient depuis longtemps disparu dans le long affrontement et le boxer d'Aïoros n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Quand Saga l'immobilisa une nouvelle fois, il n'en pouvait plus. Son corps semblait sur le point d'exposer tant l'excitation et l'impatience l'avaient gagné. Il ne voulait plus se battre, il le voulait en lui. Maintenant.

\- Ça suffit… haleta Aïoros. Fais-le… Prend-moi…Fais exploser… ta rage.

D'un geste brusque, Saga lui souleva les jambes et sans plus de délai prit possession de son corps. Aïoros hurla. De douleur d'abord, leurs jeux brutaux ne l'avaient pas préparé à cet acte ultime. Son hurlement sembla un instant ralentir le grec qui prit lui aussi le temps de souffler avant de poursuivre, le laissant s'habituer à sa présence imposante.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, dit-il simplement.

\- Et moi, je t'ai prévenu… que je ne céderai rien ! rétorqua son amant en se mettant de lui-même à bouger, semblant encore l'avaler plus profond en lui.

Saga poussa un grognement rauque et ne put que le suivre, reprenant vite la main pour mener le rythme. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour parvenir au paroxysme de leur jouissance. Elle déferla sur eux, envahissant leurs corps presque simultanément. Aïoros avait pris son membre en main pour jouir et Saga ne résista pas à la contraction brutale de son corps qui se resserra autour de son sexe.

Il retomba sur son partenaire après avoir poussé un long feulement et sentit les bras de son second se refermer autour de lui dans un geste bien plus tendre que tout ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Ils reprirent lentement leur souffle, revenant peu à peu à la réalité.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura Saga quand il eut récupéré un peu ses esprits.

\- Tu te sens mieux non ? railla son adjoint en grognant de douleur.

\- Tu as… mal ? demanda Saga en se redressant.

\- Difficile de l'éviter vu comment tu m'as pris…grimaça Aïoros. Un bon bain de mer, et il n'y paraitra plus.

Saga le libéra et remarqua peut-être pour la première fois combien son ami était bien charpenté. Ses muscles rendus luisant par leur étreinte plus que sauvage roulaient sous sa peau alors qu'il se redressait lentement. Un long frémissement déferla le long de sa colonne vertébrale malgré lui :

\- Un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue, fit Aïoros l'arrachant à ses pensées.

S'appuyant sur lui, ce dernier marcha jusqu'à la mer et se laissa rapidement submergé par l'eau salée, savourant à sa juste valeur la piqure du sel sur ses blessures.

\- 'ros, murmura Saga. Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas aimé ? rétorqua ce dernier en le regardant.

\- Dis pas de conneries ! Et puis c'n'est pas la question !

\- Ben alors pourquoi être désolé. Je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais et ce que je risquais, conclut Aïoros en reportant son regard vers l'horizon. Et moi je ne regrette rien… même si…

\- Même si quoi ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber. J'irais bien prendre une bonne douche moi, pas toi ? sourit son ami en retournant sur la plage et en cherchant pensivement du regard ses vêtements.

Saga aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'il avait voulu dire mais n'insista pas, le connaissant il savait qu'il n'en dirait pas plus qu'il ne le souhaitait. Et puis, il avait fait déjà bien assez de dégâts pour ce soir, inutile d'en rajouter. La tête basse, il se mit lui aussi en quête de ses vêtements. Enfin de ce qu'il en restait.

Les lambeaux de sa chemise firent franchement éclatés de rire Aïoros et lui arrachèrent un sourire :

\- Loucas ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils remontaient vers la villa.

\- Je m'en suis occupé, le rassura Aïoros. Kanon ?

\- Quoi Kanon ? rétorqua Saga d'un air las.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? précisa son second.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Il y avait un tel désespoir dans sa voix que son ami stoppa son avancée pour le forcer à le regarder :

\- Laisse-lui au moins le temps de comprendre, fit-il. D'après ce que m'a dit Loucas, il avait perdu la mémoire, tu ne crois pas qu'il lui faut un peu de temps non ? Comment tu réagirais si c'était toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

Bien entendu, il avait raison, pensa Saga maintenant qu'il était plus calme. Comment aurait-il réagi si la situation avait été inversée ? Aurait-il accouru vers son jumeau dont quelques jours auparavant encore, il ignorait tout ? Tout à sa colère, il n'avait même pas pensé à ça…

Lentement, ils reprirent leur chemin et parvinrent aux appartements de fonction qu'ils occupaient tout deux. Devant la porte d'Aïoros, Saga le retint un instant par le bras :

\- Comment te remercier ? demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Si tu ne le sais pas encore, tu ne le sauras jamais, répondit ce dernier en ouvrant sa porte et en entrant dans son appartement.

Saga n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde et l'y suivit. Le reste de la nuit leur appartenait et cette fois, il allait prendre soin de ne pas lui faire de mal, même s'il se refusait encore à croire à ce qu'il sentait palpiter au fond de lui.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Sauf Loucas et sa femme qui sont des persos de mon imagination._

_Merci de votre soutien et de vos coms. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Le lendemain matin, Grèce, villa Nekopoulos, appartement d'Aïoros**

Quand il s'éveilla alors que l'aube perçait tout juste la nuit de ses premières lueurs pâles, Saga fut un instant désorienté en ne reconnaissant pas le décor familier de sa chambre. Puis il entendit ou plutôt sentit le souffle régulier de son compagnon sur son bras et réalisa. Il regarda tendrement Aïoros qui dormait encore et tout lui revint en mémoire. De la convocation de Loucas, de ses explications, parfois un peu confuses, des derniers événements qui s'étaient déroulés au Japon et qui avaient amenés à la découverte de son jumeau, bien vivant. Mais également de la douleur puis de la fureur qu'il avait ressentie en apprenant que ce dernier, suite à une perte de mémoire, n'avait pas cherché à prendre contact immédiatement avec lui et avait littéralement fui. Comment cela était-il possible ? Alors que lui se sentait si seul depuis toutes ces années. Alors qu'il avait toujours espéré cette nouvelle ? Comment pouvait-il l'abandonner de la sorte ?

La suite était beaucoup plus vague dans ses souvenirs. Il savait qu'il avait provoqué un incident avec le cadet de son second au dojo et que ce dernier avait fini par le rejoindre sur la plage pour le calmer d'une façon… singulière mais radicale. Leur retour ici et la nuit qu'il venait de vivre, bien plus tendre, était par contre beaucoup plus claire.

Il dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son compagnon et se glissa hors du lit pour admirer le soleil se lever avec un regard un peu différent ce matin. Il se demanda si quelque part son jumeau faisait de même, s'il ressentait, tout comme lui, ce besoin primal de renouer ce lien qu'ils avaient perdu depuis si longtemps et qu'il sentait palpiter, là, tout au fond de lui. Ce lien qui n'existe qu'entre jumeaux, plus fort encore que de simples frères. Ils en avaient parlé cette nuit avec Aïoros, et ce dernier lui avait fait remarquer que pour Kanon ce fait était très récent vu qu'il avait tout oublié de son jumeau. Mais pouvait-on vraiment tout oublier, ne pas sentir ce vide au fond de soi-même sans pouvoir en déterminer la cause ? « Laisse-lui du temps », lui avait conseillé alors son second. Et encore une fois, il avait raison. Il soupira en silence. Pour la première fois peut-être depuis des années, il sentait un espoir poindre au loin, un peu comme une lueur qui se rapprochait lentement de lui. Mais la patience n'avait jamais été son fort. Au contraire d'Aïoros.

Presque malgré lui, ses pensées dérivèrent vers l'homme encore endormi qui avait si bien su le combler cette nuit. Il se retourna légèrement pour l'apercevoir et sourit en remarquant qu'Aïoros dans son sommeil, avait saisi son oreiller pour le remplacer après son départ. Depuis quand était-il près de lui ? Il se remémora leur rencontre au lycée, l'insistance dont il avait fait preuve pour devenir son ami malgré la réputation qu'il traînait alors. Car depuis la disparition de son jumeau, Saga était devenu presque asocial. Pas en apparence, c'est vrai, il était même plutôt le contraire mais dès qu'on creusait un peu il s'enfuyait, refusant d'accorder sa confiance à quiconque, son attachement à d'autres qu'à Loucas et Milo. Mais cela n'avait jamais découragé Aïoros. Pire, cela n'avait fait que l'encourager. Peu à peu il avait réussi à se rapprocher de lui, à devenir un élément de sa vie. C'est du moins ce qu'il avait toujours cru, Jusqu'à cette nuit. Nouveau soupir.

Le soleil avait percé et le jour se levait. La propriété commença à bouger doucement, s'éveillant. D'ici, il pouvait voir les premiers employés arriver, se soumettant au contrôle de sécurité pour prendre leur charge dans l'immense domaine, mais également le jardin qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. L'avait-il jamais vraiment regardé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il lui semblait découvrir de nouveau massif de fleurs, des agencements qu'il n'avait pas jusque ici remarqué. Cela venait-il de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ?

\- Bonjour toi…

Les bras puissants d'Aïoros venaient de s'enrouler autour de lui alors qu'il dégageait un peu son imposante chevelure pour lui glisser un baiser au creux du cou.

\- Tu veux prendre une douche avant de prendre ton service ?

Saga se retourna pour lui faire face et prit son visage entre ses mains pour déposer un léger baiser sur ces lèvres :

\- Aïoros…

\- Je sais, je sais, le coupa son second. Il faut aller bosser et on ne doit pas s'attarder à ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, soupira-t-il en le lâchant. Fais comme tu le sens, moi je vais aller prendre ma douche ! Mais d'abord un café !

Saga le suivit dans la pièce à vivre et le regarda s'affairer un instant dans le coin cuisine attenant à la pièce sans trop savoir quoi ajouter. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'enfuir après. Quelque chose avait changé, quelque chose qui l'effrayait encore. Et il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer.

\- Le café sera bientôt prêt, lui annonça son compagnon en sortant deux tasses qu'il déposa sur la table ainsi que tout ce qu'il fallait pour un petit-déjeuner. Si ça te dis, tu peux toujours me rejoindre, lui lança-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil et un grand sourire avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain.

Saga hésitait encore quand on portable se mit à sonner, le sauvant du dilemme que lui posait la situation. Il y jeta un œil avant de répondre à son patron. Après une brève conversation, il passa la tête par la porte de la salle de bain pour prévenir son second que Loucas l'appelait et qu'il devait partir, faisant abstraction volontairement du corps qu'il devinait à travers la paroi de la cabine de douche.

\- Ok ! A plus ! lui lança Aïoros.

Quand ce dernier sortit de la salle d'eau un moment plus tard, il remarqua qu'une des tasses de café avait été emportée par Saga et sourit tendrement en se servant à son tour.

Ooo000ooO

**Japon, entreprise Nekopoulos**

Mu franchit les portes vitrées pour la seconde fois en peu de temps. Mais cette fois, il savait parfaitement qu'il trouverait celui qu'il cherchait. Depuis sa première visite ici, il avait souvent repensé à l'homme qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à Shaka. Ce dernier le lui avait d'ailleurs présenté un peu plus tard, alors qu'il raccompagnait son ami, et ils avaient parlé un peu mais pas suffisamment pour se connaître vraiment. Et Mu avait très envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec l'italien. D'une part parce qu'il n'avait pas semblé le moins du monde gêné en apprenant qu'il résidait dans un temple, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'une grande majorité de ses camarades de fac ou simple relation, et d'autre part parce qu'il se sentait étrangement attiré par cet homme. Son aîné avait froncé les sourcils quand il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt qu'il allait chercher un ami qui pourrait peut-être les aider à déménager leurs affaires dans le nouvel appartement. Shion le leur avait fait visiter la veille et comptait bien s'y installer au plus vite avec ses frères et Dohko qui allait désormais vivre avec eux, mais il leur fallait de l'aide pour déménager. Pour Mu et Kilian, c'était une très bonne nouvelle, l'ami de leur aîné avait toujours été là pour eux pendant les moments les plus difficiles après le décès de leurs parents et l'absence de Shion. C'était avec lui qu'ils avaient trié les affaires leur famille parce qu'il fallait rendre l'appartement familial que Shion n'avait pas encore les moyens de payer. Dohko avait été là alors que leur aîné était obligé de repartir à l'étranger et même s'ils le comprenaient tous deux, c'était sur son épaule qu'ils avaient souvent déversé leur chagrin et leur tristesse. Grâce à lui, le temps leur avait souvent paru plus court, chaque fois qu'il le pouvait Dohko était là, les sortant, les emmenant au cinéma ou simplement pour partager un repas avec eux. Alors forcément, il était comme un deuxième grand frère à leurs yeux et ils n'étaient pas si idiots pour ne pas deviner qu'un très fort sentiment le liait à leur aîné.

Il regarda autour de lui plus attentivement que la dernière fois alors qu'il attendait Angelo que l'hôtesse d'accueil avait appelé. La dernière fois, il n'en avait guère eu le temps, et puis il était alors très inquiet pour Shaka. Maintenant qu'il était là, il avait un peu peur. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis qu'il était venu pour trouver son ami et si ça se trouve, l'italien n'allait même pas se souvenir de lui…

\- Mu ? Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? interrompit la voix grave d'Angelo le cours de ses réflexions. Tu as un problème ? Shaka n'est pas ici tu sais…

\- Je sais, le coupa l'interpellé. Mais c'est toi que je venais voir en fait.

\- Oh !

Angelo remarqua que Mu rougissait légèrement en disant ces mots et vit du coin de l'œil le sourire de l'hôtesse s'élargir et qui allait se faire un plaisir de répandre cette entrevue dans l'entreprise. Avec, de préférence, des commentaires totalement faux et bien « croustillants ». D'un naturel plutôt rustre, l'italien avait également appris à jouer de son charme méditerranéen quand les circonstances l'exigeaient et qu'il devait paraître en société et plus d'un ou d'une employés avaient vainement tenté de le prendre dans leurs filets. Mais s'il savait charmer au besoin, il savait aussi où se fixait la limite de sa vie professionnelle et celle de sa vie privée et n'avait jamais mélangé les deux. Alors voir qu'un jeune homme aussi pur que Mu allait sûrement faire les choux gras de la pause café pour les jours à venir s'ils restaient là l'incita à la prudence.

\- Viens, fit-il en entraînant son visiteur vers l'ascenseur.

Plusieurs autres personnes montèrent avec eux, empêchant toute discussion et Angelo en profita pour observer Mu à la dérobée. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir ici et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Il semblait soudain mal à l'aise et peut-être même gêné. Habitué à déchiffrer le langage corporel, chose indispensable dans son métier, il remarqua en un instant tous ces petits détails, ce qui ne fit que l'intriguer davantage.

Ils descendirent à l'étage de la direction et Angelo guida Mu vers le petit bureau qu'il occupait quand il demeurait ici, soit les trois quart du temps vu que son patron y passait lui-même les trois quarts de son temps. Mais Angelo ne faisait pas qu'y patienter sans rien faire comme le pensait la plupart des employés. Non, il gérait intégralement le système de sécurité de l'entreprise. Il le perfectionnait au besoin et s'assurait que les agents qu'il recrutait faisait bien leur travail. L'espionnage industriel était un des plus grands fléaux à une époque où seul comptait souvent les bénéfices et la rapidité pour sortir un nouveau produit sur le marché. Et leur secteur ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Il referma la porte derrière Mu et les isola également de la salle de contrôle vidéo où officiait un employé et sur laquelle il avait un accès direct.

\- Installe-toi, lui proposa-t-il en lui indiquant un petit coin salon. Tu veux un café ? Ou un thé peut-être ? Shaka en a laissé la dernière fois.

\- Je veux bien un thé oui, merci.

Angelo s'affaira et grogna en se demandant comment faisait l'avocat pour mettre le thé en vrac à infuser. Mu sourit et se leva pour venir à son aide :

\- Laissez, je vais le faire, dit-il en lui prenant la théière des mains.

\- Mon truc, c'est plutôt le café, lui avoua l'italien, le remerciant du regard. Et tu peux me tutoyer aussi, nous sommes sensiblement du même âge.

\- Je… je vais essayer.

Encore une fois son regard fuyant intrigua l'italien qui ne savait pas trop comment l'interpréter. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux une fois leur boisson prête et il entra dans le vif du sujet :

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? demanda-t-il en souriant, essayant de mette le jeune homme plus à l'aise.

\- Quand on s'est rencontré, vous… tu m'as proposé gentiment que si j'avais un problème, je pouvais venir v… te voir, commença Mu incertain.

\- Et tu as un problème ? interrogea Angelo qui se souvenait parfaitement de cette conversation.

\- Plutôt besoin d'aide, en fait. Mon frère aîné est enfin revenu vivre ici et nous devons bientôt déménager et…

\- Et vous chercher de la main d'œuvre ? sourit l'italien, plutôt amusé qu'il ait pensé à lui.

\- Je… je n'aurais peut-être pas dû ? demanda Mu en se levant. Je vais…

\- Reste donc assis et raconte m'en un peu plus, d'accord ?

Mu se détendit légèrement et se dit que finalement, non, il n'avait peut-être pas eu tort de revenir ici.

Ooo000ooO

**France, domaine de la Valentoiserie**

Kanon avait rejoint les vignes depuis un long moment déjà. Le printemps était chaud cette année et il avait pris l'habitude depuis presque quinze jours qu'il était ici, de se lever tôt pour travailler avant la chaleur. Il se sentait de mieux en mieux. Ses souvenirs revenaient progressivement et il arrivait enfin à faire le tri, à quelques exceptions, du vrai et du faux. Et plus que jamais lui revenait les images de son jumeau tel qu'il l'avait quitté. Il se demandait s'il avait évolué comme lui, s'ils se ressemblaient toujours autant… Pourtant il avait encore des hésitations, est-ce que Saga allait vraiment l'accueillir de nouveau dans sa vie ? N'était-il pas trop tard ? Ce vide au fond de lui serait-il enfin comblé s'il le revoyait ? Il avait fait des recherches sur les jumeaux et avait découvert ce mystérieux lien que la science n'expliquait pas vraiment. Etait-ce ce fameux lien gémellaire qu'il ressentait au fond de lui sans le savoir depuis tout ce temps ? Ces questions ne cessaient de le hanter, lui imposant encore la prudence…

\- Pardon Monsieur…

Il se retourna vers celui qui venait de l'arracher à ses pensées, son sécateur à la main et découvrit un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année.

\- Oui ?

\- Bonjour, je cherche Shura, dit l'inconnu avec un accent qu'il identifia comme asiatique, très certainement japonais. Je pensais le trouver par ici. Il m'a contacté pour me dire qu'il avait un peu de travail pour moi.

\- Oh, oui, il m'en a parlé ! confirma Kanon. Tu dois être Ikki, enchanté ! Je suis Kanon, je travaille un peu avec lui en ce moment.

\- Enchanté ! répondit le jeune homme en serrant la main tendue.

\- Il doit être à la propriété, il attendait des clients, expliqua Kanon. Mais si tu veux t'y mettre, je te prête un sécateur le temps qu'il nous rejoigne.

\- Pourquoi pas ? On pourra régler les détails plus tard, accepta Ikki en déposant son sac et en se changeant rapidement. Vous attaquez cette partie cette année ? demanda-t-il en montrant les rangées où travaillait Kanon dans le vaste vignoble qui s'étendait à perte de vue de tous côtés. A peine apercevait-on au fond l'imposante silhouette du manoir.

\- Shura voudrait bien qu'on arrive à remettre en production ces quelques ares pour la récolte de cette année. Mais comme tu vois, c'est un boulot colossal.

Rapidement Ikki se mit au travail, taillant et élaguant les ceps qui avaient eu tendance à prendre trop de liberté sans soin pendant toutes ces années. Kanon comprit pourquoi Shura avait fait appel à lui quand il avait vu qu'il pourrait payer une employé pour au moins les trois mois à venir avec les dernières ventes. Le jeune homme savait parfaitement ce qu'il fallait faire et ne perdait pas de temps.

Ils travaillaient côte à côte sans parler plus que nécessaire, Ikki n'avait pas l'air d'un grand bavard non plus et ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau, mais vers Shaka cette fois. Il se demanda encore une fois si l'avocat n'avait pas mal pris son départ précipité. Il avait fini par avoir une réponse à son texto trois jours plus tôt qui disait simplement :

_« Merci de m'avoir rassuré, j'espère que tu vas mieux et qu'on se reverra bientôt. Shaka »_

Rien de personnel en somme, mais lui ne l'avait pas fait non plus. Peut-être aurait-il dû ? Il soupira involontairement et Ikki se tourna vers lui :

\- Un problème monsie…

\- Kanon, le coupa ce dernier. Et non rien de particulier, juste des pensées qui dérivent un peu trop.

Ikki sourit sans répondre et retourna à son travail. Une heure, peut-être deux s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles ils n'échangèrent que quelques paroles nécessaires à leur travail. Un cri joyeux interrompit soudain leur concentration :

\- Oh ! Ikki ! Tu es venu ! Comment ça va ? s'écria Shura en les rejoignant. Content de te voir, dit-il en lui tendant la main que le japonais serra volontiers. Je vois que t'as déjà fait la connaissance de Kanon, j'espère que vous vous entendrez bien.

Le grec les laissa discuter sans intervenir, reprenant la taille des pieds de vigne, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les modalités du contrat que proposait Shura à Ikki. Il repensa machinalement à ce que lui avait dit son ami sur le jeune homme en lui en parlant quelques jours plus tôt. Japonais, Ikki était venu en France deux ans plus tôt pour parfaire sa maîtrise de la langue française et en visite dans la région, s'était pris d'intérêt pour la culture des vignobles. Il avait donc décidé de demeurer là et d'en apprendre le plus possible sur ces boissons si nobles à travers le monde et si différentes du traditionnel sake japonais. Depuis, il travaillait de vignobles en vignobles, là où il y avait du travail et avait répondu à une annonce déposé par Shura l'année passée. Les deux hommes s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu et l'espagnol ne lui avait rien caché du colossal défi qu'il avait entrepris en reprenant le domaine. Ce qui avait particulièrement forcé le respect et l'admiration d'Ikki mais également son intérêt même si Shura ne lui avait pas caché qu'il ne pouvait pas lui offrir le salaire qu'il était en droit d'attendre d'un tel travail. Ils avaient alors convenu qu'à chaque fois que Shura le pourrait, il le contacterait et jusqu'à maintenant Ikki ne lui avait jamais fait défaut.

\- Bon, venez mangez tous les deux et comme ça tu poseras tes affaires Ikki, fit Shura. Et nous avons une visite.

\- Une visite ? répéta Kanon. Je croyais que tes clients étaient déjà repartis.

\- Eux oui, mais quelqu'un d'autre est arrivé, je vais vous le présenter ! Rejoignez-moi vite ! conclut-il en faisant demi-tour pour regagner à grand pas la voiture qu'il avait laissé dans le chemin le plus proche, tout comme Kanon d'ailleurs.

Ce dernier aida Ikki à ramasser ses affaires et remarqua :

\- Il m'a l'air bien joyeux, je me demande bien qui peut être cet invité mystère.

\- Peut-être son patron qu'il attend tant ? suggéra le japonais en s'installant dans le voiture dont se servait Kanon sur le domaine.

\- J'en doute…

Ce qui était vrai. A l'air perdu de Camus quand il lui avait annoncé son brusque héritage, et aussi avec ce que lui avait appris Hyoga avec cette histoire de tout nouveau contrat à mettre en place, il doutait en effet que le français puisse quitter si vite son poste, ne serait-ce que pour une courte visite. Et puis, il avait parfaitement saisi que Camus avait quitté le domaine familial dans des circonstances particulièrement pénibles. Rien ne prouvait qu'il ait envie de se précipiter ici.

Il gara la voiture dans la petite cour qui desservait le chai et les quartiers où ils logeaient, remarqua effectivement une autre voiture inconnue, visiblement de location, et avec Ikki, regagna la cuisine où Shura avait dressé le couvert pour quatre.

\- Ah vous voilà ! fit ce dernier en leur souriant. Allez vite faire un brin de toilette et on passe à table, dit-il en retournant à ses fourneaux d'où s'échappait une agréable odeur qui fit gargouiller l'estomac d'Ikki à ses côtés.

\- Je m'installe où ? demanda ce dernier alors que Kanon avait déjà rejoint la salle d'eau pour faire une toilette rapide.

Dix minutes plus tard, le grec regagnait la cuisine et s'arrêtait sur son seuil, figé par la scène qu'il découvrait. Cet invité surprise qui discutait cuisine en ce moment-même avec Shura, tous deux lui tournant le dos, ces longs cheveux blonds, cette voix, cette silhouette aérienne, c'était…

\- Shaka ? dit-il abasourdi alors qu'Ikki les rejoignait.

Presque comme dans une scène au ralenti, l'interpellé se retourna et lui sourit. Un merveilleux sourire qui réchauffa instantanément le cœur du grec :

\- Bonjour Kanon ! Je suis content de voir que tu sembles aller bien, dit-il en s'avançant vers lui pour l'étreindre un moment contre lui. Je suis vraiment très heureux de te revoir, lui murmura-t-il alors dans le creux de l'oreille.

Ooo000ooO

**Japon, appartement de Hyoga**

Les jours passaient si vite qu'ils avaient à peine le temps de penser à eux en dehors du nouveau projet, des tâches ménagères qu'ils partageaient et de l'attention qu'ils accordaient chacun à Gabriel. Le petit garçon avait vite compris que Shiryu était désormais un membre de son quotidien et savait faire appel à lui quand son père n'était pas disponible. Bien entendu, Shiryu faisait en sorte de ne jamais supplanter son père sur certain domaine mais peu à peu, une certaine complicité s'était développé entre Gabriel et lui. Le fait qu'il le garde pendant qu'il avait été malade avait largement contribué à cela.

Les jours qui suivirent la reprise de l'école par l'enfant, et donc du travail par Shiryu, furent tellement harassants pour les deux jeunes gens qu'ils n'eurent pas le cœur à dire non quand Gabriel demanda à continuer de dormir près de son père de peur de ne tomber à nouveau malade. Shiryu réintégra alors pour la nuit son petit appartement ou passa ses nuits sur le canapé du salon, comme quand il le gardait, s'il s'endormait avant que Hyoga ne rentre.

Mais un soir, alors que le jeune scientifique avait encore passé une bonne partie de sa soirée au labo, il trouva son fils et Shiryu endormi tous deux dans son lit. Sans aucun doute Gabriel avait su persuader son petit ami qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir sans lui. Il sourit à cette image et tout doucement porta son fils dans sa chambre avant d'aller prendre sa douche pour se glisser lui aussi dans son lit, après avoir rapidement avalé ce qu'avait laissé Shiryu à son intention. Laissant l'eau bienfaisante détendre peu à peu ses muscles fatigués par les longues journées, il songea que s'ils avaient quelquefois évoqué l'idée de vivre ensemble suite à sa demande, ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps de s'y arrêter vraiment et de mener à bien ce projet. Il se promit d'aller voir Camus demain pour lui demander s'il savait où on pouvait trouver des appartements libres plus grands. Il était grand temps qu'ils se décident enfin à avancer. Et d'intégrer Gabriel à leur bonheur.

C'est fort de cette décision qu'il rejoignit Shiryu dans son lit et le prit dans ses bras, souriant tendrement quand, inconsciemment, ce dernier se lova contre lui en soupirant d'aise. Il l'embrassa avec douceur et ne tarda pas à le rejoindre au pays des songes.

Ooo000ooO

**Entreprise Nekopoulos**

Camus retrouva Milo dans son bureau pour leur déjeuner du midi. Le projet était maintenant bien lancé et ils étaient tous deux assez satisfaits des efforts de chacun, même s'il restait encore un travail colossal à accomplir. Néanmoins, pour eux deux, commençaient maintenant un travail de routine qui consistaient à vérifier, soutenir, et au besoin réorienter ou ajuster les recherches si cela s'avéraient nécessaire. Une réunion hebdomadaire permettait à Shiryu et Hyoga de présenter leurs résultats et plus d'une fois, Milo se félicita d'avoir embauché le jeune homme qui permettait à Hyoga de s'épanouir pleinement dans son domaine et qui gérait parfaitement toute la partie plus administrative.

Du coup, leurs soucis personnels respectifs, mis quelque peu de côté pendant cette période chargée, ressurgissaient peu à peu.

Milo, ce midi-là posa son plat l'ayant à peine touché :

\- Tu n'as pas faim ? s'inquiéta Camus.

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Tu te demandes où est Kanon n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas toi ?

\- Je t'avoue que pour l'instant, il n'est pas ma préoccupation principale… même si je comprends que toi, ça t'inquiète.

Milo soupira se mettant une claque mentale au passage :

\- C'est vrai qu'avec tout ça, on n'a pas non plus reparlé de ton héritage… fit-il pensivement en reprenant son plat.

\- Mais maintenant que tout est en place, c'est normal que nous y repensions, conclut fort justement Camus.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux puis Milo demanda :

\- Tu as pris une décision ?

\- Non pas vraiment… Disons que j'aimerais tout de même me rendre sur place pour voir ce qu'il en est.

\- Je t'accompagnerai dans ce cas.

\- Ne t'y sens pas obligé.

\- Je le veux, c'est différent, sourit Milo en s'approchant de lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je veux que tout ce qui te concerne me concerne également et vice-versa, bien entendu.

Camus resta un instant silencieux, songeur avant de d'ajouter :

\- Tu sais, ce ne sera sûrement pas une partie de plaisir… J'ai tout de même de très mauvais souvenirs…

\- Raison de plus pour que je sois à tes côtés pour affronter cela.

\- Merci Milo, fit simplement Camus en se levant pour faire du café et en reprenant. Shaka ne t'as pas donné de nouvelles pour Kanon ?

\- Il m'a juste dit qu'il allait bien et avait besoin de temps… Mais ça commence à faire long non ? répondit-il en débarrassant les restes de leur repas. Et pourquoi ne communique-t-il qu'avec Shaka et non moi par exemple ?

\- Pas tant que ça si on réfléchit, deux, trois semaines tout au plus. S'il avait perdu tous ses souvenirs, il a dû avoir besoin de temps pour réaliser non ? Et puis, peut-être que Shaka, étant extérieur à votre famille, le rassure un peu non ?

\- Ouais… Peut-être bien, concéda Milo. Mais tout de même, son jumeau…

\- Je pense qu'il le fera quand il s'y sentira prêt. Il ne m'a pas paru être un homme déclinant ses responsabilités. Enfin du peu que j'en ai vu et de ce que m'en a dit Shaka.

\- Parce que Shaka t'a parlé de lui ?

\- Il était très inquiet aussi, tu sais, lui avoua alors Camus. Je crois qu'il se sentait un peu responsable de son départ précipité. Comme s'il n'avait pas su le retenir ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Tu sais qu'il l'a rencontré totalement par hasard à l'aéroport et qu'il ne savait pas du tout que Kanon allait venir ici pour toi ?

\- Oui, il me l'a expliqué, acquiesça son compagnon. Par contre, il a tout de suite fait le rapprochement avec Saga mais comptait l'amener en douceur à retrouver ses souvenirs…

\- Et j'ai perturbé son plan quelque part, se lamenta Milo. Si seulement j'avais su !

\- Personne ne pouvait savoir et de plus, comme Shaka l'a fort justement dit, c'est peut-être mieux pour Kanon. Même s'il lui faut du temps pour appréhender tout ce que cela implique pour lui.

Milo fit une petite moue boudeuse avant d'ajouter pendant que Camus posait deux tasses de cafés devant eux et revenait se rassoir près de lui :

\- Comme toujours tu as parfaitement raison, mais je suis si impatient de pouvoir enfin le remercier de ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Et puis, je sais que Saga ne s'est jamais vraiment remis de ce drame, alors…

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant que Camus parle à nouveau, changeant volontairement de sujet :

\- Si le domaine est viable et qu'on peut le remettre en production, je crois que j'aimerais poursuivre la tradition familiale…

\- Attendons de savoir ce qu'en dit Shaka pour prendre une décision, proposa Milo. Et si c'est faisable, tu sais que je serai ton premier investisseur.

\- Et je t'en remercie mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Si c'est vraiment possible, j'aimerais essayer de faire ça par moi-même. Même si tes conseils et ta pratique sont les bienvenus, ajouta-t-il.

\- Les deux te sont acquises, sourit Milo qui comprenait parfaitement les raisons de Camus. Et bien plus au besoin…

Camus lui sourit sans répondre. Pour le plus, il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer. Milo avait su lui redonner le goût de vivre et l'envie de se battre. Sans lui, aurait-il seulement envisagé sérieusement de remettre le domaine familial en production ? Non, il s'en serait très certainement défait le plus vite possible. Mais grâce à lui, il avait envie au moins d'essayer. Et puis il pensait à Shura qui visiblement se donnait corps et âme pour redonner vie au domaine… Il le lui devait à lui, en souvenir de son père sans qui il n'aurait sans doute jamais pu fuir la demeure familiale.

Ooo000ooO

**Bureau de police **

Dohko jeta un œil sur ses messages en revenant à son poste après une matinée passée en investigation pour tenter de coincer un truand notoire qui s'enrichissait en vendant clandestinement des DVD pornographiques.

Il sourit en lisant le mail de Shion, lui demandant comment il allait ce matin et l'informant de la date qu'ils avaient retenu pour le déménagement ou plutôt l'emménagement de la fratrie dans le nouvel appartement qui était maintenant loué à son nom. Il sourit en repensant à ce qui s'était passé le jour où il lui avait proposé. Finalement ces deux ans de séparations n'avaient pas su éteindre la passion qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre et il en était heureux. Plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire. Bien sûr si Shion avait simplement repris de cours de sa vie sans revenir vers lui, il se serait contenté de la place de meilleur ami. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu l'oublier, de cela il en était certain. Il prit le temps de lui répondre rapidement qu'il serait là bien sûr, et qu'il s'installerait lui aussi en même temps. Il avait déjà prévenu sa logeuse qu'il partait bientôt.

Un message d'une de ses collègues d'une autre section attira ensuite son attention. Cette dernière lui demandait de venir la voir le plus rapidement possible. Il prévint ses collègues qu'il revenait et se rendit au bureau de Shaina sans plus tarder. La jeune femme l'accueillit avec un grand sourire :

\- Salut toi ! Comment ça va ?

\- Pas trop mal, et toi ? répondit-il en s'installant à son bureau. Tu voulais me voir ?

Les deux policiers travaillaient régulièrement ensemble et avaient l'habitude de ce genre de briefing sur des affaires en cours. Si le service de Dohko traquait les criminelles en tout genre, celui de Shaina était spécialisé dans la localisation des personnes disparues et bien souvent leurs affaires se croisaient.

\- On monte prendre un café ? proposa la jeune femme.

\- Ok ! acquiesça-t-il intrigué qu'elle veuille lui parler en dehors du bureau.

Ils s'installaient bientôt dans un coin de la cafétéria, tranquille à cette heure de la matinée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Tu es toujours à la recherche de ton jeune frère ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai peut-être une nouvelle piste, fit-elle prudemment, mais ne t'emballes pas, il n'y a rien de certain.

Le cœur de Dohko rata un battement. Depuis qu'il était devenu policier, il recherchait vainement la trace de son frère et tous ici le savaient. Il avait suivi un nombre incalculable de pistes sans jamais y parvenir, depuis qu'il avait appris de sa mère sur son lit de mort que son cadet n'était pas décédé dans l'accident de voiture qui avait couté la vie à leur père comme on le lui avait toujours fait croire. Il se rappela sa colère et son incompréhension devant ses aveux tardifs. C'est quand il avait trié les dernières affaires de sa mère qu'il avait compris que son cadet avec qui il avait grandi et joué tout ce temps, n'était en fait que son demi-frère. Plus jeune que lui de cinq ans, il ne se rappelait plus vraiment de cette femme qui vivait également au manoir familial, la maîtresse de son père et que ce dernier avait imposé à sa femme légitime avec son rejeton, comme elle le nommait dans les papiers qu'elle avait laissé. Mais il n'avait qu'une douzaine d'années quand l'accident avait emporté son père, comment aurait-il pu alors saisir toute la haine que sa mère avait envers cette femme et son fils ? En découvrant ces faits, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir que sa mère avait menacé sa rivale et que cette dernière avait préféré fuir une nuit en emportant son enfant illégitime.

\- Explique quand même, demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails mais une enquête nous a amené à découvrir une femme qui avait dissimulé sa véritable identité par peur de représailles envers son fils, nous a dit son compagnon quand on l'a interrogé. Cette femme est aujourd'hui décédée mais le gamin est lui encore en vie. C'est en voyant une photo de lui que j'ai percuté qu'il ressemblait au portrait que tu nous avais tous donné.

En effet, se basant sur une photo de son cadet enfant, Dohko avait utilisé un logiciel de vieillissement dont se servaient les forces de l'ordre pour donner à chacun un portrait de ce que devait être devenu aujourd'hui son cadet.

\- Regarde, ajouta Shaina en sortant une photo d'un dossier qu'elle avait pris soin d'emmener.

Lentement il prit la photo et la regarda. On y découvrait un étudiant le jour de sa remise de diplôme. Ce regard, ces cheveux noirs et ce sourire. Presque qu'inconsciemment les doigts de Dohko caressèrent tendrement le visage de celui qu'il avait tant cherché et il murmura :

\- Shiryu… enfin…

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Sauf Loucas et sa femme qui sont des persos de mon imagination._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup pour ton com ! Ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Voici la suite, merci et bonne lecture !_

_Bonjour, voici le chapitre 10, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et merci à tous pour votre soutien ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Japon**

Angelo gara sa voiture sur le parking non loin du lieu de culte. Il prit quelques instants pour contempler le temple avant de passer le torii (*) et de suivre la petite allée qui le contournait et conduisait à l'arrière comme le lui avait indiqué Mu la veille par téléphone. Il se retrouva dans une sorte d'arrière cour abritant plusieurs bâtiments et s'arrêta quelques instants, cherchant à s'orienter.

\- Vous cherchez ?

Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à un homme qui lui souriait. Reflexes obliges, il l'examina rapidement avant de répondre :

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas au bon endroit, je cherchais Mu…

\- Oh, vous êtes donc Angelo ? Enchanté, moi c'est Dohko, un ami de la fratrie, fit ce dernier en lui tendant sa main. Suivez-moi !

Angelo accepta la main tendue et lui emboita le pas, se maintenant à sa hauteur en continuant de l'observer. Il était un peu plus âgé que lui, sûrement de l'âge de Saga ou Loucas, respirait une assurance acquise par l'expérience et la maîtrise de soi ainsi qu'un petit quelque chose en plus qui lui fit demander au bout d'un moment :

\- Flic ?

\- Observateur je vois, logique dans votre métier, le félicita Dohko. Mais attendez-vous à un examen en règle de la part de Shion. Et on peut se tutoyer…

\- Ah Dohko ! Enfin ! s'écria un enfant surgissant d'un des bâtiments qu'ils longeaient depuis un moment et qui sauta dans les bras du policier. Alors il est où le camion ? Et t'es qui toi ? demanda-t-il en regardant Angelo.

\- D'abord on dit bonjour, petite terreur ! s'amusa Dohko en embrassant l'enfant. Et je te présente Angelo, l'ami de Mu venu nous aider.

\- Oh ! fit Kilian en examinant très sérieusement l'ami mystérieux de son frère.

\- Bon… commença ce dernier.

\- Kiki ! Viens finir de ranger ta chambre ! les interrompit une voix alors qu'un homme, sensiblement du même âge que Dohko, surgissait à son tour de ce qui devait être leur logement ici.

Kilian ne demanda pas son reste et fila après avoir fait un grand sourire à Angelo en lui disant :

\- Bon courage…

\- Ah Dohko, fit Shion en les découvrant. Et je suppose que voilà Angelo ?

\- Tu supposes bien, répondit Dohko en embrassant l'homme sur la joue et en disparaissant à son tour derrière l'enfant non sans dire à Shion en passant. Ça te va bien cette coiffure…

Angelo n'avait pas bougé et en aurait été bien incapable. Shion avait posé son regard sur lui et ses yeux roses semblaient vouloir déchiffrer la moindre de ses pensées. Même s'il n'était plus un enfant depuis longtemps, l'italien eut soudain l'impression de se retrouver comme un gamin pris en faute. Le charisme de cet homme était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait rencontré dans sa vie. Seul Saga pouvait rivaliser avec lui, et encore, Shion dégageait une espèce de force intérieure et une aura que son supérieur était bien loin d'égaler, même s'il s'en rapprochait. Sa longue chevelure vert pâle avait été tressée, très certainement pour la circonstance vu ce qu'avait dit le policier en partant.

\- Alors c'est vous qui avez si gentiment accepté de nous aider, dit enfin Shion en souriant. Soyez le bienvenu parmi nous Angelo.

\- Bonjour, salua l'italien pas très certain d'avoir passé le test d'entrée car si l'aîné de Mu souriait, son regard demeurait comme… encore incertain, jugea-t-il.

\- Angelo ! s'écria Mu en sortant à son tour. Tu as bien trouvé ? demanda-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je suis content que tu ais pu venir.

\- Bonjour Mu, répondit l'italien surpris qu'il le salue de la sorte.

\- Vous avez déjà fait connaissance, tant mieux ! fit Mu en entraînant son ami à sa suite. On a encore plein de travail, n'est-ce pas Shion ?

Celui approuva de la tête et sourit à son cadet. Et cette fois, son regard débordait d'une chaleur sans borne. De toute évidence, l'aîné adorait ses frères et réservait encore son jugement quand à son arrivée dans la vie de Mu, en conclut Angelo. Après tout, c'était de bonne guerre de la part d'un aîné. Si lui-même avait eu un petit frère ou une petite sœur, il aurait sans doute agi de même. Voir même avec plus de méfiance encore.

Ooo000ooO

**France, domaine de la Valentoiserie**

Kanon parcourait le manoir à la recherche de Shaka. Le jeune homme était là depuis bientôt une semaine et passait les trois quart de son temps avec Shura. Il leur avait expliqué le jour de son arrivée qu'il était venu pour un faire une évaluation de la situation du domaine mais également de son potentiel éventuel si on l'exploitait à nouveau totalement. Il devait aussi définir les besoins immédiats dans cet objectif et pour cela, avait pris le temps avant de venir de s'arrêter dans diverses exploitations concurrentes. Depuis, il travaillait sans cesse soit avec l'espagnol, soit seul dans le manoir. Même s'ils échangeaient tous pendant les repas communs sur des sujets divers et variés, jamais il n'était venu lui parler directement. Kanon finissait par se demander s'il était toujours fâché qu'il soit parti si vite du Japon ou s'il ne désirait simplement plus s'occuper de le rapprocher d'avec son jumeau. Quoi qu'il se passe, le grec se sentait étrangement frustré d'être délaissé de la sorte par le jeune indien.

De son côté, il avait longuement réfléchi à sa nouvelle situation, à ce qu'elle risquait de bouleverser dans sa vie, mais aussi à ce qu'elle pourrait éventuellement lui apporter. Et en tout premier lieu, une famille enfin, ainsi une origine et une histoire. Ce qu'il avait si longtemps cherché sans jamais le trouver. Au pire s'était-il imaginé quelquefois ces choses qu'il croyait avoir perdu à jamais. Il se rappelait maintenant certains souvenirs certes, dont beaucoup concernait Saga, mais une bonne partie de son passé demeurait encore flou. Le seul souvenir vivace qu'il avait retrouvé était les circonstances qui lui avaient fait perdre à jamais les siens, du moins l'avait-il cru à l'époque.

Shura lui avait dit qu'il trouverait Shaka dans la bibliothèque et il entra doucement dans la pièce que lui avait indiquée son ami. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil, surpris de ce qu'il découvrait. La pièce était entièrement couvertes de rayonnages de livres… tant et tant qu'on aurait dit un musée. Il y avait même un étage avec un escalier étroit pour atteindre les rayonnages du haut. Celui qui avait conçu cette pièce aimait visiblement les livres et les beaux livres. Il voyait des volumes dignes des plus belles bibliothèques du monde.

Shaka était bien là, assis à une table de travail qui occupait un coin de la pièce, le reste du mobilier étant plutôt des fauteuils ou canapés incitant à la lecture. Il était penché sur un PC portable et releva la tête à son entrée. Il lui sourit et dit :

\- Kanon ? Tu es venu te perdre dans les trésors que recèle cette pièce ?

\- Non, je te cherchais, Shura m'a dit que je trouverai ici, répondit-il en continuant à regarder autour du lui.

\- Tu n'es jamais venu ici ? s'étonna l'avocat en le voyant faire.

\- Non, en fait je n'ai jamais pris le temps de visiter le manoir, avoua Kanon.

\- Oui, je vois… Tu es venu ici pour t'aérer la tête et essayer d'y voir un peu plus clair en toi. Le travail au grand air était en effet une bonne option. Et ça a marché ? lui demanda Shaka en l'invitant à venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Disons que ça m'a permis de réfléchir et de faire le tri de tout ce qui surgissait dans ma tête, sourit Kanon. Et ça n'a pas été si simple… tu m'en veux ? ajouta-t-il abruptement.

\- T'en vouloir ? Et de quoi donc ?

\- D'être parti ainsi, au Japon.

\- Grand Dieu non ! Si je devais en vouloir à quelqu'un pour ça, c'est uniquement à moi qui n'ai pas su t'apporter mon aide alors.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi m'ignores-tu depuis que tu es ici ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu une seule fois me parler ? s'énerva quelque peu Kanon en se levant et en se mettant à arpenter nerveusement la pièce.

\- Parce que je n'étais pas venu ici dans le but de troubler ton repli et que te découvrir ici a été une réelle surprise pour moi. Et même si j'en suis heureux, je préférais attendre que tu sois de nouveau prêt à me parler, expliqua l'avocat. Loin de moi l'idée de te contrarier davantage, j'ai déjà bien assez bouleversé ta vie. Aurais-tu souhaité que je m'y incruste davantage ? Que je cherche à en savoir plus alors que tu m'avais dit que tu me recontacterais plus tard ?

\- Je ne sais pas… avoua le grec qui s'était arrêté et le regardait, un peu surpris par cette explication somme toute logique.

Shaka se leva et vint se placer en face de lui et doucement plaça une de ses mains sur son visage, caressant imperceptiblement l'arrondi de sa joue, et plantant ses yeux clairs et calmes dans les tourbillons de son regard tourmenté :

\- Quoi que tu décides Kanon, je serais toujours là pour toi… que ce soit aujourd'hui, demain, ou quand tu le voudras… N'en doute jamais !

Le temps sembla se mettre à flotter pour le grec, il se perdait dans ce regard si pur et si serein. En un instant ses doutes semblèrent s'apaiser, s'éloigner de lui et il sut à cet instant que quoi qu'il se passe dans sa vie, Shaka en serait un élément important. Presque malgré lui, il posa sa main sur la sienne, alors que son autre bras attirait le corps fin et pourtant musclé à lui pour l'emprisonner dans ses bras.

\- Alors promets-moi de ne jamais m'abandonner, de me retrouver si je me perds à nouveau, l'implora-t-il presque désespérément.

\- J'y passerai ma vie entière s'il le faut, mais je te retrouverai Kanon, où que tu sois, affirma Shaka et comme pour sceller ces mots, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de du grec qui s'en empara avec un gémissement rauque.

Le temps d'un baiser profond et envoutant, tout s'arrêta autour d'eux. Leurs mains avaient presque naturellement trouvées leur place que le corps de l'autre et il n'exista plus rien d'autre que ce partage.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge leur parvienne. Gêné, Shura se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux, un épais registre dans les mains. Ils se séparèrent et Shaka s'exclama, le plus naturellement du monde :

\- Oh, tu l'as trouvé !

\- Oui… mais…

Mais déjà l'avocat lui prenait des mains et le posait sur sa table de travail en disant :

\- Voyons si j'avais raison, je suis persuadé que le domaine a périclité quand l'avant dernier comte a tenté de parfaire ses cuvées en changeant ses plus anciens cépages.

\- C'était dans l'air du temps de l'époque, lui répondit Shura en se penchant sur le gros registre avec lui. La maladie semblait s'étendre à tous les vignobles de la région d'après ce que j'en sais.

Kanon s'éclipsa discrètement, les laissant à leur travail. Shaka sourit en entendant la porte se refermer derrière lui.

Le grec fit quelques pas dans l'imposant couloir avant de s'arrêter et de s'appuyer au mur pour lui permettre de se reprendre. Ce baiser l'avait bouleversé au plus profond de lui. Jamais personne ne lui avait répondu avec autant de douceur que de passion comme venait de le faire l'indien. Et pourtant, il savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée que de s'attacher de cette façon au jeune homme. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Pas encore. Pas tant qu'il n'y verrait pas plus clair dans sa vie. Et il était persuadé que l'indien le savait également. Lentement il reprit le chemin du vignoble pour rejoindre Ikki, déjà au boulot.

Le soir même, Shaka et lui s'installaient sur les marches du manoir pour parler et cela devint leur habitude tout le temps que l'avocat resta au domaine. Kanon lui racontait les brides de ses souvenirs que Shaka essayait de combler avec ce qu'il savait. Mais pas un des deux ne reparla de ce qui s'était passé dans la bibliothèque ce matin-là. Puis, au bout de quelques semaines, Shaka annonça son départ pour le lendemain, on le réclamait en Grèce et il avait de quoi présenté une évaluation correcte à Camus.

Quand ils se saluèrent avec le grec, Shaka lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- N'oublie pas Kanon, je suis là pour toi…

Quelques jours plus tard, Kanon décidait à son tour de tenter de reprendre sa vie en main et regagnait Paris.

Ooo000ooO

**Japon, appartement de Hyoga**

Gabriel fourrait joyeusement ses jouets dans un des cartons que son père lui avait mis à disposition. Il devait logiquement faire aussi un tri mais n'arrivait pas à se décider à jeter quoi que soit. Shiryu passa la tête dans sa chambre et sourit en le voyant examiner avec une minutie extrême une figurine d'un célèbre manga de pirates :

\- Tu hésites à la jeter ? demanda-t-il en rejoignant le petit garçon.

\- Mais c'est Luffy ! s'écria l'enfant, comme si ce simple fait suffisait à lui répugner à se séparer du jouet.

\- Alors glisse-le dans le carton, tu pourras toujours te décider plus tard, suggéra Shiryu.

Un sourire plus tard, la figurine avait rejoint d'autres jouets dans le carton et Gabriel reprenait joyeusement son tri. Qui ressemblait plus à un empaquetage pur et simple de ses jouets, cassés ou non. Tout juste en trouva-t-il quelques-uns qui avaient perdu tout intérêt à ses yeux… et encore.

Shiryu rejoignit Hyoga en plein emballage de la vaisselle, lui avait déjà bouclé le peu d'affaires qu'il avait.

\- Tu as déjà fini ? s'étonna son compagnon.

\- Je passe les trois quart de mon temps ici, je n'ai pas eu le temps de déballer toutes mes affaires, et de plus j'en ai nettement moins que vous deux.

\- Tu profiteras de l'emménagement pour t'installer vraiment, sourit Hyoga en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tu m'aides ?

Le déménagement était prévu pour le lendemain et le chercheur commençait à se demander comment il avait pu accumuler tant de choses dans un si petit espace. Grâce à Camus, ils avaient pu trouver facilement un appartement récent dans une toute nouvelle résidence non loin de l'entreprise, mais également de l'école de Gabriel. Ce qui éviterait à l'enfant d'être obliger d'en changer. Ils ne savaient pas comment Camus avait eu connaissance de ces tout nouveaux appartements mais ils avaient été de suite sous le charme de la petite résidence se composant de trois petits immeubles de quatre étages chacun et comptant chacun deux appartements par paliers. Des jardins et des espaces aménagés pour les enfants agrémentaient la petite résidence qui était fermée et ainsi sécurisée. Ce qui avait suffit à rassurer Hyoga. Leur appartement se situait au premier étage du bâtiment le plus éloigné de la rue et alors qu'ils le visitaient, ils avaient remarqué que plusieurs occupants avaient déjà emménagés. Mais d'après leur guide, la plupart des appartements étaient encore vides. Récemment, une fratrie était venue s'installer un étage plus haut que le leur et un jeune couple avec un bébé avait pris possession la veille d'un autre au troisième. Ils étaient donc pour l'instant trois occupants mais cela ne durerait pas, leur avait-on dit. Et d'après ce qu'ils avaient appris alors les immeubles étaient surtout destinés à des fonctionnaires de l'état.

Il ne leur restait plus grand-chose à empaqueter et depuis plus d'une semaine, ils vivaient dans les cartons. Shiryu avait été chercher les clés le matin même à l'agence de location et verser leur chèque de caution et le premier loyer, comme ils en avaient convenus avec l'employé qui leur avait fait visiter l'appartement quinze jours plus tôt. Il leur resterait une semaine pour pouvoir faire le ménage dans les deux qu'ils occupaient ici. Leur logeuse n'était pas revenue et visiblement ne prévoyait pas de le faire de sitôt. Hyoga l'avait eu plusieurs fois au téléphone et la veille dame n'avait pas posé de problèmes pour la restitution rapide des deux appartements. Elle enverrait quelqu'un pour l'état des lieux définitif. Elle avait juste fait promettre à Hyoga de régulièrement lui donner des nouvelles de Gabriel qu'elle considérait un peu comme son premier petit-fils.

Il était tard quand enfin, ils eurent fini les derniers cartons, ne gardant que l'essentiel pour le lendemain matin. Gabriel s'était depuis longtemps endormi dans le lit de son père, mauvaise habitude que ce dernier n'arrivait pas à lui faire passer depuis qu'il avait été malade. Il espérait franchement qu'il la perde en emménageant dans le nouvel appartement. Si l'enfant avait parfaitement compris que Shiryu allait désormais vivre avec eux, Hyoga n'était pas certain qu'il ait saisi la nature de leur relation ou alors pas complètement. Et même s'ils ne l'affichaient pas devant lui, ils ne cherchaient pas nom plus à la cacher. Néanmoins, ils ne passaient jamais de vraies nuits ensemble et cela commençait à le frustrer. Leurs rares relations charnelles se limitaient à des moments volés car même si son père le remettait dans son lit, l'enfant se débrouillait pour les rejoindre dans la nuit. Aussi faisaient-ils très attention.

Shiryu sourit en le découvrant une nouvelle fois dans le lit :

\- Je crois qu'inconsciemment, il redoute que je te vole à lui, dit-il. Installons-nous dans la salle, le canapé est démonté mais les coussins feront un très bon matelas, il nous suffit de prendre une couverture.

\- Bonne idée !

Ils ne furent pas longs à s'installer un petit nid qui leur irait très bien jusqu'au lendemain matin. Hyoga se glissa dedans avec satisfaction. Shiryu soupira d'aise quand il vint se lover contre lui et commença à dessiner des arabesques sur son torse nu. Un premier baiser suffit à échauffer leurs sens, bien trop longtemps contenus. Ils n'avaient pas fermé les volets et la lune et les lumières extérieures projetaient des ombres qui dansaient sur leur peau encore à peine dévoilée. Un premier soupir déchira le silence de l'appartement alors que Hyoga approfondissait quelques peu ses caresses sur le torse de son compagnon. Ce dernier laissait, quant à lui, vagabonder ses mains librement dans son dos, descendant lentement son épine dorsale, déclenchant de longs et fréquents frissons.

Ils roulèrent sur le lit improvisé en quête de nouvelles sensations, prolongeant encore et encore cette première véritable nuit qui leur appartenait enfin. Shiryu avait appris de leurs échanges dérobés au temps comme autant de préludes à ce qui se passait ce soir, et c'est sans aucune honte qu'il fondit dès qu'il en eut l'occasion sur le membre dressé de son amant. Hyoga dut alors se mordre les lèvres pour retenir le cri qui menaçait de lui échapper tant le plaisir le submergeait.

Les caresses devinrent beaucoup plus osées, voir indécentes parfois et ils savourèrent à sa juste valeur ce moment qu'ils avaient si longtemps attendus. Plus habitué que son compagnon à se type d'échange, Hyoga ne se priva pas pour faire lui découvrir nombre de possibilités et de saveurs et une première fois, ils jouirent dans la bouche de l'autre presque simultanément, alors qu'ils se trouvaient tête-bêche. Shiryu se trouva un instant décontenancé par ce final quand il eut reprit ses esprits et sourit presque timidement à son amant :

\- Ce n'est que le début mon amour… murmura Hyoga pour le rassurer en le rejoignant rapidement pour lui voler un baiser torride.

Shiryu devait perdre ensuite toute notion de temps ou même de réalité, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans les abymes du plaisir que son amant ouvrait pour lui. Hyoga était aux anges, s'appropriant ou se donnant au gré de leurs caresses, à celui qui avait occupé ses pensées les plus secrètes pendant ses longues années de solitude et d'errance. Enfin il pouvait lui aussi croire au bonheur, ou du moins tenter d'y croire.

Pour cette première fois, il choisit de se donner à cet être qu'il aimait par-dessus tout ou presque, le presque dormant dans leur lit en ce moment-même. Et quand Shiryu s'insinua en lui, il ne put cette fois retenir le feulement rauque qui s'échappa de se gorge. La suite se perdit aussi pour lui dans une farandole de sensations, toutes plus divines que les autres et quand elle prit fin en une apothéose grandiose, il sut qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, que la vie les sépare à nouveau dans un de ses tourments qu'elle offrait si volontiers aux pauvres humains qu'ils étaient, Shiryu saurait toujours le retrouver et l'aimer. C'était comme ça… juste comme ça, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Ooo000ooO

**Cette même nuit, dans une petite ville de province**

Dohko prit son portable et appuya sur une touche, il ne fallut qu'une sonnerie pour que la voix tant aimée retentisse à son oreille :

\- _Comment ça va ?_

\- Pas trop mal, j'ai devant moi, étalée en photos, la vie de mon petit frère… répondit le policier d'une voix fatiguée. J'ai loupé tellement de choses… tu sais qu'il allait à la fac de science de Tokyo ?

_\- Dohko… rentre vite, on étudiera tout ça ensemble si tu veux._

\- Ça fait mal Shion… il était si près de moi…

_\- Je sais mon amour, rentre, tu n'as plus rien à faire là-bas._

\- Encore deux ou trois petites choses, je dois absolument aller jusqu'au bout de cette piste. C'est la meilleure que j'ai eu depuis toutes ces années.

_\- Alors je te rejoins, je suis de repos pendant les deux jours à venir et je suis convaincu qu'Angelo se fera un plaisir de veiller sur mes frères pendant ce temps,_ assura Shion à l'autre bout du fil, ce qui réussit à arracher un sourire au policier.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas hein ? Pourtant il a plutôt l'air droit, fit Dohko.

\- _Il a séduit mon petit Mu !_ rétorqua l'aîné de la fratrie d'une voix faussement outrée. _Alors que je venais à peine de le retrouver !_

Dohko éclata de rire, ce qu'avait espérer faire son amant, le détournant ainsi quelques peu de sa peine. Shion le connaissait bien, il sentait parfaitement qu'il lui cachait une chose plus grave dont il se refusait encore à parler.

_\- Je serai près de toi d'ici un peu plus de deux heures, alors ne bouge pas ok ?_ dit-il encore en consultant les trains disponibles sur internet à cette heure.

\- Je t'envoie l'adresse de l'hôtel où je suis, répondit le policier, viens vite.

Dohko soupira et laissant là les souvenirs de son cadet, enfila une veste et partit prendre l'air, il avait besoin de voir de plus prêt cette ville où Shiryu avait grandi s'il en croyait le récit de l'ex-compagnon de sa défunte mère.

Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre en arrivant ici ce matin. D'après Shaina, l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré n'avait aucune nouvelle du gamin, si c'était bien lui. Il aurait disparu de la vie de l'homme tout de suite après la mort de sa mère et elle était presque certaine qu'il lui avait caché quelque chose à ce sujet, maltraitance peut-être, avait suggéré la policière. L'homme semblait boire plus que de raison. Mais sans le principal intéressé pour corroborer ses intuitions, son groupe avait laissé tomber.

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour constater que Shaina avait vu juste et qu'il s'agissait bien de son cadet. Les diverses photos de lui à différents âges, encore accroché au mur du salon, avaient apporté la certitude qu'il lui manquait encore ou plutôt qu'il refusait encore de croire sans preuves irréfutables en frappant à la porte de cet homme.

Dohko n'avait pas été bien long non plus à comprendre pourquoi son cadet avait littéralement fui l'homme de la sorte. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui l'avait tout de suite alerté. Comme il s'était présenté comme un flic de plus enquêtant sur la disparition du jeune homme et non comme son aîné, l'autre n'avait pas réalisé de suite que le policier cherchait bien plus que les circonstances de sa disparition et n'avait pas refusé de lui montrer la chambre qu'il avait occupée dans la maison qu'il habitait toujours.

A sa grande surprise, la chambre était restée en l'état, comme si Shiryu allait revenir demain. Seule la poussière avait peu à peu recouvert les meubles et objets en tout genre abandonnés ici. C'est à ce moment que les alarmes du policier s'étaient toutes allumées. Qu'avait-il pu se passer de si grave pour que le jeune homme ne prenne même pas l'essentiel de ses affaires en quittant cette maison ? Il savait que Shaina n'avait pas poussé son enquête très loin, après tout elle était tombée sur cette histoire par hasard en cherchant une femme disparue qui avait peut-être été en lien avec la mère de Shiryu. Lui ne pouvait pas laisser tomber, pas maintenant qu'il était certain qu'il s'agissait de son cadet.

C'est la police locale qui lui apprit ce qu'il soupçonnait plus ou moins. L'homme était violent et envoyait régulièrement sa femme à l'hôpital. Mais celle-ci n'avait jamais accepté de porter plainte contre lui et n'avait jamais voulu reconnaître qu'elle ne se blessait pas en ratant une marche ou autres maladresses de ce genre comme devait en prendre connaissance Dohko dans les différents rapports de police sur les incidents liés à cette maison.

Grâce à Dieu, pas une fois Shiryu n'avait semblé souffrir lui aussi de ces maltraitances, mais de cela, il n'en serait certain que quand il l'aurait enfin retrouvé. Dohko découvrit aussi que la maison appartenait à la mère de Shiryu, achetée visiblement avec l'argent qu'avait pris soin de lui laissé leur père, et donc à lui maintenant et que jamais elle n'avait été marié avec l'homme avec qui elle vivait. Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'elle choisisse de rester avec lui de son plein gré malgré le mal qu'il lui faisait ? Seul son cadet connaissait ces réponses. En attendant, la police locale n'avait aucune raison de l'évincer de la maison sans quelqu'un représentant les intérêts de l'enfant disparu ne se présente et la réclame de droit. Ce qu'avait alors décidé de faire Dohko en tant qu'aîné de Shiryu et pouvant le prouver.

Il ne pouvait néanmoins pas expulser l'intrus de la maison sans l'aval du propriétaire légitime ou sans une très longue procédure, lui avait confié le juriste travaillant avec ses services qu'il avait appelé. Surtout que ce dernier n'était plus en parfaite santé, ce qui risquait de compliquer les choses. Mais en tant que plus proche parent vivant, il pourrait au moins la fouiller de fond en comble dès de lendemain en présence de la police locale. Il espérait bien y trouver un indice le conduisant à son cadet. En attendant Dohko se contentait d'essayer de reconstituer son parcours avec une boite de photos qu'il avait trouvé dans sa chambre et emporté avec lui en partant.

Il avait fait le tour de la petite bourgade et décida de se rendre à la gare où Shion ne tarderait plus maintenant. Plus que jamais, il avait hâte de le voir. Sa clairvoyance dans ce genre de situation l'aiderait sans doute à faire le point en faisant abstraction des trop fortes émotions qu'il ressentait en ce moment même.

Ooo000ooO

**Grèce, résidence Nekopoulos**

Shaka était revenu depuis une bonne semaine maintenant et il sentait chaque jour un peu plus les regards insistants de Saga, aussi décida-t-il ce matin-là en le voyant partir sur la plage de le suivre pour lui parler.

Il avait bien entendu expliqué à Loucas, en sa présence, les circonstances qui lui avaient fait retrouver Kanon à Tokyo et tout ce qui en avait découlé, mais sentait également que cela ne suffisait pas à son jumeau qui avait sans doute des questions plus précises à lui poser.

Comme il s'y attendait, il le retrouva assis sur un rocher, toujours le même quand il venait ici, le regard perdu sur l'horizon. Sans bruit il vint s'asseoir près de lui. Il savait les sens de Saga suffisamment aguerris pour qu'il l'ait remarqué et attendit donc qu'il parle. Il s'écoula une bonne dizaine minutes dans un silence presque religieux, uniquement troublé par les bruits de la mer, du ressac incessant et de la nature environnante. Shaka n'était pas pressé, il savait pertinemment que tout comme Kanon, Saga avait besoin de temps.

\- Comment va-t-il ? furent les premiers mots qui franchirent les lèvres du garde du corps.

\- Bien d'après ce que j'ai pu en juger.

\- Shaka…

\- Je ne suis pas devenu assez intime avec lui en quelques jours pour tout savoir de lui, le coupa l'avocat d'une voix douce. Il m'a paru être quelqu'un d'équilibré, méfiant certes et très certainement solitaire… surement à cause de ce qu'il a vécu je pense. Mais de là à dire qu'il allait mal, je ne le pense pas. Il avait accepté d'avoir une part de son passé dans l'ombre et allait de l'avant ou faisait tout pour le faire. Je sais que tu voudrais des réponses Saga mais je n'en ai pas vraiment. Il m'a dit avoir besoin de temps et je le crois.

\- Mais du temps pour quoi à la fin ? s'énerva Saga. Ça va faire plus de dix ans que j'attends d'avoir une telle nouvelle !

\- C'est toute la différence entre toi et lui, répondit patiemment Shaka. Kanon avait perdu tout espoir de retrouvé ses souvenirs. Le choc l'a bouleversé. Peut-être même se sent-il coupable d'avoir pu oublier jusqu'à son jumeau et redoute-t-il ta réaction s'il débarquait soudain dans ta vie…

\- C'est mon jumeau ! Il est une part de moi ! s'offusqua le grec.

\- Tout comme il doit commencer à sentir que tu es une part de lui, approuva l'indien. Imagine ta réaction si l'inverse s'était produit et que tu te retrouvais dans sa situation ?

Saga resta un long moment silencieux avant de demander d'une voix pleine d'émotion mais beaucoup plus calme :

\- Raconte-moi s'il te plait Shaka. Raconte-moi sa vie…

Et l'avocat parla pendant un long moment, tentant de répondre au mieux aux multiples questions que se posait l'aîné de Kanon, d'apaiser sa crainte de perdre à nouveau son jumeau avant même de l'avoir retrouvé.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de la fratrie, deux jours plus tard**

Kilian avait fini ses devoirs, Shion et Dohko devaient bientôt rentrés, leur aîné leur avait téléphoné quelques heures plus tôt pour leur dire qu'ils étaient en route :

\- Je descends jouer en bas et les attendre, dit-il à Mu qui préparait le repas.

\- Tu as tout fini ?

\- Oui ! Tu pourras vérifier tout à l'heure !

\- Tu ne quitte pas la résidence et prends ton portable au cas où…

\- Mu, je vais deux étages plus bas, s'amusa le plus jeune en faisant tout de même ce qu'il lui demandait. Je vais juste les guetter.

Le jeune homme soupira en retournant à ses fourneaux se retenant de lui asséner d'autres recommandations et le regarda sortir en emmenant son ballon de football.

Kiki descendit rapidement les deux étages et se retrouva nez à nez dans le hall avec un petit garçon plus jeune que lui et qui semblait un peu perdu.

\- Salut, je suis Kilian, dit-il en souriant. Tu es perdu ?

\- Non, j'attends un de mes papas.

\- Un de tes papas ? répéta Kilian surpris.

\- Oui, mais l'un n'est pas tout à fait mon papa, répondit l'enfant sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Oh, je vois… s'amusa Kiki. Et tu es ?

\- Gabriel !

\- Tu viens jouer au ballon avec moi en attendant ton papa Gabriel ? proposa Kilian.

\- Ok ! Si on va pas trop loin…

\- Non juste là, derrière ! montra le plus grand. T'inquiète pas, ils te trouveront tes papas !

C'est donc confiant que le petit garçon suivit le plus âgé dans un espace vert où ils commencèrent rapidement une partie de football, Kilian faisant en sorte de ne pas trop montrer sa supériorité dû à son âge. Jouer avec un autre enfant, même plus jeune, dans la résidence lui plaisait, lui qui n'avait pas eu d'enfants de son âge au temple avec qui partager ses jeux.

C'est en plein match acharnée que le trouva Shiryu en revenant de la petite épicerie voisine où il était allé chercher de quoi les restaurer ce soir pendant que Hyoga déballait un peu les cartons vitaux pour la reprise du travail et de l'école le lendemain. Le jeune homme sourit en voyant son père passer sa tête à la fenêtre observer aussi de temps à autre Gabriel et son nouvel ami. Ils se sourirent et Hyoga lui fit signe qu'il descendait les rejoindre.

\- Tu fais une pause ? lui demanda Shiryu quand il l'eut effectivement rejoint sur un coin de pelouse d'où il observait le match.

\- Oui, ça nous fera pas de mal de souffler un peu et il a l'air de tant s'amuser.

En effet l'enfant et son nouvel ami s'en donnait à cœur joie, riant aux éclats par moment et s'apostrophant à d'autres pour s'encourager. La partie s'acheva dans un éclat de rire quand Gabriel marqua le but de la victoire à travers des hypothétiques buts délimités par simplement deux marques plus ou moins visibles. Kilian avait bien vu arrivé les fameux papas de l'enfant mais n'avait pas remarqué deux autres présences et cria soudain :

\- Shion ! Dohko ! Vous êtes revenus !

Shiryu et Hyoga se retournèrent pour saluer ceux qu'ils supposaient être leur voisin mais le visage de Dohko se figea en voyant son cadet, là à quelques mètres de lui.

A suivre…

(*) Torii (鳥居)- la porte emblématique Shinto à l'entrée d'un espace sacré, le plus souvent, mais pas toujours, un lieu de pèlerinage. Des sanctuaires de différentes tailles peuvent se trouver à côté ou à l'intérieur des temples. (source wikipédia)


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Sauf Loucas et sa femme qui sont des persos de mon imagination._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup pour ton com ! Visiblement tu as aimé le chapitre 10, j'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas. Merci encore !_

_Bonjour, voici la suite, merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Paris, boite de nuit l'Océan**

\- Il est encore là, murmura comme pour lui-même Julian Solo en pénétrant dans la salle bondée.

\- Oui patron, confirma Sorrento, son barman, en lui servant une coupe de champagne. Et il s'en donne à cœur joie, je crois que ce soir Thétis va y passer…

D'un geste élégant, Julian repoussa son imposante chevelure bleue ciel pour porter la coupe à ses lèvres, faisant frémir malgré lui son barman qui s'empressa de servir un autre client pour se reprendre quelque peu. Son patron avait rivé son regard sur la piste où Kanon dansait. Enfin dansait… plutôt allumait la moitié des femmes l'entourant et quasiment tous les mâles présents dans son périmètre. Et de tous ceux se trouvant au bar, constata-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et effectivement Thétis semblait être celle sur qui il avait jeté son dévolu ce soir… la jeune femme se pâmait devant lui et leur manière de danser à tous deux ne laissait aucun doute sur la conclusion qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder à venir. Il soupira en se demandant une fois de plus ce qui pouvait bien arriver à Kanon, d'ordinaire si maitre de lui. Bien qu'il vienne régulièrement chercher une compagnie d'une nuit dans sa boite, il n'avait plus rien du jeune rebelle qu'il avait connu et même aimé passionnément quand il l'avait rencontré quelques années plus tôt.

A l'époque de leur rencontre, dans la première boite qu'il avait ouverte, Kanon se cherchait encore, persuadé alors que personne au monde ne pouvait s'inquiéter de son sort et goûtait allégrement à toutes les joies des nuits parisiennes. Heureusement, il se méfiait quand même des drogues dures et, s'il n'hésitait pas à s'offrir parfois quelques voyages dans le pays de paradis artificiels en plus d'une bonne dose d'alcool, il n'était accro à aucune. Ils s'étaient tout de suite plus et Julian avait aimé chez cet homme son total irrespect de sa position et sa sauvagerie indomptée. Kanon était tel un pur-sang qui n'acceptait personne hormis celui qui saurait à défaut de le dompter au moins l'apprivoiser. Il n'y était pas parvenu. Ils avaient vécu une relation tumultueuse, passionnée et immensément riche mais jamais Kanon ne lui avait fait assez confiance pour le laisser pénétrer ses tourments les plus profonds. Et Julian avait deviné que le jeune grec ne lui révélerait jamais complètement son histoire. Il n'avait fait que déduire peu à peu des brides d'un passé tourmenté. A la limite, cette confiance qui lui avait tant manquée du temps où ils se fréquentaient, était venue presque plus facilement depuis qu'ils étaient devenus des amis ce qu'il trouvait presque ironique. Mais malgré qu'ils soient devenus avec le temps plus proches, jamais Kanon ne s'était entièrement livré à lui.

Julian soupira en voyant Kanon sur la piste empoigner Thétis et la guider vers un accès qu'il était un des rares clients à connaître et qui offrait des petits salons privés à une toute petite partie de sa clientèle triée sur le volet.

\- Vérifie qu'il y ait bien un salon de libre, ordonna Julian à son barman qui gérait cette partie totalement secrète de leur activité mais extrêmement lucrative.

\- J'enregistre ?

\- Inutile, je sais parfaitement comment ça va finir !

En installant ces petits salons, Julian avait en effet pris cette précaution et tout ce qui s'y passait était enregistré mais non visionné si aucun problème ne survenait. Juste une précaution au cas où… Logiquement ils étaient loués par des partis consentants mais une mauvaise expérience passée l'avait incité à se protéger.

Il soupira de nouveau en se disant que depuis une bonne semaine, Kanon passait l'essentiel de ses nuits ici et se tapait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main tant que c'était des femmes apparemment et ce malgré ses préférences sexuelles. Alors que quand il était revenu à Paris après une longue absence, il avait l'air bien plus serein. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était donc arrivé entre les deux ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour le mettre dans un tel état ? Il allait quitter le bar quand un nouvel arrivant se glissa entre lui et son plus proche voisin pour demander à Sorrento :

\- Bonsoir, je cherche Kanon Sugiton, on m'a dit qu'il était ici. Pouvez-vous m'aider ?

Julian se retourna pour découvrir un charmant jeune homme blond qui portait en pantalon clair et une liquette de soie bleue, pas du tout le genre de sa clientèle habituelle :

\- Et que lui voulez-vous à Kanon ? demanda-t-il en l'invitant à se rapprocher de lui pour qu'ils puissent s'entendre malgré la musique.

\- Je suis un de ses amis… et qui s'inquiète beaucoup actuellement, ajouta Shaka après avoir pris quelques instants pour jauger celui qui l'avait abordé de la sorte.

\- Je connais bien Kanon moi-même et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous, s'étonna Julian en entrainant l'avocat dans une arrière-salle plus calme où ils pouvaient se parler sans hurler.

\- Oh ? Enchanté de vous rencontrer dans ce cas. Je me nomme Shaka, Shaka Radjan, fit l'avocat en lui tendant la main.

\- Julian Solo, se présenta à son tour le patron de la boite en serrant la main tendue.

\- Si vous connaissez bien Kanon comme vous dites, continua Shaka, vous devez savoir qu'il ne va pas très bien actuellement.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

\- J'aimerais lui parler.

Julian examina une nouvelle fois le jeune homme qui dégageait une assurance et une certaine… aisance peu commune alors qu'il se trouvait visiblement en terrain inconnu ou méconnu de lui.

\- Où est-il ? Je ne l'ai pas vu dans la foule, continuait Shaka sans se préoccuper de l'examen dont il faisait l'objet.

\- Occupé… pour l'instant, précisa Julian.

\- Je vois… fit Shaka en souriant. Dans ce cas, je vais aller l'attendre au bar, en faisant quelques pas pour quitter la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous pouvez l'aider ? interrogea Julian un peu étonné de son attitude vu qu'il semblait avoir compris ce que faisait Kanon en ce moment-même.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes un ami à lui non ? concéda l'avocat en se retournant qui continua après le hochement de tête de Julian. Et vous n'y parvenez pas, tout juste pouvez-vous lui offrir un refuge où évacuer sa frustration du moment ?

Nouvel hochement de tête de Julian.

\- Alors rien ne vous empêche de me laisser tenter ma chance, fit l'avocat toujours souriant et en ouvrant la porte pour cette fois sortir.

Julian était soufflé, jamais il n'avait vu une telle assurance de la part d'un homme si différent de Kanon… Après tout, pourquoi ne pas lui laisser cette chance, se dit-il en rejoignant lui aussi le bar et en décidant d'observer la suite. Il jugerait s'il devait intervenir ou si cet homme si peu ordinaire parvenait à stopper la folie actuelle de Kanon.

Ooo000ooO

**Dans un des petits salons**

Kanon émit un petit grognement de satisfaction en jouissant alors que sous lui, Thétis hurlait quasiment son plaisir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se relevait pour se glisser vers les toilettes attenantes et jeter le préservatif avant de se rafraichir un peu, sans un regard sa partenaire.

Quand il revint dans le salon, la jeune femme était encore vautrée sur le canapé, là où quelques minutes plus tôt, il l'avait culbutée. Toujours sans un regard pour elle, il récupéra ses affaires et se rhabilla.

\- Et c'est tout ? grogna Thétis qui avait repris ses esprits.

\- T'as eu ce que tu voulais non ? rétorqua Kanon en reboutonnant son jean. Moi je retourne danser.

\- Espèce de salaud ! hurla la jeune femme en lui envoyant la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, un coussin, que le grec évita facilement avant de la planter là ivre de rage, pour retourner dans la discothèque.

En entrant dans la salle bondée, il se dirigea directement sur la piste où il reprit sa danse endiablée souriant encore de ce que lui avait susurré la jeune femme alors qu'il l'avait entrainé dans ce salon. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait crue cette garce après tout ? Il n'avait fait que répondre à son attente sans parvenir pour autant à vider cette espèce de rage qui avait élue domicile dans son corps et dans son esprit. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur les rythmes qui saturaient ses oreilles, tentant une fois de plus d'échapper quelque peu à ses démons.

Ooo000ooO

Assis au bar, Shaka ne fut pas long à le repérer parmi les danseurs quand il revint. Il avait vu Julian s'installer un peu plus loin, tout comme il avait vu son barman se précipiter vers lui avec une nouvelle coupe de champagne. Lui avait sagement pris une eau minérale qu'il sirotait calmement en regardant ce monde qu'il connaissait si peu. Si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans un tel endroit, jamais le jeune avocat n'avait éprouvé le besoin de se déhancher ainsi pour soulager une quelconque frustration ou un quelconque stress, même s'il ne détestait pas danser, mais dans un cadre plus privé. D'ailleurs l'éducation qu'il avait reçue lui évitait ce genre de désagrément, comme le stress par exemple. Tout juste ressentait-il parfois le besoin de faire le vide dans sa tête dans un temple… il sourit en remarquant que l'homme à ses côtés regardait Kanon avec un air de concupiscence à l'état pure. Il était grand temps de mettre fin à cela et de désamorcer une situation qui finirait par davantage s'enflammer s'il en croyait l'invite non dissimulée par le grec sur la piste. Invite dont il devait être en partie conscient et même très certainement voulue mais peut-être pas autant… décidemment Kanon était un homme bien étonnant. Il posa son verre sur le bar, alla rapidement glisser un mot au patron de l'établissement et se fraya ensuite un chemin dans la foule dense pour se retrouver dans le périmètre proche du grec alors que ce dernier dansait toujours, les yeux fermés. Il se mit alors lui aussi à onduler au rythme de la musique.

D'où il était, Julian sourit en voyant le jeune blond se mettre également à danser et se rapprocher très facilement de Kanon car la foule s'écartait quasiment devant lui. Et il y avait largement de quoi. Sa façon de danser n'avait rien à voir avec la quasi provocation de Kanon mais elle n'en était pas moins somptueuse, voir époustouflante. Il semblait presque entouré d'une sorte d'aura qui donnait l'impression que ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tout deux au centre d'un cercle. Répondant alors à la demande du jeune blond, Julian fit un signe entendu à la cabine du disc-jockey et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que se fasse entendre les prémisses d'une série de slow.

Kanon grimaça en entendant le changement de musique et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur une vision qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé en ces lieux. Une bande de mecs se pressaient autour d'un jeune blond juste devant lui, qu'il reconnut immédiatement, pour tenter d'obtenir le slow. Shaka, indifférent à l'intérêt qu'il suscitait finissant de calquer quelques coups de reins sur la musique endiablée qui laissait peu à peu place à une autre, beaucoup plus langoureuse. En un instant des milliers de questions fusèrent dans l'esprit du grec dont la plus importante, que pouvait bien faire le jeune avocat ici ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de tenter d'y apporter une réponse qu'une main rageuse le saisissait et que Thétis plaquait son corps contre le sien en lui hurlant à l'oreille :

\- Tu croyais peut-être m'abandonner de la sorte ?

\- Dégage ! répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- Je ferais ce qu'il vous dit si j'étais vous, s'imposa une autre voix à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Voyez-vous, Kanon est à moi ce soir…

Thétis allait répliquer violement mais le regard du jeune blond la scotcha sur place. Quelque chose dans ses yeux d'un bleu intense la fit lâcher prise et reculer, pourtant il n'y avait aucune agressivité, plutôt une sorte de détermination et d'assurance qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait perdu la partie. Et pendant qu'elle se laissait entrainer par la foule qui bougeait en prévision de la série tendre, elle eut le temps de voir le jeune blond entrainer rapidement Kanon à sa suite, ou peut-être l'inverse. Bientôt elle les perdait tous deux dans la foule qui s'était refermée autour d'eux.

Julian lui, ne les avait pas perdus de vue et sourit en les voyant sortir rapidement de la boite de nuit. Finalement ce jeune homme n'était pas à prendre à la légère, se dit-il pour lui-même. Il reporta alors son regard sur un spectacle qui l'intéressait bien plus maintenant que Kanon était sorti de là, celui de son barman se mouvant au rythme des commandes qui fusaient de toutes parts, chacun profitant de ce répit pour se désaltérer. Un sourire gourmand vint se poser sur ses lèvres.

Ooo000ooO

**Japon, appartement de la fratrie**

Une journée ordinaire pour les habitants de l'appartement du deuxième étage. Dohko venait de rentrer de son travail, Mu et Kilian finissaient leur devoir dans leur chambre respective et Shion n'allait pas tarder à revenir lui aussi de sa journée à l'hôpital. Le policier prit le temps d'aller saluer les garçons et de voir avec Mu ce qui était prévu au dîner avant de se glisser sous une douche pour tenter d'évacuer la tension qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il était tombé nez à nez avec son cadet quelques jours plus tôt, au pied de l'immeuble. Oui, une journée presque ordinaire, à ceci près que son cadet vivait juste à quelques pas de lui et semblait l'avoir totalement oublié.

Alors qu'il laissait le jet d'eau détendre peu à peu ses muscles noués, il se mit à revivre encore une fois cette rencontre par la pensée…

Il avait été incapable de réagir en le reconnaissant là, juste devant lui, alors qu'il venait de quitter la ville qui l'avait vu grandir. Grâce à il ne savait quel miracle, Shion avait pris rapidement les choses en main et son absence de réaction avait presque parue passée inaperçue. Les deux nouveaux locataires s'étaient présentés et même s'ils n'avaient pas précisé la nature de leur relation, il suffisait de les regarder pour comprendre. Le petit bout de chou avec qui Kilian avait déjà sympathisé était le fils du jeune blond. Shion avait également fait les présentations en précisant qu'il vivait ici avec ses deux frères cadets et son compagnon, Dohko. Le policier avait alors tenté de faire bonne figure et de se reprendre un peu bien qu'il soit un peu surpris, peut-être même un peu peiné, que même son prénom ne sembla rien évoqué sur le visage de Shiryu qui lui serra la main en souriant. Il aurait alors voulu lui hurler qui il était, mais là encore Shion avait fait en sorte que cela ne se produise pas en coupant rapidement court à la conversation sous un prétexte quelconque et l'avait rapidement entrainé vers l'immeuble en recommandant à Kilian de ne pas tarder à remonter également. Et depuis… depuis rien. Ou plutôt Dohko rongeait son frein en silence quand il lui arrivait de croiser Shiryu qui le considérait comme n'importe quel autre voisin.

Mais s'il en avait un quart de seconde voulu à Shion de l'empêcher de parler, le raisonnement de ce dernier une fois qu'il le lui avait exposé à peine remonté, l'avait forcé à reconnaître qu'il avait eu raison d'agir de la sorte. Et ce qu'ils avaient appris en fouillant l'ancienne maison de Shiryu et de sa mère n'y était pas étranger. Car ils avaient alors découverts que la mère et l'enfant avaient fait l'objet de menaces et pas de moindres. Et que ceci durait peut-être encore… même très certainement.

Il repensa à ce coffre à jouet qu'ils avaient découvert dans la chambre de Shiryu et qui contenaient un double fond dans lequel était caché des dizaines et des dizaines de lettres de menaces, prouvant que son cadet et sa mère étaient en permanence sous surveillance, retraçant jusqu'au moindre de leur déplacement parfois. Shion lui avait souligné fort justement qu'il devait d'abord découvrir d'où venait la menace avant de faire quoi que soit qui aurait mis de nouveau son cadet en danger, s'il l'était encore ce qui était fort probable.

Il soupira et revint au présent alors que la porte de la cabine s'ouvrait et que Shion le rejoignait :

\- Bonjour toi, dit ce dernier en l'enlaçant tendrement. Comment tu vas ce soir ?

\- Bonsoir… embrasse-moi, quémanda-t-il.

Requête qui lui fut rapidement accordée et même au-delà de du simple baiser de bienvenu et qui lui permit de penser à autre chose que l'imbroglio dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement. Rapidement leurs corps s'embrasèrent comme chaque fois. Dohko gémit quand Shion le plaqua contre le carrelage.

\- T'as… fermé la porte ? demanda-t-il entre deux baisers torrides.

Un sourire suffit à lui donner sa réponse et il se laissa aller dans ces bras qui savaient si bien l'enflammer et lui faire tout oublier. Ce moment leur appartenait, son compagnon y avait veillé. Et comme il l'aimait pour cela… et pour bien d'autres choses, comme un fou.

Ooo000ooO

**Paris, appartement de Kanon**

La journée était bien avancée quand le grec émergea d'une nuit plus qu'agitée. Une nuit ? Plutôt une longue semaine, s'il en croyait le peu de souvenir qu'il lui restait d'une période chaotique que son esprit encore bien trop embrumé refusait encore de connecter. Et puis, un véritable concert de tambours semblait s'être déchainé dans sa tête. Il grogna et tenta de se bouger mais y renonça bien vite pour se laisser retomber lourdement dans son lit. Les paupières closes, il tenta tant bien que mal de rassembler ses souvenirs. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là d'abord ? Il ne se rappelait pas être rentré chez lui depuis qu'il avait littéralement pris la fuite à l'aéroport, au moment d'embarquer pour la Grèce. Mais ce mal de crâne l'empêchait de réfléchir… il lui fallait une aspirine… et fermer les volets, se dit-il en tentant d'ouvrir les yeux et en les refermant aussi vite. Le jour l'agressait. Il se redressa, décidé, mais ses tempes furent soudainement emprisonnées par deux mains douces et fraiches :

\- Ne bouge pas, ne parle pas, lui dit une voix qu'il connaissait mais sans arriver à la remettre dans l'immédiat. Mais une voix en qui son instinct lui disait avoir confiance, aussi obéit-il en toute quiétude.

Un doux massage commença alors, faisant refluer loin dans son esprit les tambours qui y sévissaient encore pour finalement les faire totalement disparaître au bout d'un moment qu'il était incapable d'évaluer. Doucement les mains se déplacèrent, descendirent de ses tempes à sa nuque, continuant ce massage qui peu à peu porta ses fruits. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans deux lacs clairs. Et sourit.

\- Shaka…

\- Bonjour Kanon, tu te sens mieux ?

\- Un peu ouais…

\- Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Une demi-seconde, Kanon fut tenté de le retenir mais il se laissa aller contre ses oreillers, refusant encore de réfléchir encore à la présence de l'avocat chez lui. Pas avant une bonne tasse de café. Lentement, il laissa son esprit dérivé vers ces jours sereins qu'ils avaient passés tous deux au domaine de Camus et où, il pensait alors pouvoir reprendre sa vie en main. Funeste délire…

Une odeur de café lui rouvrir les yeux qu'il avait à nouveau fermés et il vit Shaka, un plateau en main se diriger vers lui avec le breuvage magique. Après deux tasses et un long moment, il prit conscience des bruits de son appartement et devina que l'avocat s'affairait à la cuisine. Son esprit plus clair à présent, il se leva et passa rapidement par la case douche, vu qu'il sentait visiblement le fauve, même pour ses propres narines. Depuis quand était-il dans cet état ? Il reprit peu à peu le fil de ses souvenirs depuis l'aéroport en laissant l'eau bienfaisante couler sur lui.

Il était prêt à embarquer quand le doute l'avait à nouveau saisi. Et si Saga ne l'acceptait pas tel qu'il était ? Et si son jumeau voulait qu'il reste vivre auprès de lui dans ce qui avait été leur maison ? Et si…

Les questions s'étaient ainsi succédées dans son esprit alors qu'il faisait la queue pour monter dans l'avion, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la file et traverse d'un pas vif de salle d'embarquement pour finalement quitter le plus vite possible les lieux. Son avion était prévu à dix-huit heures, il se retrouva dans la capitale vers vingt. Il avait alors erré un longtemps sans but précis, la tête pleine d'une multitude de suppositions, pour finir par se retrouver devant l'entrée de l'Océan. Où il avait pénétré. L'avait-il vraiment quitté depuis ? A partir de ses premiers verres d'alcool, ses souvenirs devenaient plutôt flous, incertains. Des visages de filles le traversait alors qu'il dansait pour tenter de fuir ne serait-ce qu'un temps, le visage de ce jumeau qu'il avait à la fois envie de revoir tout en désirant fuir le plus loin possible de lui.

Il soupira d'aise à l'odeur du shampooing qu'il venait de largement étaler sur son crâne et entrepris de laver sa longue chevelure tout en se savonnant le corps. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il arrivait dans la cuisine, une serviette sur les reins et ses cheveux emprisonné dans une autre. Shaka se retourna à son arrivée et lui sourit :

\- Assieds-toi, je vais finir de dompter tes épis rebelles, lui proposa-t-il.

\- C'n'est pas de refus.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, l'avocat séchant, coiffant et disciplinant l'imposante chevelure de Kanon.

\- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? demanda finalement ce dernier.

\- Tu te rappelle quand tu m'as demandé au manoir de te retrouver si tu te perdais à nouveau ?

\- Oui…

\- Tu devais débarquer en Grèce il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, mais je n'ai trouvé que ta valise en venant te chercher à l'aéroport d'Athènes au vol que tu m'avais annoncé. J'ai attendu le suivant, et encore le suivant et encore celui d'après… et j'ai compris qu'il y avait un problème. Le temps de boucler une petite valise, de prévenir mon employeur et me voilà à Paris. Il m'a fallu peu de temps pour trouver cet appartement que j'ai pris la liberté de visiter, tu m'en excuseras, mais un peu plus longtemps pour découvrir ton refuge.

\- L'Océan ?

\- Oui, je n'y suis parvenu qu'hier dans la journée et j'y ai donc été hier soir où je t'ai enfin trouvé. J'ai d'ailleurs fait la connaissance de Julian Solo, il avait l'air de se faire du souci pour toi aussi…

\- Ouais, surement. C'est un chic type.

\- Il m'en a tout l'air oui.

\- Alors je n'ai pas rêvé, tu étais bien en train de danser au milieu de tout ces…

\- Il fallait bien que j'attire ton attention…

\- Mais ces mecs qui te collaient ! J'ai cru devenir fou...

\- Et tu m'as entrainé dehors oui. Voilà, j'ai terminé, tu veux manger un morceau ? J'ai préparé de quoi nous restaurer avec ce que j'ai trouvé.

\- Merci, là encore, ce n'est pas de refus. Je vais enfiler quelque chose…

\- J'aimerais mieux oui, approuva Shaka en se détournant faisant sourire Kanon.

L'avocat avait beau être particulièrement maitre de lui et de ses émotions, la plastique parfaite du grec était loin de le laisser insensible.

\- Mais on n'a pas fini ! dit le grec avant de disparaître.

Ce fut au tour de Shaka de sourire.

Un peu plus tard, avec un Kanon vêtu d'un bas de jogging et d'un tee-shirt, ils s'installaient à table :

\- Tu me demandes pas pourquoi ? s'enquit le grec alors qu'il se servait des pates que l'avocat avait préparé en bolognaise.

\- Inutile, je le devine. Des doutes de dernières minutes je dirais, je sais que tu t'étais enregistré pour le vol. Ça a certains avantages d'être avocat, sourit-il. Non, la question est plutôt, est-ce que tu te sens prêt à le faire si je t'y accompagne ?

Mais le grec balaya la question d'un geste avant de grogner :

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle.

\- Oh ! Mais de quoi alors ?

\- De toi, te trémoussant devant ces regards plus que lubriques ! aboya presque Kanon.

\- Me trémoussant ? Je dansais et il fallait bien que j'attire ton attention, il me semble de l'avoir déjà dit. Et ta façon de danser n'avait rien à envier à la mienne.

\- Y'avait peut-être d'autres moyens non ?

\- Certes, j'aurais pu également faire irruption dans la pièce où tu prenais du bon temps avec cette fille… Thétis je crois. Aurais-tu préféré cette solution ?

\- Je… balbutia Kanon en rougissant malgré lui et en plongeant le nez dans son assiette.

Shaka sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne :

\- Je suis flatté mais je pense qu'il n'est pas encore temps de parler de nous… du moins tant que ton esprit ne sera pas en paix, dit-il d'une voix douce. De plus si l'un de nous deux ici avait des raisons de céder à la jalousie, je serais sans doute mieux placer que toi, il me semble.

\- Tu ne l'es pas ? demanda Kanon qui s'était repris et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Jaloux, précisa-t-il.

\- La jalousie est mauvaise conseillère et je préfère penser que tu n'as fait que chercher ton chemin, répondit l'avocat d'une voix tendue prouvant au grec que si, il l'était quand même un peu, malgré ce qu'il en disait.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Kanon en caressant doucement la main toujours sur la sienne. Et oui, prenons l'avion ensemble, avec toi à mes côtés, j'y parviendrai.

Alors que beaucoup plus tard, il s'endormait ce soir-là, seul dans son lit pendant que Shaka dormait à quelques pas de lui dans sa chambre d'ami, le grec songea que oui, peut-être que ce que l'avocat appelait le destin était venu frapper à sa porte en lui faisant rencontrer un être tel que lui. Et pour la première fois depuis une semaine, il plongea avec plaisir dans un sommeil paisible.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Hyoga et Shiryu**

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps mais cette fois encore, Shiryu attendit que son compagnon s'endorme avant de se relever, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Sur la pointe de pieds, il rejoint la cuisine pour se faire un thé dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de paix. Il alluma juste le petit néon au-dessus de l'évier pour ne pas réveiller Hyoga ou Gabriel.

Alors qu'il regardait le paysage par la fenêtre, sa tasse fumante entre les mains, il soupira.

\- Tu vas enfin me dire ce qui t'arrive, le surprit la voix de son compagnon qu'il croyait endormi.

\- Hyoga ?!

\- Ben oui, qui d'autre ? Ne me dit pas que tu attendais une visite ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais je ne pensais pas te réveiller. Désolé.

\- Tu me réveilles chaque nuit depuis qu'on a rencontré nos voisins, tu deviens chaque jour plus distrait au travail et c'est à peine si tu m'écoutes quand je te parle, résuma son compagnon. Et si tu te décidais à parler ?

D'un signe, Hyoga l'invita à s'asseoir avec lui après s'être fait un café et ils prirent place à la table de la cuisine tous les deux :

\- Ça me rappelle une autre confession dans mon ancien appartement, fit Hyoga en souriant.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura encore Shiryu.

\- Tu sais pourtant que tu peux tout me dire, dit son compagnon tendrement.

Shiryu le regarda, Dieu qu'il l'aimait et pourtant, il le mettait en ce moment-même en danger, lui et même Gabriel.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je parte, dit-il. Le policier au-dessus de chez nous, Dohko, c'est mon frère aîné. Mon demi-frère pour être exact. Lui et sa mère veulent ma mort, comme ils voulaient celle de ma mère. En restant…

\- Raconte-moi tout, le coupa Hyoga.

Et Shiryu parla. Il lui raconta l'histoire de sa vie, comment lui et sa mère avaient été chassé de la demeure de leur père à Dohko et lui, par son épouse légitime à sa mort. Comment sa mère avait fait face seule pendant des années à la menace permanente de l'homme qui avait fini par la retrouver et s'était imposé dans sa vie en menaçant celle de son unique enfant. Comment il avait lui-même appris tout cela sur son lit de mort pendant ses années de fac, et comment depuis, il avait fui tout contact avec sa belle-famille. Car il était aujourd'hui l'unique obstacle à son frère aîné pour prendre possession de tous les biens de leur défunt père qui les avait justement répartis entre ses deux fils, lui avait révélé sa mère mourante.

\- Je pensais qu'en évitant tout contact avec eux, ils finiraient par m'oublier… je n'ai jamais remis les pieds à la maison de ma mère depuis son décès, finit-il. Mais aujourd'hui…

\- Tu es certain que c'est lui ?

Shiryu se leva et chercha dans son portefeuille une veille photo qu'il tendit à Hyoga :

\- C'est nous deux… il avait alors dix ans et moi cinq.

Le chercheur était bien obligé de reconnaître que ça aurait pu être lui, mais…

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit dans ce cas ?

\- Je l'ignore.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux :

\- Allons nous coucher, nous en reparlerons demain, proposa Hyoga.

\- On ne reparlera de rien du tout, je vais chercher une chambre ailleurs et je continuerai à t'aider pour le loyer ici le temps de régler mes problèmes.

\- C'est ridicule ! s'énerva son compagnon.

Mais Shiryu n'en démordit pas, ni même le lendemain matin et une dispute éclata entre les deux amoureux. Ce devait être la première d'une longue série toujours sur le même thème.

Ooo000ooO

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Gabriel se glissa dehors alors que son père et Shiryu se disputaient à nouveau. L'enfant ne comprenait pas ce qui leur arrivait et avait mal de les voir se déchirer ainsi pour quelque chose dont on refusait de lui parler. Et s'il avait eu besoin d'une preuve que ses deux papas allaient mal, il suffisait de constater comment il avait pu sortir si facilement alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux présents.

Il descendit jusqu'au parc en espérant y trouver Kilian, mais son ami n'était pas encore arrivé. Sûrement en train de faire ses devoirs, songea l'enfant.

Il erra un peu au hasard, le cœur lourd. Il avait envie de parler à quelqu'un, quelqu'un en qui il avait toute confiance :

\- Oba-chan, dit-il à voix haute en se disant que la veille dame saurait, elle, quoi faire pour ses papas. Son père lui avait dit qu'ils iraient bientôt lui rendre visite, donc elle devait être de retour. L'idée que son père veuille lui rendre visite ailleurs que dans leur ancien immeuble ne l'effleura même pas.

Oui, mais comment sortir de la résidence ? Il était certain de retrouver la route jusqu'à son école et de là vers leur ancien appartement mais il n'avait pas la carte pour ouvrir la grille. C'est là qu'il vit la maman avec le bébé qui habitait également ici. Elle tentait de tenir la grille pour faire passer la poussette, il se précipita pour l'aider. Elle le remercia d'un grand sourire et d'une petite tape sur la tête et dès qu'elle fut entrée dans le hall, il rouvrit la porte qu'il avait pris soin de retenir avant qu'elle ne se referme et partit dans la rue, tout fier de lui. Il allait pouvoir aider ses papas.

Ooo000ooO

\- Gabriel ! A table ! cria Hyoga alors que Shiryu continuait à préparer une petite valise malgré tous ses arguments. Tu manges avec nous au moins ? lui demanda son compagnon en venant dans la chambre.

\- Bien sûr, je partirai quand Gabriel sera endormi, le rassura Shiryu. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

\- Dans sa chambre sûrement, fit son compagnon en s'y rendant.

Le cri qui retentit dans l'appartement quelques secondes plus tard glaça le sang de Shiryu. Il se précipita laissant tomber tout ce qu'il faisait. Gabriel avait disparu.

Ils cherchèrent partout pendant plusieurs heures, sillonnant tour à tour les rues du quartier, allant jusqu'aux lieux que l'enfant connaissait. Sans résultat.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? gémit Hyoga alors que Shiryu revenait encore une fois bredouille. Je ne peux pas appeler la police sans nous mettre en danger tous les deux… et mon bébé, il doit être mort de peur, il ne va pas tarder à faire nuit !

\- Reste-là, je reviens, fit Shiryu en prenant une décision à laquelle il avait commencé à songer un peu plus tôt en revenant.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Passer un marché avec mon frère.

\- Shiryu !

\- C'est l'unique solution ! Gabriel est bien plus important que ce qui peut m'arriver !

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sonnait à l'appartement de la fratrie. C'est Mu qui vint ouvrir :

\- Bonsoir, commença Shiryu en inspirant pour se donner du courage. Dohko est-il là ? J'ai besoin de lui parler.

\- Shiryu ? fit la voix de son aîné qui arrivait. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le jeune homme serra ses deux poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges mais il planta résolument ses yeux dans les siens :

\- Toi et moi savons très bien ce qui nous lie, commença-t-il. Tout comme je sais que ta mère et toi avaient tout fait pour m'écarter de l'héritage de notre père, jusqu'à en faire mourir maman, sa voix se brisa mais il continua tout de même. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, je disparaitrai à l'autre bout du monde si tel est votre désir en échange d'une seule chose, Gabriel, le fils de mon compagnon a disparu ce soir. Aide-nous à le retrouver sans y mêler la police et j'obéirai sans discuter à tous vos ordres.

Dohko était sidéré et allait ouvrir la bouche mais Shion intervint avant lui :

\- Où est Hyoga ?

\- Chez nous…

\- Je descends ! Vite Dohko, le reste peut attendre, le gamin d'abord ! ordonna Shion.

Ce qui suffit à faire reprendre ses esprits au policier :

\- Une photo de Gabriel et tu viens avec moi ! dit-il à Shiryu. Mu, Kilian, descendez et faites le tour du quartier au cas où il chercherait à revenir, Shion…

Mais ce dernier avait déjà filé pour voir comment se portait le père de Gabriel.

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Sauf Loucas et sa femme qui sont des persos de mon imagination._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup pour ton com ! Et merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir. C'est vrai que j'ai un peu surpris tout le monde avec ce chapitre, mais fallait bien mettre un peu de piment à l'histoire ! lol. J'adore les enfants et je suis mère donc j'aime bien inclure ces petits bouts de chou dans mes histoires quand je peux comme ici avec le petit Gabriel, ils sont si naturels ! Merci encore, voici la suite. Bisous_

_Leia 26 : Merci pour ton com et voici la suite ! _

_Bonjour à tous, voici enfin la suite que vous attendez et merci de tout coeur pour vos coms et votre soutien !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**Japon, appartement de Milo**

Ils venaient de finir de manger. Angelo avait rejoint son petit logement, attenant à celui de son patron dès qu'ils étaient rentrés, comme chaque soir. Camus s'était peu à peu installé chez son compagnon, l'appartement était plus grand et plus pratique pour eux et surtout pour le garde du corps de ce dernier qui avait ici son propre espace. Il avait tout de même conservé son logement, plutôt pour se rassurer pensait Milo. Mais le français s'était tout de même approprié la cuisine, ce qui prouvait au grec qu'il se sentait bien ici. Il venait justement de la remettre en ordre et d'amener les cafés dans le salon quand il demanda :

\- Tu as pu regarder les fiches que je t'ai fait passer ?

\- Oui, justement je voulais t'en parler, répondit son compagnon en sortant les fiches en questions et en les posant toutes sur la petite table en deux tas.

Plus tôt dans la journée, Camus les lui avait remis, elles contenaient chacune un CV et le profil des candidats qu'il avait retenus pour la gestion commerciale du domaine suite au rapport et aux conclusions rendues par Shaka. Ce dernier avait en effet recommandé de prendre un agent commercial qui s'occuperait de la promotion et des ventes pour laisser la partie exploitation à Shura qui la maitrisait parfaitement et n'aurait alors plus ce souci-là. L'avocat avait également recommandé l'embauche définitive d'Ikki et d'un autre ouvrier pour aider l'espagnol à remettre le domaine en exploitation totale le plus rapidement possible. Il avait même envisagé pour plus tard, quand la vente serait bien relancée, un aide pour le gérant commercial. Pour le personnel à éventuellement embaucher, Shaka s'était permis de glisser dans son rapport quelques profils de personnes susceptibles de convenir à un tel poste et pourvu d'un riche carnet d'adresse ainsi que quelques ouvriers qui pourraient convenir à Shura.

\- Il faudra que je pense à remercier Shaka, il a fait un boulot formidable, remarqua Camus en s'installant aux côtés de son compagnon. Tu as lu son rapport ?

\- Bien entendu ! Et si on en croit ses chiffres, tu devrais devoir toucher les premiers bénéfices d'ici deux à trois ans. Et tu peux lui faire confiance dans ce domaine.

\- Il préconise des changements de ceps dans certaines parcelles du domaine, commenta encore le français. Je ne sais pas où il a pu en apprendre tant sur les vignobles en si peu de temps mais son analyse est plus que sensée. Je pense que Shura y est pour quelque chose mais tout de même… c'est surprenant.

\- Shaka ne laisse jamais rien au hasard dans ce genre de chose, confirma Milo. Il a simplement pris le temps d'étudier ce qui se faisait dans les exploitations voisines et similaires à la tienne.

Camus s'étonnait tout de même du sérieux qu'il y avait mis, mais visiblement c'était ainsi que procédait l'avocat dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il avait déjà pu le remarquer pour l'entreprise de Milo. Le français regarda alors les fiches que Milo avait classées dans l'ordre de ses préférences.

\- Toi aussi tu as placé cette fiche en haut de ta liste, constata-t-il en saisissant la dite fiche.

\- Oui, confirma le grec. Il me semble avoir toutes les compétences requises et un carnet d'adresses plus que fournies.

\- Et il souhaite trouver un travail qui lui permettrait de se fixer dans cette région justement… c'est presque trop beau. Et pour l'ouvrier ? demanda Camus en attrapant l'autre petit tas de fiches. Tiens, ce n'est pas celui que j'aurais mis en premier… il a été licencié de son denier poste, il me semble.

\- Je sais, le coupa Milo en souriant, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il manque un bout de son histoire dans cette lettre de licenciement non ?

Le français se pencha un peu plus sur le profil du jeune homme que lui suggérait son compagnon et remarqua tout de suite ce qu'insinuait ce dernier, renvoyé pour incompatibilité d'entente avec les autres ouvriers. C'est vrai que ça laissait tout imaginer, songea le français. Il sirota son café en parcourant une nouvelle fois toutes les fiches avant de les reposer et de déclarer :

\- Bien, demain nous sommes dimanche mais dès lundi j'appellerai donc Mikael Berggren et Mime de Benetach pour leur fixer un rendez-vous d'ici une semaine sur le domaine. C'est toujours ok pour nous ?

\- Toujours, confirma Milo, et dès que tu auras tout régler sur place nous filerons en Grèce embrasser mon frère. J'espère qu'on pourra y retrouver Kanon…

Un léger coup à la porte du salon leur fit lever la tête à tous deux :

\- Vous ne comptez pas bouger ce soir ? demanda Angelo sur le seuil.

\- Non, pourquoi ? s'enquit son patron.

\- Un ami m'appelle à la rescousse pour trouver un gamin qui a fait une fugue…

\- File vite ! le coupa Milo. Et tiens-nous au courant !

Mais déjà Angelo avait disparu.

\- J'ignorais qu'il avait des amis ici, remarqua le grec.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas grave, s'inquiéta Camus.

Tous trois ignorait encore à ce moment qu'il s'agissait du fils de Hyoga.

Ooo000ooO

**Grèce**

C'est à la mi-journée qu'ils atterrirent à l'aéroport d'Athènes. Si Kanon n'avait jamais vraiment eu la confirmation de sa nationalité, n'avait jamais non plus cherché à le vérifier, il perdit tout doute dès qu'ils eurent posé les pieds dans la capitale grecque. Il comprenait tout, s'exprimait le plus naturellement du monde dans sa langue natale et avec une aisance qui surprit même Shaka. Presque comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté son pays.

\- Tu es déjà venu en Grèce depuis que tu parcours le monde ? lui demanda ce dernier alors qu'ils quittaient l'aéroport.

\- Non, je crois que j'ai toujours fait en sorte d'éviter ce pays, avoua Kanon. Par contre il m'est souvent arrivé de regardé la télé grecque… ou de lire leurs journaux.

Ce qui ne surprit pas l'avocat.

\- On mange un morceau avant d'aller à la villa ? proposa ce dernier.

\- ça me va…

Shaka récupéra sa voiture et le guida alors vers un petit restaurant grec de sa connaissance où ils dégustèrent des baklavas. Kanon semblait un peu anxieux et l'interrogea sur le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour rejoindre la villa où l'attendait son frère. L'avocat lui proposa de faire un tour rapide de la ville s'il préférait se laisser encore un peu de temps vu que leur destination était assez proche de la capitale. Après avoir longuement hésité, le grec préféra y aller directement. Ils prirent donc rapidement le chemin de la résidence Nekopoulos située dans la grande banlieue de la capitale en bord de mer.

Instinctivement Kanon se crispa alors qu'il regardait le paysage de plus en plus dégagé au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de la grande ville sans savoir qu'au même moment, son jumeau tout aussi anxieux que lui, se dirigeait vers la plage qui l'avait vu disparaitre alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Shaka posa doucement sa main sur la sienne et lui dit :

\- Je ne te quitterai pas si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Incapable de prononcé une parole tant il était tendu, le grec savoura cette simple pression de la main et regretta presque qu'elle retourne s'occuper du levier de vitesse.

Ooo000ooO

**Japon**

Dohko avait pris rapidement la situation en main. Comme l'avait fort justement souligné Shion, les explications viendraient ensuite. En peu de temps, ils se retrouvèrent dehors, arpentant les rues, une nouvelle fois pour Shiryu, à la recherche de Gabriel. Il avait confié le soin à Mu et Kilian de faire les alentours de la résidence et de les rejoindre ensuite à l'école de l'enfant. Il fut surpris d'y voir arrivé également Angelo mais certainement pas autant que Shiryu ou même de l'italien qui s'écria :

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit de Gabriel ?

\- Si, avoua Shiryu. Mais je t'en prie…

Mais déjà l'italien sortait son téléphone pour prévenir Milo pendant que Mu demandait surpris :

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

\- Nous travaillons au même endroit, précisa Shiryu déjà inquiet de voir débarqué son patron et très certainement Camus.

\- Plus nous serons, plus nous aurons de chance de le retrouver, déclara Dohko qui interrogea ensuite son cadet. S'est-il passé quelque chose qui aurait pu déclencher cette fugue ?

\- Nous nous disputions son père et moi…

\- Juste ce soir ?

\- Non, depuis plusieurs jours en fait, réfléchit Shiryu.

\- Cela le peinait-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas… sûrement oui.

Dohko enregistra l'information et envisagea les différentes possibilités qui auraient pu s'offrir à l'enfant pour résoudre ce problème.

\- En qui pourrait-il avoir confiance à part vous deux ? demanda encore Dohko.

Shiryu resta un long moment silencieux avant de répondre :

\- Il ne connait pas grand monde à part Milo et Camus bien sûr… mais s'il était avec eux, ils nous en auraient déjà informés.

\- Qui sont Milo et Camus ? demanda Dohko.

\- Milo est notre employeur, Camus son bras droit, expliqua Angelo. Ils arrivent tous les deux.

Shiryu lui jeta un regard de reproche mais le policier s'empressa de couper court à ce qu'il allait dire en insistant pour le recentrer sur l'enfant :

\- Qui connait-il encore ? Sa maîtresse ? Des copains chez qui il va ?

\- Pas plus que ça, lui répondit Shiryu, et il est trop petit pour sortir seul. Son père l'emmène parfois au parc qui est à quelque rue d'ici où il retrouve des copains d'école. Avant mon arrivée… mais bien sûr !

\- Quoi ?

\- Oba-chan ! Notre ancienne logeuse ! s'écria Shiryu. Gabriel la considère un peu comme sa grand-mère. Et elle s'occupait de lui pendant que Hyoga bossait avant que j'arrive et qu'elle doive partir.

\- Shiryu ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? les interrompit Camus en arrivant. Et où est Hyoga ?

\- Chez nous…

\- Bonsoir, je suis Dohko Libra, le coupa le policier en se présentant en s'absentant de préciser ses liens avec Shiryu. Je suis policier, nous vivons dans la même résidence.

Milo fit rapidement le reste des présentations et proposa leur aide mais Camus décida d'aller soutenir Hyoga :

\- C'est une bonne chose, concéda Dohko. Il est avec mon compagnon qui est médecin mais une personne de son entourage le rassurera.

\- File vite, dit Milo à son amant en l'embrassant discrètement, je reste ici pour les aider. Je vais aller à l'entreprise, il y vient parfois le soir, il a pu reconnaitre un lieu de sa connaissance.

\- Bien, fit Dohko qui répartit le reste des recherches. Angelo, Mu et Kilian vous allez au parc et Shiryu et moi allons chez votre ancienne logeuse.

\- Mais elle n'est pas chez elle ! s'écria Shiryu.

\- Peu importe, répondit Dohko, il a pu s'y rendre quand même sans se rappeler de ce détail. On se retrouve ici dans une demi-heure.

Chacun opina de la tête et partit de son côté. La nuit était quasiment tombée et il fallait faire vite.

Pendant ce temps Camus arrivait à la résidence où il retrouva Hyoga arpentant le petit jardin devant l'immeuble en guettant, plus inquiet que jamais.

\- Camus ! s'écria-t-il en apercevant le français. Ce dernier le reçut dans ses bras. Mon bébé… Camus…

\- On va le retrouver, tenta de le consoler ce denier en refermant ses bras autour de lui tout en souriant à Shion qui resta un peu en retrait.

Ooo000ooO

**Grèce**

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la villa, Kanon eut une sensation étrange, comme s'il était déjà venu ici. Bien entendu s'il y avait réfléchi, il se serait dit que oui, il était même né ici et y avait vécu. Oui mais voilà, Kanon, en ce moment même, était bien incapable de réfléchir posément tant ses sensations et sa tension étaient extrêmes. Quand Shaka emprunta la petite route qui desservait la propriété des Nekopoulos, il commença à s'agiter sur son siège, regardant ou tentant de regarder tout autour de lui.

\- Tu veux que je m'arrête ? proposa Shaka qui avait perçu son profond trouble.

\- Je veux bien oui…

A peine la voiture stoppée, le grec en sortit et s'en éloigna de quelques pas pour tourner lentement sur lui-même, comme s'il cherchait à se repérer dans de lointains souvenirs qu'il était le seul à pouvoir faire ressurgir.

Shaka secoua la tête et rangea la voiture pour en descendre à son tour. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider si ce n'est être là, près de lui, comme il le lui avait promis et surtout comme il avait besoin de le faire. Kanon avait pris sans le savoir une importance considérable dans sa vie. Shaka l'avait compris depuis le Japon et n'avait cessé de sentir cette importance grandir en lui, jusqu'à devenir une part de lui-même, là, tapie au fond de lui. Etait-ce cela qu'on appelait l'amour ? Il n'avait jamais été amoureux auparavant et ne pouvait que supposer que oui. Tout ce dont il était certain, c'est que si ces retrouvailles se passaient mal, ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas, et que Kanon ne veuille plus jamais entendre des Nekopoulos, alors il devrait lui aussi quitter cette demeure qui était devenu sa maison au fil du temps. Car il avait aujourd'hui compris qu'il ne ferait que survivre loin du jumeau de Saga. Mais il n'ignorait pas non plus que l'amour se vit à deux et qu'il pouvait également tout perdre dans ces retrouvailles. Mais cela aussi, il était prêt à l'accepter si c'était pour le bonheur de Kanon. Il saurait alors s'effacer en silence et disparaître de sa vie à jamais.

Ooo000ooO

D'une fenêtre du premier étage de la demeure ancestrale, Loucas observait le retour de Kanon le cœur serré par l'émotion. Il aurait voulu courir vers lui, l'accueillir à bras ouverts, le remercier comme il n'avait jamais pu le faire. Mais Shaka leur avait intimé à tous, et surtout à Saga de le laisser retrouver ses souvenirs à son rythme pour ne pas risquer de l'effrayer comme au Japon. Son jumeau, Loucas le savait par Aïoros, s'était réfugié sur la plage tant l'attente l'insupportait. D'ailleurs, il avait conseillé à son garde du corps de l'y rejoindre, mais le grec avait refusé.

\- Si Saga n'est pas là, je me dois d'être auprès de vous, avait-il simplement répondu. Et puis, Saga en ce moment attend une seule personne, son frère. Je ne lui serais d'aucune utilité et je ne doute pas que Shaka saura s'éclipser également, le moment venu.

Oui, peut-être avait-il raison, songea Loucas en regardant le parfait sosie de son garde du corps, comme dans son souvenir, se décider enfin à bouger après un très long moment. Ou peut-être ce moment lui avait-il seulement paru long ? Difficile à savoir tant l'émotion l'étreignait. Il se demanda furtivement si leurs yeux étaient toujours leur seul différence notable, comme autrefois, car pour le reste et de ce qu'il en voyait d'ici, ils étaient toujours parfaitement identiques.

\- Ça va aller monsieur, murmura Aïoros à ses côtés qui découvraient lui, un peu troublé, la ressemblance des jumeaux. D'où il était, il aurait largement pu le confondre avec Saga tant ils étaient semblables jusque dans leur évolution physique. La seule différence qui voyait en ce moment était leurs vêtements, Saga était presque toujours en costume alors que Kanon était en jean et tee-shirt. Mais son jumeau à lui portait aussi ce genre de tenue dans ses rares moments de relâche.

Sans se l'avouer, Aïoros craignait lui aussi tout comme Shaka que ces retrouvailles, bien qu'indispensables aux jumeaux, ne changent quelque peu la fragile relation qu'il avait enfin réussi à établir avec Saga.

Ooo000ooO

\- Kanon ? interrogea Shaka en voyant le grec aller vers la gauche de la maison.

\- Je crois savoir où aller, lui répondit-il en se tournant vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je sais où il m'attend.

L'instant d'après, il se mettait à marcher si vite que l'indien eut du mal à suivre son rythme effréné. Pas de doute, Kanon savait où il allait. Quelque chose avait fait son chemin dans son esprit encore embrouillé.

Ooo000ooO

**Japon, devant l'immeuble où avait vécu Hyoga et Shiryu**

\- C'est ici ? interrogea Dohko en voyant stoppé son cadet.

\- Oui mais…

\- Allons voir, le coupa le policier.

Ils montèrent les quatre marches séparant le bâtiment de la rue et Shiryu tapa le code d'accès dont il se souvenait parfaitement :

\- C'est idiot, dit-il en poussant la porte. Gabriel n'a jamais su ce code !

\- Il a vu son père, toi, et même sa logeuse le taper un nombre incalculable de fois. Tu serais surpris de constater à quel point les enfants mémorisent ces gestes simples du quotidien, objecta Dohko en le suivant. Où habitiez-vous ? Et où habitait la logeuse ?

Shiryu le guida jusqu'au premier étage et à leurs deux anciens appartements, face à face.

\- Tu vois, il n'y a personne ! s'énerva-t-il alors. On perd notre temps là et Gabriel doit être mort de peur !

\- Tais-toi ! lui intima si durement son aîné que Shiryu recula de deux pas le souffle coupé. Là ! fit Dohko en orientant sa lampe de poche vers un coin particulièrement sombre du palier.

\- Gabriel ! s'écria Shiryu en se précipitant vers l'enfant recroquevillé sur lui-même et pleurant à chaudes larmes, son qu'avait perçu le policier.

\- Shiryu ! Pardon… Pardon… Oba-chan… sanglota l'enfant alors que le jeune homme le soulevait et le prenait dans ses bras.

\- C'est rien… Tu vas bien ? le consola Shiryu trop soulagé pour autre chose. Vite, rentrons voir papa… il est mort d'inquiétude.

Il se précipita dans l'escalier mais se retourna un instant, l'enfant blotti dans ses bras :

\- Dohko…

\- Vite, le coupa encore une fois son aîné en souriant cette fois. Ramenons ce petit fugueur à son père ! Le reste peut attendre !

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour revenir à la résidence où Hyoga, fou de soulagement, arracha presque son fils aux bras de Shiryu. Mais ce dernier ne s'en offusqua pas et sourit devant le tableau qu'ils offraient tous les deux, pleurant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, chacun demandant pardon à l'autre. C'était d'ailleurs le sentiment qu'avaient toutes les personnes présentes que Dohko avait prévenu par sms pendant leur retour à la résidence et qui s'étaient maintenant toutes rejointes dans le jardin de la petite résidence, devant l'immeuble.

Au bout d'un long moment, Shion s'approcha de Hyoga et lui glissa doucement :

\- Si on remontait chez vous que je l'examine rapidement. Je préfèrerais être certain qu'il ne s'est pas blessé pendant son escapade.

Le jeune chercheur acquiesça et leva la tête pour regarder ses collègues et voisins mais en évitant délibérément le regard de son petit ami :

\- Merci à tous, mais si vous le permettez…

\- File vite, lui intima Milo. On se verra plus tard !

Hyoga eut un pauvre sourire et fit demi-tour, Shiryu s'apprêtait à lui emboiter le pas mais la voix du jeune chercheur claqua soudain :

\- Pas toi Shiryu ! Je veux être seul avec mon fils !

\- Mais…

\- Laisse-le, le coupa son aîné en posant sa main sur son bras. Il a eu peur, il a besoin de cela.

Seul Camus et Shion furent autorisés à monter avec lui. Shiryu le regarda s'éloigner, la gorge nouée et le cœur serré.

\- Montons à la maison, proposa alors Dohko à tous ceux restant. Nous aurons des nouvelles dès que Shion y reviendra.

\- Et nous pourrons faire connaissance, approuva Milo qui ne cessait de regarder son garde du corps, décidément très poche de ce jeune Mu, s'il avait bien retenu.

Shiryu se retrouva à suivre le mouvement entraîné par Milo sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il était persuadé qu'il avait définitivement perdu Hyoga et Gabriel et redoutait le pire quand aux exigences de son aîné pour son aide de ce soir.

Ooo000ooO

**Grèce, résidence des Nekopoulos**

Kanon contourna le bâtiment principal, s'engagea sur un chemin presque effacé qui longeait l'aile gauche qui abritait aujourd'hui les appartements des employés demeurant sur le domaine mais qui autrefois avait abrité les cuisines. Il ne cherchait pas, il savait. Shaka ne pouvait que le constater en le suivant. Le chemin laissa bientôt la maison derrière eux pour s'engager dans les rocher qui dominait la falaise donnant accès à la mer et à la plage privée de la résidence à laquelle on accédait normalement plus à gauche par un chemin serpentant à travers les rochers et les broussailles. Mais visiblement il avait autrefois existé un autre chemin que le grec avait dû emprunter bien des fois car pas un instant, il n'hésita. Se débarrassant d'une main impatiente de la végétation qui avait repris par endroit ses droits, il continuait et arriva à une sorte grotte qui passait sous la falaise pour arriver directement sur la plage par l'autre côté que celui où menait le chemin emprunté aujourd'hui. Shaka était plutôt étonné qu'il s'en rappelle si bien et en même temps pas vraiment surpris que ni Saga, ni Loucas n'ait souhaité maintenir ce chemin particulier en service. Sans doute était-il pour eux deux trop chargés de souvenirs.

Kanon souriait, se remémorant maintenant parfaitement leurs escapades à tous les quatre quand ils décidaient de courir à la plage pour quelques jeux. Il se rappelait leurs arrêts aux cuisines pour s'octroyer un peu de réserve et comment la cuisinière les poursuivait, ou faisait semblant de la faire, sa louche à la main. Ils riaient alors tous aux éclats en lui échappant, les poches bien garnies.

Il retrouva sans grand souci le passage à travers la falaise creusé par la mer ou les hommes des siècles plus tôt. Ils n'étaient jamais arrivés à connaître la vérité à ce sujet, se rappelait-il. Ils imaginaient alors tous les quatre, une armée de contrebandiers organisant le naufrage des navires des riches marchands. Il cligna des yeux en se retrouvant à l'air libre. Le soleil de l'après-midi, maintenant bien entamé inondait le sable fin et la mer d'un bleu incroyable. Dès que ses yeux se furent acclimatés à la lumière, il repéra la silhouette solitaire assise sur un rocher. Une silhouette étrangement familière. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite alors qu'il regardait intensément le personne qui semblait perdue dans la contemplation de la mer et qui ne pouvait être que son jumeau.

Shaka resta à l'abri des rochers le temps de voir comment évoluait la situation. Si tout ce passait bien alors il s'éclipserait discrètement les laissant à leurs retrouvailles, il n'était même pas certain que Kanon ait remarqué qu'il le suivait toujours.

Ooo000ooO

Saga n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il tentait désespérément de calmer son impatience en se remémorant une fois encore ce jour fatidique qui lui avait arraché son frère bien-aimé. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la personne surgir de ce passage presque oublié aujourd'hui. Puis une présence sembla le submerger. Une présence qu'il n'avait plus perçue depuis longtemps. Si longtemps. Il se tourna lentement vers elle et découvrit l'homme qu'était devenu son jumeau. Bien que de si loin, il ne distinguait pas encore nettement ses traits, il devinait que rien n'avait pu effacer leur ressemblance, jusqu'à ses longs cheveux bleus qu'il voyait danser dans le vent tout autour de lui. Tout comme les siens.

Ils firent un pas l'un vers l'autre en même temps, puis un autre. Shaka de son poste d'observation avait l'impression d'une scène au ralenti tant leurs gestes étaient encore presque hésitants. Puis un cri, celui de Saga, le prénom de son jumeau et tout s'emballa. Ils coururent l'un vers l'autre avec fébrilité, leurs pieds foulant à peine le sable chaud. Un large sourire illuminait le visage de Saga qu'il voyait de face, Kanon étant de dos pour lui. Mais quand ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, qu'ils virevoltèrent dans un ballet endiablé, riant et pleurant à la fois, Shaka vit le même sourire sur le visage de Kanon. Alors le jeune indien tourna les talons et repartit vers la maison, le cœur un peu serré tout de même et des larmes d'émotions débordant presque de ses grands yeux clairs.

Combien de temps tournèrent-ils ainsi, se regardant, se découvrant à nouveau, Kanon était bien incapable de le dire mais cela suffit à apaiser ses plus profondes angoisses, cette solitude qu'il n'avait jamais comblée et cette présence qu'il n'avait cessé de rechercher. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage mais son cœur était en fête et il riait à travers ses larmes, il riait de sa peur pas si lointaine, il riait de ses hésitations. Comment n'avait-il pas compris avant que jamais son jumeau ne le rejetterait jamais ?

Puis Saga s'écroula dans ses bras, l'émotion le submergeait, ses jambes ne le tenaient plus. Il tomba à genoux sur le sable. Kanon retint sa chute, s'agenouilla avec lui, le serrant encore un peu plus fort contre lui en murmurant tendrement :

\- Je suis là… pardonne-moi mon frère… pardonne ma bêtise… mon ignorance…

\- Laisse-moi te regarder…

Kanon prit alors son visage entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien. Tout comme ils l'avaient fait des milliers de fois dans leur enfance. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, les larmes inondant leur visage et un sourire radieux sur leurs lèvres. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils contemplaient la deuxième partie d'eux-mêmes, se fondaient en elle, comme seuls savent le faire le jumeaux, laissant le lien qui pulsait au fond d'eux reprendre ses droits et les unir. Les paroles viendraient ensuite, pour l'instant juste sentir l'autre, le contempler leur suffisait amplement.

Ooo000ooO

Shaka regagna lentement la voiture qu'il reprit pour la ranger au parking desservant leurs petits appartements. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, se disait-il en déchargeant les deux valises, celle de Kanon et la sienne, alors pourquoi avait-il si mal ?

Il secoua la tête et s'obligea à se reprendre, à emmener les deux valises jusqu'à son appartement qu'il trouva étrangement vide après ces quelques jours passés chez le grec à Paris. La statue de Bouddha trônant sur son petit autel ne sembla pas l'accueillir comme d'habitude ou alors c'était juste sa perception qui était faussée par ce qu'il avait vu sur la plage. Une douche lui ferait du bien, se dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain mais un coup à la porte l'empêcha de poursuivre. Surpris il se retourna en invitant ce visiteur à entrer et vit Aïoros qui lui souriait :

\- Bienvenu ! lui dit ce dernier. Loucas souhaite te voir dès que possible…

\- Oh ? Il s'inquiète ?

\- Oui et…

\- Et toi aussi, compléta le jeune avocat en souriant. Je prends une douche et je vous rejoins.

\- Ok ! A tout de suite alors.

Le grec sorti, Shaka se tourna de nouveau vers son petit autel et s'en approcha. Il alluma un bâton d'encens devant la statue de Bouddha, joint un instant ses mains et ferma les yeux :

\- On a encore besoin de moi malgré tout, murmura-t-il. Même si les jumeaux se sont retrouvés, même si Kanon retrouve sa plénitude et n'as plus besoin de mon aide, je peux peut-être encore être utile… Merci de m'avoir rappelé cela.

Ooo000ooO

**Le lendemain matin,**

**Japon, appartement de la fratrie**

Shion se leva le premier après cette soirée un peu chaotique et fut surpris de trouver seul dans la cuisine le jeune Shiryu.

\- Bonjour, le salua ce dernier. J'espère n'avoir pas abusé en me faisant un thé.

\- Bonjour et non tu n'as pas abusé, sourit le médecin en se préparant un café. Mais si j'en crois tes traits tirés, tu n'as guère dormi.

\- Je…

\- Dohko te parlera sans doute ce matin, avec toute cette agitation, il n'a pas pu le faire hier soir.

Shiryu se contenta d'hocher la tête en reportant son regard sur l'extérieur. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait sans doute parti dès la veille au soir en même temps que Milo et Camus mais Dohko avait insisté pour qu'il reste là, à proximité de chez lui, persuadé que Hyoga ferait rapidement appel à lui. Un futon avait été alors installé pour lui dans la chambre de Mu. On voyait bien que son aîné ne le connaissait pas Hyoga. Bien entendu le jeune chercheur ne s'était pas manifesté et son portable était resté muet. Dans un sens, plus vite Dohko aurait posé ses exigences, plus vite il pourrait tenter de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, si toutefois Hyoga et son fils voulaient encore de lui, ce dont pour l'instant il en doutait fortement.

\- Tu le crains donc tant ? interrogea encore Shion en buvant son café.

\- Ma mère est morte à cause de ce que sa mère et lui…

\- Ta mère est morte à cause de l'acharnement de la mienne à vous mettre hors circuit toi et elle de l'héritage de notre père, le coupa Dohko d'une voix calme en pénétrant dans la cuisine à son tour. Mais je t'interdis de parler de chose que tu ignores à mon sujet !

Les yeux verts s'étaient plantés dans les siens mais Shiryu n'avait pas peur. Il avait tant de chose sur le cœur ! Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer vertement mais le médecin le devança :

\- Bonjour mon cœur, bien dormi ? temporisa-t-il en embrassant son compagnon. Je te sers une tasse ? Les enfants ne vont pas tarder, vous pouvez peut-être parler de tout cela plus tard non ? proposa-t-il à l'un comme à l'autre.

Kilian arriva à son tour en baillant et salua la cantonade, les incitant tous deux à respecter cette trêve. Shion s'empressa de lui préparer son petit-déjeuner et Mu ne tarda pas à rejoindre lui aussi la cuisine.

Shiryu se sentait étranger au bonheur de cette petite famille et il ne trouva pas d'autre moyen d'y échapper que de demander l'autorisation de prendre une douche.

\- Bien sûr ! s'écria Shion. Ah, ça me fait penser que Hyoga hier soir m'a donné une petite valise pour toi. Avec tout ce remue-ménage, je l'ai laissé dans l'entrée ! Mu tu le guides ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Je vais la récupérer, merci, répondit le jeune homme.

Ce n'est que seul dans la salle de bain qu'il s'autorisa à verser les larmes qui lui avaient embrumées les yeux à l'annonce de Shion concernant sa valise. Hyoga en la remettant au médecin la veille au soir lui signifiait clairement qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'il réintègre leur appartement. Heureusement qu'on était dimanche, ça lui laisserait le temps de se reprendre, de trouver un endroit où dormir avant qu'il ne se retrouve le lendemain au travail. Et si Hyoga ne voulait plus de lui, alors qu'importait que son aîné l'expédie à l'autre bout du monde ? Il n'imagina même pas que le jeune chercheur avait tout simplement souhaité lui transmettre quelques affaires afin qu'il ne se retrouve pas sans rien.

Ooo000ooO

\- Tu as été un peu dur avec lui, remarqua Shion alors qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux à la cuisine.

\- Comment peut-il seulement imaginer que je cherche à lui nuire ? fit Dohko plus incrédule qu'en colère.

\- Mon amour tu devrais te calmer, je crois qu'il va te falloir beaucoup d'explications pour arriver à le convaincre. Il ressemble à un condamné attendant sa sentence le pauvre… entre ça et son problème de couple…

\- Tu crois que c'est lié ?

\- J'en ai peur, répondit le médecin. En me donnant sa valise hier soir, Hyoga m'a dit « De toute façon, il voulait s'éloigner un peu, c'est le moment où jamais… ». Il n'a pas fait cette valise, elle était déjà prête.

\- Et comment était Hyoga ?

\- En colère plus qu'autre chose…

Dohko sourit :

\- Alors tout n'est pas perdu entre eux ?

\- Ça reste à voir mais je dirais que non, sourit Shion. J'ai pu discuter un peu avec Hyoga, il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à ton cadet…

\- Bien, je vais partir avec Shiryu dès que j'aurais moi aussi pris une douche.

\- Je peux te demander où ?

\- Au bureau, répondit Dohko. Là-bas, j'aurais tous les éléments pour lui faire entendre raison et surtout il pourra tempêter aussi fort qu'il veut sans gêner personne !

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Sauf Loucas et sa femme qui sont des persos de mon imagination._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup pour ton com ! Oui je suis maman moi aussi et j'aime bien que je peux inclure des enfants dans mes histoires, ils sont tellement rafraîchissants ! la route va être longue pour Shiryu mais faisons confiance à ses proches ! Merci encore, bisous._

_Leia 26 : Merci pour ton com, le pauvre Shiryu, j'avoue que je lui fais pas de cadeaux, mais je l'adore et qui aime bien chatie bien non ? Bisous_

* * *

_Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 13 avec une semaine de retard et je m'en excuse auprès de vous. Vous avez également constaté que contrairement à mon habitude je n'ai pas encore répondu à vos coms et là encore, excusez-moi._

_ La vie étant ce qu'elle est, j'ai dû faire face à un douloureux événement familial qui m'a tenu éloigné de mon quotidien pendant plus d'une semaine. Je reprends depuis le début de la semaine mon tain train et mon boulot c'est encore difficile pour moi._

_De plus j'avais prévu d'aller quatre jour à la JE qui commence demain et je n'ai pas annulé malgré tout parce que la vie continue et que cela me fera du bien de voir mes amies et de me changer les idées. je vous demande donc encore un peu de patience, je répondrais à tous vos coms à compter de la semaine prochaine, ça prendra un peu temps mais promis je ne vous oublie pas. Là j'ai donné priorité à la suite que vous avez attendue alors bonne lecture à tous et merci de votre soutien et de votre indulgence._

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Lundi, Paris, salle de réception la Verrière de l'Intercontinental Paris le Grand, fin de matinée**

Mikael Berggren jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui, vérifiant une fois encore que toutes les œuvres, sculpture ou toiles, étaient toutes bien mises en valeur. Il redressa là une toile, là changea de position une sculpture, fit encore quelques petits ajustements avant d'avoir enfin un petit sourire satisfait. Tout était parfait ! Restait à mettre les fleurs en place, des roses essentiellement, et tout serait fin prêt pour le cocktail exposition vente de ce soir.

\- Oh ! Aphro ! C'est parfait, fit une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna pour faire face à sa cliente et amie, Hilda de Polaris qui regardait les yeux pleins d'admiration son travail.

\- Ça te plait ? Bon, il manque encore les fleurs mais…

\- Mais c'est magnifique comme toujours, le coupa-t-elle en le saluant d'une accolade et d'un baiser sur la joue. Je savais que tu étais le seul pouvoir me mettre en valeur toutes ces œuvres pour cette vente de charité. Qui d'autre que le grand Aphrodite pour me permettre de récolter des fonds ?

\- Allons, allons… il y a bien longtemps que je n'utilise plus ce pseudonyme et tu le sais.

\- Pourtant il te va si bien, murmura Hilda en attrapant une rose blanche qu'un fleuriste amenait maintenant et en la glissant entre les dents de Mikael.

Ce dernier se prêta au jeu juste le temps nécessaire pour ne pas froisser sa compatriote, demoiselle de haute naissance, avant d'aller s'occuper de l'installation des fleurs. C'était là sa partie préférée. Laissant volontiers à Hilda le soin de finir d'organiser la réception qui devrait amener ici ce soir les plus grandes personnalités du moment mais également les plus riches, ainsi que les tout le beau monde qu'ils avaient pu convier tous deux en réunissant leur carnet d'adresse respectif. Cette exposition vente unique était organisée au profit de la fondation créée dans son pays par la jeune sœur d'Hilda, Freya, pour les petits orphelins et toutes les œuvres présentes, offertes généreusement par des mécènes anonymes, devaient y être vendues.

Mikael n'avait d'ailleurs accepté de devenir à nouveau pour cette seule et unique soirée le célèbre Aphrodite, grand organisateur d'événementiel dans toute l'Europe, qu'à l'occasion de cette noble cause. Il connaissait personnellement Freya avec qui il était ami depuis l'adolescence et qu'il préférait de beaucoup à sa sœur aînée. La jeune femme s'était investie, il le savait, corps et âme dans cette cause et c'était un peu sa façon à lui de l'aider, gracieusement cela allait de soi, seul ses frais de logements et de bouches étaient pris en charge par Hilda elle-même.

Mikael avait coutume de dire que s'il avait dû se marier à une femme, il aurait sans doute choisi Freya pour épouse. Elle était douce, calme et d'une simplicité étonnante malgré sa haute naissance, tout le contraire de sa sœur. Et surtout Freya l'avait accepté comme ami et l'avait même revendiqué aux yeux de tous alors qu'il affichait son homosexualité dans un milieu où l'on la taisait normalement, certain pays l'acceptant encore très mal, même si elle était très largement tolérée, voir même encouragée parfois comme il l'avait si souvent constaté. C'est à la jeune femme qu'il devait en partie son succès. C'est elle qui l'avait introduit dans le monde dont elle faisait partie et où il avait pu faire valoir ses talents d'organisateurs d'événementiels, aujourd'hui reconnu par tous.

A vingt ans, Mikael ou plutôt Aphrodite comme il se faisait appeler alors, faisait un pied de nez à ceux qui ne voulait pas voir en lui ce qu'il était, menait sa vie tambour battant, passant d'un pays à l'autre pour organiser là, une exposition, ici un concert, et encore là un festival de film ancien. Homme accompli à la troublante beauté androgyne et l'assumant parfaitement, passionné d'arts martiaux qu'il pratiquait régulièrement, sa renommée n'était plus à faire, son carnet d'adresse suffisamment étoffé pour être entretenu le restant de sa vie par de riches admirateurs ou de fervents amoureux. Il avait eu beaucoup plus d'aventures qu'il pouvait en compter, parfois passionnées, mais aucune n'avait réussi à le retenir suffisamment longtemps même s'il l'avait cru quelquefois, en de rares occasions. Il doutait d'ailleurs aujourd'hui de rencontrer ce qu'il recherchait encore pourtant. Celui qui saurait l'aimer pour lui-même et non pour ce qu'il représentait ou le nombre de ses relations.

Il soupira en entrelaçant plusieurs roses entre elles pour les accrocher à un des piliers soutenant l'une des œuvre d'un artiste très en vogue actuellement et qu'elles se fondent parfaitement dans le décor moderne de la sculpture qui ne l'était pas moins. Il la trouvait personnellement immonde, mais étonnement cela plaisait, l'œuvre était un entrelacement fort compliqué de fil de fer en tout genres qui étaient sensés représenter l'univers. Puis il passa à une aquarelle, beaucoup plus jolie à son gout, représentant un célèbre pont parisien. Il continua ainsi prenant tout son temps pour parfaire sa décoration.

Cette partie de son travail avait toujours été sa préférée. Amoureux des roses depuis son enfance que sa mère cultivait pour son plaisir avec une passion évidente, il avait appris à ses côtés à aimer et apprivoiser ses fleurs si redoutables et elles étaient devenues ses plus fidèles compagnes. Partout où il séjournait, il faisait venir des roses.

\- Alors toujours pas décidé à revenir dans le monde ? lui lança une voix derrière lui. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir le secrétaire particulier d'Hilda et très certainement amant d'après les rumeurs, qui lui souriait sincèrement. Ça me fait très plaisir de te revoir Mikael, dit l'arrivant en s'approchant.

\- Moi de même, répondit l'interpellé en s'interrompant pour le gratifier d'une chaleureuse accolade. Comment vas-tu Siegfried ?

\- Bien et toi ? Tu vis toujours du côté de la Rochelle ?

\- Oui ! J'y ai découvert une région formidable et accueillante. Je m'y sens bien pour l'instant.

Mikael avait en effet répondu à une demande qui avait surpris tout son entourage un peu moins de deux ans plus tôt en acceptant de soutenir un projet de remise en valeur d'un musée de la région Poitou-Charentes pour une somme modique par rapport à ce qu'il gagnait en temps normal, qui s'étalait sur deux ans en organisant des expositions à thèmes. Alors âgé de vingt-cinq ans et las de sa vie d'alors où il ne restait jamais plus de quelques semaines à un endroit, il avait trouvé en ce projet un bon moyen poser enfin ses valises et faire un peu le point dans sa vie. Et il avait accumulé suffisamment d'argent pour se permettre ce break dans sa carrière.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais un emploi stable dans cette région à la fin de ton contrat ?

\- Les nouvelles se propagent toujours aussi vite dans ce milieu, se désola le suédois. Mais c'est exact, je ne tiens pas plus que ça à reprendre mon ancienne vie.

\- J'en connais qui vont être déçu, plaisanta Siegfried en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Sois gentil, garde ça pour toi… Mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. Excuse-moi, dit-il en décrochant.

Siegfried lui fit un signe de compréhension et le regarda s'éloigner de quelques pas pour prendre son appel. Il avait dit vrai, plusieurs anciennes conquêtes de son ami lui avaient souvent demandé quand il reviendrait enfin. Mais le secrétaire d'Hilda pouvait le comprendre, Mikael était un homme magnifique, respirant la vie et méritant mieux que des passions sans lendemain. Il lui souhaitait sincèrement trouver enfin ce qu'il recherchait. Il rejoint sa patronne qui l'appelait non sans un signe à son ami qui lui disait qu'il se verrait plus tard.

Mikael raccrocha d'une conversation assez brève mais il avait le sourire. Enfin, on lui proposait un poste intéressant et plein de défi à relever. Et comble du bonheur, du côté de Cognac. Il avait hâte d'être à la semaine suivante pour rencontrer celui qui serait peut-être son futur employeur.

Il retourna à ses roses en se remémorant la réflexion de son ami. Siegfried était un homme sincère et il ne craignait pas de fuite de son côté mais il avait raison, il risquait ce soir de se retrouver face à quelques uns de ses ex. Il haussa les épaules, il verrait bien et qui sait, peut-être pourrait-il même passé quelques heures sympas si l'un d'eux n'en demandait pas trop ?

Ooo000ooO

**Grèce, résidence Nekopoulos, bureau de Shaka**

Le jeune avocat travaillait sur un nouveau dossier que lui avait confié Loucas et comme toujours dans ces cas-là, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Un coup à sa porte et celle-ci s'ouvrant lui fit lever les yeux de son ordinateur pour découvrir Kanon en face de lui. Un Kanon qui semblait très contrarié :

\- Je croyais qu'on déjeunait ensemble, commença ce dernier.

Shaka jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule de son bureau et sourit :

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas vu l'heure…

\- Alors pause-déjeuner, ce midi tu es tout à moi ! décréta le grec en le saisissant par la main pour l'emmener avec lui. On déjeune dehors !

\- Quoi ?! Mais attends…

Shaka n'eut que le temps d'enregistrer son travail en cours avant de le suivre dans sa course effrénée le long des couloirs du manoir. Si Kanon n'était arrivé que la veille dans l'après-midi, il avait vite retrouvé ses marques dans la veille demeure et la parcourait comme s'il l'avait jamais quittée. Bien entendu, quelques travaux avaient eu lieu depuis mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se retrouver là où il le voulait, au parking, où la petite voiture de l'avocat était garée.

\- Je conduis ! dit encore Kanon en tendant sa main pour que Shaka lui remette les clés.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers un panneau de bois où était pendu toutes les clés des voitures et prit les siennes.

\- Tiens, fit-il en les lui lançant. Je peux savoir où tu veux m'emmener ?

\- Surprise ! se contenta de répondre le grec en s'installant au volant.

Shaka sourit. Bientôt ils quittaient la propriété sous l'œil attendri de Saga qui suivit des yeux d'une fenêtre du premier étage la petite voiture bleue de l'avocat jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne au coin du chemin et disparaisse. Le grec semblait savoir où il allait aussi Shaka se laissa aller à ses pensées, plus que chaotiques quand il ne se concentrait pas sur son travail, depuis leur arrivée, la veille en début d'après-midi. Après avoir relaté les retrouvailles des jumeaux à Loucas et Aïoros, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à revoir Kanon ou même Saga avant le lendemain. Pourtant, tard dans la soirée, alors qu'il cherchait encore à trouver le repos, il avait été dérangé par un visiteur nocturne qui frappait doucement à sa porte. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise d'y découvrir Kanon…

**Flash back :**

Il avait dû paraître complètement éberlué car le grec lui avait alors demandé :

\- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé, j'ai traîné un peu chez Saga…

\- Non… je ne dormais pas encore. Tu viens chercher ta valise ? avait-il demandé alors, réalisant qu'elle était restée chez lui et voyant là la seule raison à sa visite tardive.

\- Non, je viens dormir. Enfin… si tu me laisses entrer…

\- Bien entendu ! répondit Shaka de plus en plus surpris et en s'effaçant pendant qu'il pénétrait dans son petit appartement.

Kanon s'arrêta au milieu de la salle à vivre avec son coin cuisine, un peu comme chez son frère d'où il sortait, et fit rapidement des yeux le tour de la pièce. Un décor tout en sobriété, fait de tissu et de tapis, ainsi que quelques meubles bas ornaient le salon. La cuisine était plus traditionnelle mais des bougies un peu partout et surtout dans un coin, un petit autel à Bouddha rappelait qui vivait là :

\- C'est sympa chez toi, ça te ressemble bien…

\- Merci… Tu veux quelque chose à boire, à manger ?

\- Un café, oui je veux bien. J'ai mangé un morceau chez Saga mais d'abord, je prendrais bien une douche.

Shaka le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain et lui sortit un nécessaire de toilette ainsi qu'un peignoir avant de le laisser pour aller vérifier que sa chambre d'ami était bien en état de le recevoir. Il y avait certes déposé sa valise un peu plus tôt mais ne croyait pas qu'il allait venir après avoir retrouvé son jumeau, comme ils en avaient pourtant convenu dans l'avion. Fort heureusement, elle l'était comme toujours d'ailleurs. Il lui arrivait parfois de loger des juristes venu l'aider du siège sur des dossiers particulièrement ardus, aussi prenait-il soin de laisser sa chambre d'ami toujours prête à servir.

Rassuré sur ce point, il retourna à la sienne enfiler un sari, il avait ouvert en peignoir et ne portait dessous qu'un caleçon de nuit. Puis il alla préparer du café pour Kanon et du thé pour lui. Le grec ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, revêtu du peignoir qu'il lui avait fourni :

\- Ça fait un bien fou ! dit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise haute devant le plan séparant la cuisine du salon. Tu ne m'attendais plus hein ?

\- A vrai dire, non, avoua l'avocat. Je pensais que tu dormirais chez ton frère…

\- C'est encore trop tôt, le coupa Kanon.

\- Trop tôt ? Il y a eu un problème ?

\- Non, aucun… mais nous avons dix ans à rattraper et lui comme moi avons changé pendant ces dix années, c'est tout.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Ouais, c'est tout, confirma le grec en souriant. Je pense que toi, tu peux comprendre ça non ? finit-il en baissant la tête.

Shaka sourit sans répondre et posa sa main sur celle de Kanon. Oui, il comprenait, les jumeaux avaient besoin de temps pour réapprendre à se connaître. Même s'ils étaient fusionnels comme il avait pu le voir sur la plage, un fossé d'incompréhensions, de doutes, de questions restées longtemps sans réponses les séparaient encore… Ils avaient été séparés, non arrachés l'un à l'autre enfant, ils se retrouvaient alors qu'ils étaient chacun devenus des hommes malgré cet espèce de vide en eux qu'ils n'étaient jamais arrivés à combler. Et si Saga savait pourquoi, Kanon, lui, ne l'avait découvert que très récemment. Même si aujourd'hui enfin il comprenait mieux ce manque qui l'avait toujours habité, qu'il pouvait appréhender les sentiments de son jumeau pendant ces dix ans, et même s'ils savaient tous deux qu'ils auraient désormais besoin l'un de l'autre pour poursuivre leur vie et s'accomplir enfin, ils devaient d'abord s'apprivoiser, se retrouver, se découvrir à nouveau et s'accepter avec leurs différences. Oui, il pouvait largement comprendre cela et être simplement là sans chercher à en savoir plus, comme maintenant ou comme chaque fois que Kanon en ressentirait le besoin à l'avenir. Ce denier lui parlerait quand il serait prêt à le faire.

\- On va se reposer un peu ? proposa-t-il alors en souriant.

Un éclair de soulagement passa dans les yeux du grec quand il le regarda et qu'il hocha la tête, signifiant son accord. Un instant, il avait cru que Shaka allait l'interroger mais non. Shaka était Shaka et il avait compris.

**Fin du Flash back**

\- Tu dors ? l'arracha la voix du grec à ses pensées.

\- Non, je réfléchissais.

\- Boulot ?

\- Personnel, sourit Shaka.

\- On peut savoir ?

\- Curieux, s'amusa l'indien en regardant le profil de Kanon. Tu sais où tu vas au moins ?

\- Oui, Saga m'a confirmé que le lieu existait toujours ! Justement, nous y voilà ! fit-il en se garant devant un petit café du village voisin. Quelques tables s'étalaient dehors sur une petite terrasse où des gens semblaient déjeuner ou prendre simplement une boisson. Ils s'installèrent à une table libre un peu à l'écart.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda Shaka en regardant autour de lui.

\- Ils font les meilleurs…

\- Saga ? l'interrompit une voix. Ça fait une éterni… mais l'homme, le serveur visiblement, s'arrêta brusquement en voyant se retourner le grec. Par tous les Dieux !

\- Salut Isaak…

\- Kanon ! Je n'arrive pas y croire ! C'est bien toi…

Spontanément le jeune homme enlaça Kanon pour une franche et chaleureuse accolade à laquelle le grec répondit largement. Et quand ils se séparèrent, Shaka put voir à quel point il était ému même s'il tentait de cacher cela par un franc sourire :

\- J'avais bien entendu quelques rumeurs, dit-il encore en s'installant lui aussi à la petite table alors que Kanon également reprenait sa chaise, mais je n'osais pas y croire…

\- Quand Saga m'a parlé de ton soutien tout au long de ces années, je me suis dit que c'était normal de venir te dire bonjour, sourit Kanon. Tu connais Shaka ? Il travaille au manoir.

\- Non, je n'ai pas ce plaisir, mais soyez le bienvenu dans notre petit établissement !

\- Merci, sourit l'avocat, et enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Des nouveaux clients s'installèrent à la table voisine et Isaak se leva :

\- Bon c'est pas le tout mais faut que je bosse moi ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- On venait manger, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- Tu me laisse faire ? proposa Isaak. Vous ne serez pas déçus, promis.

\- Ok, fit Kanon.

Et ils ne le furent pas. Du tsatsiki qu'il leur servit en entrée, aux poissons grillés accompagnés de poivrons et d'aubergines frits, puis les tyropitakia, des petits feuilletés au fromage, et enfin les traditionnels yaourts au miel que l'avocat connaissait déjà.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Kanon lui parla d'Isaak, lui raconta leurs liens. Shaka apprit donc que le jeune homme qui semblait maintenant tenir le petit café-restaurant-épicerie du village avait passé son enfance ici bien qu'il soit originaire de Finlande. Il avait été recueilli par celui qui allait devenir son père adoptif, après qu'il ait fait une énième fugue de l'orphelinat où il avait été placé à la mort de ses parents. Le petit démon avait profité d'un camion de livraison qui retournait chez lui pour se glisser dans sa remorque lors d'une sortie scolaire. Le chauffeur ne l'avait découvert, à moitié mort de déshydrations, qu'en arrivant dans son pays en Grèce alors qu'il faisait un arrêt dans ce village pour manger un morceau. En passant près de sa remorque, il avait entendu des gémissements qui l'avaient alors alerté. Aidé de l'aubergiste qui était un de ses amis, ils s'étaient occupé de donner à boire et à manger à l'enfant à peine âgé de sept ans alors. Le chauffeur n'avait pas pu rester et l'aubergiste avait gardé l'enfant en attendant d'en savoir plus sur lui.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au brave homme, veuf et seul, depuis plusieurs années pour comprendre que s'il le renvoyait en Finlande, Isaak recommencerait à fuguer à la première occasion. C'était une occasion pour lui comme pour le gamin de combler un peu leur solitude respective et il le lui proposa. Les démarches furent longues mais il obtint un coup de main des Nekopoulos qu'il livrait régulièrement et finalement, il put adopter Isaak. Le gamin l'accompagnait dans ses livraisons et était vite devenu ami et camarade de jeu avec les deux héritiers ainsi qu'avec les jumeaux. Un peu plus jeune que Milo, il avait même put bénéficier des cours privés de ce dernier. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient tous grandi et fait les quatre cents coups ensemble. Mais Isaak travaillait aussi avec son père adoptif de temps à autre et il s'était toujours reproché de n'avoir pu être là le jour du drame qui avait tous bouleversé leur vie.

\- Mais il n'y était pour rien ! s'exclama Shaka.

\- Non, c'est vrai mais peut-être que si j'avais… s'invita Isaak dans la conversation.

\- Mais rien du tout ! le coupa Kanon en relevant les yeux vers lui tout comme Shaka. Tu n'aurais rien changé à ce qui est arrivé, tu te serais juste retrouvé toi aussi en danger, c'est tout.

\- Ouais… concéda le jeune homme qui déposa devant eux quatre tasses de café. On peut se joindre à vous, le plus gros du service est terminé et je voulais vous présenter Bian, mon compagnon qui m'aide à faire tourner tout ça depuis que papa est malade. Il vient du Canada.

\- Bien entendu, s'écria Kanon. Enchanté Bian, voici Shaka et moi c'est Kanon. Alors comme ça vous venez de si loin ?

Bientôt les quatre jeunes gens discutaient joyeusement, Bian ou Isaak se levant de temps à autre pour servir les clients qui arrivaient encore.

Ooo000ooO

**Japon, entreprise Nekopoulos**

Hyoga se dépêchait de finir son travail pour pouvoir regagner son domicile. La journée avait été longue et pesante pour lui comme pour Shiryu. Ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas adressé la parole pour autre chose que le travail, mais il avait pu remarquer les cernes qui ornaient les yeux de son amour. Bien qu'encore un peu en colère contre lui, Hyoga était tout prêt à lui pardonner. Après tout il n'était pas le seul fautif de cette histoire, lui non plus n'avait pas fait attention à son fils et Shiryu avait visiblement de bonnes raisons d'être perturbé. Il espérait pouvoir lui parler quand il le retrouverait à l'appartement car il s'était tout naturellement proposé d'aller s'occuper de Gabriel pendant qu'il finissait ses manipulations de la journée.

Il retrouva Angelo qui quittait également l'entreprise après avoir comme toujours raccompagné Milo et Camus :

\- Tu rentres ? lui demanda le garde du corps.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je fais la route avec toi, j'ai rendez-vous avec Mu ce soir.

\- Oh ? s'amusa Hyoga. Ça à l'air sérieux dis-moi !

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton couple ! bougonna l'italien.

\- C'est bien ce que je compte faire…

\- Vous êtes toujours en froid ?

\- Un peu oui, avoua le jeune scientifique.

\- Pourtant il a l'air sympa son grand frère ! Je le connais un peu.

\- C'est une histoire un peu compliquée dont je ne sais pas encore grand-chose. Tiens on dirait que tu es attendu, fit Hyoga alors qu'il arrivait à la résidence en apercevant Mu qui guettait la rue.

Ils se saluèrent et Hyoga les laissa après des vœux de bonne soirée. Angelo le regarda disparaître dans l'immeuble.

\- Il t'inquiète ? demanda Mu en suivant son regard.

\- Un peu oui, mais bon, allons manger !

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de la fratrie**

\- J'n'aime pas ça, j'n'aime pas ça ! fit Shion en laissant retomber le rideau après avoir vu Mu et Angelo disparaître au coin de la rue.

\- Ça ne se fait pas de surveiller son cadet tu sais… murmura Dohko en l'enlaçant par derrière et en lui picorant le cou après avoir repoussé quelques longues mèches gênantes.

\- Comme si tu t'en privais toi, grommela Shion en se laissant aller dans les bras puissants. Et d'abord tu m'a rien raconté pour hier ! reprocha-t-il encore en frissonnant délicieusement.

\- Avant… ou après ?

\- Quoi ?

Le policier le retourna face à lui et répéta :

\- Avant ou après ? Kilian est chez un copain pour la nuit et Mu est sorti pour la soirée… Pour une fois, on a l'appartement pour nous deux… Alors avant ou après ?

\- Obsédé… se moqua le médecin en prenant ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux qui les laissa sans souffle.

\- De toi… toujours mon amour… à chaque minute de ma vie… répondit-il en parsemant son cou de baisers.

Shion gémit et s'attaqua à la chemise que Dohko portait, dégrafant un à un les boutons pour accéder à la peau déjà frémissante de son compagnon.

Depuis combien de temps déjà ? se demanda-t-il furtivement. Depuis combien d'années avait-il cet homme dans la peau ? Quant il était parti étudier à l'étranger, ils avaient d'un commun accord décidé de mettre leur relation en suspens. De se donner le temps de faire d'autres expériences, de ne pas gâcher leur jeunesse dans une relation à distance qui risquerait de les entraver l'un comme l'autre. Et pour quel résultat ? Le peu d'aventure qu'il avait eu là-bas, il les comptait sur les doigts d'une main et jamais une n'avait réussie à le contenter un minimum. A chaque fois, il en ressortait un peu plus frustré que dans la précédente. Et il savait aujourd'hui que la réciproque était tout aussi vraie pour son amant. Oui, il n'avait pas honte de le dire, Dohko lui avait horriblement manqué.

Il gémit un peu plus fort que les mains de son tortionnaire se glissèrent sur sa peau nue, remontant lentement son dos après avoir fait tomber sur ses reins le peignoir qu'il portait encore après sa douche. L'instant d'après, il se sentait soulevé du sol et il se retrouva sur le canapé tout proche entièrement nu. Dohko se débarrassa de sa chemise également avant de plonger sur le corps tout offert de son amant.

Mais Shion ne comptait pas être en reste et il entreprit de les mettre dans la même tenue tout en agaçant savamment la virilité encore prisonnière de son compagnon. Ce dernier poussa un grognement rauque alors qu'il tentait d'échapper à ces mains trop audacieuses. Mais il finit par capituler quand son jean fut ouvert malgré tous ses efforts. D'un geste il se redressa, à califourchon sur son amant et aida ce dernier finir de le mettre nu lui aussi. Cela lui demanda quelques acrobaties mais ne suffit pas à réfréner le feu qui s'était allumé en lui.

Ils connaissaient parfaitement les limites de l'autre et s'amusaient sans cesse à pousser leur résistance plus loin encore dans un jeu qui n'avait aucune limite. Ils pouvaient être tour à tour victime ou tortionnaire ou s'aimer très tendrement suivant le moment. Peu leur importait en fait, si ce n'est le plaisir qu'ils partageaient, qu'ils se donnaient.

Ce soir-là Dohko menait la danse. Et ça convenait parfaitement à Shion qui se laissa peu à peu emporté par le plaisir quand son sexe se retrouva englouti dans un écrin chaud et si doux. Mais ce n'était qu'un début et il le savait, ce soir il avait tout leur temps et aucune raison de faire attention à leurs cris. Il plongea ses mains dans la chevelure marron de son amant et l'encouragea à aller plus vite. Amusé, Dohko l'abandonna une minute pour le regarder et lui dire :

\- Impatient…

Les yeux roses s'ouvrirent un instant pour voir le sourire moqueur de son amant et ses yeux voilés par un incroyable désir et un amour sans borne. Amour qu'il partageait.

\- Non, juste gourmand de toi…

L'instant d'après il se redressait et c'est tête-bêche qu'ils continuaient. Un temps encore jusqu'à ce que Dohko ne décide de changer une nouvelle fois de position avant que ne se produise l'inéluctable et qu'ils ne jouissent une première fois. Non, pour cette fois, il voulait voir le visage de son amant et celui-ci le comprit. C'est donc dans les bras l'un de l'autre, une de leurs mains unies qu'ils laissèrent cette première extase prendre peu à peu possession de leur corps et de leur esprit sous leurs doigts entremêlés autour de leurs sexes et qu'ils laissèrent leur semence se répandre à travers eux.

Puis, après un long feulement de pur plaisir, le policier se laissa retomber en arrière en entrainant son compagnon lui donnant ainsi la main pour la suite, tout au moins pour l'instant. Shion prit le temps de récupérer son souffle en embrassant tendrement le torse ainsi offert de son amant, y promenant sa bouche et ses mains.

Ils profitèrent alors d'un moment de tendresse, se caressant plus calmement mais également plus précisément qu'un peu plus tôt. C'est donc tout en douceur qu'ils continuèrent cet échange et récupèrent. Il ne leur fallut d'ailleurs pas très longtemps pour être de nouveau en pleine possession de leurs moyens mais cette fois, c'était Shion qui dirigeait l'étreinte. Et le médecin avait envie de prendre tout son temps cette fois, de ne pas précipiter les choses. Aussi firent-ils longuement durer le plaisir de se cajoler. Les effleurements, les touchers se firent plus doux, plus appuyés aussi. Ils connaissaient chacun parfaitement les zones hautement érogènes de l'autre et ne se privèrent pas pour les explorer, voir même se pousser à bout plus d'une fois, changeant de position au gré de leurs envies respectives. Ici, Shion mordillait un téton se tendant sous ses assauts, là Dohko s'enivrait en léchant une aine frémissante sous sa langue gourmande.

Mais c'est à califourchon sur son amant que Dohko décida de finaliser leur étreinte en s'empalant lentement sur son sexe, son regard plongé dans le sien. Shion savait ce qu'il allait faire et se prépara mais pas encore assez pour retenir le râle qui s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il s'enfonçait en lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'accompagner et le laissa imposer son rythme. Pour l'instant. Et puis le voir ainsi, les yeux à demi fermés pour ne pas lâcher les siens, la bouche entrouverte sur un cri pas encore exprimé, le visage transcendé par le plaisir qu'il ressentait était hautement plus existant que n'importe quelle autre image. Dieu qu'il aimait cet homme ! Il était comme l'autre moitié de lui-même. Non, il était l'autre moitié de lui-même, celui pour qui il donnerait sa vie sans hésiter une seconde.

Dohko se mit à bouger légèrement comme pour encourager son amant à faire de même. Ses yeux se refermèrent quand Shion, en répondant à son désir, toucha son point le plus sensible et il sentit des milliards d'ondes lui traverser le corps. Il gémit :

\- Shion… encore… plus fort… plus vite…

Ce dernier ne résista pas sentant lui aussi qu'il arrivait au bout de ses dernières résistances, et se redressa pour se mouvoir plus à son aise, emprisonnant de ses bras son amant qui se mit à l'embrasser presque furieusement. Puis il glissa sa bouche sur son épaule qu'il mordilla sans relâche jusqu'à l'explosion de sens qui les propulsa bien au-delà du septième ciel. Shion s'était assuré qu'ils jouissent presque simultanément. Son cri qui déchira alors l'appartement était tel que Shion machinalement et par habitude se mordit violement les lèvres jusqu'au sang même si ce soir, ils étaient libres de toutes entraves.

Ils restèrent longuement étendus ou plutôt affalés sur le canapé, tel qu'ils étaient retombés, après que la dernière sensation se fut éteinte dans leurs deux corps, savourant simplement le plaisir d'être ainsi, tous les deux. Puis Dohko vint cueillir un tendre baiser avant de se redresser et de dire :

\- J'ai un peu froid… Tu veux un thé mon amour ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? sourit Shion. On va s'installer tranquillement ici en attendant Mu.

\- Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Au passage, le policier ramassa leurs affaires en vrac sur le sol et passa dans leur chambre enfiler un yukata d'intérieur et déposa le sien à son compagnon. Ce dernier avait remis de l'ordre sur le divan et s'installa confortablement en l'attendant. Bientôt ils dégustaient une tasse de thé fumante et Shion demandait :

\- Alors ? Shiryu, raconte…

\- Il n'a presque rien dit… commença Dohko en se repassant la scène de la veille. Je croyais qu'il allait hurler que tout ça n'était que mensonge… mais non, il est resté étrangement calme. La seule fois où il a réagi, c'est quand j'ai parlé du mec qui vivait encore dans la maison de sa mère…

\- Il a compris que tu n'y étais pour rien ?

\- Il n'a rien dit à ce sujet non plus. Quand je lui ai révélé que je les croyais morts, lui et sa mère, jusqu'à la maladie de la mienne il y a un peu plus de quatre ans, il juste eu l'air un peu surpris. Il l'a été aussi de savoir que depuis, j'essayais de retrouver sa trace. Je lui ai également fait comprendre que je ne convoitais pas sa part d'héritage et que si ma mère l'avait fait de son vivant, je m'en excusais auprès de lui. Mais qu'en aucun cas, elle n'avait pu continuer à s'occuper de cela après qu'elle soit tombée gravement malade. Elle était alors hospitalisé les trois quarts du temps et c'est ses associés qui avaient à ce moment repris la gestion de la société et l'ont gardé jusqu'à sa mort. Là encore, je n'ai eu que le silence pour toute réponse. Je lui ai ensuite fait comprendre que ce n'est qu'à ce moment que j'ai mis le nez dans la gestion de l'entreprise en me rendant compte alors que les associés tentaient moi aussi me spolier de mes droits.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens… je venais de partir à étudier et c'est peu de temps après que nos propres parents son décédés dans l'accident.

\- Oui… et c'est à cause des soucis que j'avais à ce moment que je n'ai pas pu recueillir à la demeure familiale Mu et Kiki, se souvint amèrement Dohko.

\- Tu avais des soucis à l'époque et certaines choses à tirer au clair dans ton entourage. On a convenu tous les deux que les prendre chez toi aurait risqué de donner aux associés un moyen de pression sur toi… lui rappela doucement Shion, sachant qu'il n'avait jamais pu se pardonner de n'avoir pu faire plus pour ses deux frères. Et tu as fait bien plus que n'importe qui pour eux…

Dohko ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire où son amant pouvait lire encore tous ses regrets de ce moment-là.

\- Continue, lui demanda-t-il autant pour lui faire penser à autre chose que pour avoir le fin mot de son entrevue de la veille avec son cadet.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus, tu sais. Je lui ai raconté comment j'avais réussi à l'aide d'un de nos cousins communs à démanteler les différentes manipulations des associés et qu'aujourd'hui c'était ce cousin qui en avait le contrôle mais que j'avais également toujours des parts dedans et voix aux décisions au besoin.

\- Okho est ton cousin, pas le sien si ?

\- Si, il est le fils de la sœur de notre père, donc son cousin également même s'il n'a pas l'air de s'en rappeler.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Non, je lui ai dit que j'avais retrouvé la piste de sa maison d'où nous revenions justement toi et moi quand on s'est retrouvé dans le jardin de la résidence. Et que nous avions rencontré l'homme qui y vit toujours, le compagnon de sa mère. Là, il a réagit, il a serré les poings en disant : « Il n'était pas son compagnon mais son bourreau ! Il l'a tué ! ». J'ai voulu l'interrogé mais il est parti sans rien ajouter et je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le retenir. Je pense que ça faisait déjà beaucoup de chose à digérer en plus de sa dispute avec Hyoga…

\- Et tu as bien fait, approuva Shion. Il reviendra te trouver quand il voudra en savoir plus.

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Sauf Loucas et sa femme qui sont des persos de mon imagination._

_Ignis : Bonjour et merci pour ton soutien, c'est vrai la vie ne fait pas de cadeau. __Merci pour ton com, oui Aphro arrive lui aussi, je crois que là je les ais tous fait apparaître... enfin il me semble : lol. Merci encore et bonne lecture, bisous_

_Callyaoi : Bonjour, j'ai pas pu te répondre directe ce coup-là... Merci pour ton com, Je sais pas moi, (enfin si peut-être un peu) si la stabilisation de le vie d'Aphro passe par Shura, lol. On verra bien. Il faut comprendre Shiryu, je crois que le chapitre ci-dessous vous en dira plus sur son état d'esprit. Merci encore, Bisous et bonne lecture !_

_Bonjour, merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**Une semaine plus tard, France, domaine de Camus**

Ils venaient d'arrivés. On était en tout début d'après-midi et ils avaient mangé un morceau sur la route sachant qu'ils n'étaient attendus que le lendemain. Mais ils avaient réussi à se libérer un peu plus tôt et n'avaient pas eu l'envie de patienter plus longtemps. Camus était extrêmement tendu à l'idée de ce voyage et son compagnon avait jugé inutile d'y ajouter une tension supplémentaire. D'autant qu'Angelo avait passé sa soirée de la veille avec son amoureux et qu'ils s'étaient déjà dit au revoir.

Milo gara leur voiture de location devant l'entrée principale du manoir qui semblait être fermée depuis des lustres. Angelo qui somnolait à l'arrière, émergea et sortit du véhicule pour se dégourdir les jambes. Le grec se tourna vers son compagnon qui ne bougeait pas, les yeux rivés sur ce qui avait été autrefois sa demeure mais aussi son pire cauchemar.

\- Camus… Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

Le français sembla être brutalement arraché à ses pensées, plutôt sombres au vu de la tête qu'il faisait, songea le grec. Pourtant il esquissa un sourire :

\- Oui… j'ai aussi été heureux ici, c'est de ça que je veux garder le souvenir aujourd'hui.

Ils sortirent tous deux de la voiture et un bruit sur le côté du manoir attira leur attention, un homme venait vers eux :

\- Messieurs ? Je peux faire quelques choses pour vous ?

\- Shura ? C'est bien toi ? fit Camus en se retournant.

\- Petit comte ? Camus ! s'écria l'espagnol en se précipitant vers lui pour une franche accolade qui surpris quelque peu le français mais à laquelle il répondit volontiers. Laisse-moi te regarder… dit-il en s'écartant. C'est que tu es devenu un homme !

\- Tout comme toi ! Je te présente Milo, mon compagnon. Et voici Angelo, son garde du corps.

\- Et ami, précisa le grec. Enchanté, dit-il en serrant la main tendue de l'espagnol.

\- Italien ? On est voisin alors, fit Shura en serrant aussi celle d'Angelo. Content de vous connaitre, mais je vous attendais que demain ! Suivez-moi, je vais vous faire un café, vous devez en avoir besoin après toute cette route ! Ikki est dans les vignes mais je vous le présenterai tout à l'heure. Vous auriez pu vous garer devant l'entrée des cuisines, c'est par là que nous passons…

\- Tu n'utilises pas le manoir ? s'étonna Camus.

\- Non ou très peu, on se contente des quartiers des domestiques comme disait nos parents, expliqua l'espagnol. C'est bien plus près du chais et plus que suffisant pour nous.

\- Pourtant ce manoir est magnifique, observa Milo, il est bien dommage de le laisser à l'abandon.

\- Oh mais je l'entretiens, du moins du mieux que je peux en fonction de mes occupations aux vignoble. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de décider de le rouvrir ou non.

\- J'aurais pu ne jamais revenir et mettre en vente le domaine, fit remarquer le français.

\- Tu aurais pu oui, mais tu es là non ?

Camus sourit franchement cette fois, pour le plus grand plaisir de Milo qui lui prit la main. Finalement la visite se passerait peut-être mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Il devinait combien son compagnon la redoutait mais la jugeait nécessaire pour mettre un point final à un passé qui avait longtemps obscurci son quotidien. En tout cas l'espagnol semblait avoir une confiance absolue en la capacité de son employeur à reprendre le domaine et c'était de très bons augures pour la suite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés dans la grande cuisine qui servait de lieu de vie à Shura et Ikki et dégustait un café digne de ceux d'Angelo. Ce dernier ne se priva pas pour le faire remarquer d'ailleurs. Camus regardait autour de lui en souriant se remémorant sans doute ses souvenirs ici. Cela rassura son compagnon qui jugea que cette partie de la demeure semblait ne pas lui peser trop, au contraire :

\- C'est étrange, j'aurais pensé que vous profitiez plutôt du manoir…

\- Ne te vexe pas, mais le manoir n'est plus ce qu'il était, répondit Shura. A part peut-être les appartements de ta mère… le reste est un peu chamboulé, bien que mon père ait tenté à sa façon de remettre certaine chose en place. Alors, tu comprends, je me sentais bien mieux ici. J'ai songé plusieurs fois l'hiver, alors que le travail se fait plus rare dans les vignes et dans le chai, à le réorganiser comme il l'était autrefois, du temps de mon enfance, mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je pense que c'est à toi de définir comment tu veux qu'il soit aujourd'hui.

Camus resta un long moment silencieux avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de l'espagnol.

\- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Pas en détail non. Mon père m'a simplement dit que le nouveau comte avait abusé la confiance de ta mère mais plus encore la tienne et qu'il t'avait aidé à t'enfuir avant l'irréparable. Par contre, je sais qu'il a laissé un carnet à ton intention dans la bibliothèque. Il l'a commencé après le départ de ton ex-beau-père je crois et l'a continué jusqu'à sa mort. C'était sa façon à lui de te tenir au courant de ce qu'il faisait… de te rendre des comptes quoi.

\- La bibliothèque ? Elle est…

\- Intacte oui, finit Shura pour lui. J'y travaille parfois. Ta mère a toujours refusé qu'il y touche d'après ce que j'ai compris. Elle s'y réfugiait à la fin de sa vie quand elle pouvait encore quitter sa chambre m'a dit mon père. C'est à cet endroit qu'elle se sentait la plus proche de toi…

Camus sentit les larmes affluer à ses yeux et dut faire preuve de toute sa volonté pour ne pas pleurer devant son ami. Pudiquement, ce dernier se leva, passa derrière lui et posa sa main sur son épaule avant de sortir :

\- Prends tout ton temps… j'ai à faire, on se verra plus tard. Je suis au chai si vous avez besoin, rajouta-t-il à l'attention de Milo qui le remerciait d'un sourire. Angelo tu m'accompagnes ? Je vais te faire visiter !

L'italien se leva faisant un signe à Milo également pour que ce dernier l'appelle en cas de souci. Ce dont il doutait dans cet endroit plus que reculé.

Ooo000ooO

**Japon, le soir, appartement de Hyoga**

Le jeune chercheur soupira en sortant de la chambre de son fils maintenant endormi. Encore une fois il n'avait pas pu lui donner la réponse qu'il attendait. Gabriel voulait que Shiryu revienne vivre avec eux et ne cessait de poser des questions à son père mais Hyoga était bien incapable de lui donner une certitude qui lui-même n'avait pas. Ou plutôt n'avait plus. Sa propre colère à l'encontre de son petit ami était vite retombée. Bien sûr il se sentait blessé que Shiryu ne lui fasse pas plus confiance que cela et refuse même de l'impliquer dans ses affaires de famille. Mais pouvait-il seulement lui en vouloir de tout tenter pour les protéger avec ce qu'il savait de leur situation ? Non, et il l'avait très vite compris, pourtant malgré toutes ses tentatives de rapprochement, rien ne changeait. Son compagnon semblait avoir dressé un mur entre eux. Et il n'arrivait pas à le démolir. Oh, il venait chaque jour, comme promis, l'aider à s'occuper de Gabriel, passant même le matin au besoin quand lui devait aller au labo très tôt. Mais c'était tout, il repartait dès qu'il avait terminé et refusait même de parler de quoi que ce soit. Comment pouvait-il l'aider dans ce cas ? Le faire seulement envisager de changer d'avis ?

Le jeune chercheur se faisait un café quand on toqua à la porte d'entrée. Seul Shiryu avait la clé… Plein d'espoir, il alla ouvrir mais découvrit non pas celui qu'il attendait mais son aîné sur le pas de la porte.

\- Bonsoir Hyoga, je peux ? demanda ce dernier en souriant.

\- Bien entendu, entrez… je vais vous faire un café.

\- Je veux bien oui et tu peux me tutoyer, répondit Dohko en le suivant dans la cuisine. Gabriel dort ?

\- Oui… pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai besoin de te parler. Et qu'il vaut mieux qu'il n'entende pas.

\- Ça concerne Shiryu ?

\- Oui… mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'ignore ce qu'il t'a dit mais je sais par contre ce qu'il pensait et pense peut-être encore de moi. Notre situation n'est pas simple et j'ai peur pour lui…

\- Peur ? Comment ça ? Je croyais que c'était vo… toi la menace ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre… alors que je le croyais mort il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, soupira Dohko. C'est une histoire de fou…

Hyoga s'installa en face de Dohko après avoir servi les cafés et demanda :

\- Il m'a raconté son histoire, ce qu'il craignait de la famille de son père. Pourtant il m'a montré une photo de vous deux enfants… il semblait y tenir beaucoup. Tu ne sembles pas l'avoir obligé à partir, alors quoi ? Il se trompe ? Sa mère lui aurait menti ? Il l'adorait…

\- Non, sa mère ne lui a pas menti. La mienne a fait des choses que même encore aujourd'hui je ne comprends pas. Comme je te disais un peu plus tôt, je n'ai découvert tout cela qu'au moment de sa mort, soit il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Mais la maladie qui a eu raison d'elle la terrassait depuis plus de quatre ans. Donc ce n'est pas elle qui a continué à les menacer lui et sa mère depuis. Et c'est ce qui me fait peur. Quand on s'est retrouvé ici par hasard, Shion et moi revenions tout juste de la maison de son enfance que j'avais finalement réussi grâce à une collègue à retrouver. C'était ma première piste sérieuse depuis que je m'étais mis à les rechercher lui et sa mère dès que j'ai su qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Mais ce qu'on a découvert là-bas, c'est qu'il était toujours menacé à défaut de sa mère décédée et j'ignore encore par qui, ce qu'on lui veut et pourquoi. Alors oui je m'inquiète pour lui. J'espérais le voir revenir vite ici, au moins il t'avait, mais là…

\- Il est seul, finit Hyoga pour lui.

\- Oui et je ne sais pas comment le protéger.

\- Il est fermé à toute discussion en ce moment. J'ai tenté plusieurs fois de lui parler mais il refuse, expliqua Hyoga. Je sais qu'il a peur pour nous et veut nous éviter tout problème… et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je crois même qu'il envisage de donner sa démission.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je venais te voir, il ne faut pas le laisser faire. S'il disparaît, je n'aurais plus aucun moyen de veiller sur lui.

\- Comment ?

\- Angelo fréquente Mu, le frère de mon compagnon, il lui en a parlé apparemment.

\- Et Mu te l'as dit. Oui, je comprends. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je sais que j'ai été dur avec lui, mais j'ai eu si peur pour Gabriel. J'étais en colère…

\- Je sais tout cela, et lui aussi je pense. Mais pourquoi a-t-il si peur pour vous deux ? Quel est ton secret Hyoga ?

\- Je…

\- Je ne veux t'obliger à te livrer à moi, après tout je suis policier et je me souviens très bien que Shiryu m'a demandé de ne pas prévenir la police le soir de la fugue de Gabriel. Mais mon compagnon est médecin lui, accepterais-tu de te confier à lui ? Il ne me révélera pas ton secret s'il estime qu'il vaut mieux que je l'ignore mais au moins je pourrai comprendre ce dont Shiryu a si peur et tenter de le protéger malgré ça.

\- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse, répondit Hyoga au bout d'un moment. Pour moi aussi c'est compliqué…

\- Je comprends oui, et si je suis venu te voir ce soir, c'est pour éviter de lancer des recherches à ton sujet pour comprendre. J'en ai les ressources et tu le sais, mais il faut que je découvre qui en veux à mon frère et que je le protège… comme j'aurais dû le faire autrefois.

\- Tu n'étais qu'un gosse !

\- Je l'ai perdu une fois à cause de cela… je ne veux pas le perdre une deuxième fois.

\- Et moi non plus…

Ooo000ooO

**France le lendemain matin, domaine de Camus**

Ils avaient tous déjeuner dans la bonne humeur dans la grande cuisine. Ikki, Angelo et Shura avaient tout de suite sympathisé et le garde du corps aidaient l'espagnol suivant les besoins et ses compétences. Si l'italien et le japonais étaient peu bavards, Shura lui n'était pas avare de paroles. Bien au contraire.

L'après-midi de la veille, Camus s'était contenté d'aller à la bibliothèque et d'y lire, en compagnie de Milo le fameux « journal » laissé par le père de Shura à son intention. Le français en avait ainsi appris plus sur les dernières années de sa mère dans le manoir et comment le vieil intendant avait fait en sorte de redonner un peu sa splendeur d'autrefois aux pièces mises à mal par le dernier mari de la comtesse.

Ils avaient aussi beaucoup commenté le journal, ce qu'ils comptaient faire et comment s'y prendre. Cet après-midi, ils devaient recevoir les deux futurs employés, du moins ils l'espéraient tous le deux. Mais ce matin, Camus voulait enfin faire le tour du manoir et voir, comme il disait fort justement, l'étendu du désastre. Milo bien entendu ne le quitterait pas pendant ce qu'il était nécessaire d'appeler une épreuve pour son compagnon. Se retrouver sur les lieux où il avait subi tant d'humiliations était tout sauf anodin.

Milo avait été fort impressionné la veille par la gigantesque bibliothèque du manoir. Mais au moins cela lui expliquait le goût de son compagnon pour la littérature. « Il faudrait plus d'une vie pour explorer tous ces rayons ! » s'était-il exclamé en y pénétrant.

Pendant qu'Angelo suivait son nouvel ami au chai, Camus et Milo entreprirent donc l'exploration du rez-de-chaussée du manoir. Ce fut bien moins pénible au français qu'il l'avait cru. Le père de Shura, aidé par les dernières directives de sa mère, avait en parti remis en état les différentes pièces avec ce que son beau-père avait fait entreposé aux étages supérieurs et en avait banni la décoration ostentatoire qu'il affectionnait à l'époque. Restait ça et là quelques babioles que Camus notait mentalement pour les faire retirer, voir même les faire disparaître lui-même.

\- C'est moins catastrophique que je ne le pensais, avoua le grec alors qu'il avait quasiment fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Effectivement, approuva Camus, mais il reste une pièce où visiblement rien n'a été changé…

\- Le bureau.

\- Oui… prononça son compagnon dans un souffle. Prends ma main s'il te plait et si je me perds dans mes souvenirs, n'hésite pas à me gifler.

\- Camus, on peut…

\- Non, je dois passer ce test. Si je suis incapable de faire fi de mes souvenirs, je ne saurais être à la hauteur de mon ami et également de son père qui m'a sauvé et qui se sont tant battu pour remettre mon domaine en état. Je le leur dois. Et à ma mère aussi, elle a véritablement regretté ce qui s'est passé d'après la lettre qu'on a trouvé avec le journal.

\- Je crois qu'elle s'est laissé abusée par les belles paroles de son futur époux et n'en a pas mesuré toutes les conséquences.

\- Je le pense aussi. Si seulement elle m'avait écouté…

\- Elle a dû le regretté le reste de sa vie si l'on en croit sa lettre.

Tout en parlant, ils étaient parvenus devant la porte du bureau. Dans cette pièce, Camus avait été dépouillé de son innocence par un monstre sans cœur mais aussi humilié par les nombreux amis de ce dernier. Milo ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver encore une fois une bouffée de haine pour cet homme et serra un peu plus fort la main de son compagnon dans la sienne. Ce dernier poussa courageusement la porte de ce qui avait été son enfer quotidien avant sa fuite.

Il se raidit en découvrant le décor qui effectivement n'avait pas été changé et tranchait avec le reste du rez-de-chaussée. Ici tout n'était que luxe tapageur et ostentatoire. Jusqu'au bureau d'un style baroque et clinquant au possible. En un instant ses souvenirs l'assaillirent et il pâlit dangereusement. Milo était sous le choc et ne s'en aperçut pas de suite. C'était encore pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

\- Vous devriez tout mettre aux ordures, fit une voix derrière eux en pénétrant dans la pièce. C'est d'un mauvais goût ! A la limite du supportable !

Ils se tournèrent d'un bloc tous deux et cela eut un effet salutaire sur Camus qui put ainsi échappé au flot de souvenirs qu'ils l'avaient quelques instants submergé. Ils découvrirent alors un homme qu'ils reconnurent tous deux pour l'avoir vu en photo sur son CV. D'ailleurs il se présentait déjà :

\- Désolé de vous déranger, je cherchais quelqu'un et j'ai entendu des voix par ici, fit l'homme en souriant. Je suis Mikael Berggren, je cherche le propriétaire des lieux, nous avons rendez-vous en début d'après-midi. Cela dit, le décor et l'ameublement de cette pièce est franchement à jeter !

\- Enchanté, je suis Camus de la Valentoiserie et voici Milo Nekopoulos.

\- Moi de même, Nekopoulos ? Comme les laboratoires Nekopoulos ?

\- Exactement comme eux, sourit Milo.

\- Nous vous attendions que cet après-midi, reprit Camus qui préféra quitter rapidement la pièce pour rejoindre un petit salon à côté.

\- Oui mais je voulais un peu voir ce domaine et je me suis laissé envouté par ce magnifique manoir, je l'avoue. Enfin excepté ce bureau, fit-il en secouant la main.

Camus sourit. Cet homme lui plaisait, il avait bon goût et une éducation qui n'avait rien à envier à la sienne, cela se sentait.

Une heure plus tard, ils discutaient tous les trois des termes du contrat d'embauche dans la grande cuisine et Milo faisait le café. Mikael aurait accepté même une toute petite rémunération pour ce nouveau défi. Cet endroit lui plaisait et il y avait fort à faire pour le remettre en état de le faire briller de toute sa splendeur d'antan tout en y ajoutant une touche de modernisme qui se fonderait dans le décor. Ce qui lui proposa Camus était au-delà ce qu'il attendait. L'embauche fut rapidement conclue à la condition qu'il s'entende avec Shura avec qui il devrait travailler. Mais là encore Mikael tomba tout de suite sous le charme de l'espagnol. L'homme était droit et loin de tous ces être surfaits qu'il avait tant côtoyé. Il décida de tout de suite de s'en faire un ami et un allié dans ce nouveau travail.

Ooo000ooO

**Grèce, résidence Nekopoulos**

La vie avait repris son court à la résidence. Isabella, la jeune femme de Loucas attendait un heureux événement pour bientôt et le jeune PDG tentait d'aménager au mieux son emploi du temps pour demeurer le plus possible près d'elle.

Kanon s'était en quelque sorte fondu dans le paysage, bien qu'il en surprenne encore plus d'un à l'occasion. Saga et lui passaient énormément de temps ensemble bien entendu, du moins tout celui que le garde du corps et responsable de sécurité pouvait lui accorder sans nuire à son travail. Shaka le croisait aussi parfois au dojo qu'il fréquentait régulièrement et le grec demeurait toujours chez lui, donc ils se voyaient chaque soir. Le reste du temps, Kanon allait voir Isaak et Bian ou encore le passait à se balader seul le long de la plage qui l'avait autrefois arraché à sa vie ici, tentant de retrouver plus de souvenirs encore. C'est souvent là que le retrouvait Shaka quand il sentait comme un appel de sa part. Le jeune avocat était incapable de l'expliquer mais il savait à ces moments que Kanon avait besoin de lui. Et il se précipitait.

Cet fin d'après-midi là, il était en train de mettre au point les termes d'un contrat fort compliqué quand un violent pressentiment le saisit brutalement. Il en eut presque une nausée tant c'était fort. Il se leva précipitamment, donna quelques directives à son assistant et partit. S'il marcha rapidement dans les couloirs du manoir, il se retrouva à courir vers la plage sans même avoir eu la sensation de se mettre à le faire. C'était urgent, il le sentait là, au plus profond de lui.

Il repéra effectivement Kanon en arrivant sur la plage. Sa respiration s'était accélérée pendant sa course mais grâce à ses entrainements quasi quotidiens, il n'eut pas à ralentir en découvrant le grec à genoux sur sable un peu plus loin, la mer venant mourir sur ses jambes. Il avait pris sa tête entre ses mains et avait la bouche grande ouverte, comme s'il allait se mettre à hurler, et même de loin, Shaka pouvait percevoir sa douleur.

L'avocat se précipita et tenta tout d'abord de l'appeler, sans succès. Dès qu'il fut parvenu près de lui, Shaka réalisa que Kanon s'il était là physiquement ne l'était plus psychiquement. Quelques souvenirs avaient dû lui revenir brutalement, et pas des bons si l'avocat en croyait ce qu'il voyait. L'indien posa ma main sur son bras et le secoua doucement, essayant de le ramener dans le présent. Mais Kanon le repoussa violement, l'envoyant valser sans ménagement sur le sable quelques mètres plus loin. Un instant décontenancé, l'avocat eut tôt fait de se relever et de réitérer ses tentatives pour sortir le grec de son cauchemar éveillé. Mais rien n'y faisait. Et même si la Méditerranée ne montait pas comme les océans, l'eau arrivait maintenant presque à la taille de Kanon maintenant. Sans plus se préoccuper de lui, Shaka se planta à genoux derrière lui, et l'entoura de ses bras, s'accrochant presque désespérément à lui et commença à lui parler à l'oreille. Il se retrouva bientôt tout aussi mouillé que le grec mais n'en avait cure. Il fallait le faire revenir, le ramener dans la réalité, l'arracher à ce souvenir qui semblait le submerger.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi enlacés ? Combien de temps Shaka lui parla-t-il alors que Kanon tentait de l'envoyer encore une fois au loin ? L'avocat perdit le fil rapidement, balloté entre le ressac et les tentatives du grec pour lui échapper mais il ne lâcha pas prise. Et il n'arrêta pas de parler malgré les coups qu'il prenait. Et Dieu sait que le grec ne ménageait pas ses efforts pour le faire lâcher prise. Mais il tint bon. Il le devait. Il le lui devait. Peu à peu, ses paroles semblèrent atteindre une zone du cerveau de Kanon qui finit par arrêter dans un premier temps de se débattre, puis dans un deuxième de reprendre pied dans la réalité du moment. Comme un noyé s'accrochant à sa bouée, perdu au milieu d'un océan déchainé, il se raccrocha à cette voix, cette lueur qui le maintenait à flot, le guidait vers un lieu plus calme. Alors ses mains cherchèrent celles qui s'agrippaient fermement à son torse, s'y accrochèrent résolument, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de l'indien comme pour ne pas le perdre dans sa tourmente. Puis il sentit sa chaleur contre lui, son souffle à son oreille même s'il ne percevait pas encore bien ces mots, sa voix était là, douce et chaleureuse. Chaude et envoutante.

\- Shaka… réussit-il à prononcer dans un souffle.

Un sanglot lui répondit avant qu'enfin, il ne l'entende :

\- Kanon… enfin…

\- Froid…

Il se mit à trembler violement et le jeune avocat commença à le tirer plus haut au sec dans le sable. Kanon étant bien incapable de l'y aider. Avec acharnement, Shaka rampa sur le sable pour le mettre à l'abri et une fois que ce fut fait, le coucha contre lui et l'entoura du mieux qu'il put, le réchauffant en le frictionnant. Il ôta sa chemise pour tenter de lui sécher un peu les cheveux qui avaient fini se mouiller aussi ne tenant pas compte de son corps épuisé et frissonnant également. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Kanon cesse de trembler dans ses bras et qu'il lui adresse un faible sourire :

\- Shaka…

\- Ça va aller Kanon… Je vais te ramener à la maison… on va s'en sortir tous les deux…

\- Me quitte pas…

\- Jamais…

Et comme pour lui prouver ce qu'il disait ou simplement par qu'il était soulagé de l'avoir enfin ramené ou encore parce que là, à ce moment précis, il ne put résister, l'avocat s'empara de ses lèvres encore frémissantes de froid. Il n'avait rien prémédité mais l'instant d'après, il embrassait passionnément le grec. Si Kanon en fut surpris, ce baiser possessif et exigeant sembla finir de le ramener au présent et il lui rendit au centuple.

Quand Saga inquiet et cherchant son jumeau depuis qu'il avait lui aussi sentit comme un appel urgent au fin fond de ses entrailles finit par arrivé également sur la plage, il les trouva enlacés sous la lune maintenant levée. Il croisa presque tout de suite les yeux clairs de l'avocat :

\- Chut… fit ce dernier en lui souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Saga en tombant à genoux prés d'eux.

\- Il a fini par s'endormir… murmura ce dernier en continuant à caresser tendrement la longue chevelure emmêlée. Mais je n'ai plus assez de force pour le ramener…

Une heure plus tard, alors que Kanon reposait au sec et débarrassé de ses vêtement mouillé dans son lit, que l'avocat était en train de prendre une douche, Saga préparait un café et du thé dans son coin cuisine pestant contre le rangement de Shaka si différent du sien. A deux, ils étaient parvenus à le ramener sans encombre à l'appartement de l'avocat et Saga à la lueur des lumières avait alors réalisé l'état d'épuisement de son collègue et ami.

\- Tu as trouvé ? demanda ce dernier en arrivant vêtu d'un sari d'intérieur et une serviette enveloppant sa chevelure.

\- Oui… je crois que j'ai tout, confirma le grec en s'installant. Raconte-moi s'il te plait.

Et Shaka raconta, relata cette folle soirée. La seule chose qu'il passa sous silence fut leur baiser, pas vraiment certain que Kanon s'en souvienne au réveil.

\- J'ai fait tout le manoir, se lamenta son jumeau une fois qu'il eut terminé son récit. J'ai même été voir chez Isaak mais je n'ai pas pensé à la plage immédiatement… heureusement que tu y as été directement ! Merci.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, j'ai promis à Kanon d'être là pour lui. Et je n'aurais pas réussi seul à le ramener ici.

\- Tu crois qu'il s'est souvenu de quelque chose ?

\- Quoi qui ait ressurgi de sa mémoire, c'était particulièrement intense et douloureux mais je ne sais pas non… Quand il a enfin repris le contrôle de lui-même, il était épuisé et il s'est endormi presque immédiatement.

\- J'aurais dû…

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Saga, tenta de le rassurer l'avocat. Personne ne pouvait prévoir cela.

Mais quoi qu'il lui dise, l'indien savait pertinemment que le jumeau de Kanon ne serait pas rassuré tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas parlé.

Shaka finit son thé et se leva :

\- Reste près de lui si tu veux cette nuit… Il vaut mieux qu'il ait quelqu'un près de lui à son réveil.

\- Alors fais-le Shaka s'il te plait. C'est ton visage qu'il a vu en s'endormant, il vaut mieux que ce soit toi. Si tu me le permets, je veillerai sur votre sommeil à tous deux.

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites… Fais comme chez toi.

\- Merci…

Et Shaka se glissa contre Kanon, s'endormant presque immédiatement alors que le grec dans son sommeil l'enlaçait pour le mettre au creux de ses bras.

Ooo000ooO

**Le lendemain matin, Japon**

Alors que l'Europe plongeait dans la nuit, le pays du soleil levant commençait sa journée et Shiryu comme tout travailleur se pressait sur le chemin qui le menait à son entreprise. Le jeune homme avait les traits tirés, des cernes sous les yeux et sa longue chevelure noire avait ternie et était emprisonnée dans une queue de cheval faite à la hâte. Comme chaque matin depuis qu'il s'était installé seul et qu'il n'allait pas s'occuper de Gabriel, il se posta non loin de l'école de l'enfant pour guetter son arrivée. Il se sentait idiot mais n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Les deux êtres qu'il chérissait le plus au monde lui manquaient trop. Mais il craignait encore plus qu'il leur arrive quelque chose par sa faute.

Il ne dormait plus ou peu, mangeait à peine et passait ses nuits à essayer de comprendre comment il en était arrivé là. Tout ce que lui avait raconté Dohko contredisait tout ce qu'il croyait fermement depuis qu'il avait été en âge de comprendre les tourments de sa mère. Et pourtant, du fin fond de ses entrailles, jaillissait cette confiance en cet aîné qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté, comme quand il le protégeait des remontrances de sa belle-mère quant ils étaient des gamins et qu'il s'interposait entre les coups et lui. C'est très certainement pour cela qu'il avait précieusement conservé cette photo d'eux deux, la seule qu'il possédait. Il voulait y croire mais n'y arrivait pas, car lui redonner cette confiance d'enfant revenait à renier tout ce que pour quoi sa mère s'était battue tout au long de son enfance. Et cela non plus il n'y arrivait pas.

Il vit Hyoga et Gabriel arriver et se glissa un peu plus sous le porche de l'immeuble où il se dissimulait. Il savait pertinemment que le gamin se sentait responsable de son départ et qu'il en était malheureux mais comment retourner près d'eux et risquer de les mettre en danger alors qu'il ne savait pas si oui ou non, on le traquait réellement ? Si Dohko avait dit vrai alors c'était encore pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer car il ignorait qui s'en était pris à sa mère avant qu'elle ne parte et qui continuait aujourd'hui à s'en prendre à lui. Et pourquoi ? Pour une futile histoire d'argent dont il n'avait pas profité ou si peu ? Et dont il n'avait jamais voulu ?

Gabriel disparut dans l'enceinte de l'école et Hyoga fit demi-tour, prenant le chemin du labo. Lui aussi disparut bientôt de son champ de vision en tournant au carrefour suivant. Il attendit encore un bon moment avant de se décider à le suivre. Mais quand lui aussi tourna à droite, il tomba nez à nez avec le jeune chercheur :

\- Tu crois peut-être que je n'avais pas repéré ton manège ?

\- Hyoga… je voulais juste…

\- Peu importe ce que tu voulais, tu viens avec moi. Maintenant, fit-il en lui attrapant la main et en l'entrainant à sa suite.

\- Mais où ?

\- Tu verras bien ! Il est grand temps que je me mêle de tes histoires de famille comme tu dis !

\- Hyoga ! On ne peut pas manquer le boulot, tenta Shiryu en essayant de se dégager mais son petit ami le tenait bien trop fermement et il ne tenait pas plus que ça à faire un scandale en pleine rue.

\- Ils sont déjà prévenus. Alors tu n'as pas voix au chapitre, tu me suis et c'est tout.

A la grande surprise de son assistant, ils retournaient vers leur appartement. Il se demanda un instant si Hyoga voulait tout simplement discuter de nouveau avec lui mais ce dernier ne s'arrêta pas au premier étage mais au second et alla directement à la porte du logement de son aîné et frappa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda-t-il mais déjà la porte s'ouvrait sur Shion qui les fit entrer et les salua.

\- Tu as bien mauvaise mine toi ! fit-il à Shiryu. Installez-vous je vais vous faire un thé.

\- Du café pour moi s'il te plait, demanda le jeune chercheur.

\- Si tu préfères.

Shiryu regardait autour de lui s'attendant à tout moment à voir surgir son aîné.

\- Il n'est pas là, dit Shion en revenant avec un plateau. Tiens, je t'ai préparé un sandwich, tu n'as l'air de manger correctement ces derniers temps.

\- Mais…

\- Mange, je suis médecin et tu en as besoin, alors ne discute pas !

Le jeune homme préféra ne pas envenimer la situation et mordit dans le casse-croute préparé à son intention.

\- Bien, je t'écoute Hyoga, approuva Shion.

\- Qu'est-ce que… commença Shiryu.

\- J'ai décidé de confier mon histoire à Shion, lui coupa Hyoga. Dohko a compris que je cachais quelque chose et c'est pour cela que tu ne voulais pas revenir à la maison. Il est policier, il peut facilement la découvrir la vérité mais il m'a proposé cette solution et Shion jugera s'il peut la lui révéler sans risque pour Gabriel et moi.

\- Mais ils sont en couple ! s'insurgea Shiryu. Tu crois…

\- Nous sommes un couple c'est vrai, le coupa le médecin cette fois, mais nous sommes aussi conscients que certaines choses ne sont pas forcément bonnes à être exposées à tous. Je te rappelle que dans nos deux métiers, nous sommes tenus au secret professionnel. Alors fais confiance à Hyoga, fais-moi confiance… c'est la meilleure solution pour qu'on s'en sorte tous. Et que Dohko arrête de se faire du mauvais sang pour toi, il est invivable ces jours-ci !

\- Dohko s'inquiète pour moi ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on est là, précisa Hyoga. Il est venu me voir hier soir et m'a proposé cette solution pour ne pas chercher lui-même dans ma vie comme je le l'ai déjà dit. Alors pour une fois, laisse-nous t'aider !

Shiryu était abasourdi. Que Dohko s'inquiète le surprenait déjà mais que Hyoga accepte de révéler son histoire…

Ce dernier la raconta donc au médecin. Qui écouta consciencieusement, posa quelques questions de temps à autre et finit par dire :

\- Ok, je comprends votre inquiétude mais Dohko est digne de confiance. Il ne fouillera pas dans ton passé ni dans celui de Gabriel en sachant cela. Il ne prendrait jamais le risque de mettre cet enfant en danger !

\- Lui peut-être mais ceux qui me menacent ?

\- Mais pour découvrir qui ils sont et écarter enfin tout danger, tu as besoin de lui. Mais la première chose à faire c'est de revenir vivre ici, près de Hyoga et Gabriel. Ils ont tous deux besoin de toi comme tu as besoin d'eux. Ensuite quand tu seras prêt, tu parleras avec ton frère et à vous deux, vous finirez par trouver le détail qui vous mettra sur la piste de celui qui te veut du mal.

\- Mais… comment ?

\- Je suis allé avec Dohko dans cette maison où vit encore cet homme, dit alors Shion. C'était la première vraie piste de ton frère à votre sujet à toi et ta mère. Il a été bouleversé par ce qu'on y a découvert et s'il l'avait pu, il en aurait chassé cet homme mais la police locale a dit qu'il fallait ton accord d'abord. Parle avec lui Shiryu, ton frère vous cherche depuis qu'il a découvert que vous n'étiez pas morts tous les deux comme on le lui a fait croire. Jamais il ne chercherait à te nuire et je le suis dans son combat depuis qu'on est en fac. Lui qui s'est occupé de mes frères à la mort de nos parents alors que j'étais retenu à l'étranger. Crois-tu que s'il avait su que tu étais en vie, il ne t'aurait pas cherché plus vite ? Crois-tu qu'il n'a pas souffert en découvrant ce que sa mère vous avait fait vivre ? Je l'ai vu pleurer ce jour-là.

Shiryu avait blêmi. Toutes ces longues heures sans sommeil lui tombèrent soudain dessus et sans qu'il puisse les retenir, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

\- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus… je suis perdu…

Hyoga le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler et il ne le repoussa pas. Il se laissa aller un instant pleurant tout son saoul sur l'épaule de celui qu'il aimait. Shion vint doucement lui caresser la tête :

\- Laisse les gens qui t'aiment t'aider. Tu n'es pas seul dans ce combat. Nous somme tous une famille et une famille ça se soutient en toutes circonstances. Je vous laisse cette soirée de retrouvailles mais demain nous somme vendredi, vous venez manger là le soir, il est grand temps que notre famille se réunisse !

A suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Sauf Loucas et sa femme qui sont des persos de mon imagination._

_Callyaoi : Bonjour, merci pour ton com ! Que de questions ! Alors le chapitre ci-dessous répondra à certaines et pour d'autres il faudra attendre un peu, mais je peux aussi répondre à d'autres. Camus ne croisera pas son beau-père, ce dernier a été mis à la porte depuis longtemps par sa mère et je n'ai pas développer cette partie de l'histoire plus en avant. Le personnage d'Ikki sera un peu développé comme celui de Mikael et de Shura. Côté Shiryu, oui il va avoir de l'aide de sa famille pour finir par trouver la menace qui pèse sur lui. Et on va continuer à suivre l'évolution de la relation entre Kanon et Shaka. Pour le reste je te laisse découvrir, merci encore et bonne lecture !_

_Bonjour, merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**Le lendemain, Grèce, appartement de Shaka**

Il faisait à peine jour quand Kanon émergea une première fois de son sommeil. Dans le salon, Saga s'était assoupi dans son fauteuil et Shaka, à ses côtés, dormait à poings fermés tranquillement calé contre le torse du grec. Ce fut la première chose qu'il perçut en s'éveillant dans la semi-pénombre de la chambre, l'odeur et la douceur de l'indien contre lui. Il sourit sans parvenir à se rappeler pourquoi Shaka dormait dans ses bras. Mais il ne chercha pas. Il sentait étrangement vidé et épuisé et là encore ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose. Tout ce qui importait était là au creux de ses bras et c'était l'essentiel dans l'immédiat. Il changea de position sans pour autant lâcher l'indien qui le suivit inconsciemment dans son mouvement, caressa la longue chevelure blonde éparse et se rendormit en soupirant d'aise.

Ces quelques mouvements suffirent néanmoins à tirer son jumeau de son assoupissement qui vint vérifier que tout allait bien dans la chambre de son cadet. Mais ce dernier avait déjà rejoint le domaine des rêves et Shaka ne semblait pas prêt de s'éveiller non plus. Ils avaient juste bougés tous les deux, Saga ne réalisa même pas que Kanon avait ouvert quelques instants les yeux.

L'ainé des jumeaux avait peu et mal dormi. Encore inquiet, il préféra finir sa veille en se refaisant du café maintenant qu'il avait bien repéré le rangement de l'avocat. A peine une heure plus tard, un léger coup à la porte l'informa qu'Aïoros venait aux nouvelles. Le jour avait chassé la nuit et la journée commençait dans le manoir. Il alla lui ouvrir et l'invita à entrer. Le grec l'embrassa et lui demanda comment ça allait :

\- T'as pas l'air d'avoir dormi beaucoup mon pauvre…

\- J'ai somnolé un peu si, avoua Saga. Mais je ne serai vraiment rassuré que quand il s'éveillera. Ça va aller ce matin si je ne viens pas ?

\- Oui, je me débrouillerai, t'inquiète pas ! Loucas n'as rien prévu pour aujourd'hui, j'ai vérifié avant de venir. Tu me rejoindras quand tu seras rassuré ! Et puis, ça tranquillisera Loucas aussi de te savoir ici. Hier soir il s'inquiétait de Kanon mais aussi de Shaka.

\- Merci… Je t'offre un café ? Enfin, techniquement, c'est à notre ami mais…

\- Mais ça le fera !

Quand il fut parti, Saga chercha parmi les bouquins de l'avocat un truc à lire. Hormis les nombreux livres de droits et de culture hindouiste, il trouva quelques ouvrages plus généraux sur l'Inde, il se mit à en feuilleter un tout en surveillant les bruits venant de la chambre.

Ce n'est que vers huit heures que Kanon émergea à nouveau de son sommeil. Comme précédemment, il commença par humer l'air autour de lui, sentir la chaleur tout contre son corps avant de poser les yeux sur la tête blonde de son hôte. Et comme un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, il sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux éparpillés sur lui. Ce qui suffit cette fois à réveiller son compagnon de la nuit :

\- Kanon ? s'écria l'avocat en se redressant lorsque qu'il réalisa où il se trouvait et qui le caressait de la sorte. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Kanon ! s'exclama Saga en entrant dans la chambre et en venant s'asseoir près de son jumeau. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mais très bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le grec en se redressant à son tour réalisant à son tour que quelque chose clochait dans ce réveil.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? demanda Shaka doucement sans répondre à sa question.

Kanon tourna la tête de nouveau vers lui et tenta de se remémorer sa journée de la veille. Et pâlit soudain en disant :

\- La plage… j'ai…

Shaka ne laissa pas paniquer à nouveau et l'entoura de ses bras en murmurant :

\- Une partie de tes souvenirs ont refaits surface très brutalement… nous avons eu très peur Saga et moi… mais tout va bien maintenant… on est là… tous les deux…

Et le grec se laissa aller dans ses bras, sentant également la main de son jumeau se poser sur son dos en se disant que oui, tout allait bien maintenant et qu'il allait enfin pouvoir aller de l'avant. Il avait retrouvé son jumeau et Shaka était près de lui.

Ooo000ooO

**Japon, demeure familiale de Dohko**

Depuis qu'il avait appris de la bouche de Shion le secret de Hyoga, le policier avait décidé de mettre tout en œuvre pour découvrir la vérité sur la menace qui planait encore sur son cadet et donc, par voie de conséquence, sur son compagnon et son fils. C'est pourquoi en ce jour où ils auraient dû normalement se reposer et profiter l'un de l'autre, Shion, qui avait une vision plus globale de lui des choses, et lui retrouvèrent Okho qui les attendait dans ce qui avait été le bureau de son père avant de devenir celui de sa mère. Dohko pensait que si un élément pouvait les mener à une piste quelconque, il serait encore ici.

Okho mis au courant simplement des menaces qui pesaient sur son cousin, avait proposé son aide pour fouiller les papiers encore ici et jugé sans importance pour l'instant pour l'entreprise familiale dont il avait repris le flambeau à le demande de Dohko.

\- Eh ben, fit ce dernier en le découvrant avec une montagne de boites archives autour de lui. Ce n'est pas le boulot qui va nous manquer !

\- Salut vous deux ! sourit le jeune homme. Je vais nous faire un peu de thé et je vous détaille ce qu'on a là.

Dix minutes plus tard Okho leur expliquait que les boites derrières lui dataient du temps où le père de Dohko dirigeait la société, celles sur sa gauche du temps de sa mère, et enfin celle sur sa droite du temps intermédiaire avant son arrivée. Il précisa qu'il y avait une partie des archives qui avait été rapatriées au siège de la société mais que celles-ci n'avaient été jugées pertinentes pour son tout premier travail qui avait été de stabiliser leur position sur le marché et surtout faire un peu de ménage dans l'équipe directive de l'époque. Depuis, il venait ici de temps à autres faire du tri et dématérialiser les archives les plus importantes :

\- Tout un tas des contrats de ton père n'ont plus cours aujourd'hui, expliquait-il justement. Mais certains sont importants pour l'histoire de la société, donc je prends le temps de venir ici de temps à autre quand mon travail m'en laisse le temps. Pour le reste, fit-il en montrant les autres boites, ce sont essentiellement des mesures prises par ta mère ou ses associés, je pense que s'il existe quelque chose ici concernant Shiryu, ce devrait se trouver dans celles-là.

\- Eh ben au boulot alors ! sourit Dohko.

\- Je serais d'avis de commencer par les plus récentes, commenta alors Shion. D'après ce qu'on sait aujourd'hui, ta mère, même si elle a programmé cette surveillance et cette menace n'a pas pu la maintenir après sa maladie. Donc c'est ensuite qu'il nous faut chercher la continuité de cette menace.

\- C'est logique, approuva Okho. Répartissons-nous ces boites et on verra ensuite !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Bientôt ne planait plus que la pièce que les bruits de papiers qu'ils manipulaient tous les trois.

Ils firent une pause au moment du déjeuner, le couple d'intendant qui gardait la maison en attendant que quelqu'un revienne l'habiter et qui avait vu grandir Dohko leur avait préparé quelque chose pour qu'ils se restaurent.

\- C'est dommage de laisser cette magnifique demeure inhabitée, remarqua Shion alors qu'ils prenaient un thé sur l'engawa* en admirant le jardin toujours entretenu.

\- C'est vrai, concéda Dohko. Maintenant que le siège de la société a été transféré ailleurs, on pourrait envisager d'en faire quelque chose.

\- Vous pourriez l'habiter non ? proposa Ohko. Vous êtes tous bien assez nombreux pour redonner vie à cette demeure et même Shiryu et son ami pourrait vivre ici avec vous. A part cette pièce où il reste des archives, plus rien ne la relie à la société et elle t'appartient.

\- Ainsi qu'à Shiryu oui. Si on doit faire quelque chose, on en parlera ensemble, il a vécu dans cette maison aussi, au moins quelques années, mais peut-être n'a-t-il pas envie d'y revenir ?

\- On s'y remet ?

\- C'est parti ! fit Shion en s'étirant longuement.

Ils travaillèrent toute l'après-midi sans rien trouver, mais ils n'avaient pu visionner qu'un petit quart des boites qui les intéressaient.

Ooo000ooO

**France Domaine de Camus**

L'embauche de Mime avait été aussi rapide que celle de Mikael. Le jeune homme s'était présenté l'après-midi comme convenu et en quelques questions, Camus avait conclu qu'effectivement, comme l'avait suggéré Milo, c'était juste un souci de compatibilité avec ses collègues masculins. Le pauvre en était devenu cramoisi quand son éventuel futur employeur lui avait demandé si c'était bien là la source du renvoi qu'il avait subi.

\- Plus ou moins… avait répondu le jeune homme visiblement très mal à l'aise.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je… ce n'est pas mon homosexualité qui a posée un problème, soupira Mime. Juste le fait que j'ai refusé de me laisser faire par le fils de mon employeur. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'il dira si vous l'interrogez alors…

\- Je ne compte pas le questionner à ce sujet, le coupa Camus. Mais votre franchise est tout à votre honneur et je doute qu'ici vous rencontriez ce genre de problème.

\- Vous me prenez quand même ? demanda le jeune homme plus que surpris.

\- Oui, bienvenu sur le domaine ! Suivez-moi, je vais vous présenter ceux avec qui vous allez travailler dorénavant !

Camus le guida dans une autre partie du manoir où il retrouva Milo, Shura et Mikael en plein débat sur les étiquettes des futures bouteilles :

\- Ah vous voilà ! les interrompit Camus. Je vous présente Mime qui va travailler avec Ikki et Shura dans les vignes. Voici Mikael, le responsable commercial et Milo, mon compagnon.

Mime sourit pour la première fois comprenant ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Camus un peu plus tôt. Quelques minutes plus tard il faisait la connaissance du maître de chai et d'Ikki avec qui il allait travailler au quotidien et se disait qu'il allait peut-être enfin trouver un lieu où il pourrait enfin travailler en toute quiétude.

Ooo000ooO

**Le lendemain soir, Japon, appartement de la fratrie**

En montant l'étage qui le séparait de l'appartement de son aîné, Shiryu sentit battre son cœur un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Près de lui, Hyoga glissa sa main dans la sienne alors que Gabriel courait déjà au devant de la porte de son ami :

\- Impressionné ? demanda le jeune chercheur.

\- Troublé, je crois. Il y a encore peu, je pensais que Dohko voulait me voir disparaître…

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Il m'a au moins convaincu qu'il n'en était rien !

\- Alors allons chercher les autres réponses ! s'écria Hyoga alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur Mu.

Et pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait des siècles, Shiryu accepta volontiers l'étreinte de son aîné et la lui rendit même. Ce simple geste évoqua comme par magie des souvenirs de son enfance passée en sa compagnie.

\- Bienvenu chez toi mon frère !

\- Merci…

Si l'émotion de Shiryu était grande, ses pensées étaient encore confuses quant à l'avenir de ses relations avec son aîné et la famille qu'il s'était choisi. Pour Hyoga par contre, c'était tout le contraire. Lui qui avait toujours connu la solitude d'être orphelin et qui s'était ensuite volontairement coupé de tout le monde pour protéger son fils avait soudain réalisé qu'il avait peut-être commis une erreur en ne laissant personne l'approcher. Pour Gabriel en premier lieu qui n'avait pas su vers qui se tourner quand il s'était retrouvé sans écoute de la part de ses papas, et même pour lui. Au cours de la période qui venait de s'écouler et où il s'était retrouvé seul de nouveau avec Gabriel, il avait pu apprécier la sollicitude et le soutien de sa toute nouvelle famille. Que ce soit Kilian qui venait régulièrement jouer avec son fils et l'aider dans ses activités à faire pour l'école, ou Mu qui prenait le temps de cuisiner pour eux, ou encore Shion qui venait chaque jour vérifier que Gabriel ne gardait pas de séquelles de son escapade et même de Dohko qui avait pris le temps de venir lui parler avant d'entamer des recherches sur eux qui aurait pu le mettre en danger. Au fil des jours écoulés, Hyoga avait vu son fils s'épanouir à nouveau au contact de cette nouvelle famille qui les considérait déjà comme des leurs. Alors ce soir, il voulait tout faire pour que Shiryu se rapproche lui aussi d'elle et de son aîné qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer tout au fond de son cœur malgré les doutes qu'il avait sur lui. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il gardé si précieusement cette vieille photo d'eux deux ?

Ils ne parlèrent de rien d'important au début de la soirée en présence des enfants. Enfin de rien qui auraient pu inquiéter Mu, Kilian ou le petit Gabriel. Mais Dohko ne se priva pas de poser mille et une questions à Shiryu sur sa vie après qu'il ait quitté la demeure familiale. Il voulait tout savoir mais il n'était pas le seul, son cadet avait lui aussi des tonnes de questions. Ils évoquèrent en riant leurs jeux dans le jardin quand ils étaient ensemble et Shiryu raconta avec émotion comment cet aîné de cinq ans, alors pas bien grand, se plaçait devant lui pour lui éviter les coups. Dohko serra très fort la main de son compagnon sous la table tant ce passage l'émut au plus au point. Plus que jamais, il fallait qu'il trouve qui en voulait encore à Shiryu.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la soirée alors que Kilian et Gabriel s'étaient endormis dans la chambre du premier, que Mu avait rejoint la sienne pour discuter via le net avec l'élu de son cœur en voyage avec son patron en France, qu'ils abordèrent enfin les sujets sérieux. Cela commença par une promesse de Dohko :

\- Je vais trouver qui est derrière tout ça Shiryu, je te le promets !

\- Et je vais l'y aider, rajouta Shion. Nous avons déjà commencé à chercher et nous y retournons dimanche.

\- Comment ça vous avez commencé à chercher ? Où ?

\- Dans les archives de la demeure familiale, expliqua son aîné. Dans le bureau de Père qui a servi ensuite à ma mère, il reste tout un tas de documents qui n'on pas encore été dématérialisé parce qu'ils n'étaient pas primordiales à la société dans l'immédiat. Okho nous a aidé à en faire le tri mais ça représente des tonnes de boites archives à étudier…

\- Des tonnes ? Tu n'exagères pas un peu là ? s'amusa Shion. Bon, c'est vrai que c'est assez conséquent mais on va s'en sortir !

\- On peut peut-être vous y aider ? suggéra Hyoga. Et ça te permettrait de revoir la demeure où tu as quand même de bons souvenirs non ? rajouta-t-il à l'attention de Shiryu.

\- Je… je ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais songé à retourner dans cette maison…

\- Cette maison est en partie à toi, lui rappela Dohko. Mais je peux comprendre si c'est encore un peu tôt pour toi.

\- Mais ça vous aiderait non ? fit Shiryu qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Et plus personne ne l'habite ?

\- Juste le couple d'intendants qui s'en occupe encore aujourd'hui, confirma son aîné. Quand j'ai compris qu'il y avait des problèmes avec les successeurs de ma mère dans l'entreprise, j'ai demandé à Okho qui avait déjà un diplôme de gestion et de management de vérifier ce qu'il s'y passait. J'avais pour ma part déjà quitté la demeure suite à des mésententes avec certains administrateurs qui prenaient un peu trop de liberté à mon goût alors que ma mère était encore en vie. Malade, certes, mais encore vivante. C'est à cause de cela que je n'ai pas pu accueillir les frères de Shion quand ils se sont retrouvés seuls aux décès de leurs parents, rajouta-t-il en jetant un regard désolé à son compagnon qui se contenta de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

\- Grâce à mes parts et aux tiennes, continua-t-il, j'ai pu imposer Okho à la tête du conseil d'administration dès le décès de ma mère et ce dernier a commencé par mettre tout ce joli monde à la porte de la demeure familiale mais il m'a aussi conseillé d'en demeurer loin tant que tout n'était pas réglé pour éviter toutes accusations mensongères. C'est fait maintenant depuis plus d'un an mais elle est restée vide depuis. Okho y va de temps à autre pour continuer à rassembler les archives nécessaires à la société mais c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi vous n'y êtes pas retourné ? s'enquit Hyoga. D'après ce que Shiryu m'en a décrit, c'est une belle maison et bien assez grande pour vous tous.

\- Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé, avoua l'aîné. De plus, tant que je n'avais pas retrouvé Shiryu et sa mère, pour moi cette maison leur revenait de droit à tous les deux. A ce moment, j'ignorais que ta maman était déjà décédée…

\- Mais cela lui aurait fait plaisir, vraiment plaisir… murmura Shiryu la voix emplie de larmes d'émotion.

\- C'est peut-être une bonne idée après tout, fit Shion en souriant.

\- Quoi ? fit son compagnon.

\- Tu te demandais l'autre jour quoi faire de cette maison non ?

\- Oui et alors ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas tous y emménager ? Elle est bien assez grande pour qu'on en soit pas les uns sur les autres, il y a même des dépendances au besoin si on ne veut pas vivre tous ensemble mais on y serait en famille au moins. Et tout le monde pourrait y trouver son compte non ? Okho l'a suggéré dimanche et finalement ça me parait une très bonne idée.

\- Je… commença Shiryu.

\- C'est une idée qui ma plairait assez, dit Hyoga plus qu'enthousiasme à cette idée en même temps que lui. Moi qui ait toujours été seul, ça me plairait bien d'avoir une famille… Enfin ce n'est pas à moi de décider, rajouta-t-il devant l'air plus que surpris de son compagnon.

Celui-ci lui sourit et prit sa main dans la sienne :

\- Et si on commençait par aller les aider dimanche ? Comme ça on pourrait se rendre compte sur place, mes souvenirs sont un peu vagues… j'étais encore petit tu sais, mais je me rappelle parfaitement bien qu'il y a un grand jardin où Gabriel pourra jouer sans aucun risque !

Dohko sourit sans répondre. Enfin il retrouvait sa famille et comble de bonheur, celle-ci était en train de s'agrandir.

Ooo000ooO

Ce fut bien plus tard dans la nuit, alors qu'ils avaient regagné le calme de leur chambre, que Gabriel dormait profondément dans la sienne que Shiryu demanda :

\- Tu aimerais vraiment cette idée de vivre en famille ?

\- Pourquoi ? L'idée te déplait à toi ?

\- Non, pas forcément si on garde une certaine indépendance… mais je te voyais pas évoluer dans une grande famille.

\- Je n'ai pas de famille comme tu le sais et j'avoue que j'ai toujours envié mes amis qui rentraient chez eux pendant les vacances et les week-ends et au-delà de ça, ce serait bien pour Gabriel d'avoir plus de monde autour de lui non ?

\- C'est vrai que pour lui, ce serait bien je pense…

\- Pour toi aussi, j'en suis certain, fit le jeune chercheur en venant se blottir contre lui. Mais ce soir, je ne veux pas m'inquiéter de l'avenir… je veux juste profiter de toi… là tout près de moi…

L'instant d'après les lèvres de son amant capturait les siennes dans un long baiser plus qu'enflammé. Leur nuit de retrouvaille s'était passée à trois tant l'enfant était content de voir rentrer son deuxième papa et tout juste avaient-ils pu s'endormir en se tenant par la main, Gabriel bien calé entres eux. Mais ce soir enfin, ils pouvaient prendre le temps de se retrouver plus intimement.

Leurs mains glissèrent rapidement sur la peau de l'autre en quête d'une saveur qui leur avait tant manqué. Le peu de vêtement qu'ils portaient fut rapidement ôtés. Ils avaient besoin avant tout de se sentir, de se caresser, de s'embrasser comme pour s'assurer que l'autre était bien là. Mais si cela les contenta un long moment, leurs corps eux réclamaient bien davantage que cela et ils ne demandaient pas mieux que de se laisser entrainer.

De tendres, les baisers devinrent plus possessifs, les caresses moins innocentes, les gestes plus appuyés et bien plus indécents aussi. Shiryu, d'ordinaire plus réticent à prendre les imitatives, très certainement par manque de pratique, se montrait aujourd'hui plus qu'entreprenant. La peur de le perdre sans doute mais aussi un besoin vital de sentir cet être qu'il vénérait au-delà de tout palpiter et gémir sous ses attentions. Tout n'était pas réglé, loin de là, mais à compter de maintenant ils affronteraient les problèmes ensembles, tous le deux, et cette nuit était comme une nouvelle promesse entre eux. Une façon de se jurer encore une fois cet amour qui les unissait et ce besoin plus que vital l'un de l'autre.

Après s'être longuement fait caresser, Hyoga décida de reprendre un peu la main pour donner lui aussi à son amant ce plaisir divin de se sentir unique entre les mains de l'autre. Il le plaqua sur le lit, s'arrachant à la divine sensation de sa bouche pour lui faire subir la même torture si ce n'est plus encore. D'une main experte, il bloqua celles de son amant au-dessus de sa tête et devant son air étonné, il dit en passant la langue sur les lèvres :

\- A mon tour…

\- Hyoga tu…

\- Pas de mais, le coupa ce dernier qui attrapa un foulard trainant là pour les lui attacher. Savoure simplement…

C'était la première fois que Shiryu se retrouvait ainsi mais devant le sourire de son amant il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de surveiller ses mouvements. Ce dernier commença par descendre de ses lèvres à son torse qu'il tortura divinement tout en frottant indécemment son bassin contre celui de son prisonnier. Shiryu gémit et dut même retenir un cri quand la bouche du scientifique s'empara d'une de ses perles de chair. Le fait de se retrouver incapable de rendre ses caresses à son amant le rendait fou mais décuplait étrangement ce qu'il ressentait. Le nœud qu'avait fait Hyoga n'était pas très serré et il aurait pu se défaire de l'attache en peu d'effort mais préféra continuer à découvrir ce nouveau jeu plus qu'enivrant pour tous ses sens. Le jeune scientifique pour sa part se délectait de ses expressions plus que lascives qui envahissaient son visage si sérieux d'habitude. La rougeur avait gagné ses joues et il bougeait de plus en plus frénétiquement sous lui. Il était temps de passer à la suite. Très lentement il descendit sur son ventre glissant jusqu'à ses cuisses qu'il écarta pour pouvoir se délecter de ses trésors les plus intimes. Shiryu émettait maintenant des sons inarticulés entre les gémissements et les râles de plaisir et de frustration pour son plus grand bonheur. Mais il était temps pour lui aussi qui ne se contrôlait que difficilement maintenant.

Hyoga souleva son bassin pour le préparer à sa venue. Shiryu était encore peu habitué à leurs ébats aussi prit-il soin de se munir du gel. Son amant, les yeux à demi fermés, le regardait faire en tentant de retenir son impatience ce qui fit sourire le jeune scientifique qui lui vola un baiser sauvage :

\- Impatient mon cœur ?

\- Plus que cela… prend-moi…

\- Si c'est un ordre…

L'instant d'après Shiryu refermait ses jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il s'insinuait lentement en lui et se mordait les lèvres au sang pour ne pas hurler son plaisir. Puis tout bascula pour l'un comme pour l'autre, leurs corps enfiévrés avaient pris le dessus et ils perdirent toute notion autre que ces claquements de chair qui rythmaient les assauts de Hyoga et les râles de Shiryu à chacune de ses poussées qui l'accueillait un peu plus profond en lui. Il se souleva pour venir passer ses bras encore attachés par-dessus la tête de son amant et profiter encore un peu plus de ses poussées en lui. Magie de l'instant ou bonheur partagé, ils n'eurent même pas à se concerter pour que l'extase les prenne quasiment au même moment dans un feulement rauque de part et d'autre.

Ils restèrent longuement enlacés sur le lit bien après que les dernières parcelles de plaisir aient quitté leurs deux corps comme si se séparer là maintenant aurait tout gâcher de cette étreinte plus que divine pour chacun d'eux. Le foulard avait depuis longtemps glissé des mains de Shiryu quand Hyoga lui dit :

\- Ne me quitte plus jamais ou je t'enchaine au lit pour tout le restant de ta vie…

Shiryu le regarda longuement avant de l'embrasser :

\- Promis…

Ooo000ooO

**Grèce, résidence Nekopoulos **

La vie avait repris son cours. Kanon n'avait rien dit au grand dam de son jumeau qui avait bien tenté de le questionner mais s'était vite rendu compte que cela ne servait à rien. Son frère en bonne tête de mule qu'il était, avait tout bonnement éludé ses questions.

Shaka, lui, ne s'était même pas donné la peine de l'interroger. Kanon allait bien et avait repris sa vie comme si cet accident sur la plage ne s'était jamais produit. Le grec en parlerait certainement un jour, à son jumeau ou à lui-même, mais quand il serait prêt. Ou peut-être n'en parlerait-il jamais. Mais quoi qu'il décide, cela ne semblait pas lui peser plus que cela et c'était l'essentiel pour l'avocat.

Alors qu'ils déjeunaient le samedi matin dans la cuisine de l'indien, Kanon annonça :

\- Il va bientôt falloir que je rentre à Paris.

\- C'est déjà la fin de ton congé ?

\- Ça ne va pas tarder… il va être temps que je me remette au boulot !

\- Ça te manque ?

\- Ça commence oui… Parcourir le monde, retrouver et protéger les intérêts des héritiers est un métier qui me convient bien et que j'aime.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu arrêtes de faire ce que tu aimes.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que Saga soit de ton avis, fit Kanon avec une grimace.

\- Ta vie n'est plus ici depuis bien longtemps et ton frère n'est pas idiot au point de croire que tu vas tout abandonner pour vivre avec lui. Il comprendra, j'en suis certain. Et puis, tu auras toujours un endroit où poser tes valises si tu veux faire une pause maintenant. Un endroit où tu seras certain de trouver des gens qui t'aiment et t'attendent.

_Et toi ?_ fut la question qui vint à ce moment à l'esprit du grec. _T'inclus-tu dans ces gens qui m'aiment et qui m'attendent ?_ Mais il ne dit rien. Et déjà Shaka enchainait sur autre chose comme pour ne pas poursuivre cette conversation plus en avant. L'avait-il blessé en émettant le désir de reprendre sa vie ? Kanon n'aurait pas su le dire mais il devait déjà pensé à la réaction qu'aurait son jumeau à son annonce. Sans doute le prendrait-il, au moins dans un premier temps, nettement moins calmement que l'avocat.

Alors qu'un peu plus tard, il rejoignait le dojo qu'il aimait fréquenter le matin, pour la première fois sans doute, le grec pensa plus profondément à son hôte. Shaka avait fait irruption dans sa vie dans cet aéroport à Tokyo et depuis, il ne s'était guère poser plus que question que nécessaire sur lui. Toujours calme et patient, il avait été là et l'était encore aujourd'hui pour lui. Et le serait demain s'il en éprouvait de nouveau le besoin, de cela il en était certain. Mais l'avocat lui, n'avait jamais exprimé ses sentiments ou pas directement. Il y avait bien eu ces quelques baisers entre eux mais jamais il n'avait tenté de lui demander plus alors qu'il aurait été en droit d'en vouloir bien davantage.

Et lui-même que voulait-il au final ? Qu'attendait-il de leur relation ? Shaka était devenu une présence presque indispensable à sa vie, cela il l'avait compris depuis longtemps. La preuve en était que quand il s'était réveillé ce matin-là, il avait trouvé tout naturel que l'indien soit endormi au creux de ses bras. Mais là il envisageait de partir il n'avait pourtant pas réagi plus que cela. Ou alors il cachait bien ses émotions. Avec lui comment savoir ? Avait-il changé de conversation juste pour ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait réellement ? Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net avant de partir. Mais d'abord son jumeau, justement il arrivait au dojo et ce dernier l'y attendait déjà.

Shaka de son côté rangeait les vestiges de leur petit-déjeuner en tentant de se reprendre. L'annonce de Kanon l'avait bouleversé même s'il n'en avait rien montré devant lui. Un petit tour au temple ne serait pas de trop pour qu'il arrive à tenir sans s'écrouler jusqu'à son départ. Il se rendit donc au garage pour quitter au plus vite la résidence et retrouver son calme intérieur.

Ooo000ooO

**France, domaine de Camus**

La question de l'étiquette fut réglée non sans mal car Shura et Mikael avaient des idées diamétralement opposées sur la question. Là où l'espagnol voyait du sobre, le suédois voulait lui imposé un logo qui leur serait propre. Ce fut Camus qui finit par trancher en reprenant les idées de chacun. La nouvelle étiquette ferait finalement apparaître le manoir en fond comme le souhaitait Shura et une rose bicolore dans le coin en haut à gauche comme le souhaitait Mikael, et le panachage des deux étaient plutôt réussi sur les maquettes que sortit le suédois de son ordinateur. Ce dernier décida donc ensuite de s'attaquer au remaniement du manoir comme le lui avait permis Camus. C'est donc vêtu d'un vieux jean et d'un vieux tee-shirt qu'il parut au petit-déjeuner commun ce matin-là.

\- Bonjour à tous ! s'écria-t-il en prenant place avec son sourire habituel.

\- Tu m'as l'air en forme ce matin ! répondit Shura en lui tendant la bouilloire car le jeune homme prenait du thé le matin, contrairement à eux tous.

\- J'attaque le bureau ! On ne peut décemment pas le laisser ainsi ! D'ailleurs un coup de main ne serait pas de trop…

\- On verra ce qu'on peut faire, intervint Ikki. On a presque fini la nouvelle parcelle, ça nous changera un peu Mime non ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? dit ce dernier. Il faut y faire quoi dans ce bureau ?

\- Lui redonner l'allure d'un bureau déjà… et pour les meubles, je ne sais pas encore…

\- Les meubles d'origine ont été conservé au grenier si tu veux les voir, suggéra Shura.

\- Ah oui ? Intéressant, je monterai voir ça.

\- Mais ne te sens pas obliger de les reprendre, intervint Camus. Par contre si vous n'en faites rien, je trouverai bien une place où les mettre en haut, il ya des chambres complètement vides aujourd'hui. Mais ce sera pour plus tard, là nous allons devoir repartir.

\- Déjà ? s'étonna Shura. J'aurais bien aimé vous garder un peu ici.

\- Nous avons un important projet en cours au Japon et j'aimerais passer voir mon frère avant de rentrer, expliqua Milo.

\- De plus, je pense que tout est en de bonnes mains ici, continua Camus. Je vous fais confiance pour la suite mais nous reviendrons bien sûr dès que possible.

\- Vous verrez, vous ne reconnaitrez pas le manoir ! leur promit Mikael. Je compte bien redonner son cachet à cette demeure !

\- Quel enthousiasme ! le railla gentiment Shura, plutôt content qu'il prenne les choses aussi à cœur. Dis-moi, c'est toi qui as commencé à jardiner aussi ?

\- Oui ! Il y a des rosiers magnifiques complètement à l'abandon ! Et je ne supporte pas de les voir ainsi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais ça sur mon temps libre !

Shura sourit de sa vive réaction et dit simplement :

\- Je trouvais ça plutôt sympa de redonner vie au jardin… Qui sait, on pourra peut-être te filer un coup de main à l'occasion.

Camus et Milo se regardèrent par-dessus leur tasse et se sourirent. Oui, la propriété était entre de bonnes mains.

\- Je me demande si Kanon est toujours chez vous, ajouta Shura en regardant Milo. Vous pourrez peut-être le voir ?

\- Il y était ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, oui, confirma Ikki. C'est moi qui ai pris son dernier coup de téléphone et il comptait rester encore un peu en Grèce.

\- Ça remonte à quand ?

\- Deux semaines hein Shura ?

\- Oui, environ.

Milo sourit sans répondre. Allait-il enfin avoir la chance de remercier son sauveur ? Pour le coup, il avait hâte de partir.

Ooo000ooO

Angelo avait pris l'habitude le matin, après son petit-déjeuner, de s'isoler dans la bibliothèque pour tchatcher avec Mu via internet. A cause du décalage horaire avec le Japon, c'était pour eux deux le plus simple à cette heure où on était en fin d'après-midi au pays du soleil levant. Et tout le monde savait qu'avant cela et son sacro saint café, il valait mieux éviter de l'aborder à moins d'y être forcé. Milo ne tenta pas l'expérience, lui annoncer qu'ils s'étaient la veille décidés avec Camus de repartir dans la journée maintenant que tout était réglé ici, ne pressait pas tant que cela. Surtout qu'il voulait faire un crochet par la demeure familiale tant qu'ils étaient en Europe.

L'italien fila donc, suivant son habitude vers la grande pièce agréable et tranquille sitôt son premier café avalé et se connecta sur le réseau. Mu l'y attendait déjà :

_« Coucou ! Je t'attendais ! Tout va bien ? »_

« Bonjour, oui ça va bien et chez vous ? »

_« Shiryu et Hyoga sont venus manger à la maison hier soir, ils se sont enfin réconciliés et Shiryu est revenu vivre ici ! Dohko était heureux hier soir, ça se voyait à son sourire ! »_

« C'est une chose oui, et ça va faire plaisir à Milo et Camus »

_« Tu rentres bientôt ? Tu me manques ! »_

« Je pense qu'on ne devrait plus trop s'attarder ici, tout à l'air réglé mais je doute que Milo rentre sans aller dire bonjour à sa famille en Grèce, donc pas tout de suite mon amour et toi aussi tu me manques énormément ! »

Ils continuèrent à converser ainsi pendant encore un moment avant de se dirent au revoir jusqu'au lendemain. Angelo referma l'ordinateur en espérant que s'ils faisaient un crochet par la résidence Nekopoulos, le réseau serait meilleur qu'ici et qu'il pourrait enfin converser avec Mu via une webcam. Ici, c'était encore un coin où le réseau laissait à désirer.

Le jeune homme lui manquait, il ne lui avait pas menti, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru d'ailleurs. Contre toute attente, il s'était vraiment attaché et regrettait presque aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir voulu lui céder avant de partir sous prétexte qu'ils n'en étaient encore qu'au début de leur relation et qu'il voulait que Mu soit sûr de lui avant de franchir ce pas important. Mais cela n'en serait que meilleur encore quand ils se retrouveraient. Il sourit en quittant la bibliothèque pour aller rejoindre les autres en se rendant compte qu'il était peut-être cette fois, réellement amoureux. Du moins l'espérait-il. Ses retrouvailles avec Saga lui apporteraient la réponse définitive à cette question.

A suivre…

* Un **Engawa** (縁側 ou 掾側) est une bande de sol suspendue généralement en bois et se trouvant juste devant la fenêtre ou les volets des pièces dans les maisons traditionnelles japonaise. Depuis peu, ce terme peut aussi désigner la véranda à l'extérieur de la pièce, et que l'on appelle généralement un _nure'en_ (濡れ縁). (source wikipédia)


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Sauf Loucas et sa femme qui sont des persos de mon imagination._

_Ignis : Bonjour et merci pour ton com. Ravie que les deux derniers chapitres t'es plus, celui-là est un peu plus calme mais j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi. Oui les couples avancent et évoluent rapidement pour certains, doucement pour d'autres. Merci pour tes compliments et ton soutien, et bonne lecture à toi ! Bisous_

_Bonjour, merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture à tous !_

_Oups, petit bug de ma part, voici le bon, toutes mes excuses et merci de me l'avoir signalé !_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**Dimanche, Japon, demeure familiale de Dohko et Shiryu**

Il était prêt de onze heures quand ils arrivèrent en vue de la maison. Pour plus de sureté, Dohko avait redonné l'itinéraire exact à son cadet. Après tout sa dernière visite dans cette maison remontait à plus de quinze ans.

Le quartier où elle était situé était un peu à l'écart des quartiers plus modernes comme celui dans lequel ils vivaient maintenant et cela avait enchanté Gabriel de prendre le métro pour s'y rendre. Shiryu reconnut la rue dès qu'ils y pénétrèrent, c'était plutôt une allée d'ailleurs, presque irréelle dans la grande métropole. Ici, pas d'immeuble même s'ils étaient visibles plus loin mais uniquement de veilles demeures semblant dater d'un autre âge mais qui avaient gardé tout leur cachet et leur splendeur d'antan :

\- C'est bien cette rue ? demanda Hyoga en s'arrêtant pour regarder le plan.

\- Oui… c'est là, indiqua Shiryu en montrant une grille d'où ne filtrait rien d'autre qu'un immense jardin.

\- Je ne vois pas de maison, remarqua Gabriel en regardant à travers la grille.

\- Elle est cachée par les arbustes mais elle juste derrière…

Hyoga s'apprêtait à sonner mais on les avait vus arriver et la grille s'ouvrit automatiquement laissant apparaître Dohko :

\- Je vous guettais !

\- T'avais peur qu'on se perde ? le railla son frère.

\- Plutôt que vous n'osiez pas entrer, intervint Okho en s'avançant. Ravi de te revoir cousin.

Ils entrèrent tous et Gabriel fut heureux de retrouver Kilian qui avait accompagné son aîné en le sachant présent. Rapidement, il entraîna son ami à la découverte du jardin. Un bien plus grand que le garçonnet n'en avait encore jamais vu.

Pendant ce temps, les adultes s'installèrent dans le jardin le temps d'un thé avant d'aller dans le bureau où, guidé par les autres, Hyoga et Shiryu commencèrent eux aussi à chercher des indices dans la masse de document accumulés là. Le jeune scientifique jetait des regards inquiets vers le vaste jardin où son fils avait disparu.

\- Le jardin est complètement sécurisé, le rassura Shion en remarquant son inquiétude. Mais va voir par toi-même, ce sera surement plus persuasif que tous les discours du monde.

\- Oui, accompagne-le donc Shiryu, fit Dohko les encourageant du regard. Tu pourras le ramener s'il se perd !

\- A moins que nous nous y perdions tous les deux !

Hyoga se rendit bientôt compte qu'effectivement son inquiétude était vaine, ils trouvèrent les enfants jouant au football sur une pelouse qui se trouvait un peu plus loin et cachée par le jardin zen qui longeait l'engawa sur toute sa longueur et quelques arbres. Plus loin encore, il put apercevoir le mur d'enceinte d'au moins deux mètres qui fermait entièrement la propriété.

\- Tu vois, il ne risque rien, le rassura Shiryu en l'entourant de ses bras. Crois-moi, s'échapper de ce jardin relève de l'exploit même s'il y a moins de gardiens aujourd'hui que quand j'y vivais enfant.

\- Aurais-tu déjà tenté cette expérience ?

\- Une ou deux fois oui… après les corrections de la mère de Dohko, se souvint-il. Il n'était pas toujours là pour me protéger, expliqua-t-il.

Hyoga se contenta de poser ses mains sur les siennes en murmurant :

\- C'est le passé tout ça.

\- Oui… heureusement.

Ooo000ooO

La journée passa sans qu'aucune nouvelle piste ne soit trouvée. Mais ils avaient aussi beaucoup discuté, pris le temps d'un repas que le couple d'intentant leur avaient préparé et Dohko avait fait visité la maison à Hyoga et Gabriel, racontant avec son cadet quelques anecdotes de leur passé commun.

Alors certes, ils n'avaient pas avancé dans la résolution de leur problème mais leurs liens à tous s'étaient encore un peu resserrés et rien que pour ça, cette journée était une réussite.

\- Je ne pourrais pas venir le week-end prochain, les prévint Okho alors qu'ils se séparaient, je serais en voyage à l'étranger pour un contrat.

\- Pas grave, on devrait pouvoir continuer sans toi pour l'instant, le rassura Dohko. Je te préviendrais si on trouve quelque chose.

\- Ok.

\- On vous ramène ? proposa Shion aux jeunes en montrant leur voiture qui pouvait largement contenir tout le monde.

\- Avec plaisir oui !

Gabriel s'endormit sur le trajet du retour sous les yeux attendri de son père :

\- Il s'est bien dépensé. Merci Killian de t'être occupé de lui.

Ce dernier répondit par un bâillement qui fit rire tout le monde.

Ooo000ooO

**Grèce, résidence Nekopoulos **

Saga était furieux. Depuis que Kanon lui avait fait part de sa décision, il tentait, vainement jusqu'à maintenant, de convaincre son jumeau de rester encore un peu. En revenant du dojo où il avait fini son entrainement, il trouva Aïoros qui l'attendait dans son appartement :

\- Tu vas te calmer oui ? lui dit ce dernier en guise de bonjour. Ton frère ne va pas disparaître à nouveau, juste reprendre le cours de sa vie !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ? rétorqua violement l'arrivant.

Aïoros haussa les épaules en lui préparant un café pendant qu'il filait prendre une douche. Discuter avec Saga en ce moment relevait de l'exploit. Mais son compagnon ne s'avouait pas vaincu si facilement. Il lui avait fallu des trésors de patience pour amener Saga à le regarder autrement que comme un collègue et il savait qu'il finirait par lui faire entendre raison. Et puis, Aïoros avait pris le temps de discuter avec Kanon, d'entendre ses arguments et même de les comprendre. Choses que jusque là, son jumeau refusait de faire. Et comme ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre…

\- Désolé, fit Saga en sortant de la douche en peignoir et en venant s'asseoir pour prendre le petit déjeuner que lui avait préparé son amant.

Une bonne douche lui avait suffit pour comprendre que s'en prendre à tout le monde ne servirait à rien. Et puis Aïoros était plutôt de bon conseil, ne lui avait-il pas prouvé encore récemment qu'il n'était plus seul au monde comme il s'était borné à le croire depuis la disparition de son jumeau ? Saga n'était pas idiot, il s'était volontairement emmuré pour être inaccessible, de peur d'oublier Kanon s'il se permettait d'être heureux sans lui. Aïoros avait su lui démontrer qu'il n'en était rien, qu'il pouvait vivre aussi pour lui tout en continuant à espérer un jour le retour tant attendu.

\- Si tu t'excusais auprès de lui plutôt et que tu l'écoutais au lieu de t'obstiner comme tu le fais ? lui répondit le grec en lui tendant une tartine.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que toi tu sais des choses que j'ignore ?

Aïoros vint lentement passer ses bras autour des épaules de son homme en murmurant à son oreille :

\- Peut-être parce que moi, j'ai pris le temps de l'écouter justement et qu'aussi j'ai remarqué que ton frère était très attaché à un autre que toi ici... et que c'est pour toutes ces raisons qu'il ne va sûrement pas disparaître demain de ta vie.

\- J'ai si peur de le perdre à nouveau…

\- Je sais, mais tu dois aller au-delà de cette peur, pour ton propre avenir.

\- Juste mon avenir ?

\- Tu crois peut-être que je vais te lâcher comme ça ?

\- Alors c'est de notre avenir dont tu parles…

\- Prouve-le moi… susurra le grec en mordillant son lobe d'oreille.

Saga ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se retourna pour enlacer son amant et le pousser vers le canapé tout proche.

Ooo000ooO

Kanon entra dans le bureau de Loucas où se dernier l'avait fait appelé un peu plus tôt.

\- Merci d'être venu si vite Kanon, le remercia celui-ci.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, aucun mais Milo et Camus sont en route pour venir passer quelques jours ici avant de repartir au Japon. Tu ne voudrais pas reporter un peu ton départ afin de les voir ?

\- Ça peut se faire oui… mais mes congés ne sont pas non plus éternels, ils arrivent bientôt ?

\- Un jour ou deux je pense.

\- Alors ça devrait aller.

\- Super, je suis certain que Milo sera content de te voir.

\- Moi aussi.

Loucas hésita quelques instants avant d'ajouter :

\- Tu te souviens n'est-ce pas ?

\- Est-ce si important que ça ? sourit Kanon. Je me souviens de bien assez pour savoir que oui, j'ai fais en sorte que Milo échappe à l'enlèvement programmé par ces voyous. Quant au reste… Il ne regarde que moi, ok ?

\- Kanon, tu n'es plus seul tu sais et tu es ici chez toi.

\- Merci… On a fini ?

\- Oui…

\- Alors à plus Loucas !

Le jeune PDG regarda celui qui avait été son compagnon d'enfance sortir en lui souriant. Quoi qu'il se soit passé après ce tragique événement, Kanon n'était pas près à livrer ses souvenirs… ou pas à lui en tout cas.

Ooo000ooO

C'est deux jours plus tard, en début d'après-midi qu'arrivèrent Milo, Camus et Angelo dans une voiture que leur avait mis à disposition la société à l'aéroport. C'était l'italien qui était au volant et il franchit les derniers mètres jusqu'au garage avec une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac qu'il avait bien du mal à expliquer.

Si Milo était heureux de revoir sa maison familiale, pour Camus c'était une découverte et il ne se priva pas d'apprécier l'architecture du manoir :

\- Ça te plait ? lui demanda Milo alors que des domestiques accouraient pour prendre leurs valises.

\- C'est un beau manoir en effet.

\- Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama une voix de femme dans leur dos.

\- Isabella ! fit Milo en se retournant. Alors comment se porte la mère de mon futur neveu ? en tapotant tendrement le ventre bien rond de sa belle-sœur.

\- Ou nièce, sourit cette dernière. Et vous devez être Camus ?

\- Enchanté, s'avança l'interpellé en la gratifiant d'un baisemain tout ce qu'il y a de plus français.

\- Moi de même Camus, soyez le bienvenu ici ! Tu devrais prendre des cours de bienséance avec lui, ajouta-t-elle en taquinant son beau-frère.

\- Où est Loucas ? demanda Milo.

\- Dans son bureau j'imagine, soupira la future maman. Je sais qu'il s'organise pour gérer tout d'ici mais je me demande si je ne le voyais pas plus quand il était au siège de la société.

\- Tout ça prend juste un peu de temps, la rassura Shaka qui arrivait également pour les accueillir. Il arrive dès qu'il en a fini avec sa visioconférence.

Milo guida toute le monde jusqu'au salon et sa belle-sœur demanda des rafraichissements et des collations pour tout le monde. Angelo avait disparu dès qu'il avait vu Aïoros qui veillait à la sécurité de tout le monde et s'était tout naturellement dirigé vers les appartements des employés. Il voulait profiter de son passage pour saluer quelques anciens collègues. Et si possible, éviter de croiser Saga tout de suite.

Mais il faut croire que ce jour-là le destin était contre lui. Alors qu'il arrivait dans l'aile où logeait le personnel, il tomba nez à nez avec les jumeaux :

\- Angelo ! Vous voilà enfin ? le salua Saga. Tu connais Kanon si je ne m'abuse.

\- On s'est rencontré au Japon oui, répondit l'italien en se crispant involontairement. Content de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi, sourit le cadet des jumeaux qui remarqua de suite la tension chez l'italien. Alors Milo et Camus sont arrivés, vous venez de France non ? Comment va Shura ?

\- Très bien, et très content que Camus reprenne le domaine.

\- Viens, tu vas me raconter tout ça !

\- Mais Kanon…

\- Mais rien, ils viennent d'arriver, ils vont surement se reposer un peu, je peux les voir un peu plus tard non ? opposa son cadet en entrainant l'italien avec lui.

Saga haussa les épaules et les laissa filer pour poursuivre son chemin et aller saluer les arrivants.

\- Tu loges où ? demanda Kanon à l'italien alors que son aîné avait disparu dans le manoir principal.

\- On a dû emmener ma valise dans l'appartement que j'occupe ici quand j'y suis, supposa Angelo en allant vers ce dernier qui se trouvait un peu plus loin que celui de Shaka.

Il ouvrit la porte et y découvrit effectivement sa valise posée sur le sol du salon.

\- Tous ces apparts se ressemblent on dirait, fit Kanon en le suivant dans la pièce et en refermant la porte.

\- Oui mais celui-ci contient une cafetière italienne ! sourit Angelo en se dirigeant vers les placards pour sortir le précieux objet et s'en servir.

\- Il t'est réservé ?

\- Non, plus maintenant mais c'est un de ceux qui sont toujours prêts à servir et comme je venais on a dû l'approvisionner pour moi. Je te fais un café ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu n'es pas pressé de voir Milo et Camus ?

\- Pas spécialement… Milo était un gosse quand je l'ai perdu de vue pour ce que tu sais et Camus est mon client, enfin était vu qu'il a décidé de reprendre l'héritage depuis peu. Mais dis-moi plutôt, qu'il y a-t-il entre mon frère et toi ?

Angelo se retourna pour le regarder en face. Etrangement si Kanon ressemblait bien à Saga, ils étaient quand même totalement différents aux yeux de l'italien. Et il pressentit déjà qu'il s'entendrait bien mieux avec le cadet qu'avec l'aîné. Contrairement à son frère, Kanon avait vécu seul, un peu comme lui, et leurs expériences respectives les rapprochaient en quelque sorte. Il décida donc de jouer franc jeu.

\- Plus rien maintenant qu'une solide amitié. Et sincèrement, je pense que pour ton frangin, il n'y a jamais eu plus.

\- Pour toi si ?

\- A une époque peut-être bien que oui… mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais aujourd'hui il y a Mu.

\- Mu ?

\- C'est le beau-frère de Shiryu, tu connais Shiryu non ?

\- Oui, c'est le compagnon de Hyoga.

\- C'est ça oui.

\- Et c'est du sérieux ? C'est pour ça que t'étais si tendu de revoir mon frangin ?

\- Oui au deux questions, ça te va ?

\- Ça me va. Et si ça peut finir de te rassurer, quelqu'un d'autre semble avoir su percer la carapace de Saga.

\- Aïoros ?

\- Comment t'as deviné ?

\- Une idée comme ça. Goûte-moi ça ! ajouta-t-il en remplissant la tasse qu'il avait déposée devant Kanon.

\- Hum… on sent bien l'arôme, sourit le grec. A ton tour maintenant, raconte-moi comment ça se passe au domaine de Camus.

Et Angelo commença à raconter. En peu de temps ces deux là s'étaient jaugés et avaient décidés de se faire confiance. Une sorte d'instinct qu'il possédait tous les deux et qu'ils savaient fiables. Il en faudrait peu pour devenir des amis et ils le savaient tous deux.

Ooo000ooO

C'est pour le repas du soir qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous. Pour Milo c'était enfin le moment de dire merci à son sauveur et il le fit avec beaucoup d'émotion en portant un toast à Kanon qui l'accepta un peu gêné. Heureusement, l'atmosphère se détendit ensuite et la soirée fut plutôt agréable pour tous. Les conversations roulèrent sur le domaine de Camus, ses nouveaux employés, notamment Mikael que Loucas avait déjà rencontré. Puis le projet de la filiale japonaise fut évoquée et commentée par la famille et Shaka précisa même quelques points du contrat à l'intention de tous. Milo savait que Kanon n'était plus le gamin d'autrefois mais il espérait tout de même qu'à la longue, il redeviendrait son ami, il le lui dit d'ailleurs en aparté à un moment de la soirée :

\- Laisse-moi du temps Milo…

\- Autant que tu en auras besoin, mais n'oublies pas que nous sommes là maintenant.

\- Je ne risque pas, ton frère m'a déjà dit la même chose, et le mien… je ne t'en parle même pas !

\- Je m'en doute. Bon retour parmi nous Kanon.

\- Merci.

Il était déjà tard quand Kanon sortit pour sur la terrasse pour prendre un peu l'air et y retrouver celui qui avait disparu depuis déjà un bon moment.

\- C'est ici que tu te caches ?

\- Je ne me cache pas, je réfléchis, répondit Shaka sans se retourner et qui était appuyé à la balustrade. Il semblait contempler le jardin maintenant éclairé par les rayons de lune.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui retient tant tes pensées ce soir ? demanda encore le grec en venant se mettre à ses côtés.

\- Pas quoi, qui serait plus exact.

\- Dois-je m'inquiéter ?

\- T'inquiéter ? demanda l'avocat en se tournant vers lui.

\- Qu'un autre que moi occupe à ce point tes pensées.

Shaka sourit sans répondre. Il avait à la fois attendu et redouté ce moment. Devait-il lui avouer ses sentiments ? Devait-il le laisser repartir sans rien lui dire ? Il n'était pas arrivé à répondre à ses questions malgré ses longues heures de méditations.

\- Shaka ?

\- Tu vas pouvoir repartir maintenant, éluda l'avocat en lui tournant le dos et en faisant quelques pas vers la salle éclairée toute proche.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, le retint Kanon en le saisissant par la taille et en le bloquant contre lui. Crois-tu que j'ai vraiment oublié tout ce qui s'est passé sur la plage ce soir-là ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Et de quoi tu souviens-tu plus précisément ? demanda Shaka dans un souffle en se crispant un peu contre la large poitrine du grec sans oser encore le regarder. _Se pouvait-il qu'il se souvienne de ça ? _pensa-il brièvement avant de lentement tourner la tête vers le grec.

Les yeux de Kanon capturèrent alors les siens si intensément qu'il en eut des frissons et pour toute réponse, ses lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes. Un baiser enflammé qui fit vibrer l'ensemble de son corps. Presque sans s'en rendre compte, il se retourna pour pouvoir lui aussi enlacer le grec et y répondre tout aussi passionnément. Ce fut comme si brutalement le temps se suspendait autour d'eux, que ces longues heures de doutes et d'interrogation de part et d'autre trouvaient enfin leur réponse. Ce qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais oser s'avouer l'un ou l'autre, ce qu'ils pressentaient sans pouvoir lui donner un nom s'exprimait dans ce baiser envoutant. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et se regardèrent un long moment sans parler, comme s'ils n'osaient encore y croire. Puis Shaka se blottit dans les bras du grec en murmurant :

\- Tu vas me manquer…

Kanon se contenta de resserrer encore un peu l'étreinte autour de lui. Son départ était prévu pour le lendemain.

Ooo000ooO

**France, domaine de Camus, quelques semaines plus tard**

Mikael finissait d'aménager le petit salon maintenant presque transformé en espace d'accueil et de vente. Il avait, avec le budget que lui avait octroyé Camus, presque fait des miracles. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas hésité à courir lui-même les fournisseurs, à se lever aux aurores pour aller chiner sur les brocantes des environs à la recherche du petit plus qui pourrait mettre en valeur la pièce qu'il avait entrepris de transformer. Il avait également visité le manoir de fond en comble, récupérant ça et là des objets à qui il avait donné une deuxième vie soit dans le hall, soit dans le petit salon.

Shura avait été étonné de le voir mettre tant de cœur à l'ouvrage pour donner à cette pièce qui donnait directement dans le hall d'entrée un aspect à la fois chaleureux et qui conservait malgré tout un côté campagne sans tomber dans le rustique. En effet, un comptoir fait de bois clair et de verre qu'il avait déniché chez un brocanteur et qu'il avait retapé donnait un côté moderne et professionnel à la pièce. Puis il avait disposé quelques tables récupérées dans le manoir et des chaises qu'il avait dégotées dans une brocante pour que les clients puissent déguster tranquillement les produits de la maison.

Il avait embauché un artisan pour redonner un coup de neuf au plafond et aux murs du hall et du salon et avait fait poser un tapis qui recouvrait maintenant le centre de l'escalier de marbre desservant les étages. Aidé de Mime et Ikki et lui-même aussi parfois, ils avaient décapés les dorures et les fers forgés des deux pièces, leur redonnant leur éclat d'origine.

Il avait également longuement visité les petites exploitations, souvent familiale, agroalimentaire du secteur, passant plusieurs partenariat pour proposer un petit plus avec les boissons proposées par le domaine.

Et il mettait des fleurs partout. Des roses essentiellement mais également des fleurs champêtres suivant ses inspirations.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Quoi ? répondit-il sorti brusquement de ses pensées par Mikael.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ça fait un bon quart d'heure que tu regardes ces pièces.

\- Oh… Je me disais que tu avais fait des merveilles malgré le peu de moyen. C'est très joli et ça garde un côté professionnel.

\- Merci, sourit Mikael. Maintenant qu'est-ce que je mets en vente ? Il est temps que tu me dises les produits dont je peux vanter la qualité sur notre tout nouveau site internet non ?

\- Site internet ? Ce n'est pas un peu rapide ?

\- Non, du tout, lui expliqua le jeune homme. Un bon site peut t'apporter plus de clients que de la publicité plus conventionnelle de nos jours. C'est une vitrine de notre qualité de produits et de services. Tu veux voir ?

\- Plus tard peut-être, il faut que je retourne au chai… tu es libre cet aprèm ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je t'emmènerai au chai avec moi que tu vois et goûte par toi-même ce que tu vas vendre, ok ?

\- Avec plaisir !

Mikael regarda partir Shura songeur, c'était la première fois que l'espagnol se souciait un peu de son travail. Etait-ce le début d'une collaboration entre eux ? Jusque là, même s'il ne s'était pas opposé à ses idées, il s'était plutôt montré distant envers lui…

Ooo000ooO

**Japon, entreprise Nekopoulos**

Depuis trois semaines maintenant, Camus, Milo et Angelo avaient repris leur quotidien. Le voyage en France et en Grèce s'était bien passé et le français restait maintenant en relation régulière avec Shura pour avoir des nouvelles du domaine. Même s'il n'était pas question pour lui de retourner vivre là-bas, il souhaitait participer à la réhabilitation de la qualité de pineau et de cognac traditionnellement produit et vendu par sa famille.

Milo l'aidait de son mieux en lui donnant son avis et se montra très enthousiasme quand Camus lui montra le site internet créé par Mikael. Le logo qu'ils avaient choisi pour être sur l'étiquette des bouteilles était en fond et cela rendait particulièrement bien sur la toile. Les produits eux-mêmes n'étaient pas encore en vente mais un message précisait que le site était encore en construction.

\- Il est vraiment doué, commenta Milo en se promenant sur le site.

\- Oui, bien plus que je ne l'imaginais…

\- Ça t'embête ?

\- Non, juste que je me demande pourquoi un homme si doué est venu s'enterrer dans ce domaine.

\- J'ai des éléments de réponses si ça t'intéresse, sourit Milo.

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai demandé à Shaka de m'en dire un peu plus sur lui après que Loucas ait dit l'avoir déjà rencontré.

\- Et ?

\- Mikael Berggren est en réalité un jeune prodige de l'événementiel qui a fait fureur et qui s'est brutalement retiré il y a un peu plus de deux ans maintenant…

\- Aphrodite ? s'étonna Camus. Mikael serait le célèbre Aphrodite ?

\- Et oui ! Etonnant non ?

\- Plutôt oui, mais pourquoi s'enterrer dans ce boulot ?

\- D'après ce qu'en sait Shaka, il a eu besoin de faire un break dans sa vie trépidante et il a décidé de se poser après avoir passé deux ans dans un musée à La Rochelle. Visiblement, il cherche à faire de sa vie autre chose que ce qui l'a rendu célèbre. Et il chercherait l'âme sœur… mais ça, ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

\- Qui pourrait cacher un fond de vérité, répondit fort justement Camus. Je connais bien le milieu dans lequel il évoluait, il ne devait certes pas manquer d'amants mais peu devait être sincères…

\- Oui je me doute bien, j'espère qu'il trouvera son bonheur dans cette région qu'il semble avoir adoptée.

\- Bon, revenons au boulot, dit Camus en fermant le site. Tu as des nouvelles de nos investisseurs ?

\- Oui, ils souhaitent un point sur l'avancée des recherches, tu peux t'en charger ?

\- Ok, je te fais un rapport pour demain. Les gamins ont bien travaillé pendant notre absence et nous avançons bien.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime toi, fit Milo en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de retourner dans son bureau.

Camus se contenta de sourire sans répondre mais son regard en disait bien plus long que n'importe quel mot.

Ooo000ooO

**Domaine familiale de Dohko**

Cela faisait deux dimanches qu'ils n'avaient pu se retrouver ici pour continuer leur enquête, chacun trop occupé par la vie quotidienne et le travail. Mais, que ce soit Hyoga et Shiryu, Dohko et Shion, Okho, et même Mu venu cette fois accompagné d'Angelo qu'il voyait de plus en plus souvent depuis son retour, et bien entendu Kilian et Gabriel, ils étaient tous étrangement content de se retrouver ici dans cette grande demeure. Pour l'instant personne n'avait à nouveau évoqué la possibilité de venir vivre ici après qu'ils aient enfin trouvé qui en voulait encore à Shiryu mais cela restait présent à l'esprit de certain, de Dohko et Hyoga notamment.

Ils commencèrent par un petit déjeuner au soleil dans le jardin avant d'attaquer les boites archives qu'ils n'avaient pas encore explorer dans une bonne ambiance. Les garçons étaient bien entendu partis de nouveau explorer le grand jardin sous les recommandations de Hyoga, toujours inquiet dès qu'il perdait son fils de vue depuis sa fugue.

\- Ça fait un paquet de documents à consulter, constata Angelo quand Dohko eut fini de lui expliquer ce qu'il cherchait depuis tout ce temps dans ces boites.

\- Mais je suis certain que la solution est là quelque part, répondit ce dernier. Et je veux la trouver pour leur bonheur à tous les trois, ajouta-t-il en regardant tendrement son frère et Hyoga qui ne les avait pas encore rejoints.

\- Ok, compte sur moi ! fit Angelo en souriant à Mu qui le remerciait du regard d'avoir accepté de venir avec lui ce dimanche au lieu de passer la journée en amoureux comme ils l'avaient initialement prévu.

Dohko les laissa tous le deux et prit un boite avant d'aller s'installer près de Shion auquel il glissa :

\- Fais pas cette tête, il est plus que sérieux si tu veux mon avis.

\- Ouais… si tu le dis.

Shion savait pertinemment qu'Angelo était sérieux vis-à-vis de Mu, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Mu avait vécu des choses difficiles ces dernières années et malgré toute l'amour de l'italien, rien ne prouvait que leur relation durerait dans le temps même s'il l'espérait de tout cœur. Non ce qu'il craignait par-dessus tout c'est que son petit frère soit blessé une nouvelle fois si ça ne marchait pas aussi bien qu'ils l'auraient voulu tous les deux. Après tout, de ce qu'il en savait, Angelo était bi à l'origine, se contenterait-il d'un homme toute sa vie ? N'aurait-il pas tout simplement envie d'un enfant un jour ? Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit de Shion qui voulait que ses frères soient heureux maintenant, qu'ils oublient un peu ce que la vie leur avait pris bien trop tôt.

Kilian et Gabriel passèrent à ce moment en courant et riant devant la baie vitrée du bureau, sans doute lancés dans un jeu quelconque et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les regardant. Voilà ce qu'il voulait aujourd'hui pour les siens. La main de Dohko se posa sur la sienne à ce moment comme pour lui dire que lui aussi le souhaitait plus que tout au monde. Cet homme était bien trop intuitif, songea Shion en se replongeant dans les papiers, mais il l'aimait pour cela aussi.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur aussi. Chacun avait apporté un petit quelque chose pour ne pas laissé tout le travail aux vieux couples d'intendants, même si ces derniers se défendaient d'être encore capable de faire face à leur venue hebdomadaire.

On était en milieu d'après-midi quand Angelo montra quelque chose à Mu qui l'intriguait dans les papiers qu'il consultait. Le jeune homme se leva pour aller voir Dohko et lui remettre le document qui avait attiré l'attention d'Angelo. Ce dernier l'examina soigneusement et se leva d'un coup pour le montrer à Okho. Ce manège avait bien sûr attiré l'attention des autres qui attendaient impatiemment de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je crois qu'on tient enfin une piste ! sourit Okho en regardant Dohko. Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?

Ooo000ooO

**Los Angeles, Etats-Unis**

Kanon arriva à l'aéroport en fin d'après-midi. Il avait un vol direct pour Athènes dans deux heures. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il avait quitté la résidence Nekopoulos et plus revu ni son jumeau, ni Shaka. Bien entendu, il restait en contact avec les deux, surtout avec Shaka avec il correspondait soit par mail, mais le plus souvent via une connexion par webcam, quasiment tous les jours d'ailleurs. Leur relation en était encore à ses balbutiements, il en était conscient, mais en son for intérieur le grec était persuadé qu'il avait enfin trouvé son équilibre avec l'indien. Et puis combien de fois Shaka avait-il été là pour lui ?

Kanon n'était du genre à se poser des questions inutiles, il préférait et de loin l'action à la réflexion. Pourtant il savait que Shaka était, par beaucoup de côtés, bien plus incertain que lui, qu'il avait encore besoin de temps pour appréhender et accepter pleinement cette relation entre eux. Il était certain d'une seule chose c'est qu'il ne fuirait pas, il était bien trop honnête et pur pour cela. Alors il avait sagement décidé de lui laisser le temps de se faire à l'idée d'un avenir à deux.

Mais voilà, depuis quelques jours, il lui manquait trop. Faire un crochet par la Grèce avant de regagner Paris pour le voir ne le retarderait pas trop vu que sa mission ici avait été plus rapide que prévue. L'avocat lui avait confirmé qu'il n'avait pas de déplacement dans les jours qui venait. Serait-il heureux ? Surpris ? Ou même embarrassé par ce qu'il n'avait pas planifié ?

A suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Sauf Loucas et sa femme qui sont des persos de mon imagination._

_Alexcalliope : Merci de m'avoir prévenu que je m'étais trompé de chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

_Bonjour, merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture à tous ! Et bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui y sont déjà !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

**Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, Grèce, résidence Nekopoulos**

Finalement son vol avait été retardé et ce n'est que vers onze trente du matin, heure locale, qu'il arriva à la résidence. Il s'apprêtait à prendre le chemin d'accès privé quand on l'arrêta sans ménagement. Deux colosses s'étaient interposés brutalement en travers de sa route. Il pila, furieux et descendit de la voiture en hurlant :

\- Mais ça n'va pas la tête ! J'aurais pu vous rentrer dedans !

\- Monsieur Saga ? fit l'un des hommes plus que surpris.

\- Non, je…

\- C'est bon les gars, dit une voix dans la radio que portait un des hommes à la ceinture. C'est Kanon le jumeau de Saga, vous pouvez le laisser entrer.

Les deux colosses s'écartèrent et Kanon remonta dans sa voiture de location en grommelant des paroles indistinctes. Il stoppa de nouveau dans le garage où l'attendait Aïoros. Ils se saluèrent et l'arrivant demanda :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Désolé pour cet accueil mais tu arrives un peu mal, la maison est en « mode sécurité ». Isabella a ressenti les premières contractions après le petit-déjeuner et ils sont tous parti à la maternité. Je garde la maison et nous avons préféré avec Saga prendre quelques précautions.

\- Ah… et Shaka ?

\- Parti avec tout le monde, il était le seul à parvenir à calmer Isabella qui paniquait complètement. Tu sais comment il est, toujours et calme et sachant prendre les bonnes décisions au bon moment.

_Oui, je ne le sais que trop bien_, songea Kanon en répondant :

\- Je comprends un peu mieux tout ce cirque. Saga est aussi là-bas je suppose ?

\- Oui, bien entendu… Tu comptais rester un peu ? Il ne n'avait pas prévenu de ton arrivée.

\- Je suis venu à l'improviste en fait, je reprends l'avion demain matin.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais te donner l'adresse de la maternité et prévenir ton frère.

\- Ok, répondit Kanon qui en lui-même pensa que c'était foutu pour le côté surprise… Mais difficile de faire autrement en l'état.

Ooo000ooO

**Athènes, maternité**

Le travail avait commencé. Loucas avait suivi Isabella en salle d'accouchement, libérant ainsi le pauvre Shaka qu'elle avait refusé de lâcher tant que les professionnels ne l'avaient pas pris en charge en arrivant ici.

Saga s'était de son côté occupé de sécuriser la clinique et il vit sortir le pauvre avocat, plus mort que vif, dans le couloir.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que notre chère patronne puisse avoir une telle force en elle, fit-il en lui montrant sa pauvre main malmenée par la jeune femme.

Elle était encore bien rouge et il portait les stigmates des ongles qui s'étaient largement enfoncés dans sa peau.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit… L'accouchement est surement une épreuve qu'aucun homme ne pourrait supporter. Je crois qu'il faut une certaine force pour y parvenir.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt de la penser, crois-moi. Je vais essayer de me trouver quelque chose à grignoter, je t'apporte quelque chose ?

\- Oh, avant cela, file donc à l'entrée, lui suggéra Saga.

\- A l'entrée ? Pourquoi ?

\- Une de nos connaissances ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, lui confia mystérieusement Saga qui préférait lui taire que son cadet était en route, visiblement ce dernier n'avait prévenu personne, sans doute voulait-il leur faire une surprise. Au moins Shaka l'aurait à défaut de lui-même maintenant informé par Aïoros.

\- Ah… ok, j'y vais dans ce cas, je nous trouve un truc après.

L'avocat traversa sans se presser les couloirs de la clinique, quel que soit cet arrivant mystère, il pourrait bien attendre un peu qu'il se trouve un café. Jamais, il n'avait au autant besoin de caféine. Aussi passa-t-il devant l'entrée pour se diriger vers le distributeur un peu plus loin. Mais il stoppa net en plein milieu de son avancée reconnaissant ou croyant reconnaître une silhouette familière qui approchait à grand pas de l'entrée.

_Kanon ? Non, Impossible ! Et pourtant…_

Shaka se rua dehors, presque certain de se tromper mais voulant en avoir le cœur net. Un coup d'œil lui suffit pour comprendre que non, il ne s'était pas tromper. Fou de joie, il fonça sur l'arrivant et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Hé ! fit ce dernier en le réceptionnant. J'ignorais que je te faisais un tel effet !

\- Si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir, murmura l'avocat en se redressant pour capturer ses lèvres, et tant pis pour ceux que ça gênait.

Un long et tendre baiser les réuni alors et ils purent constater l'un comme l'autre que la séparation n'avait en rien émoussé leurs sentiments. Bien au contraire, c'était comme si cette fois, ils avaient attendu cet instant avec impatience. Et en quelque sorte, c'était vrai.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna ensuite Shaka alors qu'il regagnait l'entrée de la maternité.

\- J'avais un peu de temps libre avant de rentrer à Paris, et j'avais envie de vous voir… enfin de te voir surtout.

Shaka rougit à ces mots et se contenta de serrer un peu plus fort la main du grec qu'il tenait encore.

\- Je comprends pourquoi Saga m'a dit de venir attendre une de nos connaissances à l'entrée. Il savait n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ben, je suis allé à la résidence et c'est Aïoros qui m'a expliqué et m'a donné l'adresse d'ici. Alors oui, je suppose que ce dernier l'a prévenu.

\- Et ce coquin ne m'a rien révélé, sourit Shaka. J'aurais dû me douter que sa demande cachait quelque chose.

\- Il a voulu sans doute préservé un peu ma surprise, déduisit son cadet. M'aurais-tu sauté ainsi dessus si tu avais été prévenu ?

\- Je… peut-être pas c'est vrai, reconnut l'avocat. J'aurais surement été moins spontané si j'avais su que tu arrivais.

\- Alors il a bien fait, conclut Kanon en pénétrant dans le hall de la maternité. Allons surveiller cette naissance !

Ooo000ooO

Il fallut près de huit heures pour que la petite Ophélia montre enfin le bout de son nez et que tout le monde soit rassuré sur l'état de la mère et de l'enfant. Bien entendu Isabella était épuisée mais Loucas se montrait confiant et était déjà en admiration devant ce petit bout de chou qui gazouillait dans ses bras.

Pendant tout ce temps, Kanon et Shaka étaient restés dans l'enceinte de la maternité et de son jardin où ils prirent un peu l'air de temps à autre. Son patron avait décidé de passer la nuit déjà bien avancée auprès de sa femme. Refaire le trajet jusqu'à la maison familiale alors que l'avion du grec décollait dans quelques heures parut inutile au deux amoureux qui préfèrent passer le peu de temps qu'ils avaient encore ensemble dans un pub des environs de l'aéroport. Ils avaient tant de choses à se dire que prendre une chambre d'hôtel ne leur vint pas vraiment à l'esprit. Non, tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était pouvoir être avec l'autre, parler de cet avenir encore si compliqué alors qu'ils avaient choisi chacun un chemin si différent.

Le moment de la séparation vint bien entendu bien trop vite. Ils n'avaient rien décidé, rien résolu sauf peut-être une chose et pas des moindres, ils allaient mettre tout en œuvre pour se voir plus régulièrement.

Ooo000ooO

**Japon, appartement d'Angelo**

Ils passèrent en courant et riant la porte du hall d'entrée de l'immeuble résidentiel où Angelo avait son petit appartement.

\- Je suis trempé ! ragea l'italien qui ne s'était toujours pas habitué à ces trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient parfois très soudainement sur la capitale nipponne.

\- Allons vite nous sécher ! lui répondit Mu tout aussi trempé que lui et dont la longue chevelure ruisselait sur le carrelage du hall luxueux.

\- Tu es sûr ? C'était le plus près, mais on peut prendre un taxi pour aller chez toi…

\- Et on risque d'attraper froid, fais-nous vite monter !

Un peu anxieux pour une raison qu'il avait du mal à déterminer, l'italien guida donc Mu jusque chez lui. Son petit appartement n'était qu'un studio mais qui lui suffisait amplement vu qu'il y était peu avec son travail de garde du corps. Il était aussi directement relié à l'appartement de Milo où il pouvait ainsi intervenir rapidement en cas de besoin. Il n'était pas particulièrement en ordre et son lit occupait tout un pan de mur. La kitchenette et la petite salle de bain attenante, en occupait un autre.

Une fois entré, il se dépêcha d'aller leur chercher des serviettes pour qu'ils se sèchent mais vu l'état de leur vêtement, il finit par proposer au jeune homme de se changer complètement.

\- Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, même mon boxer est trempé ! fit-il en retirant son tee-shirt qui était bon à essorer.

Mu sentit son cœur se mettre à cogner violemment dans sa poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'italien dans cette tenue. Il rougit légèrement mais presque instinctivement avança la main pour toucher cette peau si bronzée, si différente de la sienne si blanche.

Angelo lui tournait le dos et le contact de la main se posant presque timidement sur lui le figea alors qu'il dégrafait son jean pour s'en débarrasser aussi. La dite main entama un très lent mouvement de caresse à peine effleuré qui firent remonter un doux frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'italien. Il se reprit juste assez pour finir d'enlever son jean, se tourner vers le jeune homme qui sembla soudain réalisé son geste et qui rougit violemment en reculant de quelques pas.

\- Enlève ton tee-shirt et ton jean, tu vas attraper froid ! lui intima Angelo qui faisait tout pour rester maître de lui-même. Je vais te chercher des fringues et en passer, dit-il en faisant quelques pas vers le placard.

\- Tu es beau… murmura Mu comme pour lui-même.

\- Pardon ? fit-il en se retournant pour découvrir le jeune homme torse-nu à son tour.

\- Rien, répondit ce dernier en cachant son visage rouge de honte.

_Mais pourquoi ?_ se dit-il soudain en se redressant alors qu'Angelo avait repris la fouille de son armoire pour éviter de trop regarder ce corps que lui aussi voyait ainsi pour la première fois et qui le troublait plus que de raison. _Il est mon petit ami et c'est normal que je sois ému non ?_

Mu enleva son jean, se retourna et regarda le dos de l'italien, puis résolument marcha jusqu'à lui et l'enlaça, se collant à lui en murmurant :

\- Je disais que tu es beau… et que là tout de suite, je n'ai aucune envie qu'on se rhabille.

Angelo frissonna une nouvelle fois, plus violemment cette fois et tenta encore :

\- Mu…

Mais ce dernier le bâillonna d'un baiser auquel il répondit avec passion. Sans trop savoir comment ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit qui n'était qu'à quelques pas de là à s'embrasser et se caresser avec une frénésie qu'ils avaient bien du mal à maitriser. Et des deux, l'italien semblait être celui qui avait le plus de mal à réfréner ses ardeurs.

Ce qui était bien loin de déplaire à Mu. Ce dernier aurait passé ce cap même avant le départ d'Angelo pour la France s'il l'avait laissé faire. Mais l'italien l'avait repoussé, prétextant qu'il valait mieux attendre un peu. Qu'il fallait qu'ils soient certains tous les deux. Alors oui, Mu était heureux en cet après-midi de pluie, car grâce à elle, il allait enfin pouvoir ne faire qu'un avec son lui. Devenir sien, enfin.

Et il était loin d'être en reste. Même si ses gestes étaient encore timides et incertains parfois, les gémissements et les sons rauques qui sortaient de la gorge d'Angelo l'encourageaient à poursuivre la découverte du corps sculpté qu'il avait à sa portée pour la première fois.

L'italien n'avait pas encore perdu tout contrôle sur lui-même. Mais il était pleinement conscient qu'il s'était laissé enivrer par la proposition à peine sous-entendu du jeune homme. Et il n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter. Mu était adorable et il avait un corps splendide. Et il s'offrait à lui sans aucune retenue avec une innocence qui le rendait encore plus désirable.

Pourtant après avoir longuement roulé en tous sens à la découverte du corps de l'autre, il bloqua le jeune homme sous lui pour calmer un peu le jeu, le mettre en garde une fois de plus :

\- Mu… fit-il en caressant tendrement son visage. Si on va plus loin, je ne réponds plus de rien…

**\- **Je ne te le demande pas… Je t'aime et j'ai voulu ce qui est en train de se passer.

\- Mais…

\- Jamais je ne le regretterai…

Ses yeux verts étaient bien plantés dans les siens alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles. L'italien ferma les siens à demi et lui vola un baiser à la limite de l'indécence, le faisant gémir et frémir. Puis il se redressa et d'un geste, enleva son boxer, dernier rempart de tissu sur son corps avant de faire glisser celui de Mu doucement et de venir chatouiller son ventre avec sa langue. Le tibétain ne put retenir un long gémissement alors que la langue descendait et atteignait son sexe. Angelo sourit intérieurement alors qu'il continuait son exploration tout en douceur. Il sentit les mains de Mu s'agripper à ses épaules et quand il le prit entièrement en bouche un cri lui échappa alors que son bassin semblait aller au devant de ses caresses, comme pour le pousser à parfaire encore sa fellation.

Mu avait pas ou si peu d'expérience qu'il sut de suite qu'il n'allait pas résister longtemps à ce traitement quasi divin pour lui. C'était si bon qu'il en perdait tout ses repaires. Il avait pourtant si longtemps fantasmé sur son compagnon. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'aurait songé que cette bouche se promenant le long de son sexe, cette bouche ô combien humide et chaude l'entourant totalement et ces mains continuant à courir sur son corps, se glissant insidieusement vers ses endroits les plus secrets pouvaient lui faire un tel effet.

Angelo en était parfaitement conscient aussi. Il désirait plus que tout que celui qui allait devenir son amant cet après-midi soit heureux et se souvienne de cette première fois entre eux comme d'un moment intense. Il avait tout de suite compris que malgré ses bravades, Mu était quasiment inexpérimenté dans le domaine des plaisirs charnels.

Le jeune homme sentit venir l'inéluctable et tenta un court instant de reprendre ses esprits. Sans succès. La vague le balaya comme un fétu de paille et il retomba sur le lit, haletant et presque honteux d'avoir joui si rapidement.

\- Je suis…

\- Chut… le bâillonna Angelo d'un baiser. Nous avons tout notre temps.

Et l'italien le lui fit comprendre par des gestes aussi doux que tendres tout en continuant à explorer ce corps qui s'offrait à lui avec autant d'innocence que de sensualité. Mu reprit confiance en lui et s'aventura à profiter lui aussi de son amant. Il était encore parfois timide et maladroit mais découvrait de multiples sensations toutes aussi nouvelles qu'enivrantes. Goûter une peau couverte de sueur, oser poser sa langue sur un sexe palpitant. Toutes ces choses, que jusqu'à quelques heures encore, il n'avait jamais fait qu'imaginer. Ces caresses tendres et osées à la fois suffirent à le remettre en forme et bientôt, son excitation se fit plus grande encore.

C'était ce qu'avait voulu l'italien, l'amener lui aussi à en vouloir plus encore. Plus expérimenté, il avait pris soin de laisser monter en son amant la sensualité encore timide qu'il dégageait, le désir qui naissait également au plus profond de son être, le plaisir qu'il apprivoisait progressivement. Il avait également pris soin de le préparer doucement à ce qui allait suivre et qui risquait fort d'être un peu douloureux pour le jeune homme. Mais là encore il prit le maximum de précautions.

Mu se sentait de mieux en mieux, ses sens s'étaient enflammés et il savait que son amant n'y était pas étranger. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas, bien au contraire, jamais il ne le remercierait assez pour tout ce luxe d'attentions qu'il avait pour lui en cet après-midi pluvieux. Et il sentait qu'il était grand temps pour lui de lui offrir ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

Ce fut donc lui qui attrapa le tube de gel qu'Angelo lui avoua posséder quand il l'interrogea sur ce sujet. Il était peut-être inexpérimenté mais pas totalement ignare sur le sujet avec un grand frère médecin et lui-même homosexuel. Il savait que le moment risquait d'être un peu difficile mais son corps lui réclamait cette finalité avec une violence qui le surprenait lui-même. C'est en rougissant qu'il en enduit les doigts de l'italien et qu'il voulut se retourner pour prendre une position qui lui semblait plus adéquate à ce qui allait suivre. Mais Angelo l'en empêcha.

\- Reste allongé… je veux voir ton visage… dit-il d'une voix rauque faisant Mu rougir un peu plus mais qui lui obéit.

C'est que l'italien arrivait lui aussi au bout de sa résistance. D'un geste, il lui souleva les hanches pour lui permettre de l'enduire de gel avant de se présenter à lui, après avoir fait de même avec son sexe maintenant douloureux.

Mu ferma les yeux alors que le membre imposant de son amant se glissait en lui. Ce moment qu'il redoutait et qu'il attendait tout à la fois lui arracha un grognement et quelques larmes. Angelo était imposant et il fallut encore une fois toute la délicatesse de l'italien pour qu'il puisse passer le cap et commencer à ressentir autre chose que la douleur de cette intrusion.

Aussi quand la passion toute latine de l'italien, trop longtemps contenue, éclata, ce fut avec lui qui se plia bien volontiers à cette soudaine fougue. Mieux que cela, il l'accompagna, l'encouragea même en se calant sur ses mouvements, plongeant dans un monde qu'il avait encore à peine touché du bout des doigts. L'instant d'après, il vibrait au rythme effréné des coups de reins de l'italien, poussant des sons inarticulés, criant par moment son plaisir. Puis tout explosa dans son corps, comme dans son esprit alors que la vague de jouissance avait raison de lui et l'emportait peu de temps avant son amant.

Ils retombèrent sur le lit, vidés mais comblés, haletant encore et frémissant de toutes parts. Longtemps ils restèrent ainsi, reprenant leurs souffles et leurs esprits, savourant encore les dernières étincelles de plaisir qui parcouraient leurs deux corps encore unis.

Ce fut très doucement qu'Angelo reprit une position plus confortable et prit son amant dans ses bras en murmurant :

\- Je t'aime…

Mu sourit alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

Ooo000ooO

**Demeure familiale de Dohko**

Depuis qu'Angelo avait trouvé la première véritable piste presque une semaine plus tôt, Dohko et Okho se retrouvaient presque chaque soir dans le bureau pour arriver à enfin mettre la main sur le tortionnaire de Shiryu. Ils avaient réussi à remonter l'origine du contrat, qui était bien de la mère de Dohko, et fouillaient maintenant dans les suites immédiates de la cessation d'activité de celle-ci.

\- Regarde, c'est le début de la reprise là, fit Okho en montrant un document à son cousin. Et là le contrat est renouvelé tel quel.

\- Ils n'ont pas dû chercher à savoir ce que c'était, réfléchit Dohko à voix haute, ils avaient bien d'autres chats à fouetter. Il faut qu'on cherche encore plus loin.

Ce qu'ils firent encore pendant une bonne heure avant que le vieil intendant ne vienne les prévenir de l'heure comme ils le lui avaient demandé.

\- Déjà ? s'étonna Dohko.

\- Ça passe trop vite, se lamenta son cousin.

Ils se levèrent et se donnèrent rendez-vous deux jours plus tard. Une soirée de repos ne leur ferait pas de mal à tous les deux.

Ooo000ooO

Revenu chez lui, Dohko s'affala sur le canapé en soupirant, attirant ainsi l'attention de son compagnon qui rangeait la cuisine.

\- Mauvais soirée ? demanda ce dernier quelques minutes plus tard en posant un thé devant lui et en prenant place à ses côtés.

\- On touche au but, mais il nous faudrait plus que quelques soirées pour arriver à trouver !

\- Prends quelques jours de congés !

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu veux aller plus vite, prends quelques jours de congés, répéta Shion. Tu pourras les consacrer entièrement à la fouille de ces papiers et à résoudre enfin ce mystère. Je peux t'accompagner sur mes jours de repos mais il me faudra revenir ici le soir.

\- C'est loin d'être une mauvaise idée… tu sais que je t'aime toi ! fit Dohko en lui ouvrant les bras dans lesquels son compagnon se glissa bien volontiers.

\- Et moi donc…

Ooo000ooO

**France, domaine de Camus**

Ikki et Mime travaillaient comme chaque jour dans les vignes, on était presque à l'été et il fallait sans cesse surveiller les futures grappes. Entre les intempéries, les insectes divers et variés, ils tentaient, sous les directives de Shura, de mettre toute leurs chances de leurs côtés pour avoir une belle récolte.

Pour l'heure, ils vérifiaient la prolifération des chenilles sur une des parcelles qu'ils avaient remises en production cet hiver et ils en profitaient aussi pour rogner les repousses inutiles et favoriser ainsi la fructification.

Ils partaient chacun dans une rangée et la remontait en restant attentif, s'arrêtaient à chaque fois qu'ils le jugeaient nécessaires pour intervenir sur les ceps, puis recommençaient sur les rangées suivantes. Si l'un passait plus de temps dans une des allées, l'autre la remontait à sa rencontre pour qu'ils restent ensemble. Le travail de la vigne étant essentiellement fait à la main, ils passaient ainsi beaucoup tous les deux à déambuler dans le grand domaine.

Peu à peu était né entre eux une certaine complicité et comme ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre très bavards, ils avaient appris à se comprendre d'un mot ou d'un geste. Comme tous les jours, ils firent une pause vers neuf heures trente pour prendre un café et manger quelque chose. Ils étaient dans les vignes depuis sept heures du matin et ne rentreraient que vers treize heures pour manger avec les autres. Les journées devenant de plus en plus chaudes, ils avaient adapté leurs horaires et travaillaient plus volontiers au chai ou avec Mikael l'après-midi si leurs présences n'étaient pas indispensables dans le domaine.

Ikki, le premier parvenu au bout de sa rangée, récupéra le casse-croute qu'ils avaient pris soin le matin en arrivant de déposer le long des rangées qu'ils devaient travailler ce matin, dans la fraicheur matinale des pieds de vigne. Leur rituel était maintenant bien instauré et le jeune homme sortit du panier le thermos de café et deux tasses en plastic qu'il remplit après avoir jeté un coup d'œil pour savoir où en était Mime. Puis il sortit les sandwichs et en entama un. Il s'apprêtait à porter un des gobelets de café à ses lèvres mais il lui fut soudain subtilisé.

\- Eh ! s'écria-t-il.

\- C'était trop tentant, sourit son collègue en buvant une gorgée du délicieux breuvage.

\- Et si j'avais déjà bu ?

\- Alors j'aurais pu partager tes pensées !

Ikki répondit par un grognement indistinct et attrapa l'autre gobelet en détournant son regard, comme gêné. Ce qui donna la puce à l'oreille de Mime qui avait oublié d'être idiot.

\- Oh, oh ! Partager tes pensées serait-il si indiscret que cela ? Est-ce que tu caches un secret que je devrais savoir ?

\- Mange ! On a encore du boulot, fit Ikki en lui tendant son sandwich.

Mime ne répondit rien et accepta de bonne grâce l'en-cas. Puis, pour ne pas mettre plus mal à l'aise son collègue qui au fil du temps était devenu un ami, du moins osait-il l'espérer, il se mit à parler du travail. Mais ce petit incident le perturba plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Au cours de la journée, il se surprit à observer son ami, à se demander à quoi il pouvait bien penser et finalement c'est lui qui en vint à se sentir mal à l'aise de le surveiller de la sorte. Il se maudit d'être devenu aussi méfiant mais il était bien ici et ne voulait pas qu'une fois encore ses préférences sexuelles viennent tout gâcher.

L'après-midi, ils travaillèrent au chai, Shura voulait vérifier l'état des tonneaux avant la récolte. Certains étaient restés longtemps vides et il fallait vérifier qu'ils étaient encore utilisables. La fabrication du cognac était très précise et Shura voulait profiter de la récolte de l'année pour en mettre un peu à vieillir. Il en avait un peu bien sûr des autres années, mais si peu qu'il lui était encore difficile de s'occuper d'une partie des tonneaux pleins qu'il avait retrouvé dans une partie presque secrète du chai. Une partie que son père connaissait et lui avait montré avant de mourir, une petite réserve de l'ancien maitre de chai qui l'avait mis hors d'atteinte de l'appétit grandissant du nouveau compte.

Le pineau et le cognac avaient des critères de fabrication et de stockage très réglementés. Grâce à la réserve constituée par son prédécesseur, il espérait bien mettre en vente du cognac en plus du pineau qu'il commercialisait déjà, dès l'an prochain. Certains fûts stockés seraient bientôt bon à la consommation.

Il demanda donc à Ikki de contrôler les tonneaux de chênes et à Mime de l'aider à préparer le futur assemblage qu'il comptait effectuer sur les tonneaux de la réserve de cognac.

Le jeune homme passa un après-midi fort agréable même s'il ne fut pas de tout repos et pour la première fois de la journée, oublia ses soucis en écoutant Shura lui enseigner les rudiments de l'assemblage qui consiste à mélanger des eaux de vie de différents âges pour l'amener à un goût voulu pour la vente. La passion de l'espagnol pour son métier transparaissait dans ses explications, ses gestes et le jeune homme se sentait très fier qu'il consente à lui faire partager un peu de son savoir.

Le soir arriva presque trop vite et avec lui, le retour de ses problèmes du moment. Ils dinèrent dans la bonne humeur pourtant Mime s'échappa dehors dès que ces corvées furent achevées, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de réfléchir à tout cela. Ikki était son ami, son collègue avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps ici, s'il continuait à ressentir ce malaise vis-à-vis de lui, cela allait vite devenir intenable. Il ne faisait pas étalage de ses préférences mais ne l'avait jamais caché non plus. Ikki le savait forcément alors pourquoi cette soudaine méfiance à son égard ?

Il soupira et s'installa sur les marches du perron ne sachant toujours pas comment aborder le problème.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit la voix de l'objet de ses pensées, l'arrachant à sa méditation, en venant s'installer près de lui. T'as un problème ? T'es bizarre depuis ce matin !

_Alors là, c'était le bouquet !_ songea le jeune homme avant de répondre un peu agacé :

\- C'est moi qui a un problème ? Ce n'serait pas toi plutôt ? Je croyais que mon homosexualité ne te gênait pas plus que cela ?

_Et voilà, la bombe était lâchée !_

**\- **Bien sur que non ! bougonna Ikki qui détourna tout de même le regard.

\- Ne mens pas ! Tu n'oses même plus me regarder en face ! s'énerva Mime. Je me sens bien ici, je croyais qu'on était ami toi et moi, et voilà que tu me fais ça…

Plus blessé qu'autre chose, Mime commença à se relever mais la poigne de fer d'Ikki le maintint assis :

\- Tu te méprends, dit-il d'une voix rauque en le fixant droit dans les yeux, ton homosexualité ne m'a jamais dérangé !

\- Mais quoi alors ? Tu n'es plus le même depuis cette histoire de café ce matin ! Je ne comprends plus rien…

\- Faut vraiment te faire un dessin ?

Mime ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme incrédules et avant même qu'il ne réalise vraiment ce qu'il venait d'entrapercevoir, la bouche d'Ikki écrasait la sienne. En un instant, il se retrouva entrainé dans un baiser à couper le souffle, un baiser comme il en avait peu reçu ou même donné. Puis tout aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait embrassé, Ikki le lâcha et se leva pour partir en grommelant :

\- Je veux continuer à travailler avec toi, quelque soit ta réponse.

Deux minutes plus tard, il avait disparu, laissant Mime complètement abasourdi et étrangement troublé.

Ooo000ooO

**Quelques jours plus tard, Japon, demeure familiale de Dohko**

Ça faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils étaient là avec Shion qui devrait quand même le quitter demain, sa garde reprenant aux urgences pour les jours suivants. Dohko sentait qu'ils étaient proches, bien plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Son instinct de flic le lui disait et pourtant à chaque boite archives qu'ils refermaient, rien ne venait justifier ce pressentiment.

\- Allez la dernière pour ce soir et ensuite on rentre, décida Shion en attrapant la boite suivante.

\- Ok, au pire je reviendrais demain seul.

Ils se répartirent les documents, financiers pour la plupart, qui justifiaient les différents versements effectués par la société.

\- Regarde ça ! fit Shion en lui en tendant un, c'est le même contrat mais ce n'est plus la signature de ta mère !

Dohko examina le document en question et confirma qu'il s'agissait bien de la poursuite de contrat sur Shiryu et sa mère. Mais Shion avait raison, la signature n'était plus la même.

Pris d'une subite impatience, Dohko se saisit de la boite suivante pour retrouver quelques années plus tard, le même document avec la même signature. Et ceci jusqu'à la fin des archives qu'ils possédaient ici, soit jusqu'à ce que Okho reprenne les rênes de la société.

\- Les dernières années doivent être au siège de la société, j'irai le voir demain, dit Dohko en rangeant précieusement dans une pochette les documents qu'ils avaient extraits des boites archives. Cette fois on le tient !

\- Tu reconnais cette signature ?

\- Non mais tout les signatures qui sont homologuées ou l'ont été par la société sont conversées au siège. C'est juste une question de vérification maintenant.

Ils se sourirent, enfin ils touchaient au but !

Ooo000ooO

**Grèce, résidence Nekopoulos**

Shaka soupira en rangeant son bureau. Ils avaient décidés de se voir plus souvent avec Kanon et pourtant cela faisait déjà presque un mois que la naissance d'Ophélia avait eu lieu.

Décidément tenter de construire une relation dans leurs conditions allait s'avérer plus compliqué qu'il ne pensait.

A suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Sauf Loucas, sa femme et sa fille qui sont des persos de mon imagination._

I_gnis : Merci beaucoup pour ton com ! Oui tous les couples avancent à leur rythme, c'est qu'on va pas tarder à arriver au bout de cette histoire ! lol. Bonne lecture et merci encore, bisous._

_Callyaoi : Merci pour ton com et ravie que tu aimes toujours cette histoire. Comme je le disais plus haut, les choses avances tranquillement et les couples aussi. Espérons que tout se passe bien pour eux ! lol. Merci encore, peu de révélation dans ce chapitre mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même ! Bonne lecture et merci encore !_

_Bonjour, merci de votre soutien, voici le chapitre 18, le dernier avant fin août car je pars une quinzaine de jours en vacances ce we. Je vais aller me ressourcer un peu ! je reprendrai les publications dès mon retour dernière semaine d'août. En attendant bonne lecture à tous et j'espère que même s'il est plus calme, il vous plaira quand même !_

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**France, Paris appartement de Kanon**

C'était justement la réflexion que ce faisait aussi le grec ce soir-là en pénétrant dans son appartement de retour d'un voyage en Australie. Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas d'autre déplacement prévu dans les jours suivants, peut-être pouvait-il faire un saut en Grèce ce week-end ? S'il partait vendredi soir, il y serait dans la nuit et il pourrait revenir ici pour le lundi matin. Trois heures de vol, c'était faisable et même assez court pour lui qui passait un nombre incalculables d'heures dans les avions à travers le monde entier.

Il posa son sac dans sa chambre, se déshabilla, en profita pour mettre une machine en route avant d'aller prendre une douche. Une fois au sec dans des vêtements plus confortables, il se prépara un repas rapidement et alluma son PC et surtout le réseau via webcam où ils se parlaient régulièrement avec Shaka.

Ce dernier n'était pas encore connecté, il en profita pour consulter ses mails en écoutant et regardant les infos à la télé, tout en finissant de manger.

Un petit bip lui signala qu'on lui parlait. Shaka. Il le vit bientôt apparaître sur l'écran de son PC :

_\- Bonsoir ! Je vois que tu es rentré !_

\- Bonsoir, exact, tu reconnais la cuisine, fit-il en se poussant légèrement pour la webcam puisse lui montrer le décor. Et toi ?

_\- Rentré également comme tu le vois. Comment tu vas ? Ton voyage en Australie s'est bien passé ?_

\- Très bien oui.

_\- Tu repars très vite ou non ?_

\- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Kanon intrigué par l'air un peu gêné de l'indien.

_\- Je… Je me disais que si non, on pouvait peut-être essayer de se voir ce week-end… non ? On est mercredi, ça nous laisse deux jours pour nous organiser._

\- J'y pensais justement tout à l'heure, sourit le grec heureux qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'onde. Tu avais une idée en tête ?

Les joues de Shaka se colorèrent légèrement alors qu'il se lançait.

_\- J'avais pensé à Rome, c'est à mi-chemin entre nous et on aurait tout le week-end pour nous… enfin si tu veux bien sûr._

\- Bien entendu que je le veux ! Tu connais Rome ?

_\- Du tout… et toi ?_

\- J'y suis pas passé une fois ou deux mais je n'ai pas pris le temps de visiter la ville, répondit Kanon en pianotant sur son écran tout en gardant la visualisation de l'indien en icône. J'ai un vol qui me ferait arriver vers vingt trois heures trente vendredi soir, et toi ?

_\- J'en ai un qui me fait arriver un quart d'heure plus tard, ça collerait non ?_

\- C'est parfait ! Je le réserve de suite !

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux le temps de finaliser leurs réservations puis Kanon demanda :

\- Je réserve l'hôtel aussi ?

_\- Si tu veux._

\- Une ou deux chambres ?

Un silence répondit à sa question et il remit Shaka en plein écran.

\- J'aimerais mieux une, reprit-il, mais si tu ne t'y sens pas prêt…

_\- Non ! Enfin, je ne sais vraiment pas,_ avoua l'indien qui avait de nouveau rougi. _Mais réserve-en une seule, je te fais confiance…_

\- Tu le peux… je ne ferrai jamais rien qui risquerais de te blesser Shaka.

Un tendre sourire lui répondit.

Quant il se coucha ce soir-là, Kanon avait un sourire sur le visage alors qu'à quelques milliers de kilomètres de là, Shaka se blottissait sous sa couette encore un peu chamboulé par l'audace qu'il avait eu en proposant au grec ce rendez-vous à Rome. Qu'il se détestait parfois, d'être aussi peu sûr de lui quand il s'agissait de sa vie privée alors que tout était si simple quand il s'agissait de travail.

Ooo000ooO

**France, domaine de Camus**

Mikael débarrassait la table comme chaque matin après le petit-déjeuner commun alors que Mime et Ikki montaient dans l'utilitaire les menant dans le domaine.

\- Ils sont bizarres depuis quelques jours ces deux là, remarqua le suédois en posant la vaisselle à laver sur l'évier pour Shura qui ce chargeait de cette tâche.

\- Ah bon ? Moi, j'ai rien remarqué, répondit-il.

\- Toi tu ne remarquerais même pas un éléphant au milieu d'un couloir si ça ne touchait pas à ton précieux domaine !

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'énerva Shura, piqué au vif par cette remarque.

\- Rien, je ne fais que dire la vérité. Tout ce qui ne touche pas au domaine t'est totalement indifférent, c'est tout.

\- C'est faux ! C'est vrai que je me donne corps et âme dans la restauration de ces vignes et du chai, mais je ne suis pas indifférent à tout comme tu sembles le croire. Mais leur travail ne s'en est pas ressenti s'ils se passent quelque chose entre eux, alors j'en conclue que ce ne doit pas être si grave que ça et qu'ils peuvent encore travailler ensemble. Maintenant leur vie privée ne me regarde pas non plus, et s'ils veulent me parler, ils savent au me trouver non ? Quant à toi, je vois comment tu t'es investi ici et je t'en remercie. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne dis rien que je ne remarque rien, d'accord ?

\- Si tu le dis, concéda Mikael qui ne souhaitait pas s'engager plus en avant dans cette discussion. N'empêche, il m'inquiète un peu moi les gamins…

\- Alors je pense que tu t'inquiète pour rien, sourit Shura en reprenant sa vaisselle. Et ils sont loin d'être des gamins tu sais…

Ooo000ooO

Pour Mime et Ikki, il était temps de se mettre au travail.

\- Je prends le panier, annonça Ikki en descendant de la voiture.

\- Ok ! Je pars devant !

Rien ne semblait avoir changé dans leur relation et pourtant tout était différent depuis ce baiser, trois soirs auparavant. C'était subtil et pas vraiment évident pour qui ne les connaissait pas bien, mais Mikael avait su percevoir cette légère différence.

Quand Ikki eut déposé le panier, il rejoint la rangée voisine de Mime où ce dernier avait déjà pris de l'avance. Mais peu importait au jeune japonais qui travaillait vite et bien, il savait qu'il le dépasserait avant la fin de la rangée. Pas que Mime soit moins rapide que lui, juste qu'il manquait encore un peu de pratique. Et puis depuis ce baiser, il était quelque peu distrait. Enfin plus qu'auparavant. Ikki espérait que ce soit dans le bon sens mais n'y croyait pas vraiment. Du moins tentait de ne pas y croire. Après tout, il était hétérosexuel et Mime devait avoir bien des raisons de douter. Pourtant à sa propre surprise et sans qu'il puisse même se l'expliquer, il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux que ce soir-là. Il soupira, secoua la tête pour en chasser ses pensées et se plongea dans le travail.

Tout se passa bien pendant environ un quart d'heure avant que de nouveau, le jeune norvégien vienne de nouveau s'inviter dans sa tête. Et c'était comme ça depuis presque trois semaines déjà. Comment en était-il arrivé à craquer sur son collègue et ami qui, il le savait, avait déjà subi plusieurs renvoi à cause des ses préférences sexuelles ? Il n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que c'était là, en lui.

Mime, lui, ne se posait pas de questions, du moins pas ce genre de questions. Après ce baiser, la vie avait repris son cours, même s'il ne pouvait ignorer les regards d'Ikki maintenant, il faisait en sorte de passer outre. Oh pas qu'il était contre même s'il n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité car il savait Ikki hétéro, non. En d'autre circonstances, il aurait même était plutôt tenté. Mais là… Il savait pertinemment qu'il fuyait une réponse que lui faisait peur, mais il ne voulait pas perdre son travail. C'était ce qu'il craignait par-dessus tout, quel que soit sa réponse à la demande de son collègue. Il soupira en tentant une fois de plus de se concentrer sur le travail et en regardant derrière lui, s'aperçut qu'il avait négligé quelques pieds. Il grommela pour lui-même et retourna en arrière pour reprendre son travail. Ça ne pouvait plus durer, il fallait que cette incertitude cesse !

Ooo000ooO

Vers neuf heures trente, Ikki avait largement dépassé Mime et comme presque chaque jour s'occupa d'installer leur petit en-cas. Ce dernier ne fut cependant pas bien long à le rejoindre une fois sa rangée finie et accepta le gobelet de café, s'installa et annonça :

\- Faut qu'on en parle.

\- On n'est pas obligé, pour moi ça ne change rien.

\- Mais pour moi si !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… je… enfin, tu n'es pas… tenta Mime en cherchant ses mots.

\- Homosexuel ? Non, c'est vrai.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- J'n'en sais rien du tout… Si tu veux des explications, j'n'en ai pas. C'est comme ça c'est tout.

Mime resta un moment silencieux avant de reprendre.

\- Je ne veux pas perdre mon travail si ça marche pas nous deux…

\- Si ça ne marche pas ? C'est que tu l'envisage alors ? Et pourquoi tu perdrais ton travail ?

\- Si on n'arrivait plus à s'entendre…

\- Si, si. On ne peut pas vivre avec des si, bougonna Ikki que cette conversation commençait à énerver. La seule chose que je veux savoir si tu en a envie, le reste il sera toujours temps d'y faire face en temps voulu. Alors ?

\- Promets-moi juste une chose alors, quoi qu'il se passe par la suite, je voudrais qu'on continue à travailler ensemble comme aujourd'hui. Ou du moins qu'on essaie…

\- Je ferais tout pour en tout cas.

Et il était sincère, Mime le sentit tout de suite.

\- Alors oui, j'aimerais bien qu'on essaie… répondit-il en le regardant dans les yeux, se perdant dans les prunelles bleus d'Ikki, s'y noyant presque.

Ces quelques mots, dits pourtant avec encore une appréhension semblèrent soudain ôter un grand poids de sa poitrine, comme si le simple fait de les prononcer le rendait un peu plus léger.

Ikki se rapprocha doucement de lui et tout en lui souriant, captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Beaucoup plus doucement cette fois, presque tendrement. Mime se laissa à nouveau envouter et goûta cette fois à ce baiser si prometteur.

Puis ils finirent leur en-cas en parlant de choses et d'autres, en se souriant aussi parfois, en se frôlant à d'autre. Et quand ils reprirent leur travail, leurs esprits se concentraient à nouveau sur cette dure tâche tout en se surveillant du coin de l'œil pour ne pas trop se perdre de vue. Mais cette fois, ils n'étaient plus en proie aux doutes, aux questions. Ils avaient commencé quelque chose, encore timide et incertaine, mais quelque chose qu'ils avaient envie de chérir tous les deux.

Ooo000ooO

**Japon, entreprise Libra**

Dohko bouillait littéralement d'impatience. Deux jours. Il lui avait fallu attendre deux longs jours pour qu'Okho puisse le recevoir car ce dernier était en déplacement professionnel à l'autre bout du pays. On était vendredi soir et la majorité de l'immeuble qui abritait le siège de la société avait été déserté pour le week-end.

Il profita de son attente pour s'attarder sur la décoration qu'avait changée son cousin ici, ancien bureau de son père. Le mobilier avait été comme épuré. Plus de surcharge de bibliothèque contenant les précieux contrats, plus de coffre non plus ou du moins un bien moins visible s'il y en avait encore un. Le bureau était plus moderne sans pour autant tomber dans un design tapageur. Non, Okho avait su choisir un ton juste et chaleureux tout en rappelant sa position par quelques toiles de maitres au mur.

\- Déjà là ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à son cousin qui jeta négligemment son manteau sur le canapé en continuant.

\- Alors c'est quoi cette nouvelle qui ne peut attendre lundi ?

\- Ça ! lui dit Dohko en lui tendant les exemplaires du contrat contre Shiryu.

Okho prit le temps de les examiner avant de s'écrier :

\- Nom de Dieu !

\- Il faut savoir à qui est cette signature, tu les as bien ici non ?

\- Pas besoin de consulter les signatures, je sais parfaitement qui a signé les derniers contrats, murmura Okho comme pour lui-même.

Comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait et pourtant…

\- Qui ? gronda Dohko à ses côtés.

\- C'est Takeshi-san cousin, cette signature c'est la sienne.

De surprise autant que d'horreur, le policier se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. S'il y avait bien une personne à laquelle il n'avait jamais et n'aurait jamais songé, c'était bien celle-ci.

\- Comment ? dit-il. Et pourquoi ?

\- Ça je l'ignore complètement…

Ooo000ooO

**Rome, aéroport **

Le temps que Kanon passe la porte des arrivées, il était l'heure de l'atterrissage du vol de Shaka. Après avoir vérifié qu'il arriverait bien à la même porte que lui, il s'installa un peu en retrait pour le guetter, nonchalamment adossé à un mur. Les regards qu'il attirait le laissait totalement indifférent mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand une jeune fille, à peine sortie de l'enfance vint se planter devant lui pour tenter d'engager la conversation.

Ce fut sensiblement au même moment que Shaka passa enfin la porte de d'arrivée et commença à le chercher du regard. Plantant sans plus de ménagement la jeune fille, Kanon lui fit signe et s'avança vers lui. L'indien tirait une petite valise cabine alors que Kanon avait juste un sac de voyage qu'il portait en bandoulière.

Ils se firent rapidement la bise et prirent le chemin de la sortie sous les yeux quelques peu outrés de la jeune fille qui préféra partit dans l'autre sens.

\- Ton vol s'est bien passé ? demanda Shaka alors qu'ils arrivaient à la station de taxi.

\- Impec ! Le tien aussi ?

\- Aucun souci non plus. On passe d'abord à l'hôtel ?

\- Oui, il est dans le centre, on trouvera bien un endroit pour se rafraichir, tu as mangé ?

\- Juste grignoter, et toi ?

\- Pareil, on pourra se prendre un truc à manger aussi.

Kanon donna l'adresse de l'hôtel au chauffeur de taxi qui les prit en charge. Le trajet s'effectua dans le calme, Shaka découvrant la capitale italienne… et sa célèbre circulation. Il fallait presque une heure et le jeune homme fit tout son possible pour éviter de penser à la suite. Il se sentait aussi angoissé qu'un adolescent le jour de son premier rendez-vous. Alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre du taxi, il sentit la main de Kanon se poser sur la sienne, très discrètement et très doucement. Un sourire tendre pour le rassurer, une légère pression de la main, et son cœur qui battait la chamade sembla se calmer un peu.

Le taxi les déposa devant l'hôtel et pendant que Shaka regardait autour de lui dans le hall, à la recherche de prospectus comme en mettait tous les hôtels touristiques pour leurs clients, Kanon passa par la réception récupérer leur clé.

Leur chambre était au troisième étage, une chambre banale d'un hôtel de moyenne classe. Un grand lit occupait l'essentiel de l'espace, un bureau, une télé accrochée au mur et un placard ouvert. Une porte donnait accès à la salle d'eau, toilette. Shaka laissa Kanon entrer et après avoir posé sa valise contre le lit, passa aux toilettes, autant pour se rafraichir que pour se calmer. La nervosité le gagnait à nouveau et il sentait plus qu'idiot de réagir ainsi, après tout c'était bien lui qui avait suggéré ce week-end, autant parce qu'il en avait envie que parce qu'il voulait profiter de cette occasion pour se rapprocher de Kanon. Et si possible loin de leurs attaches respectives à tous deux.

Après s'être rafraichi et un peu calmé, il sortit donc pour aller rejoindre le grec. Ce dernier avait ouvert la fenêtre qui était en fait une porte-fenêtre et desservait un petit balcon où se trouvait une table pour deux. Il le rejoint.

\- Regarde, l'encouragea Kanon, ça donne sur une cour intérieur.

Shaka s'approcha et découvrit en effet une petite cour qui servait aussi de terrasse au restaurant de l'hôtel agrémenté de petits bosquets d'arbustes fleuris.

\- C'est charmant en effet, constata-t-il.

Kanon l'entoura d'un bras, le rapprochant de lui, le faisant se raidir un peu et regarder autour de lui d'un air inquiet, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement le grec.

\- Tu sais Shaka, je ne ferais rien qui puisse te gêner mais je ne crois pas que là, qui que ce soit puisse nous surprendre.

\- Je dois te paraître stupide non ? demanda l'avocat en se tournant vers lui. Je suis désolé… je crois bien que je n'ai jamais eu vraiment de rendez-vous amoureux avant.

\- Alors faisons en sorte que tu es envie d'en avoir encore plein d'autres. Avec moi, cela va de soit.

\- Je ne l'avais pas compris autrement, sourit Shaka en rapprochant encore et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un baiser très tendre auquel Kanon répondit de la même façon, avant de l'enlacer contre lui en murmurant :

\- Je resterai bien ainsi pour toute la soirée mais je doute que mon estomac soit d'accord avec cela.

Et comme pour confirmer ces dires, son ventre se mit à grogner de façon significative.

\- Allons vite le contenter alors ! répondit Shaka.

Ooo000ooO

Ils se promenèrent aux alentours de l'hôtel en quête d'un endroit où manger et finirent par trouver comme il y en a beaucoup en Italie, une boutique vendant des pizzas, soit entière, soit par part et qui offrait des petites tables en terrasse. Kanon alla chercher de quoi se restaurer pendant que Shaka s'installait sur une des tables libres. Le quartier où ils étaient n'était pas très loin de la fontaine de Trévi qu'ils allèrent admirer ensuite.

C'est un magnifique monument qu'ils prirent le temps de contempler sous tous les angles possibles. La sculpture de Neptune sur un char en son centre se tenant sur un char en forme de coquille, tiré par deux chevaux marins.

Shaka lut à haute voix la légende de la fontaine, racontée sur son bas-relief, sur un des prospectus qu'il avait pris dans le hall de l'immeuble.

\- La fontaine est venue remplacer la bouche de l'aqueduc romain qui amène toujours l'eau d'une source, l'Acqua Virgine. Une jeune fille nommée Trevi, aurait révélé l'emplacement de la source à des soldats romains pour sauver sa virginité. Elle fut construite à la demande du Pape Benoit XIV, elle est l'œuvre de Nicolas Salvi qui l'achève en 1762. Il est de tradition, de lancer deux pièces dans la fontaine, l'une pour faire un vœu, l'autre pour être sûr de retourner à Rome.(*)

\- Alors jetons-y vite deux pièces tous les deux, sourit Kanon en sortant de la monnaie de sa poche.

\- Tu es certain ?

\- Bien entendu si ça veut dire d'autres week-ends en ta compagnie.

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu et s'empressèrent de jeter leurs pièces dans la fontaine qui, impermutable depuis plus de deux siècles, accueillaient les vœux de ses visiteurs.

C'est en discutant de cette richesse architecturale qu'ils rentrèrent tranquillement à l'hôtel. Il était plus de deux heures du matin mais la capitale italienne ne semblait pas pour autant dormir, bien au contraire.

\- Tu veux prendre une douche ? demanda Kanon en fermant la porte de leur chambre sur eux.

\- Oui… ça ne me ferait pas de mal, mais je prendrais bien un thé aussi… si toutefois on en trouve au pays du café par excellence.

\- Du thé je n'sais pas, mais je peux toujours demander à la réception.

\- Sinon un cappuccino, ça il devrait avoir non ?

Kanon téléphona à la réception pendant que Shaka allait à la salle de bain. La douche le détendit un peu, maintenant qu'il était là, tout prêt de passer sa nuit ou ce qu'il en restait avec le grec, il appréhendait un peu ce moment.

Il passa un sari avant de rejoindre le grec qui l'attendait sur le petit balcon avec son thé et un café.

\- Finalement, il avait du thé, lui dit-il. Bon il ne sera sûrement pas aussi bon que le tien mais…

\- Ça ira très bien, sourit-il en s'installant.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, comme si le temps se suspendait un peu pour leur permettre d'apprécier encore un peu plus ce rapprochement entre eux. Puis la conversation sembla reprendre d'elle-même et ils décidèrent de leur programme du week-end, le Colysée le matin et le forum romain l'après-midi. Quant au dimanche, ils le passeraient à flâner au gré de leurs envies du moment, sachant qu'ils reprenaient chacun l'avion vers seize heures.

\- Couche-toi si tu veux, dit Kanon en voyant bailler l'indien. Je te rejoins très vite.

Pendant qu'il allait lui aussi à la salle de bain, Shaka ferma la terrasse et se coucha en continuant de regarder les prospectus, luttant contre la fatigue. Mais bientôt ceux-ci glissèrent à terre alors que le sommeil s'emparait de lui.

Kanon sourit en sortant de la salle de bain vêtu d'un caleçon qui ne cachait rien de ses formes avantageuses, ramassa les prospectus et remonta le drap sur lui avant de le rejoindre et de l'enlacer. Il sourit encore quand l'avocat se blottit contre lui en soupirant de bien-être dans son sommeil.

Ooo000ooO

Comme à son habitude, Shaka, malgré sa courte nuit, s'éveilla de bonne heure. Il sentit tout de suite la chaleur autour de lui et ouvrit les yeux pour contempler le visage encore endormi du grec. Il ne put se retenir de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Kanon grogna dans son sommeil, resserra son étreinte autour de lui, mais ne se réveilla pas. Un coup d'œil à son portable pour constater qu'il n'était pas encore sept heures et il se leva doucement pour ne pas le déranger plus.

Il essaya de se souvenir de la veille au soir quand il attendait le grec, mais rien ne lui vint. Sûrement avait-il fini par s'endormir avant son retour. Décidément, il était bien loin d'être le petit ami parfait… Au moins, tenterait-il de se rattraper ce matin, se dit-il.

Discrètement, il passa donc à la salle de bain pour se préparer et commanda un petit-déjeuner pour deux pour huit heures. Comme ça Kanon pourrait le déguster sur la terrasse en se réveillant. Ce dernier émergea effectivement en sentant l'odeur de café qui venait de leur être apporté.

\- B'jour ! Déjà réveillé ? fit-il en s'étirant.

\- Bonjour, oui comme tu as dû le remarquer, je suis plutôt du matin… Un café ?

\- Avec plaisir ! répondit le grec en se levant, exposant sa quasi-nudité à son compagnon qui sentit une douce chaleur monter en lui et qui détourna vite la tête en sentant ses joues rosir.

Chose que ne remarqua pas Kanon tant il peinait encore à émerger de sa courte nuit. Il enfila un tee-shirt après un détour par les toilettes avant de venir embrasser l'avocat et de s'installer devant son café.

\- Désolé pour hier soir, je crois que je me suis endormi en t'attendant.

\- Il faut dire que la journée avait été longue… Alors on commence par quoi ce matin ?

\- Le Colysée, j'ai hâte de le découvrir !

Une heure plus tard, ils partaient à la découverte de ce monument d'exception. Magistral bien qu'ayant subi en grande partie les outrages du temps, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'être impressionnés par le gigantisme de la construction.

\- On se sent tout petit d'un coup, observa Kanon alors qu'ils le longeaient pour parvenir à l'entrée.

\- N'est-ce pas ? C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Shaka qui avait presque des étoiles dans les yeux.

Pendant toute leur visite, le grec put remarquer la passion qui animait l'avocat qui lui avoua modestement être passionné par ces vieilles pierres et ce qu'elles racontaient. Armé d'un guide qu'il avait sorti de sa valise, il racontait au grec la construction de l'amphithéâtre, ses proportions, ses quatre étages et même le voile que l'on tendait au-dessus pour protéger les spectateurs des jeux du soleil ou de la pluie.(*)

L'immense arène où le plancher de bois avait depuis longtemps disparu s'ouvrait sur les innombrables galeries qui permettaient au Colysée de fonctionner.(*)

Ils en sortirent pour admirer l'arc de Constantin, situé juste à côté avant de se diriger vers le forum romain. Avant d'y entrer, ils prirent le temps de déjeuner en continuant à parler de ces traces d'histoires répandues à travers le monde. Kanon lui parla d'un de ses voyages au Pérou où il avait pris le temps d'aller voir la ville de Cuzco, considéré comme la capitale de l'empire Inca.

\- Tu as pu aller au Machu Picchu ? lui demanda l'indien.

\- Non, je n'avais pas le temps… tu aimerais le voir ?

\- C'est un de mes rêves depuis que je suis en âge d'apprécier ces pans de notre histoire. J'ai pu aller en Egypte, je vis en Grèce, mais j'ai encore tant de choses à découvrir de part le monde !

Contrairement à Shaka, Kanon ne s'était jamais passionné de la sorte pour l'histoire de ces civilisations disparues. Pourtant, il ne se privait pas non plus de profiter des ses voyages pour en découvrir aussi parfois quand il en avait le temps. Il songeait alors, le temps d'une ballade au milieu de ruines ou de monuments d'un autre temps, que ces grandes civilisations avaient à jamais laissé leur empreinte sur notre monde et qu'il fallait tout faire pour préserver ces témoignages de l'histoire.

Découvrir que Shaka et lui partageaient ce centre d'intérêt fut une surprise mais le conforta dans son idée d'en découvrir plus sur le jeune homme qui ne se livrait pas facilement. Pourtant, là, on aurait dit un gamin qui réalisait un rêve, se dit-il alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le forum romain.

Ils passèrent un après-midi presque magique au milieu de ces ruines qui avaient été autrefois le centre de la civilisation romaine. Aidés parfois de maquette dans le guide qu'avait l'avocat ou qu'ils trouvaient devant les monuments ou ce qu'il en restait, des renseignements qu'ils trouvaient, ils purent reconstituer dans leurs esprits ce centre névralgique de Rome dans l'antiquité.

En effet, ils découvrirent que la période d'expansion du Forum romain s'était fait essentiellement pendant la République romaine, de la fin des guerres puniques (IIème siècle avant JC), jusqu'à Jules César qui décide la construction de nouveaux forums, celui ci étant devenu trop petit pour Rome, devenu le centre d'un vaste empire. Par la suite le Forum Romain deviendra alors un lieu à la gloire des Empereurs avec la construction de temples dédiés (celui de César Divinisé) et d'arcs de triomphe.(*)

Ils imaginèrent aisément la splendeur des lieux à cette époque et prirent largement leur temps pour admirer les monuments encore debout ou ce qu'il en restait. Shaka était aux anges et le voir ainsi, aussi heureux, mettait Kanon au comble du bonheur. L'avocat semblait être un autre homme que celui toujours calme et sérieux en toutes circonstances qu'il connaissait. Un peu comme quand il lui avait sauté au cou à la clinique.

Bien entendu, l'indien restait tout de même égal à lui-même mais son sourire était bel et bien présent et ses yeux brillaient d'une douce lueur. S'ils n'y avaient pas eu tant de monde autour d'eux, Kanon l'aurait volontiers embrassé et serré contre lui bien plus souvent que ces quelquefois où leurs mains se rejoignirent et que leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Pourtant dans ces moments, le regard de Shaka en disait long sur le bonheur qu'il ressentait d'être là avec lui. Mais il devinait aussi qu'une démonstration de tendresse plus entreprenante ici mettrait le jeune homme plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose.

La soirée s'annonçait quand ils quittèrent finirent leur visite et regagnèrent la civilisation. Ils cheminèrent tranquillement vers l'hôtel et s'arrêtèrent diner dans une trattoria plus typique après avoir quelque peu quitter les grandes artères touristiques à souhait.

Puis ils reprirent le chemin de l'hôtel alors que la nuit était maintenant tombée sur la capitale italienne. Shaka se sentait bien. Il avait passé une merveilleuse journée et était content d'avoir pu partager avec Kanon un de ses centres d'intérêts. Après tout, lors de leurs rencontres, s'ils avaient beaucoup discuté, c'était essentiellement de Kanon et de son passé, de son lien avec Saga et de ses doutes face à sa nouvelle situation. Ce week-end était peut-être la première fois où ils avaient mis de côté leurs soucis respectifs pour ne se consacrer que l'un à l'autre.

Comme dans l'après-midi, régulièrement, leurs mains se rejoignaient. L'avocat sentait que le grec avait envie de plus encore et lui-même se serait bien laissé aller à plus si les rues n'avaient pas été aussi vivantes même à cette heure tardive. Aussi quand ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel, il se laissa bien volontiers enlacer et embrasser par son compagnon, répondant tout aussi passionnément à son étreinte.

Etreinte qu'ils prolongèrent un long moment une fois la porte de leur chambre refermée sur le couloir. Shaka sentit alors une étrange langueur se saisir de lui. Il en fut presque frustré quand le grec mit fin à l'étreinte en lui disant :

\- Cette fois, je prends ma douche avant toi, comme ça tu ne t'endormiras pas en m'attendant !

\- D'accord, lui concéda l'indien. Je vais commander nos boissons en attendant.

Dix minute plus tard, le grec sortait de la salle d'eau, en boxer comme le veille et une fois encore, Shaka sentit ses joues rougir. Il fila à son tour prendre sa douche, évitant le regard de son compagnon qui cette fois, avait tout à fait perçu sa gêne. Tout comme il avait sentit tout à l'heure le trouble de l'avocat pendant leur étreinte.

Si le grec avait été à la douche en premier, c'était bien entendu pour les raisons qu'il avait énoncées, mais également parce qu'il avait peur de ne pas réussir à maîtriser son propre désir. Il enfila un tee-shirt quand on vint leur apporter leurs boissons et s'installa sur la terrasse en attendant l'avocat qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, vêtu d'une longue liquette qui ne cachait rien de son corps fin et musclé.

Shaka prit place sur la chaise à ses côtés et posa sa main sur la sienne en murmurant :

\- Je ne suis pas certain d'être tout à fait prêt…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, nous avons tout notre temps et nous irons à ton rythme.

\- Merci.

Ils ne dirent presque rien d'autre ce soir-là comme s'ils avaient peur que les mots ne viennent troubler ces moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Ils savaient qu'ils venaient de faire un pas de plus vers leur relation et que si cette nuit ne serait pas tout à fait aussi innocente que la dernière mais sûrement plus que la prochaine qu'ils partageraient. Car ils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait prêts à franchir le cap.

Non, ils voulaient prendre leur temps, mettre toutes les chances de leurs côtés et à bien y réfléchir, ils n'en étaient qu'aux prémisses de leur relation.

A suivre…

(*) Je ne suis allé à Rome qu'une seule fois et très peu de temps, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de visiter cette ville comme je l'aurais souhaité. J'ai néanmoins des souvenirs du Colysée et quelques autres monuments mais j'ai revu tous les renseignements sur les ces différents monuments de Rome dont je parle dans ce chapitre sur le site de Rome-Passion.


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Sauf Loucas, sa femme et sa fille qui sont des persos de mon imagination._

_Bonjour, je profite d'une bonne connexion pour vous mettre comme promis le chapitre 19 car je prolonge un peu mes vacances en famille. Reprise des publications mercredi prochain car les vacances se terminent... alors profitez bien des derniers jours et bon courage ou bonne reprise pour les autres. Bonne lecture à tous ! (Je répondrai au coms en revenant à la maison le we prochain). _

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

**Japon, entreprise Libra**

Dohko retrouva son cousin dans son bureau dès le lundi matin comme ils en avaient convenu. Malgré le week-end passé en conjoncture pour tenter de comprendre les raisons qu'avait eu le dernier compagnon de sa mère à poursuivre ce contrat après sa mort, le policier n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse expliquer son geste. Du moins, rien qui ne soit à ses yeux assez justifié pour mettre en danger la vie de son cadet.

Yosuke Takeshi avait été le dernier compagnon de sa défunte mère, peut-être celui qui lui était resté fidèle jusque par delà sa mort en ne tentant pas de s'emparer de la société à sa disparition contrairement à nombre de ses collaborateurs d'alors. Il n'avait jamais fait preuve non plus d'hostilité vis-à-vis de Shiryu ou de sa mère, du moins en sa présence.

Dohko l'aimait plutôt bien sans lui attacher plus d'importance que cela, il avait su rendre sa mère heureuse sur ses dernières années, être prêt d'elle dans des moments difficiles et avait entièrement soutenu le policier quand ce dernier avait fait appel à son cousin pour reprendre la société. Alors pourquoi ? Il était impossible qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'étaient ces contrats qu'il avait fait poursuivre après le mort de sa compagne.

Okho s'était posé le même genre de questions sans trouver de réponse non plus. Takeshi-san était le seul ancien collaborateur de la mère de Dohko qu'il avait accepté de reprendre ici parce que, justement, il n'avait senti aucune malhonnêteté de sa part. Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ?

Ils en étaient là de leurs réflexions quand la secrétaire d'Okho l'annonça et le fit entrer dans le bureau. L'homme d'un certain âge les salua tous les deux avec gentillesse.

\- Bonjour Takeshi-san, répondit assez froidement son directeur, si vous voulez bien prendre place.

\- Takeshi-san, se contenta de dire le policier.

\- Qu'est-ce qui sa passe mon garçon ? demanda l'homme en prenant place. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

\- Je ne suis pas votre garçon, corrigea Dohko en prenant en main les contrats qu'il avait retrouvés, et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous savez de ceci.

Yokuse Takeshi examina rapidement les documents avant de les reposer sur la table basse et répondit d'une voix calme.

\- C'est les dernières volontés de votre mère, je ne fais que les respecter.

\- Sans m'en informer ? contra Okho. Il me semble que j'ai le droit de connaître ce genre de détail non ?

\- Cela ne vous concernait en rien. Il s'agit de la succession de ma défunte compagne et elle ne souhaitait pas que ce bâtard…

\- Je vous interdis de le traiter ainsi ! s'emporta Dohko. Il est avant toute chose mon frère cadet et mon père l'avait couché sur son héritage ! Il le considérait au même titre que moi !

\- Mais pas votre mère !

\- Ma mère n'aurait jamais dû faire cela et vous n'aviez aucun droit de poursuivre ce contrat sans mon aval ou celui d'Ohko !

Le visage de l'homme se ferma et il répondit violement :

\- Il n'a aucun droit ! Sa mère n'était qu'une fille des rues que votre père a eu la bonté de sortir du ruisseau en lui faisant cet enfant. Ce bâtard n'a aucun droit sur votre héritage ! J'ai juré à ma compagne de poursuivre ce rêve pour elle et de vous laisser seul héritier et rien ne m'en empêchera !

\- Moi si, rétorqua Dohko qui en avait assez entendu et fit un signe de tête à son cousin qui approuva et alla ouvrir la porte. Je suis trop impliqué pour le faire moi-même mais voici quelques-uns de mes collègues qui vont se faire un plaisir de mettre fin à vos méfaits.

Takeshi-san tourna la tête vers les deux policiers qui entraient et qui l'arrêtèrent avec les formules d'usages. Il tenta bien de se justifier encore une fois mais Dohko et Okho ne voulaient rien entendre de plus et c'est menottes aux poignets qu'il quitta le bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? demanda Okho à son cousin quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls en lui tendant un café.

\- La police locale va arrêter l'homme qui habite encore la maison de Shiryu et il va surement être accusé de meurtre. Quand à Takeshi-san, il va être reconnu comme le seul commanditaire de ce meurtre et des menaces sur Shiryu. Ce qu'il a avoué ici suffit largement à le faire condamner pour le reste de sa vie. Si seulement j'avais compris plus vite cette haine que ma mère avait s'était reportée sur lui…

\- Rien ne dit que cela aurait sauvé la mère de Shiryu. Elle devait être usée par tout cela la pauvre.

\- Mais je ne pourrais m'empêcher de m'en vouloir…

\- On sera deux dans ce cas, car je n'ai rien vu non plus.

\- Les contrats ? demanda Dohko en se levant.

\- je vais faire le nécessaire pour les annuler de suite. Toutes les pièces seront communiquées à la police.

\- Merci de ton aide, murmura le policier en étreignant son cousin avant de quitter la pièce emmenant le CD contenant l'enregistrement de la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir avec le dernier compagnon de sa mère.

Ooo000ooO

**Grèce, résidence Nekopoulos **

Shaka eut un peu de mal à se remettre au travail ce lundi matin. Ils avaient encore en tête ce merveilleux week-end avec Kanon et tous ces moments qu'ils avaient partagés, des moments rien que tous les deux. Il souriait en entrant dans son bureau pourtant, même si cela lui avait semblé être merveilleux, il avait comme un étrange sentiment d'inachevé aussi.

Kanon avait respecté sa promesse et n'avait rien tenté qu'il n'avait pas voulu. Mais Shaka n'était pas naïf non plus au point de croire que les quelques caresses un peu osées qu'ils avaient échangées suffiraient longtemps à satisfaire le grec. D'ailleurs cela lui suffirait-il à lui ? Il en doutait fortement. Ce qu'il avait ressenti ce week-end était bien loin de tout ce qu'il croyait connaître.

Shaka n'était pas sans expérience mais elles étaient quand même très limitées par rapport au grec. Du moins c'était ce qu'il imaginait avec ce qu'il savait de Kanon. Lui avait connu une grosse déception sentimentale alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un étudiant et depuis, avait fait en sorte de ne pas s'attacher. Avec sa pratique de la méditation il se contrôlait assez bien et quand cela ne suffisait plus, il avait quelques relations assez stables pour ce genre de chose. Mais elles restaient platoniques et n'avaient d'attraits que l'échange d'une relation physique librement consentie de part et d'autre. Il n'était pas question de sentiment.

Et ce week-end, l'avocat avait pu largement faire la différence quand des sentiments profonds existaient. La relation physique prenait alors une toute autre dimension. Bien sûr, il s'était toujours douté que cela transformait du tout au tout un simple échange physique mais pas à ce point. Rien que d'y penser, d'agréables frissons parcouraient librement sa colonne vertébrale et il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour voir les yeux de Kanon se posant sur lui avec une gourmandise non feinte, le faisant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

La question que lui posa alors un des ses assistants le ramena brusquement dans la réalité et il dissimula sa gêne d'être surpris en flagrant délit de rêverie derrière ses cheveux. Quand, quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme se replongea dans le travail, il savait que cette situation plus que précaire entre Kanon et lui ne pourrait pas durer bien longtemps. Il voulait plus, bien plus qu'un week-end de temps en temps arraché à leur emploi du temps surchargé respectif.

Ooo000ooO

**France, domaine de Camus**

Mikael regarda Shura prendre le chemin du chai comme chaque matin après le petit déjeuner. Il commençait toujours par y faire un tour avant de se rendre dans les vignes. Avec le temps, il avait appris à mieux connaître l'espagnol et tenter de comprendre sa passion pour ce domaine. Passion qui lui prenait tout son temps et qui régissait sa vie toute entière semblait-il. S'il avait cru au départ que Shura ne le prenait pas au sérieux, allant même parfois par se moquer de ce qu'il avait appelé « ses grands projets » en matière de communication pour relancer les ventes du domaine, il avait été pourtant le premier à le féliciter quand le tout nouveau site internet, pourtant encore en construction, leur avait amené leur premier lot de touristes en ballade. Touristes qui avaient fait quelques belles emplettes avant de partir.

C'était peu après cela qu'il avait proposé à Mikael de lui faire visiter le chai pour lui faire découvrir les produits à mettre en vente. Ce jour-là, le suédois avait découvert un autre visage de Shura. Il avait déjà croisé des tas de gens passionnés par diverses choses au point d'en faire des folies, que ce soit de l'art, voir même parfois une femme ou un homme. Lui-même pouvait se flatter d'avoir fait l'objet d'une véritable vénération quelquefois au point que cela en devienne gênant. Mais ce qu'il découvrit ce jour-là était toute autre chose, Shura était amoureux de son métier. Il mettait tant de patience et de délicatesse à lui décrire les arômes de telle ou telle eau de vie, maniait presque avec tendresse les lourds fût pour en goûter le nectar et lui en faire déguster quelques gouttes du bout des lèvres, lui expliquer comment il pouvait encore améliorer le doux mais si fort breuvage ambré que Mikael aurait pu l'écouter des heures durant. A peine voyait-il le suédois, se rendit compte le jeune homme à plusieurs reprises, il aurait tout aussi pu être nu qu'il n'aurait pas fait de différence tant il était pris par sa passion pour son métier.

Mikael avait compris ce jour-là que tant s'il œuvrerait dans la renaissance du domaine avec lui, tout comme Ikki et Mime à leur niveau, Shura veillerait sur eux tous comme un père sur ses enfants. Et également que sa passion ne laissait de place à personne d'autre. Shura se contentait de l'amour que lui rendait le domaine en renaissant pour être heureux.

Il en était tellement persuadé qu'il avait cessé de faire des efforts pour tenter d'attirer son attention sur ses projets. Shura l'avait déjà pris au sérieux, le complimentait quand ce qu'il entreprenait portait ses fruits et l'encourageait que les résultats se faisaient parfois attendre mais en aucun cas ne le remarquait plus que ça. Et cela plaisait à Mikael. Pour une fois, tout comme à La Rochelle, on le jugeait ici sur sa vraie valeur et non sur sa réputation ou sur son passé un peu tumultueux.

Mais si c'était satisfaisant d'être ainsi accepté, c'était aussi un peu frustrant pour l'homme qu'il était de savoir que Shura ne le verrait jamais autrement qu'un membre de sa famille tant qu'il resterait au domaine. Toutefois, Mikael avait su s'en accommoder, après tout il avait tiré un trait sur sa vie passé pour tenter de trouver quelqu'un de sincère et non superficiel comme ce qu'il avait toujours connu et qui l'aimerait assez pour bien vouloir partager sa vie et faire un bout de chemin avec lui, même si ce chemin était un peu plus discret. Certes, Shura aurait fait le candidat idéal pour cela et Mikael avait tout de suite était charmé par l'espagnol et sa combativité pour redonner vie à ce domaine tombé dans l'oubli au fil du temps, mais cette matinée avec lui au chai, avait su lui ouvrir les yeux. La seule maitresse de Shura serait à jamais sa passion pour cet endroit.

Depuis cette découverte, le suédois se plaisait à noter ses petites manies, comme celle d'aller au chai chaque matin avant son petit tour dans les vignes à peine le soleil levé.

\- Oh, salut Mikael, fit une voix derrière lui alors qu'il suivait l'espagnol des yeux par la fenêtre, sa tasse de thé à la main.

\- Salut vous deux ! Bien dormi ?

\- S'lut, fit Ikki en servant un café.

\- Oui, merci et toi ? répondit Mime plus bavard que son collègue le matin et même tout le temps, songea Mikael.

\- Comme un bébé. Je dors magnifiquement bien ici.

Une petite heure plus tard, il rejoignait le jardin pour tailler les rosiers quand un crissement de pneus se fit entendre sur la route goudronnée qui desservait le domaine. Il leva les yeux pour voir entrer dans la cour intérieure une voiture de sport luxueuse qui se gara un peu plus loin. Mime qui partait dans les vignes avec Ikki alla s'enquérir de ce que voulait ces visiteurs matinaux. Mikael se replongea dans la taille des rosiers quand la voix de Mime l'interpella :

\- Mikael ! Une visite pour toi !

Il leva les yeux et reconnut immédiatement le visiteur qui le regardait de loin, Myu. Presque involontairement il se crispa.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda la voix de Shura derrière lui, surgit de nulle part et le faisant sursauter. Et qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?

\- Me fais pas peur comme ça ! lui reprocha-t-il sans répondre. Ne t'inquiète pas je m'en occupe, ajouta-t-il en faisant quelques pas dans la direction de son visiteur.

\- Je t'accompagne, le surprit Shura en lui emboitant le pas.

Pourquoi ? se demanda Mikael brièvement avant de se concentrer sur son invité :

\- Myu, quelle surprise ! Tu es venu te perdre par ici ?

\- Je suis venu te chercher ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'enterrer dans un lieu aussi…

\- Aussi quoi ? intervint Shura d'un ton agressif. Si le lieu ne vous plait pas monsieur, personne ne vous retient ici et surtout pas Mikael.

Surpris et flatté par sa promptitude à le défendre, le suédois en resta un moment sans voix mais pas Myu qui s'énerva :

\- J'ignore qui vous êtes mais Aphrodite ne vous appartient pas ! C'est un artiste qu'il faut rendre à son public, je ne tolérerai pas que vous le séquestriez ici !

\- Le séques…

\- J'ignore de quoi tu parles Myu, répondit Mikael en coupant la parole à Shura. Je ne suis ni séquestré, ni même retenu par quelques procédés que tu aurais inventé de toutes pièces. Je suis ici de mon plein gré et je n'ai pas l'intention d'en partir quoi que tu dises ! Si tu es venu juste pour cela, tu peux repartir !

Sur quoi il tourna les talons pour regagner le manoir. Myu s'élança à sa suite mais Shura le stoppa dans son élan.

\- Vous avez entendu ce qu'il avait à vous dire, partez ou je préviens la police. Vous êtes ici sur une propriété privée !

\- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! hurla Myu en remontant dans sa voiture et en démarrant en trombe.

Shura jeta un coup d'œil au manoir mais Mikael avait disparu depuis longtemps. Indécis, l'espagnol décida au bout d'un moment de retourner à son travail mais non sans avoir vérifier que le suédois allait bien. Aussi se dirigea-t-il vers le manoir. Il trouva le suédois occupé à récurer le bar.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Impec !

\- Si tu veux en parler…

\- Pas maintenant.

\- Tu appelle en cas de problème, dit-il simplement en montrant son portable.

Mikael hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur son nettoyage. Pourtant quand Shura s'engagea sur l'escalier, il entendit :

\- Merci Shura…

Ooo000ooO

Il fallut longtemps à Mikael pour se calmer. La venue de Myu ici lui prouvait que certain n'avait pas encore cessé de le poursuivre. Myu était un de ses ex. Un de ces riches héritiers qui ne trouvait rien à faire de leur temps que de dépenser l'argent durement gagné de leurs parents en extravagances en tout genre. Un de ceux qui le traitait comme une très belle chose, le poursuivait sans cesse de ses assiduités, le couvrait de cadeaux aussi mais qui au font, n'aimait de lui que l'image qu'il renvoyait alors. L'image d'Aphrodite au sommet de sa gloire. Une image qu'il détestait déjà à l'époque, bien qu'elle lui permette de faire un travail immensément riche en émotions, et qu'il avait finie au fil du temps par haïr complètement. Certainement parce que son travail le passionnait tant qu'il faisait abstraction des inconvénients qu'il rencontrait. Et puis un jour, il y a un peu plus de six ans maintenant, il était tombé amoureux. C'était à ce moment qu'il avait vraiment compris que dans le monde qu'il côtoyait, les trois quart des personnes n'étaient qu'illusion. L'homme qui avait alors capturé son cœur n'avait eu de cesse de l'exposer comme sa conquête, s'attribuant même parfois les mérites de son travail alors qu'il n'y connaissait absolument rien. Mais Mikael était amoureux et avait accepté cela aussi se disant que si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir, lui, cela ne lui enlevait rien. L'amour est parfois si aveugle ! Jusqu'au jour où à un des concerts organisé par lui pour une œuvre caritative il avait accepté de rester dans l'ombre pour attirer non seulement la société qui gravitait autour de lui mais également un certain carnet mondain qu'il ne possédait pas encore à cette époque. Il avait alors vu arrivé celui qu'il croyait être l'amour de sa vie au bras d'une superbe femme. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour découvrir qu'elle était sa femme dans la vie et qu'il n'apparaissait avec elle qu'à des événements mondains et officiels comme celui-ci. Il lui avait fallu un courage phénoménal pour l'affronter lui et tout le public en souriant alors qu'on le présentait à la fin du spectacle comme l'organisateur de ce concert de charité. Il avait alors gagné son entrée dans les cercles très fermés des familles nobles et riches de toute l'Europe, voir au-delà, mais y avait laissé ce qu'il conservait encore d'innocence et de naïveté.

Plus jamais il ne s'était laissé approcher après ce tragique événement qui avait réduit en cendre son cœur. Les conquêtes, c'est lui qui les avait faites après cela. Il était celui qu'on voulait à tout prix, il l'avait fait payer le prix fort. Il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans le travail pour ne plus penser à ce monde illusoire dans lequel il évoluait. On le réclamait de partout, il avait parcouru le monde, comme si cela suffisait à lui donner l'impression d'être vivant. Il avait tout de même croisé le chemin de gens moins superficiel dont l'un lui avait fait prendre conscience du vide cruel de sa vie privée. Certes il avait réussi magnifiquement sa carrière mais qu'en était-il sur le plan personnel ? C'est à ce moment qu'il avait décidé de faire ce break et de tenter de faire autre chose de sa vie.

Cela faisait plus de deux ans maintenant et il ne regrettait rien. Il soupira et laissa tomber le chiffon avec lequel il astiquait le bar depuis plus d'une heure. Son calme revenu, il décida de passer à l'offensive. Il connaissait bien Myu, ce dernier allait revenir en force tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu satisfaction. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de l'avocat qui gérait ses biens et lui expliqua la situation. Ce dernier prit les choses en main. Comment il se débrouillait ? Mikael l'ignorait mais Chrysaor trouverait la solution pour tenir Myu éloigné de lui et surtout, du domaine.

Ooo000ooO

**Japon, maison de la mère de Shiryu**

Shiryu franchit le petit portail du jardin avec une étrange émotion. Cette maison il l'avait quitté depuis longtemps même s'il y était revenu parfois quand sa mère était encore en vie. Mais pas depuis. Non pas depuis que cet homme avait décidé d'y rester vivre. Pas depuis l'accident qui avait couté la vie à sa mère. Une chute dans les escaliers soi-disant. Une version qu'il n'avait jamais crue et qu'il refusait encore moins de croire aujourd'hui.

C'est avec une émotion à peine contrôlée qu'il ouvrit la porte de la maison maintenant vide. Après la découverte du complot et l'implication de celui qui avait été le bourreau de sa mère, la police locale l'avait arrêté.

Derrière lui, Hyoga, Dohko et Shion qui avaient tous trois tenus à l'accompagner entrèrent à leur tour. Gabriel avait été confié à Mu et Kilian pour son plus grand plaisir. Shiryu s'était arrêté dans la pièce principale où traînaient encore ça et là les reliquats de la présence indésirable qui avait si longtemps occupée la maison, mais également ses souvenirs. Il se retrouva vite submergé par ces images de son enfance, ces photos de lui encore accroché un peu partout à différents âges de sa vie, quelques unes avec sa mère sur lesquelles il s'arrêta un instant. Tous ces instants de bonheur qu'il avait vécu ici avant que sa mère ne l'envoie étudié au loin. Si aujourd'hui il en comprenait les raisons, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait dû être près d'elle plus souvent.

\- Tu n'étais qu'un gosse, elle voulait te protéger, souffla Dohko qui avait suivi son cheminement de pensée.

\- Mais j'aurais dû savoir…

\- Comme moi j'aurais dû savoir ce que faisait ma mère, le coupa son aîné.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien ni l'un ni l'autre, intervint Shion. Comment auriez pu vous douter de ce que tramaient les adultes ? Nous ne pouvons pas revenir sur le passé mais nous pouvons faire en sorte que l'avenir soit meilleur pour nous tous.

\- Shiryu…

\- Je sais mon amour… montons dans ma chambre.

Si Shiryu avait voulu revenir ici, c'était pour vider la maison de ses souvenirs personnels et de ceux de sa mère. Il avait décidé de la vendre une fois ce qui resterait donné aux œuvres caritatives qui sauraient en faire profiter les plus démunis. Il avait bien songé un temps à la converser mais trop de mauvais souvenirs étaient liés à cet endroit.

Ils se mirent donc tous les quatre au travail. Il leur faudrait surement plusieurs voyages mais Shiryu ne voulait pas non plus conserver tant de chose que ça. Tout juste des objets qui avaient été le témoin des années heureuses avec sa mère, ses affaires personnelles qu'il avait laissées en partant et toutes les photos qu'il trouverait. Il en ferait le tri plus tard quand il se sentirait prêt. Et avec Hyoga et Gabriel, il pourrait enfin faire un album qui refléterait les années heureuses de son enfance, quelque chose qu'il serait fier de montrer et dans lequel sa mère aurait la place d'honneur.

Ooo000ooO

**France, boite de nuit l'Océan**

Kanon franchit l'entrée de la boite nuit qu'il connaissait si bien ne sachant pas trop comment il avait atterri ici et surtout pourquoi. Comme toujours la musique se déversait en ondes si entrainantes qu'il était difficile d'y résister. Julian avait encore dégoté un DJ qui assurait, sourit le grec en se dirigeant vers le bar.

Sorrento le vit et appuya sur un bouton dissimulé sous le comptoir pour prévenir son patron de l'arrivée de Kanon. S'il avait longtemps été jaloux de ce dernier, il ne l'était plus depuis longtemps. Ces deux là avaient vécu quelque chose d'incroyable mais n'étaient plus qu'amis aujourd'hui.

Julian leva les yeux de son livre de compte pour jeter un coup d'œil vers les écrans qui couvraient la salle et repéra le pourquoi de l'appel de son barman, Kanon. Il prit le téléphone interne et demanda à ce qu'on le conduise ici. Le grec ne tarda pas à s'installer dans le fauteuil en face de son bureau en souriant :

\- Toujours aussi sympa ton bureau ! C'est ici que Sorrento et toi…

\- Ne sois pas cynique tu veux et dis-moi plutôt ce que tu es venu faire ici. Tu es venu séduire encore une fois toutes les nanas à peu près potables de la boite ? Je croyais que tu filais le parfait amour avec ton avocat ?

\- C'est toi qui es cynique là.

\- Un verre ?

\- C'n'est pas de refus, approuva Kanon. Et pour répondre à ta question, je n'sais pas trop ce que je fais là. J'étais chez moi de retour après plusieurs jours d'absence et j'ai trouvé mon appart trop silencieux alors je suis sorti prendre un peu l'air. Et voilà…

Julian sourit et lui versa un whisky, un de sa réserve spéciale. Kanon tenait à ce Shaka et visiblement il n'était pas fait pour l'amour à distance. Mais qui l'était après tout ? Certainement pas lui, un week-end de temps à autres, des échanges mails et vocaux, ce ne pouvait pas suffire à le contenter. Non pas lui. Un temps oui, mais pas trop longtemps et il arrivait à saturation.

\- Tu as trouvé ton appart trop silencieux, alors fais en sorte qu'il ne le soit plus. Si j'ai bien compris ton avocat peut travailler de n'importe où non ?

\- Shaka, il s'appelle Shaka ! Et oui, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Fais en sorte qu'il travaille ici et rentre chez toi, ou plutôt chez vous le soir… comme ça ton appart cessera d'être trop silencieux. A la tienne ! sourit Julian en levant son verre pour trinquer avec son ami.

Une heure plus tard Kanon était de retour chez lui et après avoir pris une douche et parlé avec Shaka via webcam, il s'endormit comme un bébé. Il venait de prendre une grande décision.

Ooo000ooO

**France, domaine de Camus**

« C'est un des derniers week-ends avant les vendanges alors profitez-en bien ! »

Voilà ce que leur avait dit Shura vendredi soir avant de leur donner deux jours de congés. Sur le coup, Ikki n'avait pas réagit plus que cela mais samedi matin au petit déjeuner, il avait demandé à Mikael s'il avait encore son pied à terre à La Rochelle. Et ils roulaient maintenant avec Mime vers les plages de l'Atlantique en cette fin d'été.

Ce dernier n'avait pas compris grand-chose quand Mikael avait répondu oui à Ikki et lui avait même proposé les clés pour le week-end, ni même de la conversation entre eux qui avait suivie, mais il avait tout de suite dit oui quand le japonais lui avait dit : « ça te tente ? ».

Mime sourit et regarda Ikki du coin de l'œil. Leur relation évoluait lentement mais surement même s'ils n'avaient pas encore vraiment franchi le pas. Enfin pas encore tout à fait. Bien sûr ils avaient eu quelques échanges corporels mais encore timide, presque volés au temps. Mais Ikki était hétéro et Mime ne cherchait pas à le brusquer, au contraire. Ils avançaient pas à pas et c'était bien ainsi.

Ils trouvèrent sans souci l'appartement de Mikael aux abords de La Rochelle dans une petite ville balnéaire appelée St Palais sur Mer. Mikael l'avait vidé de ses affaires personnelles depuis qu'il s'était installé au domaine avec l'intention de le louer meublé mais n'avait pas encore finalisé cette démarche. Ils pouvaient donc en profiter. La petite ville était encore bien peuplée mais on sentait que déjà les vacances s'achevaient. Il restait peu de famille ou alors celle du coin pour le week-end.

Ils commencèrent par faire quelques courses, juste de quoi manger pour les deux jours qu'ils comptaient passer ici puis trouvèrent une crique tranquille en s'éloignant un peu de la ville où ils purent se baigner un peu et en relative tranquillité. Ils n'étaient pas démonstratifs ni l'un ni l'autre mais ne cherchaient pas non plus à se cacher. Quand la plage fut quasiment déserte, ils ne résistèrent à pas à échanger quelques baisers sur le sable en admirant le coucher de soleil sur la mer. Puis ils remontèrent en ville, dinèrent dans un petit restaurant de fruit de mer en discutant de tout et de rien avant de rentrer.

Mime était un peu nerveux en sortant de la douche. Ikki l'avait prise en premier et lui avait proposé de leur servir le café pendant qu'il prenait la sienne. Ils avaient mis en arrivant leur sac dans le salon sans définir où ils dormiraient cette nuit. Il y avait deux chambres et au domaine ils avaient encore chacun la leur.

\- Viens le café est prêt, je t'ai servi, l'invita Ikki en lui désignant le deuxième fauteuil de jardin qu'il avait déplié. Il fait encore doux ce soir.

\- Merci… c'est sympa ici…

\- Oui, Mikael a bien fait de choisir de conserver cet appart, il est bien situé. Il devrait pouvoir le louer un bon prix.

Ils continuèrent à parler de la région tout en sirotant leur café. Leurs deux fauteuils étaient côte à côte et Ikki posa sa main sur celle de Mime. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et ils n'eurent que quelques mouvements à faire pour s'embrasser. Un baiser. Puis un autre et un autre encore. Et la chaleur de la nuit sembla soudain augmenter de quelques degrés.

\- On va se coucher ? murmura Ikki entre deux baisers.

Mime approuva et à peine eurent-ils refermé la porte-fenêtre qu'ils s'embrassaient à nouveau. Cette fois, sans aucune retenue pour peu qu'ils en aient conservée un peu sur le balcon. Mime était plus que surpris mais charmé aussi par la passion non contenue qu'il ressentait dans les baisers et les caresses encore maladroites de son amant. Ils ne surent jamais comment ils atteignirent la chambre à coucher, heureusement pas très loin, et semèrent quasiment tous leurs vêtements sur le chemin.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit juste vêtu de leur caleçon, Mime calma quand même un peu le jeu pour prendre la tête d'Ikki dans ses mains :

\- Tu es certain ?

\- Pose pas de question idiote, grogna le japonais en se libérant pour se repaitre du cou de celui qu'il allait faire sien ce soir.

Ikki ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de question sur leur relation et son évolution. Il prenait ce que Mime acceptait de lui donner, partageait avec lui tout ces moments où ils pouvaient échanger aussi bien des mots que des caresses ou des baisers. Ce week-end, il ne l'avait pas réfléchi non plus. Il avait juste profité de l'opportunité au moment où elle s'était présentée tout comme il saisissait celle qui se présentait ce soir. Dire qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé aurait été un mensonge, il espérait même ce moment depuis leurs premiers échanges tout en le craignant un peu. Pas qu'il ne soit pas sûr de lui, non, mais juste qu'il l'appréhendait. Après tout s'il avait, comme tout les ados ou presque, expérimentés les découvertes en tout genre, il n'avait jamais eu de vrai relation homosexuelle.

Mais ce soir, il se sentait sûr et certain d'avoir fait le bon choix. Il n'existait pas de manuel pour ce genre de chose et quand bien en eut-il existé un, il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de le lire. Ikki agissait à l'instinct et c'est ce qu'il fit. Ses mains glissèrent sur le corps de son partenaire, explorèrent des endroits à peine effleurés jusque là et se laissa guider par les réactions de Mime.

Ce dernier ne chercha pas à le retenir, tout juste le guida-t-il un peu par moment, mais lui aussi voulait savourer cette chair au goût de miel qu'il avait jusqu'à cette nuit à peine eut le temps de goûter. Ses mains, sa bouche se mirent à chercher fébrilement ces zones qui ferait vibrer son amant tout autant qu'il vibrait lui-même sous ses caresses et ses baisers devenus maintenant presque indécents. Mais Dieu que c'était bon !

Le temps sembla se suspendre et se plier à leurs besoins et leurs désirs. Ils étaient impatients et en même temps prenait leur temps pour se découvrir et s'aimer. Ils glissèrent peu à peu dans le monde qui allait devenir le leur.

\- Ikki… oui…

Le corps en sueur, les mains perdues dans la chevelure bleue, Mime touchait le septième ciel alors que son amant se délectait de son sexe douloureux et tendu à l'extrême.

\- Je… Je…

Mais son corps s'arqua dans un ultime soubresaut et un ultime grondement de plaisir alors qu'il ne pouvait plus se contenir.

Le japonais n'en fut pas surpris, il avait tout fait pour cela même si Mime avait tenté de l'arrêter. Il remonta jusqu'à lui alors que ses yeux se rouvraient. Son amant l'enlaça en murmurant une litanie de mots où revenaient sans cesse les trois qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé sur le perron du domaine « Je t'aime ».

Mime reprit son souffle, l'embrassa à pleine bouche et dit :

\- A toi mon amour…

\- A moi ?

\- Oui… A toi…

Mime se contorsionna pour attraper le tube de gel qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de glisser dans une poche de son sac de voyage et qu'il avait récupéré durant leur parcours enflammé jusqu'à la chambre un peu plus tôt.

\- Je vois que tu avais tout prévu… sourit Ikki en lui prenant des mains.

\- J'ai eu une bonne intuition.

Mime embrassa sauvagement son amant et récupéra le tube de gel qu'il ouvrit mais Ikki l'arrêta et le lui reprit.

\- Je vais le faire…

\- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais… je peux…

Pour toute réponse le japonais eut un étrange sourire et glissa doucement sur le corps de son partenaire pour venir agacer ses tétons, son ventre. Malgré lui, Mime gémit au doux traitement et se laissa aller aux caresses voluptueuses. Bientôt il quittait encore une fois la réalité. Ikki n'était certes pas un expert, mais il n'était pas non plus tout à fait ignorant des relations entre hommes et savait ce qu'il devait faire pour que tout ce passe au mieux. Et surtout il voulait prendre soin de son amant.

Si ce dernier sursauta au contact du froid du gel contre sa peau, il oublia bien vite ce désagrément tant le japonais se montrait doux et attentionné. S'il avait encore eu quelques craintes concernant son manque d'expérience, elles fondirent comme neige au soleil. Bientôt, il ne fut plus que surprise et saisissement. Il oublia tout et la douleur de la pénétration, encore un peu brutale, disparut dans une myriade d'autres sensations qu'il aurait bien été incapable de nommer.

Le japonais avait prit son temps et s'il conversa encore un peu de contrôle sur lui le plus longtemps possible, il ne put bientôt plus se contenir et commença à se mouvoir dans ce couloir étroit et si chaud de chair. Quand il sentit son compagnon l'y encourager par quelques mouvements, il laissa enfin libre cours au feu qui brulait dans son corps.

Le balancement de leur bassin, les claquements des chairs qui se heurtaient parfois violemment, les mains qui s'enserraient pour mieux se lâcher. Ils vécurent tout cela dans un étrange brouillard où seul comptait le plaisir des sens, la volonté suprême de ne faire qu'un l'un avec l'autre. Ils ne résistèrent pas longtemps à cette vibrante et troublante délectation et jouirent à quelques secondes l'un de l'autre sur un ultime grondement rauque. Leurs deux corps enlacés retombèrent sur le lit et ils prirent encore le temps de savourer, comme un dernier rappel de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, les dernières vibrations de volupté qui les parcouraient encore.

Ils n'échangèrent que quelques mots avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur en sachant tous deux que demain serait fait encore de découvertes et de plaisirs.

A suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Sauf Loucas, sa femme et sa fille qui sont des persos de mon imagination._

_Leia26 : Merci pour ton com et voici la suite ! Bonne lecture._

_Bonne lecture à tous _

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

**Grèce, résidence Nekopoulos**

Plus les jours passaient, plus Shaka sentait qu'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il fallait pour être heureux. Comme si un petit quelque chose venait ternir le soleil pourtant lumineux de ce début d'automne. Il allait régulièrement se promener sur la plage tentant, bien vainement d'ailleurs, de mettre le doigt sur ce détail qui le perturbait tant.

Sa relation avec Kanon se passait plutôt bien, bon ils n'avaient pas encore pu accorder leurs emplois du temps respectifs pour un autre week-end, mais il se parlait chaque jour. Alors comment expliquer cette sensation que ce n'était pas suffisant ?

Le soleil se couchait ce soir quand il fut rejoint par Saga qui s'installa à ses cotés sur le sable.

\- Tu passes beaucoup de temps ici en ce moment…

\- C'est une question ?

\- Non, plutôt une constatation. Tu veux en parler ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De ce qui te préoccupe tant… Je ne n'ai certes pas autant de perceptions que toi et je ne prétends pas pouvoir te comprendre mais… on est amis non ?

Shaka sourit en comprenant ce qu'essayait de faire Saga.

\- Désolé… je suis toujours un peu sur la défensive quand il s'agit de parler de moi. Mais tu as raison, on est amis et peut-être même un peu plus que cela si on considère ma relation avec ton frère.

Saga sourit à son tour et plongea son regard sur la mer qu'il avait si souvent contemplée avant de poursuivre.

\- Tu sais… moi aussi je suis souvent venu ici quand Kanon était encore porté disparu. J'avais l'impression que la mer répondrait un jour à toutes mes questions et qu'alors, j'arrêterai peut-être de souffrir autant. Et pourtant ce ne sont pas ces vagues mais toi qui m'as redonné espoir pour la première fois… toi qui m'as aidé à le retrouver… Je pensais souffrir mais quand j'ai découvert Kanon ici avec toi ce soir-là, j'ai compris que sa souffrance avait dû être bien pire que la mienne. Moi je savais qui j'étais, d'où je venais, ce qui manquait tant et j'ai compris que vous tous vous continuiez tous à veiller sur moi… Mais Kanon lui, il était seul, il ne savait même pas qui il était, que ce qui lui manquait tant était tout simplement son jumeau. Et personne ne veillait sur lui… Non, je n'avais rien compris avant de vous trouvez tous les deux sur cette plage.

\- Et tu as déduit tout cela seul ?

\- Non, en fait j'étais en colère parce que Kanon voulait repartir. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi… c'est Aïoros qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Qui m'a fait comprendre que Kanon ne pouvait pas renoncer au peu qu'il avait réussi à construire et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de disparaitre à nouveau. A cause de moi d'une part, mais aussi à cause de toi. Alors si aujourd'hui tu as des soucis, je peux peut-être t'aider à mon tour ou au moins essayer non ?

\- C'est gentil Saga mais tu ne me dois rien du tout… en plus je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui ne va pas. Il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe mais je n'arrive pas à définir quoi…

\- Comme si tout ce que tu faisais manquait d'intérêt ou comme si une petite chose te manquait en permanence ?

\- On pourrait le définir ainsi oui, mais c'est encore plus que cela… je ne sais pas vraiment l'expliquer…

\- Cherche pas, je ne suis pas un expert mais je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour… Kanon te manque, tout simplement.

Shaka resta un long moment silencieux, réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire Saga.

\- Je suis totalement conscient que Kanon me manque mais je ne crois pas que c'est ça qui…

\- As-tu seulement aimé comme tu aimes mon frère avant ? le coupa le grec. Je ne prétends pas tout savoir, ni avoir toutes les réponses mais essaie seulement d'imaginer comment tu vivrais tes journées en sachant que le soir tu vas rentrer dans un endroit où il sera, où à défaut s'il n'est pas encore rentré, là où vous vivez tous les deux, là où tout te rappelle que tu n'es plus seul… Réfléchis à ça et dis-moi que je me trompe…

Le pire c'est que je suis certain que ce manque comme tu dis, mon frère le vit tout comme toi. Vous n'êtes pas fait pour vivre si loin l'un de l'autre en permanence.

\- Je vais méditer sur tes paroles… merci Saga.

\- Ne reste pas trop longtemps ici, les nuits sont fraiches, lui conseilla le grec en se relevant.

Shaka le regarda partir et resta encore un long moment à contempler les vagues avant d'à son tour regagner son petit appartement. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir trouvé la réponse à sa question mais il pouvait au moins se donner une chance de vérifier ce que lui avait dit Saga en allant passer quelques jours à Paris. Après tout, Loucas ne lui avait-il pas la veille encore proposé de prendre quelques jours de congés car l'entreprise venait de signer un nouvel accord commercial grâce à lui ?

Ooo000ooO

**France, domaine de Camus**

Les vendanges s'achevaient. Le repas et la fête qui clôturaient les deux semaines passées à récoltés le raisin était sur le point de se terminer aussi. Dans la cour, les tables se vidaient peu à peu alors que les ouvriers embauchés pour la dernière quinzaine rejoignaient un à un les dortoirs à l'autre bout de la cour, en face du chai. L'ivresse avait gagné la plupart d'entre eux mais, la fatigue aidant, l'ambiance restait bon enfant. Le local qui abritait les dortoirs n'était plus utilisé maintenant que pour cette période. Quand il avait repris l'exploitation, Shura avait passé ses premiers hivers à rénover et à mettre aux normes assez de pièces pour recevoir ces travailleurs saisonniers. Aux premières vendanges qu'il avait faites, seul une partie du dortoir avait été occupé mais progressivement il s'était rempli et si aujourd'hui il ne l'était pas encore tout à fait, nul doute que l'an prochain, il serait complet.

Du chai dont il venait de sortir, accompagné de Mime, le regard de Shura s'arrêta sur Mikael qui déambulaient au milieu des tables, les débarrassant au fur et à mesure qu'elles se vidaient. Le suédois l'avait bluffé ces deux dernières semaines. Il avait organisé et gérer toute l'intendance d'une main de maitre, bien plus efficacement que le dernier extra qu'il avait pris pour ça l'an dernier. Et là encore, malgré la fatigue qu'il devait ressentir au bout de ces quinze jours, il continuait d'aller et venir à la cuisine en souriant, discutant ou plaisantant avec les quelques saisonniers encore présents. Il vit Mime rejoindre Ikki, encore assis à une table, et ils parlèrent un moment avant de rejoindre eux aussi leur lit. Ils avaient fait tous deux un travail formidable et ne s'étaient pas économisés non plus. Ils avaient dirigés les équipes tout en surveillant que tout se passait bien. Mikael les rejoint alors qu'il regagnait la maison et ils parlèrent un court moment avant que le suédois ne les envoie au lit en souriant alors que lui retournait débarrasser une nouvelle table qui venait de se vider.

Shura ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer et malgré lui repensait à cet homme qui était venu ici, un de ses ex s'il avait bien compris, et de se demander si Mikael l'avait revu. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé et le suédois ne semblait pas en avoir spécialement envie. Quand il l'avait évoqué quelques jours après l'incident, il s'était contenté de lui dire que le problème était réglé. Et aujourd'hui encore cela l'énervait sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Enfin ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai… plus maintenant du moins.

Il se rendit à la cuisine, se servit un peu à manger et s'installa histoire de reprendre un peu de force.

\- Shura ! Enfin tu manges un peu, je me demandais si tu allais finir par sortir du chai, fit Mikael en entrant les bras chargé de vaisselles sales. Tu vas te reposer après ?

\- Non… il faut que je prépare les payes pour tous ceux qui voudront partir tôt demain matin.

\- J'ai tout préparé dans la bibliothèque, tu n'as plus qu'à signer les chèques.

\- Tu as fait quoi ?

\- J'ai préparé les payes, les chèques, tu n'as plus qu'à vérifier et signer si c'est ok. Je me suis servi de ton logiciel, je le connaissais déjà. A mes débuts, je n'avais pas de comptable tu sais. Bon j'y retourne, ils sont presque tous couchés, je te rejoints dès que j'ai fini ici.

\- Ok… Mikael ?

\- Oui ? demanda ce dernier sur le pas de la porte.

\- Merci… tu as été génial…

Sur un petit signe qui ressemblait à une révérence et un grand sourire, le suédois disparut à sa vue une fois de plus et Shura réalisa alors qu'il n'avait aucune envie que le jeune homme décide un jour de quitter le domaine. Mais il n'était pas encore temps de réfléchir à ça, il avait encore du boulot.

Ooo000ooO

Il était tard quand Mikael lança, pour la dernière fois ce soir-là, le lave-vaisselle que Shura avait commandé et installé quelques semaines avant les vendanges. Il soupira et jeta un dernier œil à la cour, aux tables prêtes à être chargées demain matin pour le petit déjeuner. Il se servit un café et en prépara un autre pour Shura qui devait encore être en train de finir de signer les payes. Il referma la porte de la cuisine et se dirigea avec son plateau vers la bibliothèque.

L'espagnol y était bien mais non pas en train de vérifier les payes comme il pensait, boulot qu'il semblait avoir fini d'ailleurs, mais il s'était écroulé et dormait sur un des fauteuils. Le suédois eut un sourire attendri et posa son plateau avant de chercher de quoi le couvrir. Un plaid qui trainait là fit l'affaire et Mikael s'installa dans un canapé pas très loin pour déguster son café tranquillement, prenant enfin quelques minutes de détente dans cette longue journée. Assez étrangement, le suédois avait aimé cette ambiance de folie de la dernière quinzaine, cela lui avait rappelé les premiers événements qu'il avait organisés au début de sa carrière quand il n'était encore qu'un illustre inconnu. Il se donnait alors corps et âme avec toute l'ardeur de sa jeunesse et la certitude qu'il était fait pour se métier.

Des années étaient passées depuis, des années où il avait connu aussi bien le succès mais aussi des joies immenses ainsi que de la détresse et du désespoir aussi parfois. Mais aujourd'hui, installé dans ce canapé, épuisé mais content d'avoir accompli son boulot, avec Shura qui dormait du sommeil du juste, il pensait que peut-être enfin, il avait trouvé ce qu'il avait tant cherché.

Il soupira de bien-être en ôtant ses chaussures et en posant ses pieds sur le canapé. Son regard glissa sur Shura alors qu'il finissait son café.

\- Cet andouille va avoir des crampes partout en se réveillant…

Lui préférait la douceur de son lit, même pour quelques heures. Il vérifia une dernière fois que l'espagnol était bien couvert et après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front, alla se coucher. Même si demain ça risquait d'être plus calme, il y aurait encore pas mal de travail.

Ooo000ooO

Ce fut effectivement une violente douleur qui réveilla Shura. Une crampe dans la jambe qu'il avait entortillée dans la couverture qu'il avait sur lui. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir prise d'ailleurs et il découvrit la tasse de café que Mikael avait laissé là. Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'en douter. Il sourit et jeta un regard sur sa montre, bientôt cinq heures. Il était temps de se lever. Cinq minutes plus tard, il allumait la cuisine, faisait couler le café et allait prendre une douche rapide. Mikael ne fut pas long à le rejoindre à la cuisine, prêt à attaquer cette nouvelle journée.

\- Pas trop de courbatures ? se moqua le suédois.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveiller ?

\- Tu dormais trop bien.

Ikki et Mime arrivèrent à leur tour, les yeux embués de sommeil.

\- Pour vous le café ne sera pas de trop ce matin, déclara Mikael en les servants.

\- Courage, leur dit Shura, demain on s'accorde une journée plus calme et une grasse matinée ! Promis.

\- Toi aussi j'espère, le chambra Mikael.

Shura ne répondit pas mais lui sourit simplement en se levant. Dehors les premiers saisonniers commençaient à sortir et le suédois fut aussitôt opérationnel, aidé par Mime et Ikki. Shura lui alla chercher les payes pour être prêt à les distribuer à ceux qui ne tarderaient pas à vouloir partir.

Ooo000ooO

La journée fila à toute vitesse et aucun des quatre n'eut vraiment le temps de souffler. Entre les derniers repas le soir pour les quelques retardataires, le rangement et récupération des draps et du linge à laver et ranger. Les dortoirs, qu'il faudrait bien entendu nettoyer dans les jours qui viennent pour les fermer jusqu'aux prochaines vendanges, la cour à débarrasser, ils n'eurent pas une minute à eux.

Quand ils se mirent à table en toute simplicité le soir dans la cuisine, ils tenaient à peine debout. Et ils leur restaient encore beaucoup à faire, ils le savaient tous les quatre. Pourtant, ils apprécièrent de s'installer sur la dernière table dans la cour pour boire un café, histoire de sceller la fin des vendanges.

\- Alors demain grasse mat ? interrogea Mikael en levant sa tasse pour trinquer avec les autres.

\- Oui… et ce n'sera pas du luxe pour nous tous, admit Shura. Je vous propose de nous retrouver pour le petit-déjeuner vers onze, onze trente, ça vous va ?

\- Super ! approuva Mime.

\- On fera le point sur ce qu'il reste à faire. Mais demain journée tranquille, juste l'essentiel, ok ?

Tous approuvèrent et Mime et Ikki ne tardèrent pas à regagner leur lit. Mikael ramassa les tasses vides et se leva :

\- Moi aussi je vais faire comme eux, je n'en peux plus…

\- Oui, je te suis, j'n'ai pas envie de m'écrouler ici, sourit Shura. Surtout que je n'aurais personne pour me mettre une couverture cette fois. Je ferme la grille et dodo !

\- Alors bonne nuit et à demain Shura !

\- Bonne nuit Mikael et encore merci pour tout !

Ooo000ooO

**Japon, maison familiale de Dohko**

\- Alors tu veux vraiment qu'on s'installe ici ? demanda le policier à son compagnon.

\- ça t'ennuie ?

\- Non… C'est juste que je n'aurais jamais cru revenir m'installer ici. Quand j'en suis parti, je n'étais même pas certain de pouvoir la conserver avec tout ce qui se passait dans l'entreprise alors. Tu sais comme moi que si je l'avais eu quand vous avez perdu vos parents…

\- Je sais tout ça, le coupa Shion, et même si notre appartement est très bien, il va vite devenir petit avec Mu et Angelo qui ont du mal à se séparer et j'aimerais vraiment que Shiryu et Hyoga et bien sûr le petit Gabriel fassent partis de nos vies. Cette maison est pleine de possibilité pour que chacun vivent chez lui tout en partageant des moments tous ensembles. Ça me parait être parfait pour notre famille non ?

Dohko ne répondit pas, ils étaient dans la pièce qui servait de salon et qui donnait directement dans le jardin par l'engawa. Le policier s'y installa et regarda pensivement le grand jardin encore entretenu, du moins en grande partie. Il laissa son regard errer sur tout ces lieux si familiers de son enfance, sur ces moments de bonheur avant que tout se gâte après la venue de Shiryu et sa mère et la jalousie maladive de sa mère qui en avait résulté, et enfin devienne un véritable enfer après la mort de son père.

\- Dohko ? s'inquiéta Shion en s'installant à ses côtés. Si tu ne veux pas tu sais…

\- Non, le coupa le policier en l'entourant de son bras. Au contraire, je le veux, je voudrais que notre famille, aussi nombreuse soit-elle, trouve le bonheur ici comme je l'ai connu dans mon enfance et efface toutes les années de malheur qu'il y a eu ici ensuite. C'est une magnifique idée mon amour.

Après quoi il captura ses lèvres pour un long et passionné baiser.

\- On a encore du boulot, murmura Dohko. Il va falloir qu'on visite toute la maison de fond en comble et qu'on l'aménage pour notre future vie de famille ! Et on va avoir besoin de tout le monde pour ça. On commence la visite ?

La maison était ancienne et traditionnelle mais elle avait été transformée et aménagée plusieurs fois au cours du dernier centenaire par ses différents propriétaires mais aussi par le père et la mère de Dohko. Elle se présentait aujourd'hui en forme de fer à cheval car une aile avait été ajoutée pour loger le personnel en dehors de la résidence principale, mais juste à côté au cas où, comme ça commençait à se faire alors. Bien entendu une porte reliait les deux parties de la maison. Avec le temps la partie centrale abritait au rez-de-chaussée le bureau et les pièces communes, les chambres étaient à l'étage. L'autre aile abritait aujourd'hui des pièces qui servaient plus de débarras qu'autre chose mais qui autrefois avait été la cuisine et le quartier des domestiques. Shion et Dohko pouvaient très bien transformer cette aile en appartement quasiment autonome tout comme l'était l'autre aile.

\- Tu crois vraiment que Shiryu va accepter de revenir vivre ici ? demanda Dohko.

\- Il nous suffit de le convaincre !

Ooo000ooO

**Quelques semaines plus tard…**

**France, Domaine de Camus**

Il était encore tôt dans l'après-midi quand une voiture s'arrêta dans le parking visiteur. Mime était avec Shura au chai et Ikki aidait Mikael à finir les peintures du bureau. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée les prévenant d'un éventuel client surpris les deux hommes, la saison se terminait et il n'y avait aucune visite touristique prévue aujourd'hui.

\- Je vais voir, dit Mikael en sortant du bureau et en se changeant rapidement dans le couloir.

Il trouva un tout jeune homme aux cheveux verts dans la salle de dégustation qui regardait attentivement la décoration.

\- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

\- Bonjour, répondit le jeune homme qui s'avérait être très mignon en plus d'avoir un sourire à tomber par terre et de grands yeux verts magnifiques ainsi qu'un accent asiatique très prononcé. Je cherche mon frère, il travaille ici.

\- Ikki ? devina Mikael. Suivez-moi, si vous n'avez pas peur de la peinture.

\- Oh non, du tout. Cet endroit est vraiment magnifique !

\- N'est-ce pas ? On essaie de le réhabiliter petit à petit. De lui redonner son cachet. Voilà, il est là, finit le suédois alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le bureau.

\- Ikki !

\- Shun ?!

Mais son petit frère lui avait déjà sauté au cou, ne se préoccupant nullement de la peinture qui vint tâcher ses vêtements.

Ooo000ooO

Une heure plus tard, Mime et Shura trouvaient les trois hommes dans la cuisine en train de discuter autour d'un chocolat chaud et d'un goûter préparé par Mikael.

\- Ah ! Mime, Shura, venez que je vous présente mon petit frère, Shun. Shun, voici Shura, mon patron et Mime, mon collègue et petit ami.

Shun eut un regard surpris vers son frère mais serra la main de Mime et Shura avec le même sourire doux qui semblait si bien le caractériser, remarqua Mikael. Puis ils se mirent tous à discuter, profitant pleinement de cette visite inopinée et bienvenue dans leur quotidien.

Finalement, Shun demanda à visiter le manoir et Ikki et Mime le guidèrent à travers la grande demeure pendant que Shura et Mikael s'occupait du diner.

\- C'est sympa d'avoir de la visite, sourit le suédois en mettant la table.

\- Oui… Tu as le droit d'en recevoir aussi tu sais. Je ne vous cloitre pas !

\- Il n'y a pas grand-monde de mon passé que j'aurais envie de recevoir ici, fit pensivement le suédois. Tout juste un ou deux amis au pays qui me sont chers mais que je vois malheureusement peu souvent.

Shura se retourna et le regarda longuement, hésitant encore à parler.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'n'ai pas envie que tu repartes un jour Mikael, se lança-t-il soudain. Je sais qu'ici il n'y a rien de commun avec ton ancienne vie, que je ne peux pas t'apporter tout ce que tu peux désirer, ni même t'offrir le quart de la moitié de ce qu'on pu t'offrir tes ex. mais je peux faire en sorte que tu sois heureux ici, que tu ne manque de rien et surtout pas de travail. J'aimerais que tu reste ici, avec moi. J'ai besoin que tu restes ici avec moi et pas seulement parce que tu fais un travail formidable, simplement parce que j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Serait-ce une déclaration ? sourit le suédois en posant les assiettes qu'il tenait et en venant se planter devant son patron.

Doucement sa main vint caresser le contour de la joue rugueuse de l'espagnol qui semblait tétanisé devant son geste ou devant son audace, il ne savait pas trop. Mais les yeux de braise le regardait, le dévorait littéralement et il aimait cela plus que tout au monde.

\- Embrasse-moi, idiot…

Ces trois mots semblèrent le sortir de sa léthargie et l'instant d'après, le suédois savourait un des plus beaux baisers, si ce n'est le plus beau, qu'on lui avait donné. Pendant un court instant, ils furent tous deux à mille lieux d'ici, mais des voix les ramenèrent bien trop vite à la réalité et presque gêné, l'espagnol retourna à ses fourneaux alors que les jeunes revenaient dans la cuisine.

\- Dites-moi, vous n'avez jamais songé à faire des chambres d'hôtes ici ? demanda Shun en y entrant. Il y a un super potentiel pour ça dans ce manoir !

\- Mais c'est une super idée ça Shun, s'exclama Mikael tout sourire, n'est-ce pas Shura ?

Ooo000ooO

La soirée se terminait. Les plus jeunes étaient partis à la ville voisine, histoire de fêter la visite de Shun comme il se doit, et Mikael et Shura se retrouvaient, comme souvent le soir, dans la bibliothèque à boire un café tout en mettant à jour les papiers ou la comptabilité. C'était devenu un peu comme une habitude entre eux, encore plus depuis les dernières vendanges. Mikael maitrisait mieux l'informatique que Shura et permettait à ce dernier de se concentrer sur la partie exploitation qui nécessitait pas mal de travail à elle seule. Depuis son arrivée, Mikael avait pris en main la partie commerciale et cela leur convenait à tous les deux. Et puis, il était bien plus doué pour cela.

Ils venaient de finir leur travail et dégustaient leur café assis chacun à un bout du canapé, les jambes entremêlées. Ils faisaient ça tous les soirs, mais c'était la première fois que leurs jambes s'étaient ainsi presque naturellement mêlées de la sorte.

\- Dis, qu'est-ce que tu en penses de l'idée de Shun ?

\- Quoi ? Les chambres d'hôtes ? Ce n'est pas idiot, c'est vrai. Mais qui gérerait ça et quelles en sont les conditions ? De plus, il nous faudrait le feu vert de Camus, c'est tout de même sa maison.

\- Tu as raison, mais j'ai une petite idée pour la gestion. Quand à la législation en cours et les conditions, je vais me renseigner, ça ne mange pas de pain. Et s'il faut convaincre Camus quand on aura un projet viable, alors je m'en chargerai.

\- Ça à l'air de te plaire à toi ce projet, s'étonna Shura.

\- Oui, ça me plait, c'est vrai et en plus ça nous permettait de réhabiliter le manoir bien plus vite. On pourrait ouvrir que quelques chambres au début et l'argent gagné nous permettrait d'en remettre d'autre à neuf et de les ouvrir aussi.

\- Alors tu vas rester ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire croire que je pourrais ou voulais partir ?

\- Tu n'réponds pas à ma question.

Le suédois posa sa tasse, bougea pour se mettre à genou et tel un félin s'avança vers sa proie qui sourit et se décala un peu pour lui permettre de le rejoindre. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, il effleura ses lèvres avant de murmurer.

\- Tout à l'heure je pensais t'avoir déjà donné ma réponse mais comme elle a été écourtée, peut-être qu'il faut je recommence pour que tu en sois convaincu…

Sur quoi, il captura presque sauvagement les lèvres de l'espagnol qui se redressa pour l'enlacer et approfondir ce baiser. Leurs langues ne furent pas longues à se trouver et à jouer ensemble, à se découvrir et à se caresser. Longtemps. Encore et encore.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Et avant qu'ils ne le réalisent vraiment, ils étaient en train de se déshabiller mutuellement pour atteindre la peau de l'autre. D'abord le cou, puis les épaules, le torse, le dos. Et enfin le ventre. Ventre que Mikael prit plaisir à torturer, à caresser, à choyer. Les muscles roulaient sous ses baisers, l'épiderme se contractait quand il le léchait, le corps de Shura tout entier réagissait à ses attentions et il adorait ça. Tout comme il adorait les mains rugueuses qui le parcouraient, la bouche qui tentait de le mordre ou de l'embrasser suivant les moments. Et les sons rauques qui sortaient de la gorge de l'espagnol quand il touchait un point plus sensible que les autres. Oui il adorait tout cela, il adorait Shura et n'avais nullement l'intention de le quitter maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin apprivoisé.

En avait-il jamais eu l'intention d'ailleurs ? Non, il sentait trop bien ici, utile et enfin jugé sur ses seules compétences et non sur son nom ou sa beauté androgyne qui avait tant contribué à son succès. Shura, lui, n'avait rien vu de tout cela, obnubilé par son domaine comme il l'était. A peine l'avait-il pris au sérieux quand il était arrivé. Peut-être était-ce la venue de Myu ou tout simplement le temps et le travail accompli, mais quoi qu'il en soit, Shura l'aimait pour lui et non pour ce qu'il représentait. Alors non, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de partir d'ici même si pour cela, il avait dû renoncer à l'espagnol au profit du domaine. Mais avoir les deux était le bonheur total, peut-être même le bonheur qu'il avait tant cherché. Du moins il voulait y croire en particulier ce soir.

Quand ses mains descendirent sur la ceinture de son pantalon, Shura sembla reprendre pied dans la réalité et tenta de calmer un peu le jeu devenu un peu brûlant pour tous les deux.

\- Ici ? demanda-t-il. On pourrait…

\- La maison nous appartient ce soir… et je n'ai nulle envie de traverser le manoir à moitié nu… J'ai bien trop envie de toi… pour patienter ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus, répondit le suédois entre deux baisers aussi tendres qu'enivrants. Je t'aime Shura… et je veux être tien…

\- Mikael…

Le tempérament latin de l'espagnol sembla soudain se réveiller. Ou peut-être le tenait-il encore sous contrôle jusque là ? Peut-être encore ne voulait-il pas y croire tout à fait jusqu'à ce moment ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ces mots dans sa bouche ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise enfin que celui qu'il aimait, celui qu'il avait appris à découvrir petit à petit, celui qui lui avait révélé non seulement son talent mais aussi son attachement au domaine, cet homme-là si merveilleux à ses yeux, lui avait dit oui ?

Toujours est-il que l'espagnol prit la direction de l'échange en renversant sous lui le suédois pour l'embrasser sauvagement et presque indécemment. A partir de là tout s'accéléra. Ce qu'il n'avait encore qu'effleuré fut exploré, ce qu'il n'avait encore pas osé fut tenté et ils laissèrent leurs corps affamé parler et s'exprimer. Le reste de leurs vêtements disparut comme par enchantement et comme le canapé devenait trop petit, Shura glissa à terre, y entrainant celui qui allait devenir son amant.

\- Par terre ? susurra Mikael en atterrissant sur le corps ferme de l'espagnol. J'aime ça…

Le tapis qui recouvrait le parquet à cet endroit tombait à pic et leur permit de laisser libre cours à leur désir mutuel. Mikael glissa sur le corps de Shura pour s'emparer de son sexe dressé. L'espagnol faillit bien perdre tout contrôle quand la bouche humide et chaude commença à jouer avec lui mais refusa de perdre pied et stoppa son amant pour se mettre tête–bêche afin de pouvoir lui aussi goûter et savourer le fruit défendu.

Désir exacerbé par l'attente pour tous deux, par l'aboutissement de ces longs mois à s'observer, se chercher sans vraiment le savoir ou le deviner, ils furent bientôt conscients qu'ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps à ce jeu.

Shura renversa Mikael sur le sol et le regarda longuement.

\- Tu es certain ?

\- Idiot…

Ils n'avaient pas de lubrifiant mais le suédois n'était pas un novice. Il attrapa la main de son amant pour l'enduire de salive, prenant tout son temps sans cesser de le fixer dans les yeux. Ce qui rendit Shura encore plus fou de désir mais il ne voulait pas lui faire mal aussi se contint-il encore un peu, le temps de le préparer à sa venue.

Mikael commença à se retourner mais l'espagnol l'arrêta.

\- Non, je veux voir ton visage…

\- Dans ce cas, allonge-toi…

L'instant d'après le suédois s'empalait très lentement sur le sexe de l'espagnol en le regardant qui grogna de plaisir tout en se retenant encore. Ne pas lâcher prise, pas encore. Le suédois ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche comme pour chercher de l'air quand l'espagnol fut enfin entièrement en lui. Et bougea un peu. Ce fut comme un signal pour Shura qui commença à bouger, lentement au départ, puis de plus en plus vite et puissamment. Il sentit les jambes de Mikael s'enrouler autour de sa taille et se redressa pour pouvoir mieux bouger. Le cri suédois quand il toucha une zone particulièrement sensible sembla les propulser vers l'incontrôlable s'ils ne l'avaient pas déjà atteint.

Leurs corps tout entier furent parcourus d'une flamme tellement intense que pendant les moments suivants, on n'entendit plus que les cris de Mikael, les râles de Shura et le claquement des chairs qui se heurtaient et se heurtaient sans cesse. Encore et encore. La main de Shura s'empara du sexe de son amant et le corps du suédois se tendit brusquement.

\- Shuraaa…

\- Viens, réussit à dire ce dernier avant que la vague de jouissance ne les envahisse tout les deux et les submerge totalement, leur faisant quitter terre.

Ils retombèrent sur le parquet tel deux poupées désarticulées mais comblées. Il fallut encore longtemps pour reprendre pied dans la réalité alors que les dernières miettes de plaisir parcouraient encore leurs deux corps unis.

Ils ne savaient pas encore comment ils allaient regagner le cocon de la chambre de l'un ou l'autre mais savaient par contre que pour eux, la nuit ne faisait que commencer.

Ooo000ooO

**France, Paris, appartement de Kanon**

Satisfait, Kanon regarda sa chambre, entièrement vide maintenant, et prête à être repeinte. Il avait longuement réfléchi après sa discussion avec Julian et avait conclu qu'il fallait qu'il se donne les moyens de permettre à Shaka de travailler ici, à Paris, pour qu'ils puissent tous deux vivre ensemble. Ou du moins de se donner une chance de pouvoir le faire. Il avait bien pensé à aller vivre en Grèce mais ne le pouvait pas à cause de son travail. Et il aimait son travail et ne voulait pas le perdre. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait rencontré Shaka. Tout comme l'avocat ne voudrait surement pas perdre le sien. Mais lui pouvait travailler ailleurs, il lui avait déjà dit qu'il n'était plus obligé d'être au siège de la société en permanence maintenant et qu'il en était d'ailleurs de plus en plus souvent parti. L'expansion de la société à travers le monde et le fait qu'il en était le premier et principal avocat en était la cause bien entendu, mais cela lui convenait comme ça. Il restait en Grèce simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais réfléchi à s'installer ailleurs et que dans l'immédiat, c'était le plus pratique pour lui.

Il se faisait tard, il était temps de laisser tomber son bleu de travail, enfin son vieux jean et tee-shirt, pour manger un morceau. Il ramassa les derniers lambeaux de papiers peints qu'il avait retiré pour pouvoir passer la peinture et sortit de la pièce qui deviendrait sous peu, du moins il l'espérait, le bureau de Shaka. Mais avant de se préparer un truc, une douche serait la bienvenue. Tout en laissant l'eau délasser ses muscles, il songea aux transformations à apporter au reste de l'appartement une fois qu'il aurait fini la peinture. Pour aller plus vite, il avait pris la chambre d'ami pour dormir en attendant de choisir comment s'organiser au mieux mais plus il y réfléchissait, plus il songeait à utiliser la mezzanine, qui lui servait actuellement de bureau, pour installer la chambre d'ami. Il pouvait trouver un coin dans le salon où installer son ordinateur qui ne lui servait pas tant que cela à la maison. En plus il avait son portable qu'il emmenait partout sur lequel il pouvait aussi travailler. Il pourrait alors récupérer la chambre d'ami et en faire la sienne, ou plutôt la leur. Elle était un peu moins grande que l'autre mais suffisamment tout de même.

Il en sortait quand la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Il se demanda brièvement qui pouvait bien venir si tard après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre et enfila rapidement un peignoir pour aller ouvrir. Par habitude, il jeta un rapide regarde dans l'œil avant d'ouvrir en grand en s'exclamant :

\- Toi ?

\- Moi. Je peux ?

Trente secondes plus tard, il refermait la porte du pied et embrassait passionnément son visiteur tardif. Baiser qui lui fut rendu avec tout autant de passion.

A suivre….


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Sauf Loucas, sa femme et sa fille qui sont des persos de mon imagination._

_Ignis : Merci pour ton com ! Voici la suite et même la fin de cette fic vu que c'est le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira, il restera l'épilogue la semaine prochaine pour conclure définitivement cette histoire ! Bonne lecture._

_Bonjour à tous_

_Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic, il restera la semaine prochaine l'épilogue pour conclure. Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre fidélité et votre soutien tout au long de cette publication. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

**Japon, appartement de Shiryu et Hyoga**

Kilian s'apprêtait à partir. Il avait passé un bon moment à jouer avec Gabriel mais devait maintenant remonter chez lui.

\- Tu veux rester manger avec nous ? lui proposa Shiryu alors que Hyoga donnait le bain à son fils.

\- J'aurais bien voulu mais faut que je commence à faire mes cartons.

\- Oh… Vous allez vraiment emménager dans la maison alors ?

\- Oui, dans une semaine ou deux si j'ai bien compris. Il y a encore des travaux en cours mais les pièces principales sont déjà ok alors.

\- Des travaux ?

\- Oui, dans les deux ailes… regarde, dit-il en prenant un papier pour dessiner un schéma en forme de U afin d'expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire. Nous on va vivre dans l'aile centrale, Shion, Dohko et moi. Et Mu pour l'instant. Tu connais je crois ? Les chambres sont en haut avec une petite salle d'eau et toilette, et en bas, la cuisine qui fait le coin avec l'aile droite, le bureau, le salon, la salle à manger et dans le coin avec l'aile gauche, les onsen. Tu savais qu'il y en avait un extérieur encore en état ? Et comme Shiryu faisait oui de la tête, il continua. Dans l'aile droite, qui est en travaux, il va y avoir en plus des deux chambres au fond qui existent déjà, une pièce qui va être aménagée en salon, salle à vivre avec coin cuisine et également là, une salle d'eau.

\- Comme un appartement complètement à part ?

\- Oui, c'est l'idée pour qu'Angelo et Mu y vivent tranquilles tout en étant proches de nous. Et pareil pour l'autre aile, les travaux se feront après mais c'est le même principe.

\- Et pour qui l'autre aile ? Pour toi plus tard ?

\- Non, c'est encore trop tôt… s'amusa Kilian. Plutôt pour vous je pense… enfin même s'ils ne le disent pas. Bon j'y vais moi, bonne soirée !

\- Merci, bonne soirée à toi aussi !

Shiryu resta un long moment pensif devant le plan schématique de Kilian puis se leva pour finir de préparer le repas. Hyoga et Gabriel n'allaient pas tarder à avoir fini.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la soirée, une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, le petit couché et endormi, que Hyoga remarqua le plan sur la table du salon et demanda des explications à son compagnon. Et quand ce dernier eut fini de le faire :

\- Ça ne te tente vraiment pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'sais pas… C'est vrai que comme ça, ça ne différait pas trop d'ici. On aurait notre vie bien à nous, comme maintenant quoi.

\- Oui, moi j'aimerais bien en tout cas.

Sur quoi, Hyoga se cala bien au chaud dans les bras de Shiryu en souriant. Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait gagner mais presque. Gabriel était si heureux depuis qu'ils s'entendaient tous bien et il voulait que son fils ait droit au bonheur lui aussi, qu'il connaisse une enfance heureuse.

Ooo000ooO

**France,**

**Paris, appartement de Kanon**

Le grec regardait son invité surprise qui venait de s'endormir comme un bébé dans son canapé pendant qu'il préparait le café et le thé. Il sourit en déposant son plateau sur la table basse et s'assit sur le canapé avant de mieux positionner l'avocat pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise et le recouvre d'un plaid. Tout à l'heure, il l'emmènerait dans le lit mais pour l'instant Shaka avait besoin de repos.

Il sourit en calant sa tête sur ses genoux et repensa à ce qu'il lui avait avoué un peu plus tôt quand il lui avait dit qu'il semblait fatigué pendant qu'il lui préparait à manger. C'est là que Shaka avait commencé, très maladroitement, à lui révéler qu'il était depuis plus de six heures dans le quartier. Mais qu'il avait longtemps hésité à monter, parce qu'il avait peur de le déranger en venant comme cela sans prévenir. Bien sûr, au début cela lui avait paru une bonne idée, il avait envie de le voir et de faire le point sur leur relation rendue si difficile par la distance entre eux, et d'essayer de voir comment ils pouvaient avancer ensemble. Mais voilà, arrivé au pied de l'immeuble du grec, les doutes l'avaient envahi. Et si Kanon était occupé ? Et s'il n'avait pas envie de le voir ? Et si… Bref, il avait tourné pendant plus de six heures avant de se décider enfin à venir sonner à sa porte.

Doucement Kanon caressa la longue chevelure blonde répandue sur ses genoux où Shaka s'était blotti dès qu'il l'avait déplacé. Décidément l'avocat ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. Il était capable d'affronter le monde entier pour réunir deux frères et se sentait si peu sûr de lui quand il s'agissait de faire face à celui qu'il aimait. Parce que Shaka l'aimait, il en était sûr depuis bien avant ce week-end à Rome, depuis cet instant sur la terrasse en Grèce. Il avait su au moment où il lui rendait son baiser que l'avocat l'aimait. Jamais un homme comme lui n'aurait pu embrasser de la sorte un homme pour qui il n'prouvait aucun sentiment. Mais à ce moment, Kanon n'était pas encore bien sûr de lui. L'avocat l'attirait oui, mais l'aimait-il au point de tenter de faire un bout de chemin avec lui ? Non, à ce moment, le grec n'aurait su le dire. Trop de chose venaient de bouleverser son quotidien, les retrouvailles avec son frère en premier lieu, mais aussi avec ses amis d'enfance. Depuis bien entendu, les certitudes étaient venues. Et ce n'était pas un bout de chemin que Kanon souhaitait faire avec Shaka mais le chemin tout entier si on voulait bien lui accorder ce bonheur.

Il finit son café, posa sa tasse et avec délicatesse, prit l'avocat dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Arrivé là, il l'allongea sur le lit et le débarrassa de ses chaussures et chaussettes et de son pantalon, le laissant en liquette et caleçon avant de le mettre sous la couette. Kanon retourna à la cuisine et mit un peu d'ordre avant d'éteindre et d'aller rejoindre Shaka au lit. Ce dernier ne s'était pas réveillé, ce lui prouvait à quel point il devait être épuisé.

Ooo000ooO

L'avocat s'éveilla au petit matin, un peu perdu, dans une chambre qui lui était pourtant familière. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler où il était. L'oreiller à ses côtés était vide et pourtant, il était persuadé que Kanon y avait dormi. Il en avait un vague souvenir mais très imprécis. En fait, il avait peu de souvenirs après le repas, il avait dû s'endormir. Un réveil lui annonça qu'il était en fait déjà plus de huit heures. Il avait dormi bien plus que d'habitude. Il se leva et en constatant sa tenue rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Kanon avait dû le déshabiller… Quel piètre invité il faisait. Il enfila rapidement son pantalon et alla dans la cuisine qu'il trouva vide, comme le reste de l'appartement d'ailleurs. La chambre du grec n'étant plus qu'un vaste chantier, il comprit que le grec devait utiliser celle où ils avaient dormi et qui était à son premier passage ici, la chambre d'ami. Mais pourquoi donc Kanon faisait-il des travaux ? C'est en revenant à la cuisine qu'il découvrit le mot et une clé :

_« Shaka,_

_Je devais aller au bureau ce matin. _

_Fais comme chez toi, je ne reviens pas trop tard j'espère._

_Je te laisse la clé de l'appart si tu veux sortir._

_A plus tard,_

_Kanon »_

Shaka serra la petite clé dans sa main en souriant. Kanon lui avait donné une clé. Bon d'accord, c'était peut-être juste un prêt mais tout de même. C'est donc de très bonne humeur que l'avocat se mit à préparer son petit-déjeuner remarquant au passage qu'il ne restait plus grand-chose dans les placards de son hôte. Il avait vu plusieurs magasins en trainant longuement dans le quartier hier avant de se décider à monter chez Kanon. Il irait faire quelques courses après une bonne douche. Et il ferait à manger aussi. Il se sentait bien. Étrangement bien.

Ooo000ooO

L'après-midi s'achevait quand le portable de Shaka sonna. C'était Kanon. Avec une mauvaise nouvelle. Il devait partir en urgence pour la Hollande où un de ses protégés avait fait une fugue. Il en avait pour vingt quatre heures tout au plus, lui confia-t-il.

Shaka comprenait bien entendu mais ne put s'empêcher d'être quand même déçu. Il fit néanmoins contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et décida de s'installer plus confortablement dans l'appartement en attendant le retour de Kanon. Ce dernier avait promis d'être de retour demain soir au plus tard. En attendant, il trouverait bien à s'occuper.

Ooo000ooO

**Domaine de Camus**

Cela faisait plus de trois semaines que Shun et Mikael travaillaient sur la possibilité de créer des chambres d'hôtes dans le manoir. Shura, Ikki et Mime étaient parfois consultés pour un avis, une idée mais ces deux là avaient vraiment pris cette possibilité au sérieux et étaient en train de monter un vrai projet. Et visiblement, ils arrivaient au bout de leur travail.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'ils dinaient tous ensemble dans le cuisine, Shun leur proposa à tous de leur montrer ce qu'avait donné ces semaines de travail.

Shura n'avait rien dit mais n'y croyait pas trop. Pas qu'ils n'en soient pas capable tous les deux mais surtout que cela nécessitait des moyens que Camus n'avait pas actuellement. Et puis, même si Mikael avait dit avoir une idée pour qui gérerait cette nouvelle activité, il ne pouvait pas se permettre actuellement de sortir un autre salaire. Et pourtant, tout au fond de lui, il espérait que cela marcherait. Parce qu'il aimait le suédois et que ce dernier mettait tout son cœur dans ce projet mais aussi parce qu'il voyait bien qu'Ikki, même sans le dire, était très fier de son petit frère. Et puis, une nouvelle activité de ce type au manoir ne pourrait être que bénéfique pour la vente.

C'est à tout cela que pensait l'espagnol en les écoutant exposer les détails de leur projet, les quatre première chambres qu'ils allaient réhabiliter ainsi que la salle où serait servi le petit déjeuner.

\- Pour l'instant, juste chambre d'hôte, précisa Shun. Mais si ça marche bien, on pourrait même faire table d'hôte.

\- Table d'hôte ? demanda Shura.

\- Prendre le repas du soir, en cuisinant régional avec les clients, précisa Mikael.

\- Ah… Ecoutez tous les deux, c'est une super idée, je le reconnais mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas vous emballer. Mettre quatre chambres aux normes, ça va demander un investissement et je ne suis pas certain que Camus ait le financement nécessaire.

\- Je sais, intervint Mikael, mais là encore j'ai mon idée. Si ça marche, tu n'y verrais pas d'inconvénients ?

\- Non, au contraire. Ça pourrait même attirer des clients donc… Allez-y, fignoler tout ça et proposez-le à Camus. N'oubliez pas qu'il faut qu'il soit d'accord. C'est tout de même sa maison.

Shun et Mikael se sourirent d'un air complice comme s'ils avaient déjà tout prévu.

\- Encore une chose, demanda Ikki, c'est bien beau tout ça mais qui va s'occuper de tout ça si ça marche pour Camus et le financement ?

\- Shun s'occupera des chambres, répondit Mikael. Il n'a rien de prévu au Japon m'a-t-il dit, personne de spécial qui l'attend et il est partant. T'inquiète pas, précisa le suédois à l'intention de Shura, je sais que l'exploitation ne peut pas prendre un ouvrier supplémentaire mais là aussi, on a prévu le coup.

\- Ok, rit Shura. Je me rends, montez votre projet et présente-le à Camus. Je suis certain que tu sauras faire ça bien mieux que moi !

Ooo000ooO

**Paris, appartement de Kanon**

Il était déjà tard le lendemain soir quand Kanon put enfin regagner son appartement. La nuit était tombée sur Paris et il avait un peu peur que Shaka se soit ennuyé pendant son absence. Même s'il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas pu faire autrement, il avait quand même fait la démarche de venir le voir à l'improviste. Et Kanon savait que c'était un grand saut dans le vide pour l'avocat.

Il entra chez lui avec une légère appréhension. Et si Shaka avait décidé de repartir ? Mais la lumière dans le salon lui prouva que non. Il y trouva le jeune avocat devant la télé qui se leva en souriant à son arrivée :

\- Bienvenue ! J'espère que tout a pu s'arranger.

\- Bonsoir, oui c'est réglé. Tu ne t'ais pas trop ennuyé ? demanda-t-il en venant l'embrasser.

\- Non, j'ai trouvé à m'occuper, rassure-toi. On n'y peut rien, le boulot c'est le boulot. J'ai pu m'installer, faire un tour dans le quartier et je t'ai même fait quelques courses. Le dîner est prêt si tu as faim, je ne savais pas trop à quelle heure tu revenais alors j'ai préparé un truc à réchauffer.

\- Je prends une douche et j'arrive.

Shaka profita de ce moment pour remettre à chauffer le curry qu'il avait préparé un peu plus tôt et qui était encore tiède. Dix minutes plus tard, le grec qui avait passé un jogging, le rejoignait. Il souleva le couvercle de la casserole en humant avec gourmandise le fumet qui s'en dégageait.

\- Tu as faim on dirait, sourit l'avocat. Alors à table, c'est chaud !

\- Avec plaisir !

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant le repas, comme s'ils devinaient tous les deux que plus tard viendraient les explications et les réponses aux questions. Pour un peu Kanon se serait senti presque heureux, trouver Shaka l'attendant à la maison était une certaine image du bonheur. Bien sûr elle était fragile et il en était parfaitement conscient mais il avait envie d'y croire ce soir, au moins jusqu'à ce que l'avocat lui avoue ce qu'il était venu chercher ici. Et pour l'instant, il voulait juste profiter du moment tout comme semblait le faire Shaka qui lui racontait maintenant son après-midi de courses.

C'est une fois dans le salon, le café et le thé servi que Shaka aborda pour la première fois le sujet.

\- Tu dois te demander ce que je suis venu faire ici, comme ça à l'improviste sans même t'en informer avant, non ?

\- Tu m'as dit quand je t'ai demandé avant-hier que tu avais besoin de me voir pour faire le point sur notre relation, c'est n'es pas ça ?

\- Si, en partie mais j'avais surtout besoin de trouver quelque chose. Tu vois, là-bas, depuis quelques temps, j'avais toujours la sensation que je n'étais pas complètement heureux. Qu'une petite chose n'allait pas…

\- Et ? l'encouragea Kanon en souriant se doutant un peu qu'il avait fait le même cheminement de pensées que lui.

\- Et un soir Saga m'a rejoint et m'a dit certaines choses qui étaient loin d'être dénuées de sens.

\- Mon frère a fait ça ?

\- Oui, sourit Shaka en venant se blottir contre lui après avoir reposé sa tasse. Ça t'étonne ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, de nous deux il a toujours été le plus réfléchi. Et c'est ce qu'il t'a dit qui t'as poussé à venir ici ? Si oui, il faudra que je pense à l'en remercier.

\- Alors tu pourras le remercier. Bien que je ne sache pas encore si ce voyage était une bonne idée ou non, j'ai décidé de prendre un peu de congés pour venir te voir et parler de tout cela avec toi.

Kanon caressait la douce chevelure du jeune homme et sourit avant de parler à son tour.

\- Tu sais, moi aussi il y a quelques temps j'étais un peu perdu. Un soir je suis rentré de déplacement et j'ai trouvé mon appartement trop silencieux… trop vide. J'ai erré dans les rues et je me suis retrouvé en boite sans même savoir comment.

\- A l'Océan ?

\- Oui. J'ai pu discuter avec Julian qui a compris ce que je ressentais alors et lui aussi m'a dit un truc qui m'a aidé.

\- Et qui était ?

\- Que si je voulais que mon appartement soit moins silencieux, je devais faire en sorte de rendre cela possible.

\- C'est pour ça les travaux ?

\- Oui, j'ai décidé de transformer ma chambre en bureau. Pour toi. Pour que tu puisses avoir le choix de travailler ici. Tu m'as souvent dit que ta présence n'était plus si indispensable à la résidence alors…

\- Kanon…

Shaka bougea pour venir s'asseoir sur les genoux du grec et le regarder dans les yeux avant de demander.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je vienne m'installer ici ? Que je vive avec toi ?

\- Oui. Je sais que ce ne sera pas forcément facile… Et qu'on va souvent se croiser même en vivant ensemble mais…

\- Oui, le coupa Shaka.

\- Oui quoi ?

\- Oui, je veux vivre ici, avec toi.

Et il l'embrassa. Passionnément. Kanon ne fut pas en reste et lui rendit au centuple son baiser qui semblait sceller leur décision commune. Bien sûr, ils étaient complètement conscients qu'ils étaient encore loin de vivre ensemble, qu'il leur faudrait surement surmonter encore bien des obstacles pour y arriver mais l'essentiel était qu'ils l'avaient décidé. Et qu'ils étaient maintenant prêts à tout pour y parvenir.

Quelques baisers enflammés plus tard, il leur semblait que la chaleur avait augmenté de plusieurs degrés. Ou peut-être était-ce leurs corps qui brutalement étaient devenu plus chauds ? Peu importait en fait, ils s'en fichaient totalement tellement ils étaient absorbés par ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Comme si leur petite discussion et leur décision avaient soudain modifié la donne entre eux. Ou était-ce simplement un besoin de part et d'autre qu'il était enfin temps d'assouvir.

En temps normal Shaka se serait sans doute posé toutes ces questions et même bien plus que celles-là, il aurait même tenté d'analyser ses sentiments et ses motivations. Parce qu'il était comme ça le jeune indien, il avait un besoin profond de comprendre chaque chose. Mais là, il ne réfléchissait plus. Il n'en avait plus envie du tout, peut-être même pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait juste envie d'être heureux. De profiter de ces instants qui lui étaient offerts. Tout simplement.

Pour Kanon, c'était plus simple. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait envie de franchir ce cap avec Shaka mais n'avait jamais senti que l'avocat, lui, l'était. Mais ce soir, cela avait changé. Surement à cause de leur discussion mais aussi très certainement parce que l'indien avait fait la démarche de venir jusqu'ici.

Très doucement, Kanon quitta, presque à regret, les lèvres gonflées de l'avocat pour venir picorer son cou gracile. Shaka gémit ferma les yeux et renversa sa tête en arrière comme pour l'y encourager. En faisant cela, son corps sensuel vint se coller un peu plus au sien et le grec en frissonna d'anticipation et d'envie. Le corps de Shaka était fin et souple mais nullement dénué de virilité. Les muscles vibraient et roulaient sous sa peau qu'il découvrait peu à peu, remontant la liquette qu'il portait avec ses mains alors qu'il descendait la bouche doucement pour gouter enfin l'épiderme si tentant.

Shaka gémit alors qu'il posait enfin ses lèvres sur la peau d'albâtre de son ventre. Mais leur position les limitait. Kanon remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de l'avocat et après un baiser torride, il lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Passe tes jambes autour de ma taille s'il te plait.

Docile, l'avocat obéit et se sentit porter. Il sourit. Kanon avait décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il profita du trajet pour picorer le cou du grec à son aise et ses mains s'aventurèrent sous le tee-shirt qu'il portait. Kanon dut garder tout son contrôle pour ne pas le poser là sur le sol dans le couloir et continuer leurs ébats tout de suite. Au lieu de cela, il murmura :

\- Tricheur…

\- Non, juste opportuniste, se moqua l'avocat en continuant à remonter ses mains dans son dos.

Heureusement la chambre n'était pas loin et bientôt Shaka se retrouvait déposer sur le lit avec douceur. Kanon en profita le débarrasser de sa liquette et de son propre tee-shirt par la même occasion.

\- Impatient… murmura Shaka.

\- Non, juste opportuniste, répondit Kanon avant de l'embrasser passionnément en venant le recouvrir de son corps. L'instant d'après, ils roulaient sur le lit en se dévorant mutuellement. Les pantalons ne furent pas longs à rejoindre leurs hauts dans un coin de la chambre.

Découverte, passion, désir, excitation, tous ces sentiments se mêlaient dans une joyeuse confusion de sens. Leurs deux corps semblaient s'être changés en braise incandescente et ils n'avaient aucune envie que cela cesse. Ils voulaient tout, et même plus encore. Ils n'étaient plus eux-mêmes mais juste deux êtres qui enfin se trouvaient. Le corps de l'un réclamait celui de l'autre et pourtant, ils avaient beau faire, ils sentaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas assouvir ce soir toute ce soif et cette faim de l'autre. Enfin pas ce soir. Non, il leur faudrait bien des nuits, bien des échanges pour parvenir à se rassasier, si toutefois ils y arrivaient un jour.

Mais là de suite, il fallait absolument qu'ils calment un peu l'ardeur et le feu qui les dévoraient littéralement. Kanon en était plus que conscient et d'un geste, bloqua Shaka sous lui.

\- Non… grogna ce dernier mécontent d'être entravé dans ses mouvements.

Mais le grec ne l'écouta pas et se cala contre lui, de façon à ce que leurs sexes soient l'un contre l'autre. Puis doucement il commença à bouger. Shaka sembla traversé par un courant électrique et bientôt se trémoussait au rythme imposé par son amant. Ils étaient à bout et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les grognements indistincts qui sortaient de leurs gorges se transforment en râle plus violent alors que la jouissance tendait leur deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Kanon se laissa ensuite glisser sur le côté le temps de reprendre ses esprits et attira Shaka contre lui. Ce dernier se laissa aussi aller contre son torse le temps de récupérer. Même s'il comprenait ce que son amant avait fait et pourquoi il l'avait fait, il se sentait étrangement frustré. Et en même temps plus qu'heureux. Mais il voulait être encore plus heureux ce soir.

Aussi dès qu'il eut un peu reprit ses esprits, il se mit à caresser du bout des doigts le torse couvert de sueur à sa portée. Et même à poser ses lèvres sur les muscles saillants. Il découvrait qu'il aimait ce corps musclé et viril, ce corps qui ce soir n'était là que pour lui. Les caresses se firent doucement plus précises, les gestes plus appuyés, plus sûrs aussi. Kanon gémit et releva la tête pour emprisonner du regard celui de l'avocat.

\- Tu en veux encore ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

\- Parce que pas toi peut-être ?

\- Qui sait…

Et Kanon bougea pour le rejoindre dans le jeu. S'ils avaient été exaltés et impatients sur le première partie de leur nuit, ils purent maintenant prendre le temps de se connaître un peu mieux. Ou plus exactement de connaître un peu mieux le corps de l'autre. Et ils s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Le temps se suspendit le temps qu'ils prennent enfin le temps de se donner l'un à l'autre. Parce que l'un comme l'autre offrait autant qu'il prenait, parce que l'un comme l'autre n'avait en tête que le plaisir et le bien-être de l'autre. Ils s'aimèrent, jouèrent, se torturèrent parfois, se caressèrent aussi, repoussèrent leur limites encore et encore jusqu'à qu'ils ne puissent plus. Qu'ils n'en puissent plus. Qu'ils faillent enfin assouvir cette soif sans fin qu'ils avaient déclenchés.

Mais pour l'heure Shaka décida qu'il était temps d'en finir. Qu'il était enfin temps d'appartenir à l'homme qui avait capturé son cœur.

\- Viens maintenant, dit-il quand Kanon l'eut préparé assez longtemps à son goût.

Il voulut se retourner mais le grec l'en empêcha.

\- Je veux voir ton visage…

C'est donc les yeux dans les yeux que Shaka sentit son amant le pénétrer. Regard qu'il soutint jusqu'à ce que la douleur prenne le pas sur l'émotion. Oh pas longtemps, mais il dut néanmoins le montrer malgré lui car Kanon stoppa sa progression le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Quelques instants seulement avant que l'avocat rouvre les yeux et encourage son amant à poursuivre. Et tout bascula bientôt. Une déferlante sembla fondre sur eux, les balayant sur son passage, les entrainant vers un monde qu'ils n'avaient encore fait qu'effleuré jusqu'à maintenant. Le souffle court, ils ne purent que subir la folie de leur corps et en savourant chaque instant. Et quand le corps de Shaka se cabra une nouvelle fois cette nuit-là, il entraina celui de Kanon qui ne put retenir un cri rauque au moment de sa délivrance.

Même pour lui qui avait connu un nombre impressionnant de partenaires, ce fut magique. Il n'avait que rarement ressenti une telle extase. Peut-être finalement avait-il lui aussi droit au bonheur ?

Longtemps après alors qu'ils admiraient tendrement enlacés dans le canapé la nuit parisienne en buvant une boisson chaude, Shaka dit simplement :

\- Je t'aime Kanon… plus même que je ne pouvais l'imaginer.

Le grec sourit et se contenta de le serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

Ooo000ooO

**Japon, un mois plus tard**

**Appartement de Shiryu et Hyoga**

On était samedi, il faisait beau dehors et pourtant Gabriel trainait dans l'appartement comme une âme en peine. Hyoga était occupé à vérifier quelques résultats dans leur chambre où ils avaient installé un bureau et Shiryu le regardait soupirer à fendre l'âme en se laissant tomber misérablement dans le canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Gabriel ? demanda le jeune homme presque certain de connaître déjà la réponse.

\- Je m'ennuie…

\- Tu peux aller jouer dehors, il fait beau. Si tu veux je descends avec toi.

\- Ouais…

\- Ouais ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe vraiment Gabriel ? l'interrogea Shiryu en venant s'asseoir prés de lui. Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire.

\- Quand Kilian était là, les autres enfants jouaient avec moi, mais depuis qu'il a déménagé…

\- Les autres te trouvent trop petit, c'est ça ?

\- Kilian me manque…

\- Oui, je comprends moi aussi il me manque tous…

En effet, deux semaines auparavant, la fratrie était partie s'installer dans la maison. Et Shiryu avait presque dû mal à le croire lui-même mais lui aussi, ils lui manquaient. Entre Kilian qui venait régulièrement voir et jouer avec Gabriel, Shion qui passait presque chaque jour voir si tout et tous allaient bien, Mu qui aimait leur faire partager sa cuisine un jour sur trois et bien entendu Dohko qui ne manquait jamais de venir boire un café à chaque occasion. Oui, tous lui manquaient à lui aussi et il était certain que c'était également le cas de Hyoga même si ce dernier n'en disait rien.

\- Et si papa finit son travail aujourd'hui, ça te dirait qu'on aille voir Kilian demain ?

\- Vrai ? s'enthousiasma immédiatement l'enfant.

\- Oui, si papa est d'accord bien sûr.

\- Ouais ! Je vais lui demander…

\- Non, laisse-le finir son travail. On lui demandera ce soir, ça te va ? Alors on descend jouer maintenant ?

\- Ok !

Ooo000ooO

Dès que Hyoga les rejoignit pour le repas du soir, Gabriel se colla à lui comme attendant quelque chose. Intrigué son père jeta un œil interrogateur vers Shiryu.

\- Je crois qu'il veut savoir si tu as fini ton travail pour ce week-end, le renseigna ce dernier.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi ? Tu veux aller quelque part ? demanda-t-il à son fils.

\- Chez Kilian ! On peut ?

\- Je ne sais pas… et il est un peu tard pour leur demander maintenant.

\- En fait, je l'ai déjà fait en espérant que tu aurais fini, intervint Shiryu. Ils attendent juste notre confirmation.

\- Alors dépêche-toi de leur envoyer ! sourit le jeune scientifique plus que ravi.

Ooo000ooO

**Maison de la fratrie**

La journée s'était passé on ne peut mieux. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés avec grand plaisir, avaient visité la nouvelle aile presque entièrement finie où vivait déjà Mu et Angelo et celle qui était encore en travaux. Et ils profitaient tous maintenant du jardin en buvant thé et café avant de repartir à l'appartement.

Kilian et Gabriel faisaient une partie de football avec Angelo et Mu sous les encouragements des autres. Shiryu en profita pour entrainer Hyoga dans une petite promenade à l'abri des regards et oreilles indiscrètes.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est immense ce jardin ! s'exclama Hyoga au bout d'un moment à marcher main dans la main.

\- Oui, et t'as encore rien vu !

Ils se promenèrent encore un peu avant que Shiryu lui demande.

\- Tu aimerais vivre ici n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis bien avec toi où qu'on soit…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais c'est vrai qu'ils me manquent tous et à Gabriel aussi. Moi qui ai toujours vécu si seul, avoir comme ça une famille, c'était presque magique.

\- Moi aussi, ça me manque, avoua Shiryu. Je me demande si cette aile une fois finie serait assez grande pour nous…

\- T'es sérieux ? Tu le veux vraiment ? Ça ne t'emballait pas au début.

\- C'est vrai mais j'ai changé d'avis. Vu comment c'est aménagé, on peut vivre chez nous tout en étant près de tout le monde. Finalement un peu comme à l'appart quoi !

\- On va leur en parler ?

\- Oui ! Je suis certain qu'ils attendent ça avec impatience !

Et Shiryu ne regretta pas sa décision en voyant le sourire de Gabriel à l'annonce, mais également celui de son aîné.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Milo et Camus**

Finalement et au bout de nombreuses discussions ils avaient décidé qu'il était inutile de garder l'appartement de Camus, plus petit que celui de Milo vu qu'ils vivaient ensemble en permanence depuis des mois et les deux tiers du temps ici. Mais le français avait été intraitable sur sa participation aux frais généraux même s'il savait pertinemment que le grec n'en avait nul besoin. Néanmoins la remise en état du domaine qui ne rapportait maintenant tout juste de quoi s'entretenir ne permettait pas à Camus de faire le difficile non plus, payer un loyer dans ces conditions était inutile et idiot.

L'appartement de Milo comprenait trois chambres en plus du studio qu'Angelo occupait quand cela était nécessaire, ils décidèrent d'en transformer une en bureau-bibliothèque, projet qui Camus avait à cœur pour retrouver un espace qui lui appartiendrait hormis la cuisine qu'il s'était déjà appropriée.

Ce soir-là tous deux regardaient un mail que leur avait fait parvenir Shura avec un nouveau projet initié par Mikael et un certain Shun, semblait-il.

\- Qui c'est ce Shun ? demanda Milo.

\- Le petit frère d'Ikki, Shura le dit plus haut.

\- Ah oui… Ce n'est pas si mal leur projet de chambre d'hôte, commenta Milo en regardant l'étude sous leurs yeux, ça permettrait de remettre le manoir en état petit à petit. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est même une très bonne idée…

\- Mais que je ne peux malheureusement pas envisager maintenant, le coupa Camus. Mais ils ont fait un sacré travail, je dois le reconnaître. L'idée pourra être envisagée dans deux ou trois ans quand l'exploitation sera autonome, ce qui sans ton prêt est encore loin d'être le cas.

\- Tu parles comme un comptable, bougonna Milo. Tu sais que l'argent…

\- Non, je ne peux pas encore te faire financer cette partie. Je vais y réfléchir à tête reposée et essayer de trouver un moyen de la financer le plus rapidement possible. Ok ?

\- Ok, mais tu peux compter sur moi au cas où.

\- Ça je le sais bien, fit Camus en lui volant un baiser. Je vais faire à manger.

Ooo000ooO

Mais quelques jours plus tard et malgré de nombreux calculs et de nombreuses recherches sur les subventions éventuelles, Camus n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de financer totalement un tel projet. Il était hors de question pour lui que Milo lui donne encore de l'argent même si à terme ce dernier récupérerait son investissement. Cette fois, il voulait se débrouiller seul, trouver la solution par lui-même. Parce que l'idée en elle-même était géniale, elle pouvait leur amener des clients et même renforcer la place du domaine sur le marché.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand son téléphone sonna :

\- Allo ?

_\- Camus ? C'est Mikael. Ça va bien ?_

\- Oui, merci et toi ? Un souci ?

_\- Non, aucun, je vais bien merci et je me plais de plus en plus chez toi. C'est ç ce sujet que je t'appelle, tu as eu mon projet ? Enfin notre projet à Shun et à moi ?_

\- Oui ! Je suis dessus depuis plusieurs jours.

_\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

\- C'est un super projet qui aiderait le domaine sans aucun doute et permettrait de restaurer le manoir peu à peu, c'est très bien monté et j'aimerais vous donner l'accord…

_\- Mais ?_

\- Mais même en demandant des subventions, je n'en ai pas encore les moyens. Shura ne les a pas non plus, il a déjà beaucoup investi dans le domaine et Milo aussi. Les comptes s'équilibrent doucement mais sont encore en négatif.

_\- Je sais tout cela mais moi j'ai les moyens de le faire._

\- Toi ? Mais pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

_\- Je me plais ici, je te l'ai dit. Les vendanges cette année, c'était crevant certes mais c'était aussi magique. Je me suis attaché à ton manoir, à ce domaine et à tout ce qui fait vivre encore aujourd'hui cette propriété. Les gens ici sont vrais, bien loin de tout ce que j'ai connu et c'est ça que je recherchais en quittant mon milieu. Tu sais qui j'étais, j'ai largement les moyens de participé moi aussi à la réhabilitation de ton domaine et ça me tient à cœur de le faire. Aussi je voulais te proposé un partenariat ou une association, je ne sais pas trop, j'ai toujours travaillé seul mais je suis certain que Shaka nous trouvera un truc dans les textes qui ne te lésera pas et moi non plus. Et j'aimerais embaucher Shun pour m'aider dans cette tâche. Il s'est beaucoup investi et je sens qu'il aimerait bien resté ici, auprès de son frère. De plus, si les ventes continuent à se développer, il pourrait m'aider à gérer tout cela et sera pour nous un atout non négligeable. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est si soudain et si inespéré.

_\- Je te laisse y réfléchir si tu veux…_

\- Non, c'est tout réfléchi si quelqu'un comme toi veut s'associer avec moi alors c'est oui ! De toute façon, je ne voyais pas de moyen autre qu'une aide extérieure pour m'aider à réaliser ce projet alors j'aime autant que ce soit quelqu'un qui aime aussi ce domaine ! Je vais contacter Shaka rapidement. Mikael ?

_\- Oui ?_

\- Merci !

En raccrochant Camus se félicita d'avoir pu embaucher Mikael sur le domaine, il était bien plus qu'un simple atout pour lui, avec son savoir-faire et son expérience, il pouvait redonner vie à ces lieux.

A suivre….


	22. Epilogue

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Sauf Loucas, sa femme et sa fille qui sont des persos de mon imagination._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup ! Je sais c'est triste la fin mais il faut bien les laisser à leur bonheur non ? On se retrouvera pour d'autres histoires ! Merci encore et à bientôt sur une autre histoire !_

_Voici l'épilogue, merci à tous de votre soutien et de vos coms ! Bon Lecture !_

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Deux ans plus tard, France, Domaine de Camus**

C'était le grand jour. Après deux ans de travaux, deux ans de hauts et de bas, deux ans d'acharnement pour y arriver, les premières chambres d'hôtes étaient enfin prêtes et allaient ouvrir dans quelques jours. Et pour l'occasion, Camus avait décidé de venir et d'inviter ses amis à partager cette nouvelle étape de sa vie avec lui et à tester ses toutes nouvelles chambres d'hôtes en avant-première.

Pour Shura, Mikael, Ikki, Mime et Shun c'était donc le grand jour, le jour où tous allaient partager avec leurs amis et leurs proches leur travail de ces deux dernières années. Aussi bien sur le domaine viticole, maintenant complètement exploité, que sur le manoir.

On était à la fin du mois de mai et il faisait un temps superbe. Cet après-midi, Camus, Milo et Angelo arriveraient, et demain tous leurs amis envahiraient peu à peu le manoir. Pour Shun qui ne connaissait pas encore le propriétaire des lieux, c'était angoissant et il était très nerveux. Camus avait bien pensé venir plusieurs fois mais il avait décidé de faire confiance à Mikael sans qui il n'aurait pas pu entreprendre cette nouvelle étape de la réhabilitation du manoir et qui était partie prenante dans celle-ci. Il s'était contenté de suivre à distance et de donner son avais et ses préférences via webcam avec le manoir. Du coup Shun, intimidé au possible, briquait tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver, vérifiait une fois encore les fleurs dans les chambres, tirait les dessus de lit pour qu'il soit impeccables. L'agencement, l'organisation des chambres c'était son bébé à lui. Aidé de Mikael bien entendu, il avait révélé un goût sûr et un grand professionnalisme pour rester dans le ton du manoir et lui rendre un peu de sa splendeur passé tout en y ajoutant une touche de modernité et les ajustements pratiques et sanitaires obligatoires.

Mais là, brusquement, il paniquait. Mikael avait beau tenté de le rassurer, tout comme Ikki, rien n'y faisait. Il faut dire que ces derniers temps, cela avait été dur pour lui. Six mois après son arrivée, June, sa petite amie depuis plus d'un an avait finalement refusé de venir le rejoindre comme prévu et avait préféré mettre fin à leur relation. Il avait accusé le coup mais avait du mal à s'en remettre. C'était sa première relation sérieuse depuis longtemps avait avoué Ikki à Mikael quand ce dernier l'avait interrogé, surtout avec une fille. En général, c'était plutôt les garçons qui lui brisaient le cœur. Alors pour oublier, Shun s'était lancé à corps perdu dans son travail, peut-être pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il pouvait lui aussi réussir ici, que June avait eu tort en lui disant qu'il ne faisait que suivre un caprice. Il était si sûr de lui et ne comprenait pas ses réticences. Mais maintenant, alors que tout était prêt, il ne savait plus comment s'occuper.

Il vérifia la salle à manger, celle où ils serviraient le petit-déjeuner à des futurs hôtes et à manger le temps du séjour de leurs amis. Ils avaient choisi d'un commun accord tous ensembles ce qui autrefois avait été un salon de réception pour l'aménager. La pièce donnait sur la terrasse et serait très agréable l'été. Elle avait aussi l'avantage de ne pas être loin de la cuisine. Cuisine qui avait, elle aussi, subit quelques aménagements et avait été agrandi pour pouvoir préparer les petits-déjeuners de cette nouvelle activité sans gêner la vie de tous les jours. La prochaine étape pour eux était d'aménager trois chambres pour eux, dans l'autre aile du manoir, celle qui ne serait pas ouverte au public et où se trouvait la bibliothèque et le bureau, espace qu'ils avaient tous décidés, Camus en tête, de garder privé. Mikael avait aussi réaménagé un boudoir en petite salle télé, salle de repos pour les futurs occupants. Cet endroit donnait directement sur la salle à manger et sur la terrasse également, ce qu'apprécieraient les fumeurs. Elle avait aussi l'avantage d'être à côté du hall et du lieu de vente de Mikael qui pourrait y jeter un œil et répondre aux demandes éventuelles des clients quand Shun serait occupé ailleurs.

Le jeune homme trainait là sans but précis quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Il alla voir et trouva dans le hall un jeune homme qui souriait en regardant le décor. Shun le vit tout d'abord de profil, il avait des cheveux roses qui lui descendaient sur les épaules et quand il se tourna vers lui, le jeune japonais eut comme un coup au cœur. Il avait également des yeux roses et un sourire à tomber.

\- Bonjour, dit Shun en essayant de ne pas montrer son coup de cœur dans sa voix.

\- Bonjour, je cherche…

\- Ah Io, te voila enfin ! le coupa la voix de Mikael qui arrivait.

\- Aphrodite ! s'exclama le dit Io. Je suis si content de te revoir !

Sur quoi les deux hommes se donnèrent une longue accolade affectueuse sous l'œil éberlué de Shun qui ne comprenait plus rien. Ces deux là étaient amis ou plus que cela ? Il s'apprêtait à les laisser quand Mikael le retint :

\- Attends Shun, que je te présente ! Voici Io, c'est un professionnel qui a déjà travaillé avec moi sur de nombreux événements. Sa spécialité c'est la restauration et l'hébergement des invités de marques. J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait nous aider et il a accepté de venir nous briefer.

\- Enchanté, dit Shun un peu surpris par la décision de Mikael qui ne lui en avait pas parlé en serrant la main de Io.

\- Moi de même et ravi de pouvoir être utile.

\- Tu lui fais visiter ? demanda encore Mikael à Shun. J'ai encore des trucs à voir avec Shura.

\- Ok. Suivez-moi, invita le jeune japonais.

Io n'avait pas eu trop de mal à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là en voyant le malaise évident de Shun. Ce dernier était au bord de la crise de nerf. Mikael comptait sur lui pour le rassurer et le mettre plus à l'aise dans son nouveau rôle de gérant des chambres d'hôtes.

Ooo000ooO

Camus, Milo et Angelo roulaient vers le manoir. Ils avaient pu prendre un vol plus tôt la veille au soir au Japon et seraient donc au domaine en fin de matinée. En deux ans leur vie à tous trois avait évoluée et plutôt en bien si toutefois ils leur avaient pris l'envie d'en faire le bilan. Mais ils étaient bien loin de ça, ils avançaient et cela leur suffisait amplement.

La société de Milo s'était maintenant stabilisée sur le marché japonais et cela lui avait permis de mettre en route des fabrications de médicaments pour les pays plus pauvre en Asie comme l'avait toujours voulu le groupe Nekopoulos. Camus et lui avaient parcouru le reste de la l'Asie, accompagné de Shaka, pour promouvoir certains de ces médicaments et permettre ainsi de soigner des maladies, somme toute bénignes, quand on avait les traitements adéquats et de se rendre compte des besoins des populations qui ne voyaient jamais ou presque de médecin.

Pour Camus ça avait été une véritable révélation. Cette face plus cachée et non mise en avant par la société de la famille de son compagnon avait trouvé en lui un véritable écho. A tel point qu'il avait demandé à Milo de s'occuper de cette partie, avec son aide et son appui bien entendu. Et c'était maintenant lui qui parcourait le reste de l'Asie pour aider à prodiguer des soins aux populations les plus pauvres et bien souvent démunies de tout. A force de voyages et de découvertes, il était aussi devenu très ami avec Shaka pour qui cette partie de son travail était une des plus importantes à ses yeux et une de celles qui lui avait fait choisir l'entreprise Nekopoulos pour y travailler à plein temps.

Milo avait sans hésité confié ce travail à Camus. D'une part parce qu'il ne pouvait être partout à la fois et qu'il avait besoin encore de demeurer au Japon le plus souvent possible mais également parce que son compagnon avait trouvé là une nouvelle façon d'avancer pour lui. Une façon de continuer à se reconstruire en s'occupant des autres. Leur relation n'en avait été que meilleure et s'était épanouie pour leur plus grand bonheur à tous deux.

Angelo avait également changé quelque peu sa vie. Il assurait toujours la protection de son patron à chacun de ses déplacements et dans l'entreprise bien sûr, demeurait toujours dans le studio quand Milo était seul ou qu'une quelconque menace pouvait lui faire craindre un danger quelconque. Mais il résidait maintenant la plupart du temps à la maison familiale de la fratrie avec Mu dans la partie qui avait été aménagée pour eux. Cette vie en famille sans vraiment l'être l'avait changé lui aussi et il avait eu du mal à trouver ses marques au début. Lui le solitaire composait maintenant avec deux enfants et deux couples qui avaient, tout comme lui et Mu d'ailleurs, leurs hauts et leurs bas. Mais Mu avait su leur créer un cocon rien qu'à eux et dans l'ensemble cela se passait bien mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer ou craindre. La propriété était bien assez grande pour s'isoler quand il en avait besoin et Dohko avait fait rénover le dojo familial où il pouvait se défouler à loisir en cas de besoin. Et puis, ce n'était pas si désagréable de toujours ou presque trouver quelqu'un avec qui échanger quelques mots.

Il était un peu plus de onze heures quand ils passèrent le portail du domaine. Et Camus fut sidéré par le changement opéré depuis leur dernier passage qui remontait à plus de deux ans maintenant. A sa grande surprise tous les parterres encore en friche la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus étaient maintenant entretenus et magnifiques. Un ou plusieurs rosiers aux riches couleurs agrémentaient chacun d'entre eux et des fleurs de saisons se s'épanouissaient à leurs pieds. Les petites bordures à moitié cassées de ses souvenirs avaient été réparées ou changées et le gravier de la cour avait également été remplacé par du bitume aux endroits stratégiques et des dalles de ciment dans les allées de moindre importance. En un instant, il eut l'impression que le manoir avait de nouveau repris vie. Que les jours noirs étaient maintenant loin derrière lui et que Shura, Mikael, Ikki et Mime et surement aussi le jeune Shun qu'il ne connaissait pas encore avaient donné bien plus que leur travail dans cette restauration mais y avait mis aussi un peu de leur âme.

\- C'est magnifique, fit simplement Milo lui aussi subjugué par ce changement.

\- Il est vivant, murmura Camus. Ils lui ont redonné vie.

Bien sûr, il restait beaucoup à faire, la façade méritait un coup de rajeunissement et un ravalement. Certaines fenêtres et volets de pièces encore non refaites avaient besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elles mais en si peu de temps, c'était déjà énorme.

\- Oh mais vous voila ! s'écriait Mikael qui sortait du manoir après avoir entendu la voiture. Garez-vous vite ! Shura ! Ikki ! Tout le monde ! Ils sont là ! cria-t-il à l'intention des occupants du manoir.

Bientôt de joyeuses retrouvailles se déroulaient sur le parking. Un peu à l'écart de ce brouhaha Shun et Io, qui avaient sympathisés très vite en visitant le manoir, attendaient qu'on les présente. Mais ce fut Camus qui vint vers eux le premier :

\- Je suppose que l'un de vous est Shun ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Enchanté !

\- Moi de même, je suis Camus.

\- Oh je manque à tous mes devoirs, s'écria Mikael en s'approchant. Shun, Io, voici Camus, le propriétaire des lieux, Milo son compagnon et Angelo, garde du corps de son état. Messieurs, voici Shun, le petit frère d'Ikki et Io, un ami à moi, qui a accepté de venir nous aider et nous conseiller pour cette grande avant-première pour nous tous.

\- Avant-première ? Alors on sert de test si je comprends bien ? demanda Milo en souriant, détensant ainsi l'atmosphère. J'espère qu'on va être traité comme des princes alors !

\- C'est bien ainsi que je le voyais, sourit Shun rassuré par Io et par leur comportement amical. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, on va peut-être commencer par un petit café.

\- Qui sera le bienvenu ! approuva Angelo.

Pour l'occasion et comme le temps était clément, Shun les guida jusqu'à la nouvelle salle de repos aménagée pour les futurs occupants des chambres :

\- On s'installe dehors ? proposa-t-il.

\- Oui, avec plaisir, le remercia Camus. Cet endroit est ravissant et reposant. Si tout le reste est ainsi, je ne me fais aucun souci pour votre succès.

Shun rougit mais accepta le compliment et prit la commande avant de se diriger vers la cuisine avec Io.

\- Tu les as déjà charmés ! lui glissa Io sur le chemin, le faisant davantage rougir.

\- Mais non…

\- Mais si, tout le monde ne peut que tomber sous ton charme.

\- Idiot ! Je veux qu'il surtout reconnaisse mon travail. Tu vois ce travail, c'est une chance pour moi mais aussi un défi. C'est un peu compliqué mais je veux vraiment que ça marche !

\- J'ai cru le comprendre oui, et je ferais tout pour t'y aider.

\- Merci.

Pendant qu'ils préparaient le café, thé et autres rafraichissements, la discussion allait bon train sur la terrasse. Chacun prenait des nouvelles :

\- Kanon et Shaka arriveront ce soir, annonça Shura. Ils m'ont appelé hier soir, ils prennent la route ce matin de Paris.

\- Super ! s'écria Milo. On aura l'occasion de discuter avant l'arrivée des miens et de la famille du Japon.

\- La famille du Japon ? interrogea Mikael qui n'avait parlé d'elle que par l'intermédiaire de Kanon et Shaka mais sans jamais vraiment connaitre les liens de chacun.

\- En fait c'est un peu une famille d'adoption, expliqua Camus. Hyoga est un jeune chercheur qui travaille dans l'entreprise de Milo et que j'avais personnellement suivi lorsque que j'étais professeur de français à l'université. Il a un enfant adorable, Gabriel, et il est en couple avec celui que j'ai également connu à l'université, Shiryu, qui est depuis devenu son assistant de recherche. Par son intermédiaire et suite à une fugue du jeune Gabriel, nous avons rencontré le frère de Shiryu, Dohko, policier de son état et qui est en couple avec Shion, aîné d'une fratrie de trois. Mu, le cadet était déjà un ami de Shaka et qui s'est mis en couple avec Angelo. Et Kilian le petit dernier est très ami avec Gabriel. A force de les côtoyer, ils sont devenus comme notre famille, un peu comme vous.

\- Ça c'est gentil, fit Mikael en souriant. Pour moi aussi, vous êtes tous devenu ma famille. Comme tu nous avais dit d'inviter nos proches et que je n'ai plus de famille, je me suis permis d'inviter ma meilleure amie et son compagnon. Elle s'appelle Freya et est celle sans qui je ne serais jamais devenu Aphrodite. Je lui dois beaucoup.

\- Alors elle et son compagnon sont les bienvenus, dit Camus.

\- Et ça fera une compagnie féminine à Isabella et ma petite Ophélia. Que j'ai hâte de la revoir.

\- Qui vient avec ton frère et sa famille ? demanda Shura à Milo.

\- Juste ses deux gardes du corps, Saga et Aïoros.

\- On va avoir assez de chambre ? s'inquiéta Camus.

\- Oui, on a prévu, le rassura Mikael. Certaines chambres non refaites encore sont parfaitement habitables et on a changé toutes les literies en prévision de la suite. Donc pas d'inquiétude.

Shun et Io étaient revenus avec la commande et ils partirent ensuite visiter les nouvelles chambres et s'installer dans les leurs. Pour Camus et Milo, Mikael et Shun avait choisi celle du maitre de maison, pas encore refaite mais parfaitement saine et habitable une fois nettoyée, aérée et réaménagée.

Loucas et Isabella avec leur fille seraient logés dans une des nouvelles chambres, tout comme Freya et son fiancé Fenrir. Dans une autre seraient installés Shion et Dohko et dans la dernière, Saga et Aïoros. Shura avait préféré installé Saga pas trop loin de Loucas, connaissant son obsession pour la sécurité de son patron et sa famille. Et il paraissait que c'était encore pire depuis la venue au monde de la petite dernière.

Les autres seraient logés dans les anciennes chambres encore en état de recevoir du monde en attendant leur réfection. Seul inconvénient de ces chambres, il leur faudrait partager les salles de bains en état et les toilettes.

Ooo000ooO

Ils prirent le repas sur la terrasse où Shun et Io installèrent une grande table pour qu'ils soient tous ensemble. Malgré la nervosité du jeune japonais tout se déroula parfaitement et Camus les félicita lui et Io pour leur professionnalisme.

\- Mais on est en famille là, vous pouvez vous détendre un peu et profitez.

\- C'est vrai mais…

\- Mais ? insista Milo.

\- Mais c'est une façon pour moi de m'entrainer aussi. Je veux réussir ce projet, je veux que ça marche et être le meilleur, avoua Shun.

\- Et je suis certain que tu le seras, le rassura Io en souriant. Je suis là pour t'aider à y parvenir non ?

\- Je suis fier de toi Shun, lui glissa Mikael, c'était parfait !

Pour le jeune japonais c'était sans doute l'encouragement le plus important, après tout Mikael lui avait fait confiance et il voulait avant tout lui montrer sa reconnaissance pour cela mais aussi pour sa gentillesse alors qu'il traversait des moments si difficiles.

L'après-midi se déroula en discussion et visites de plusieurs endroits du domaine. Mais le décalage horaire se faisant sentir, les « japonais » prirent aussi un peu de repos.

Ils n'étaient pas encore redescendus quand Shaka et Kanon arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi. Pour eux pas de grandes retrouvailles, ils venaient ici chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient passer un peu de temps avec leurs amis et avaient suivi de prés toute la rénovation. Après tout, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques heures du domaine en voiture.

Angelo qui avait préféré le calme du chai pour se reposer avait entendu la voiture et arriva peu après qu'ils se soient tous attablés dehors avec des boissons fraiches.

\- Ah mais, je savais bien que j'avais entendu une voiture !

\- Angelo ! Content de te revoir, le salua chaleureusement Shaka qui, avec Kanon, avait appris à moins rester en retrait de tous.

Quant à Kanon, une franche accolade entre eux fut bien plus parlante que toutes les paroles du monde.

Le repas du soir se passa dans une très bonne ambiance, Camus par sa simple présence avait réussi à détendre Shun et à lui faire reprendre confiance en lui. Certainement que Io y était pour beaucoup aussi mais toujours était-il qu'il assurait son rôle à la perfection.

Ooo000ooO

Les premiers arrivés le lendemain matin furent Freya et Fenrir. Mikael les accueillit avec joie et chaleur, les connaissant depuis longtemps tous les deux. Il les présenta à Shura en premier et ce dernier rougit quand la jeune femme l'embrassa sur la joue en lui glissant à l'oreille :

\- Merci de prendre soin de Mikael pour moi.

Camus et Freya s'entendirent bien de suite. Leurs origines nobles à tous deux sans doute mais aussi un profond respect pour le suédois les unissait. Freya était celle qui l'avait lancé dans le monde, Camus celui qui lui avait donné un havre de paix pour y vivre heureux. Cela faisait de chacun des deux une étape dans la vie du jeune homme qui l'avait fait devenir celui qu'il était aujourd'hui. Fenrir lui, sympathisa avec tous le monde, c'était un homme qui préférait souvent la solitude et l'étude des loups de son pays, on disait même que chez lui, l'un d'eux vivait à ses côtés en toute liberté, mais qui pour l'amour de Freya se pliait aux mondanités. Et là, il avait été agréablement surpris de trouver une sorte de famille qui prenait plaisir à se retrouver.

Et il fut conforté dans cette idée en voyant débarqué la famille du Japon au grand complet et s'émerveillant à peine descendu de voiture de la beauté du domaine et du manoir. Retrouvailles joyeuses et bruyantes auxquelles lui, le loup solitaire, comme l'appelait si gentiment sa douce compagne se prêta bien volontiers. Shun eut alors la surprise de retrouver deux de ses anciens camarades de lycée, Hyoga et Shiryu. Ces deux derniers furent aussi surpris que lui mais heureux de le retrouver aussi. Ikki, plus âgés qu'eux, ne les avait pas côtoyés au lycée mais les connaissait par l'intermédiaire de Shun et fut heureux que son frère retrouve des amis ici. Les derniers arrivés, la famille de Grèce, se joignirent bien volontiers à la fête et la petite Isabella qui commençaient à courir partout, fut immédiatement adoptée par tous et particulièrement par Gabriel et Kilian.

Même si certains ne se connaissaient pas encore le matin même, ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus que savoir qu'ils étaient tous liés par cette même envie de partager ce moment si important de la vie de Camus et des habitants du domaine qui étaient tous, chacun à leur façon, si chers à leur cœur.

Ce soir-là était le premier soir où ils se retrouvaient enfin tous réunis. Le repas s'achevait. Tout s'était merveilleusement déroulé et chacun se sentait bien. Si pour l'apéritif, tous avait goûté le pineau du domaine, pour le dessert, Camus avait tenu à offrir à tous une coupe de champagne, symbole pour lui du lancement des chambres d'hôtes et qui lui permettrait de remercier tout le monde. Il se leva donc et le silence se fit alors que Shun et Io finissaient de servir le doux breuvage.

\- Je tenais ce soir à lever avec vous cette coupe de champagne, bien qu'il ne soit pas issu du domaine. Parce qu'en France, le champagne est traditionnel pour fêter comme il se doit un événement, il m'a paru naturel de lever ce verre ce soir à ceux qui ont permis de faire renaitre le domaine de mes ancêtres comme nous le découvrons aujourd'hui. Je n'y croyais pas moi-même quand Kanon est venu me dire que j'en avais hérité. Ma première idée a été de le vendre, j'avais refait ma vie loin d'ici comme vous le savez tous, rencontrer un homme merveilleux et toute une famille formidable. Alors à quoi bon faire ressurgir des années difficiles que j'avais laissé dernière moi en quittant mon pays natal ? Mais Kanon a su me convaincre de rencontrer Shura avec qui j'avais grandi et qui n'a jamais perdu son habitude de m'appeler « petit comte ».

Shura, c'est toi qui t'es battu pour faire revivre ce domaine, toi qui as su lui redonner vie, aidé d'abord d'Ikki, puis de Mikael et de Mime. Enfin Shun qui a donner cette merveilleuse idée d'ouvrir ces chambres d'hôtes. A vous cinq, mes amis, ma famille, je voulais vous dire merci. Mikael, sans toi, ce projet n'aurait jamais pu voir le jour et pour ça aussi merci. Io, je sais que tu viens d'arriver ici mais j'espère que tu t'y sentiras bien et qu'il te donnera envie de rester.

Ce domaine est devenu le votre, vous y vivez, c'est votre maison, votre réussite, et je voulais partager cette réussite avec vous tous, mes amis, ma famille. Alors levons nos verres au Domaine de la Valentoiserie, mais aussi à vous tous !

Et chacun leva son verre sachant déjà qu'un jour ou l'autre, au hasard d'une visite ou d'un détour, il reviendrait ici. Parce que c'était le berceau de cette famille, son cœur qui battait aux rythmes des saisons et de la vigne.

Fin


End file.
